The life of 6 A world of Friends
by ALL4SIRIUS
Summary: all 7 years. Friends , Love, enemies, and Pranks what more could you ask for in a LIly and James story. Their life and beyond. Where the impossible is always possible
1. Normal doesnt spell Lily

The light of the moon shines through a window on 597 Circle Court where a small red head sleeps. Lily Evans is a normal girl she is popular, funny, kind,and is very normal, or maybe not. Strange things happen to Lily when she is angry , or sad , but no one talks of such things. The clock on Lily's night stand says 12:01 Lily has been eleven for 1 minute, and though she didn't know it, but before 12 she was a little girl who was destined for a boring normal life , a life where there would be no worry, but now she has an owl flying over her head . Her lifes not so normal any more. Lily woke up with a start.  
  
"Ahhhhh, MOMMY, DADDY!" Lily screamed  
  
Lily's dad ran to Lily's room with a baseball bat.  
  
" Princess what we-"Lily's dad stopped talking at the sight that was laid before his eyes.  
  
A beautiful Tawney owl flying above with a letter attached to it.  
  
"Theres something attached to it's leg . I'll get it off."  
  
Lily's Dad said. The bird stopped flying and landed on Lily's bed and stuck its leg out , Lily's dad took the letter , and the bird flew to the windowsill.  
  
"What is ti Daddy?" questioned Lily "Can't you shut up you little twirp. I'm trying to get some sleep I'm meeting Bob today!" Petunia yelled at her sister. "Petunia quiet. John what is it" Lily's Mom said walking into the room.  
  
Lily and Mrs. Evans walked over to Mr. Evans, and Petunia went back to her with a she-gets-away-with0everything kind of look.  
  
"Dear what does it say?' Mrs.Evans getting worried by he husbands silence. " It says. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Lily's dad was reading the letter to them " Dear Ms. Evans we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find enclosed a list of nessary books and equipment you will have to buy for school. In there you will also find directions to where you will find all the things need ,and who to ask for .Term begins September 1st . We await your owl by no later that July 31. Sincerely Kelly Buttercup Deputy Headmistress." Lily's Dad finished and the room was quiet for a while until Lily's dad spoke again. " It says that we have to go to Diagon Alley. It says its in London and go into The Leaky Cauldron , and ask the bartender for information." "Umm Daddy .. Can I go?" Lily said trying to hide her excited voice "Umm" Lily's parents looked at each other and nodded." I don't see why not as long as you promise to write everyday" Lily's dad said. 


	2. Is it true

The next morning Lily woke up with a smile on her face, and she thought to herself that was the best dream ever. Lily just lay there and thought for a while until she decided to get up it was July 4th her birthday, and she would be having her friends over for her party so she had to get up. It was 8:30 by the time Lily dragged herself into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi mommy.' Lily said "Hello my little witch" Mrs. Evans said giving Lily her breakfast of pancakes and bacon. "What did you say?" Lily was quite confused " I said hello my little witch, Lily why?" Mrs. Evans looked at Lily with concern " You-you mean it wasn't a dream?'' Lily stuttered " Nope baby wasn't a dream. Well anyways your Dad went to get the last minute items for your party that is going to start 12. So ear, and got take a shower, and pick out one of your new summer dresses." Lily's mom said "Okay." Lily said  
  
Lily ate her breakfast then went to her room, but before she got there her ugly sister Petunia stopped her.  
  
" Well isn't it the little freak!" Petunia exclaimed " What are you talking about?" Lily was really confused they usually got along true they were sisters and fought, but Petunia's tone was different is weird. " We have a witch in the family isn't it wonderful. You might have brainwashed Mom and Dad, but I know what you are. You're a freak, you've always been a freak, and now you will make us all look like freaks. Are you happy now you, you little freak." Petunia told her. " I'm not a freak, and even if I am, at least if don't look like a horse. Now leave me alone I have to get ready for my party!'' Lily yelled back at her sister.  
  
Lily went, and got ready for her party. She was anxious for the party to end before it even started because the next morning she would be going to get her new school supplies. Finally all her friends came, and time flew by quick, which Lily was really happy about. She said bye to all her friends at 6:30. After cleaning up she went to her room and got ready for bed. Lily wasn't able to sleep, she had what all kids have when there excited about something the ability not to be able to go to sleep, and the other is you wake up too early when you finally do get to sleep. So Lily excited about everything that would happen today, but it was too early to wake her parents it was only 6 so she decided to take a run.  
  
The thing about Lily was that she is very athletic her favorite sport was softball, but she wasn't any good at it. She had played for one year, and had so much fun, but wasn't any good so she quit. Lily got dressed and wrote a note to her parents telling them what she was doing. She was out there for no more than 2 minutes when she turned to look at something, and she bumped into something or someone. 'Oh sorry, clumsy of me.'' The girl said " Oh no I wasn't looking where I was going. Well any way I'm Lily." Lily told the girl " Hi I'm Kym." Kym said.  
  
Kym was a very pretty girl. She had long brown hair with gorgeous green eyes like Lily.  
  
" Hey do you want to run with me its kind of boring running by yourself, and I broke my Walkman yesterday?" Kym asked Lily "Yeah sure. So how old are you?" Lily questioned " Oh I'm 11, just turned it 3 days ago." ym told Lily. " Really I just turned 11 yesterday." Lily said happily " Well happy b-lated birthday" kym smiled to her "Dido." Lily giggled.  
  
Lily and Kym became best friends because they loved all the same things. They both loved softball, food, and shopping. After taking a jog they sat at a park that was between their houses. They sat there talking for a while until  
  
"Oh no its 10:30 sorry Lily I have to go I have to go buy my school supplies today. Maybe we can hang out later." Kym suggested " Yeah sure I have to go too. Call me okay maybe we can see a movie." Lily also suggested " Okay bye!" Kym yelled running away.  
  
After Kym was out of site Lily walked back to her warm, beautiful house.  
  
" Lily, where have you been young lady?' Lily's mother yelled " Sorry Momma .I met a girl she's really cool. She's the same age as me. Her name is Kym. Is it okay if we go to a movie tonight?" Lily pleaded. " Yes, but go get ready where leaving in 5 minutes." Lily's mother said 


	3. The Leaky cauldron

Lily got ready really quick, and they were off. It took a good half and hour to get to the Leaky cauldron. When they got there they looked like a crazy bunch 2 nervous adults, 1 excited child, and 1 pale frightening child behind the parents. They walked into the pub, and walked to the counter.  
  
"Hi I'm Mr. Evans and this is my wife, and 2 children Petunia, and Lily. Lily is going to Hogwarts, and they said you can help us Mr. ___." Mr. Evans said  
  
"Oh you can just call me Jerry, and the answer to your first question yes I can. Oh yes this is my apprentice you might say Tom." Jerry said looking at Tom" Tom please get the girls a drink, and take them to a table while I give their parents instructions." Jerry said  
  
" Yes Sir." Tom said  
  
" What did I tell you to call me? Jerry said sternly  
  
" Oh right, yes Jerry." Tom said laughing  
  
Tom took Lily, and the nervous Petunia to an empty seat. Tom looked to be 17 he wasn't bad looking he had a very mature face, but a sweet smile.  
  
" Not to sound rude but is there always weird people in here?" lily asked looking around the room.  
  
" Ha. Yeah don't worry there actually quite interesting." Tom laughed, " So are you excited about starting Hogwarts. It's a great place I love it."  
  
" Yes! I can't wait to go. Do you go there?" Lily rambled  
  
" Yep, but I'm in my last year. My uncle got me this job for the summer. Its a lot of fun." Tom said  
  
"How cool" Lily said  
  
" Lily is there something wrong with your sister?" Tome asked looking at petunia weirdly who was very pale, and was biting her nails.  
  
" Oh she hates anything, well anything not normal it scares her, but don't pay attention to her." Lily told him  
  
Lily and Tom talked for a little while longer until Lily's dad called her over to leave.  
  
" Well it was fun talking to you lovely Lily. Hope to see you at Hogwarts." Tom smiled and thought to himself " darn too bad she's 6 years younger than me."  
  
" Yeah see you then, bye." Lily said hurrying Jerry led Lily and her family to a room that had a door that they came in, and then just a brick wall. Jerry went and tapped the bricks in some sort of pattern, and they all moved to show what looked like a little market place with shops all over. 


	4. A big surprise

As it opened they all sat there amazed , they were all silent for quite some time until the least likely person spoke up.  
  
" Wow" petunia said with awe  
  
" What! You like it oh wait until I tell your friends" Lily had no intention on doing this but just liked to see her sister jump  
  
"You tell anyone and Ill kill you." Petunia said threatenly  
  
They said goodbye to Jerry ,and Lily's dad led them to Gringotts which is a wizards bank ran by goblins. It was quite a creepy place , and everyone was glad after they exchanged the money ,and got out. After that adventure the Evans family set off on a scavenger hunt for Lily's supplies. They had gotten everything except her wand , and that was there next stop. Lily started walking to the door of the wand shop when she was redirected because she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry' Lily said getting up. When she looked up she was in utter surprise " Kym!"  
  
" Lily , omg you're a witch?" Kym said happily  
  
"Yeah. Oh this is perfect now I will know someone." Lily was extremely happy  
  
" Well do did you get your wand yet . I haven't that's where I'm going next." Kym said  
  
" No . well lets go then." Lily said  
  
Both girls walked in with Lily's family behind them . Lily had forgotten they were with them , and just remembered so she turned and introduced them to kym.  
  
" Oh yeah , Mom , Dad this is kym . Kym this is my mom , my dad , and my sister Petunia." Lily said disgustly at the end.  
  
" Why hello Mr. and Mrs. Evans it is really nice to meet you , and you too Petunia." Kym said nicely  
  
" Hi Kym" Lily's parents said  
  
Right after they were introduced a stange man came from no where.  
  
" Hello , hello Im Ollivander how can I help you?" He asked  
  
" Hi we need our wands." Kym told him  
  
" okay you first . I know the one for you. Ahh let me see yes here it is maple and phoenix feather 10 and a quarter inches long." He said  
  
Kym took it and felt a warmth go through her.  
  
' yes that's the one very strong in each field of magic. Well now you dear." Ollivander said pointing at Lily " Oh and I know the perfect one for you . You'll be great with charms with this one it's a 10 and a quarter inches long , swishy, made of willow. I see great things for you dear , and for you ," pointing at Kym " you will be a protector . Well until that day . Have a great time at Hogwarts." And with that he was gone.  
  
" if you ask me someone was dropped as a baby to many times." Kym whispered to Lily  
  
" I agree." Lily and Kym started laughing remembering what he said  
  
" Well Lily" Lily's mom interrupted " your dad and I have to go to a party , and we need to get back so its time to say goodbye."  
  
" Well if she doesn't want to go Lily can spend the night at my house my mom is going to pick me up in 2 hours , and she wont mind. So we can go shopping , and eat." Kym asked  
  
" Please Mommy , Daddy pretty please." Lily pleaded  
  
" Oh alright . Well have fun sweetheart , and behave , and becareful ,and" Lily's mom was interrupter by Lily  
  
" Mom ill be fine no go you'll be late." Lily said  
  
They said their goodbyes , and left.  
  
" So ready to have some fun?" kym asked with a grin  
  
" Yeah ,but I have one question. Whats a muggle?" Lily asked curiously  
  
" Oh those are non magical folks , your parents , and sister are muggles." Kym answered her  
  
" Oh are your parents?" Lily asked  
  
" Nope I'm pure wizard , but hey don't tell anyone your blood until there your friends , because well there are some dumbies out there that think you are scum if you a muggle, but don't worry I wont let anything happen to you. Well lets go shopping now." Kym said trying to change the subject 


	5. Guyssssss

Lily and Kym were walking out of a cosmetic store where they had just bought some make up and hair supplies when 2 guys walked up to them. One looked very greasy, and the other one was too bad looking he had the bad boy look with slick blonde hair.  
  
" Hi I'm Luscious malfoy, and this my friend Servous Snape."Lucius said  
  
" Hi I'm kym." Kym said  
  
" And I'm Lily." Lily said  
  
" Well can we take you two lovely ladies for some ice cream?"Snape asked  
  
" Sure why not." Kym said  
  
Malfoy held out his arm, and kym took it while Snape took Lily. They were walking when they saw Lily's mom heading towards them.  
  
" Lily I almost forgot here is a key so you can get into the house, and get your things. Well I have to get back to the car. If you need me call okay. Love you bye. Don't have too much fun." Lily's mom said looking at the boys  
  
" Bye Mrs. Evans" kym said  
  
" Your moms a muggle. You're a muggle born." Asked Malfoy meanly  
  
" Yes" lily said with a little tension  
  
" Are you" Malfoy said turning to kym  
  
" No I'm pure." Kym said  
  
" What is a pure blood hanging out with a mudblood?'' Malfoy asked  
  
" Well because not all pure bloods are jerks , and I'm not hanging with a mudblood I'm hanging with a very cool girl who happens to be my friend. Come on Lily." Kym said angrily  
  
" yeah mudblood better watch out!" Malfoy screamed  
  
Right after he said that someone jumped him, and Snape. The girls saw this and ran to stop it.  
  
" Hey stop you guys," Lily said  
  
" Yeah stop it your acting like a bunch of 2 year olds." Kym stated  
  
The girls finally got them apart, and started to walk away.  
  
" Wait?" three boys yelled behind them  
  
" Yes" Lily and kym said  
  
" Are you guys okay?" one of the boys asked he had sandy blonde hair, and had brown eyes, he was very cute.  
  
" Yeah. Hi I'm Kym , and this is Lily" Kym said because Lily was blushing shyly  
  
" Hi I'm Remus, and the 2 idiots coming over are James he has the glasses, and the other is Sirius. " Remus said " Well would you like to join us for some ice cream?"  
  
"Uhhh" Lily stumbled to say anything  
  
" Ya sure we would love to" kym said trying to hold back a case of giggles  
  
"So are you a first year," Lily blurted out  
  
" Why yes" Remus smiled and led them to a table, and left to get them some ice cream  
  
When Remus came back he brought the two boys over that he was talking about earlier.  
  
" Hi, Sirius, James meet Lily, and Kym" Remus introduced them  
  
" Hi its nice to meet you Sirius, and James. I would be kym" kym said  
  
" Hi-I" Sirius stumbled to say while looking at Kym  
  
"Hi I'm umm Lily" lily said nervously  
  
" Hi Lily " James said  
  
Lily usually very talkative was very shy around guys especially the really cute ones. Kym on the other hand wasn't shy at all, and noticing her friend was being shy so she tried to help her feel comfortable. They all talked for a while, while they ate their ice cream, and Lily began to feel very comfortable with the boys.  
  
" Wow how time flies when your eating ice cream. Sorry boys, but we have to go. See you September 1st." Kym said  
  
" Bye Kym, bye Lily " they all said  
  
" Bye you 3 see ya" kym said  
  
"Bye talk to you guys later." Lily said  
  
Lily and kym walked out of the Leaky cauldron and found Kym's mom. Kym introduced her to Lily and they left.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
" Wow we can see their going to be the two prettiest girls in our year." Remus said  
  
" Ya they seem really cool too. They can be the chicks in our group" Sirius laughed  
  
" Yep, well do you guys want to go, and check out the Qudditch store?" James asked  
  
" Yeah!" Remus and Sirius yelled  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
" So this is you room. I brought two beds in so we can stay up all night and talk." Kym said  
  
" Cool, Kym how are you not shy in front of the guys we met" Lily just blurted out of no where  
  
" Well I figure if they don't like me for me there not worth it, but I think they didn't mind. I think there crazier than me, and that's just well crazy." Kym laughed, but noticed Lily's concerned face " Lily just be yourself their just guys."  
  
"Yeah I'll try." Lily sighed  
  
" Great so which one do you like?" kym asked excitedly  
  
" Umm"Lily said  
  
" Remus" they both said  
  
" You like him kym" Lily was worried she would have no chance with him if Kym liked him  
  
" Oh no he's cute, but not my type. I'm for all the bad boys. No, but I think you two would look cute together." Kym said happily " I think Sirius is H.O.T hot"  
  
" You really think me, and Remus would look good together?" Lily questioned  
  
"Yep, I think you should go for him." Kym stated 


	6. A prank to start it all

Well the weeks went by very quickly, and all of a sudden it seemed like it was time to go to platform 9 and ¾. Kym had told Lily how to get on to the platform. So after all the goodbyes from her parents she ran onto the platform. After getting on she got her stuff, and started to look for a compartment, and her friend. When she was in the middle of the train she heard some unwelcome voices behind her.  
  
" Well look who we have here Snape if it isn't the little red head mudblood." Malfoy sniggered.  
  
" Leave me alone" Lily yelled  
  
" No I don't really see that happening." Malfoy said closing in on her  
  
" Hey dung brain she said leaves her alone. Come on Lily lets go to a compartment that are IQ won't drop 10 points for staying in it." Kym said giving Malfoy and Snape an evil glare  
  
" Ooh She got you Malfoy." Sirius laughed coming from behind  
  
" Shut up Black. Come one Snape lets go to our compartment" Malfoy said meanly  
  
After Sirius watched Snape and Malfoy leave he went and caught up to the girls.  
  
" Lily are you okay?'' Sirius said concerned  
  
" Yeah thanks both of you." Lily said  
  
" Any time any time, well if you lovely ladies would follow me I could take you to a private compartment where I don't think your IQ will drop." Sirius laughed  
  
" Great maybe I can gain the points I lost." Kym said  
  
The girls followed Sirius to the last compartment where they heard laughing. Sirius went, and opened the door and walked in.  
  
" You guys I got followed, and they want to stay in our compartment." Sirius lied  
  
" What tell them to go away who ever it is?" James said  
  
" Oh come on James your not going to make poor Lily and I stay out in the hallway all the way to Hogwarts?" Kym sighed  
  
" Oh its you guys no, no come on in," James said  
  
"So what's up?" Lily said taking the seat by Remus  
  
" Nothing really we were just about to play a game of exploding snap." Remus told her  
  
" Oh can I watch I've never seen this before." Lily said excitedly, she was so excited she forgot to be nervous  
  
" Sure" James said  
  
" Oh shoot I forgot something Ill umm be right back." Kym said quickly, and then ran out of the compartment.  
  
" What do you figure she's doing Lily?" Sirius asked  
  
" You can never tell with her she's crazy, but in a good way." Lily laughing  
  
"Well I think I'm going to go see what she's doing, be back" Sirius said  
  
Kym started walking when she got out of the compartment, and headed straight for the place she found Lily, and Malfoy. She went and found their compartment, and slightly opened their door. Kym was about to do a spell when someone grabbed her arm.  
  
" Ahhhh." Kym screamed " oh its you, your so lucky I didn't scream loud enough for them to hear" kym said pointing at the compartment Malfoy, and Snape were in.  
  
" What are you doing young lady." Sirius tried to say in a stern voice  
  
"Oh me do something never" Kym said innocently until she just started laughing, " Fine I was going to prank Malfoy, and Snape. I was going to make their clothes a pale pick with a bunny tail, and ears, and make it so they cant take them off until their in their common room."  
  
" Really well all I have to say is let me help please." Sirius begged  
  
" Okay the spell is Pinar Tinadum" Kym said  
  
" Okay 1-2-3"Sirius said " Pinar Tinadum" they both said.  
  
All of a sudden they heard Malfoy , and Snape yell.  
  
" Oh I'll kill them. Let's get them." Snape yelled  
  
" Well I don't know what you think, but I think this is a perfect time for our exit." Sirius said  
  
" Yeah I guess." Kym laughed  
  
Sirius and Kym ran to their compartment, they could barely breath from the running, and the laughing. When they got there they collapsed on each other laughing hysterically.  
  
" Hey weirdo's what's up with you two." Remus asked  
  
" No( laughing) thing" they both said, and started laughing even more.  
  
It took a good half hour to get them both calmed down to ask them what they were laughing at.  
  
" So why were you guys laughing so much?" Lily asked  
  
" Oh you'll find out when we get to Hogwarts. Now don't worry about it." Kym said  
  
" But Sirius we want to know" James whined  
  
" Nope sorry buddy you have to wait like everybody else." Sirius sniggered  
  
After about an hour of begging, and both of them not budging they gave up.  
  
" Finally. Well because you guys took so long asking we only have a half an hour left so out, so us girls can get dressed." Kym shooed them  
  
The girls got dressed, and Lily tried one more time to get her to say, as did Remus, and James, but they didn't tell them. After the girls got dressed the boys got dressed then they went back to the compartment, and Lily, and Kym decided to teach the boys how to play a muggle card game called Poker. The boys seemed to love it. After they finished their 4th game the train stopped, and they got off. They headed in the direction of a large man who was calling first years. 


	7. The Sorting

" Fist years this way" Hagrid led them to a place where there were lots of boats, and told them 4 to each boat. So Lily, Kym, and Remus took one boat with one other person they didn't know, and James, and Sirius took another with some other people they didn't know. It seemed like a while of floating until Hagrid said something to them all.  
  
" Look ova ter." Hagrid pointed at the large beautiful, but mysterious castle.  
  
" Wow its like a castle in a fairytale" Lily said  
  
" Well actually I think a wizard probably used some of the features of Hogwarts for his fairytales." The other person commented that was in there boat. " Oh by the way I'm John."  
  
" Hi" Lily said blushing, but luckily it was to dark for him to see.  
  
When the boats stop they got out, and Hagrid led them to an old looking witch.  
  
"Hello I am Professor Buttercup, in a minute you will be joining the rest of the students, but before you can join them you will be sorted into your house. They will be your family here at Hogwarts for the 7 years. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now if you will follow me I will call your name, and you will step up to the stool, and put the hat on." Professor Buttercup said.  
  
She led them to the Great Hall, and past all the older students.  
  
" Now when I call your name please step up." She told them " Oh yes I forgot" She had forgot that the hat always has a song. The 1st years found it very funny, and concluded that being a hat must be very boring so he must come up with a song during the year.  
  
" OK now. Sirius Black."  
  
Sirius walked up and put the hat on.  
  
" Ahhh yes you are the 1st of the 6 great ones to be. You will have a love with one of the other 5. You will be a great friend true to the end, even though you thought all deserted you, you stay true. So I shall put you in, yes. Gryffindor." The hat said  
  
Sirius jumped up and ran to the Gryffindor table.  
  
" Lily Evans"  
  
Lily walked up to the stool, and put the hat on slightly blushing she hated everyone watching her.  
  
" Oh why yes another one of the 6. You will have a great love that no one has ever seen, and with this love you will make a pause to the evil that went on until you may return to destroy it. You are brave, and very intelligent, you have the qualities to be in any house, but I think that you shall be great in Gryffindor." The hat yelled  
  
Yes Lily thought to her at least she'll know one person, and ran to the table, and took a seat by Sirius.  
  
" John Hat"  
  
It only took a few minutes until the hat said hufflepuff. They called a couple Ravenclaws, and another Hufflepuff until they came to Kym.  
  
" Kymberly Lewis"  
  
Kym walked to the front and bowed, and said  
  
" Before I put the hat on all I want to say is I love you all, and all I want is world peace. Oh and maybe your number." kym said to a cute ravenclaw boy and made a phone signal everyone laughed, and she went and put the hat on  
  
" So the 3rd of the 6. You have powers they don't know about. You were trained to protect them, and so you shall. You are a true friend, and you will love one of those true friends. You have intellect, and courage so you belong with your friends. Gryffindor" The hat told her  
  
Kym went, and sat by Lily, and leaned forward to both Sirius, and Lily, and said  
  
" I really do want world peace, and that boys name he's hot, but don't worry Sirius your hotter." Kym laughed  
  
Lily laughed, and looked around Professor Buttercup had just called over a pink bunny waits a minute that's Malfoy.  
  
" So that's what you did to him. Great job" Lily laughed along with the rest of the Great Hall. After the calmed down Malfoy put the hat on, and it called Slytherin.  
  
" You know Sirius were too good it's just not fair to everyone else, but oh well." Kym giggled  
  
Just then the Professor called a short chubby boy up.  
  
" Peter Petrigrew"  
  
Peter walked up there tripping on the steps, and falling on his face. After he got up he was a bright red he took the hat, and put it on.  
  
" Why yes the mole of the 6. I see betrayal in you, but maybe in the end you may see things differently, and save your friends. You lack every quality that belongs in Gryffindor, but I cannot brake up the 6. You do belong in Hufflepuff, but I shall place you in Gryffindor."  
  
Peter got up, and carefully took a seat by himself. They had gone through the whole list and forgot about Remus, and James so they were called last.  
  
" James Potter"  
  
James walked up to the hat, and put it on.  
  
"Why yes the strongest of the 6. You have power that no one has ever seen. You shall lead the world to victory against evil. You will not be alone on one side you will have al great love that nothing shall break, and on the other true friendship that has passed all odds. You shall bring back peace. You belong in one place Gryffindor.'' The hat said  
  
James walked over smiling, and quite confused but forgot it all when Remus was called.  
  
" Remus Lupin"  
  
Remus walked over to the hat, and put it on.  
  
" The last of the 6. You hold a secret inside you. You are afraid to tell your friends, do not fear them leaving they will not do such a thing. You 6 are meant for great things you have the ability for true friendship so I shall put you with your friends Gryffindor."  
  
Remus skipped happily over to his friends. " Well were all together, yes."  
  
Professor Dumbledor stood up, and told the school the rules, and about the new that ping willow that had been placed, but Lily wasn't listening she was staring at the poor little chubby boy who just sat there all by himself. She was too shy to go over there, and say anything to him so after Dumbledore talked she showed kym; she knew she would do it.  
  
" Yeah sure I'll be back, " Kym said  
  
" Thanks" lily said  
  
Kym went, and walked over to Peter. With lots of guys eyeing her wondering why she would ever talk to an ugly boy like Peter. She walked over to him, and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
" Hi peter isn't it. I'm kym. I'm in Gryffindor with you." kym said happily  
  
" Hi-I Yea I-I is P-peter." Peter stuttered " Well I was looking around, and I saw you separate yourself away from everyone, and I wondered to myself now what would a cool boy like Peter be sitting by himself. So I decided well maybe he's a little shy like my friend Lily, so maybe I should invite him over to eat with my friends, and I. So what do you say will you accompany me to the other end of the table?" Kym asked  
  
Peter just sat there looking very nervous.  
  
" Don't worry Peter I don't bite..... Well not hard anyways" Kym laughed, but when she saw his face go pale she stopped " I was just kidding Peter come on the foods getting cold, and I'm starved." Peter reluctantly came. He walked with Kym to where she was sitting, and sat on the other side of Remus.  
  
" You guys this is Peter, Peter these our the guys, and Lily." Kym said  
  
" Hi-I" Peter said  
  
At the end of the feast the guys, kym, and Lily were having a chugging race. They each had a cup that would just keep refilling on its own until someone won. The first to lose was peter, then Lily, after that it was Remus, a little while after James, the only two left were Sirius, and Kym, and by now the whole school were cheering boys rooting for Sirius, and girls rooting for Kym. It was very weird ever the teachers were cheering.  
  
" Go Kym. Chug, Chug, chug" Lily yelled  
  
" Come on Sirius don't let a girl beat you" James told him, by that comment Lily thought of an idea  
  
" Hey Sirius Snape thinks your hot" Lily whispered  
  
With that Sirius spit out the drink.  
  
" OH I win, I win " Kym yelled  
  
" No fair. Lily cheated" Sirius complained  
  
" Nope she didn't make you spit it out." Kym said  
  
" Well thank you Black, and Lewis for tonight's entertainment, but now I must say its time for bed" Professor Dumbledore said  
  
" Will both be here all year if you need autographs" yelled Sirius before leaving the great hall  
  
They all followed the prefects to the common room. Lily, and Kym said goodbye to the boys, and went to their dorm. When they got there, there were already 2 other people in there.  
  
" Hi I'm Lily" Lily said to the girls  
  
" Hi I'm T-" But the girl couldn't finish because the other girl kicked her.  
  
"What do you want?" She yelled  
  
" Well to sleep, but we felt it was a thing of manners to come, and say hello to our fellow roommates, but as we see that there is a problem here will just go to bed." Kym said  
  
" Your right your not welcomed. Anyway Tabby what do you think I should do with my hair tomorrow for those cute boys that we saw. Up or down?" The girl asked  
  
" Brittney I'm tired." Tabby said  
  
" Do I care? Now Answer me!" Brittney yelled  
  
" Fine, up" Tabby said  
  
" Okay Ill wear it down, now go away I need to get my beauty sleep." Brittney said 


	8. Like Ahhhhhhh

The next day Lily, and Kym got up, got dressed, and went down to the common room to find the boys. When they got there they found Brittney, and Tabby talking to them. So the Lily, and Kym decided to go talk to, but when they went over to talk they couldn't help but laugh. Brittney was actually putting the boys to sleep. James was leaning on Sirius, Sirius was actually snoring, and Remus's eyes kept falling, and he kept popping up, Peter was on the couch sleeping. Brittney's conversation had so many likes that Kym couldn't resist the chance to get her back for being mean.  
  
" I was like yeah, and she like no, and I was like no really yeah, and then like we were like totally. Like you know?" Brittney not evening paying attention to what the boys were saying.  
  
" Hey lil I think its time to save our friends, even though it's quite funny to see them being tortured. So what do you think?" Kym asked  
  
" I guess if we have to you talk first." Lily sighed  
  
" And then like-" Brittney started to say until Kym, and Lily came from behind  
  
" Really like you didn't like you know really like totally like wow." Kym said making no sense at all  
  
" What do you like want" Brittney glared at them  
  
" Well like you see like we don't like you like boring our like friends." Lily said  
  
" So like were going to like take them to like breakfast like Okay" kym said  
  
" Well like they don't want to like goes." Brittney told them  
  
" No sorry I'm hungry I have to eat or I'll feel faint bye." Sirius said running out of the common room  
  
" Yeah me too." Remus running after him  
  
" Umm me three." And followed the other twos direction  
  
Peter finally woke up, and ran out after his new friends.  
  
" Well tootles" Lily said to Brittney, and her, and Kym trailed after the boys  
  
By the time the girls got to the Great hall the boys had already inhaled their first plate of breakfast.  
  
" Hey thanks for waiting for your rescuers." Kym laughed  
  
" Oh yes thank you so much you two. I swear I wished a hippogriff would come in and just eat me it would have been less painful to be chewed to death then to listen to her." Remus said seriously  
  
" Yep she's a really beast." Lily said towards Kym. At this comment the boys looked at the girls weirdly  
  
" Oh that's kym's, and my word for the b word so we don't get in trouble. Its a lot of fun to say." Lily said  
  
" Girls" all 4 boys said under their breath.  
  
Half way through breakfast they were all handed their schedules.  
  
" Man we have potions with the Slytherins first." James groaned, and after the comment the rest of them groaned too. After the boys finished inhaling their good, and the girls finished eating theirs they went off to potions. When they got there they were a little bit early so the professor wasn't there yet. They all went, and took their seats. Remus, and Peter sat with each other. Sirius, and Kym went, and sat with each other, and Lily was about to sit with James when Brittney came from behind and took the seat. Lily being too nice just walked away. Kym not so nice to people who are mean took it into her own hands. She still had coffee from breakfast, so she got up, and accidentally tripped, and poured it all over Brittney.  
  
" Oops I'm so sorry I didn't mean to trip on the pencil I dropped in front of me." Kym said innocently  
  
"You Bi-" Brittney started to say, but was stopped when Professor Kellings came from behind.  
  
"Excuse me Ms. Pepper but there is absolutely no cursing allowed in my room. Ms. Lewis apologized to you; she did not do that on purpose. So now I want you to apologize for what you were about to call Ms.Lewis. Look you made her cry." Professor thought Kym was crying, but it was actually tears of laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry Brittney , I-I hope you will still be m friend." Kym said as innocent as she could without bursting into laughter. She was really happy that none of her friends laughed or she would be cracking up, and ruin her cover.  
  
"No you little" Brittney said but was interrupted again  
  
" Ms. Pepper I'm taking 10 points from Gryffindor, and you have 2 detentions. Kym you can go back to your seat, and Lily you can take a seat by Mr. Potter if you like. As for you Ms. Pepper to the front of the room. Now lets begin class." Pro. Kellings said  
  
It took a lot of restraint from the class not to burst into full on laughs, but they did it. They all settled down, and took notes the rest of the class. After potions they had charms. Lily was the best out of everyone in the class, but Kym wasn't too bad either. Their whole group did well except for Peter he was a bit clumsy, and instead of making the feather fly he made James. After class they all practically ran to lunch. The boys, and Kym piled food on their plate.  
  
" Well hey there fatty I believe you will eat all that." Brittney commented, but kym didn't say anything. " Hey fatty!" she still didn't say anything. " Hey kym!"  
  
" Yes may I help you with something." Kym asked  
  
" Why didn't you answer me fatty" Brittney said  
  
" Oh I see I'm fatty you see I thought you were looking in a mirror calling your self, but oh I get it now, bye." Kym turned to her food  
  
With this Brittney walked away, but before she did she passed Lily, and pushed her. She knew that she couldn't get to Kym, but Lily was another story she was too nice to say anything. Brittney was right, when she pushed Lily, Lily didn't say anything,  
  
" Lily you got to stick up for yourself you know, or she'll walk all over you." Kym told her  
  
" Yeah your right" Lily said, " Well since we have nothing else to discuss what do you want to do this weekend?" Lily asked everyone  
  
"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going swimming on Saturday it's suppose to be really hot, and we wont get a chance to go swimming until the end of the year." Kym said  
  
" Yeah lets go swimming."  
  
The rest of lunch the boys talked about Qudditch, and the girls just listened. They now knew how the boys felt when they were talking to Brittney. Lily, and Kym were quite happy when it was time to go to their next class.  
  
The rest of the week went by really quick, and the whole school didn't have a problem with it. Saturday afternoon the boys ran into the 1st year girl's dorm to find that Lily, and kym were still sleeping so they decided to wake them up. The boys didn't want to wait any longer to go swimming so they decided to wake up the girls. They had just learned the water spell, and felt it was the perfect time to use it.  
  
" Peter, Remus, you guys get our stuff, and will meet you down there. Were going to have to make a run for it after we do this." James said  
  
" Ready 1-2-3" Sirius said and James, and him said the spell and water poured all over Lily, and Kym. They both jumped up with looks that the boys were lucky couldn't kill them.  
  
" Potter, Black I will give you 3 seconds to run. 1-2" by 2 they were gone. " Oh well here I'll use the drying spell." Kym dried them both, and they got dressed ready to go swimming. It took them 20 minutes to get ready, and 10 minutes to get down to the lake because guys kept stopping them to talk. They finally got out there and walked over to the boys.  
  
" What took you guys so long? We woke you up about 30 minutes ago." James said  
  
" Oh John, Jeff, Tony, Jason, Jerry, Tom, Bobby, and John H, stopped us to talk." Lily said  
  
" What?" Sirius said  
  
" Oh don't worry boys you're still our number 1 guys. Now lets swim." Kym said and they all ran into the water.  
  
" Hey Kym I brought a football do you want to play?" Lily asked  
  
" Yeah, but I think will need to teach the boys, because its an American football." Kym said 


	9. The American Way

The girls explained the game, and the boys seemed very anxious to play.  
  
" Lily I don't know, but I think they only like the game because they're tackling involved." Kym said  
  
" Kym were not playing tackle are we?" Lily looked worried  
  
" Yeah I think we are, but don't tackle to hard we might hurt them." Kym said loudly  
  
" Hey we heard that" James said  
  
"Good. Well what are the teams?" Kym said  
  
After a lot of debating, and coin flipping the teams were James, Remus, and Sirius. The other was Peter, Lily, and Kym.  
  
" So what's your guys name?'' Lily asked  
  
" Ummm the prankster" Remus suggested  
  
" No how about the G boys for Gryffindor Boys." Sirius suggested  
  
" No I got it I read it in a muggle book how about the Marauders" James said  
  
" Yeah that sounds cool" Remus said " so it's the Marauders against well what's you guys names?"  
  
" Oh I have the perfect one" Kym said and whispered it to Lily  
  
" Yeah that's funny, but it's true huh." Lily said  
  
" Well what is it?" Sirius asked  
  
" Were the Marauders c," Lily was saying but James interrupted  
  
" Hey that's our name." James said  
  
" Hey James settle down boy our name is the Marauder's Chicks. We felt were the girls of the group. Oh sorry Peter you're not a chick." Kym said  
  
" Hey that sounds good on you guys." Sirius said  
  
" Yes we know now lets play ball. You throw off because we can't kick the ball in the water." Lily said  
  
" Okay." The 3 said. They went, and threw the ball, and Lily caught it, and started running towards the guys. Remus caught her. When they looked at each other they both blushed.  
  
" Hey Lily stop flirting with the other team, and get in the huddle." Kym laughed. Lily got up, and walked over to kym.  
  
" I was not flirting, but anyways what's our plan?" Lily asked  
  
" Okay I was thinking Peter you just try to take whoever you could out. That's not on your team, Lily you go straight five steps then just cut right, and look for the ball. Ready brake." Kym said  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
" Okay I've got Lily." James said  
  
" Well I'll take kym." Sirius said, " If I have too"  
  
" Well then you can take Peter I don't want him." Remus said  
  
" No, no it's quite all right." Sirius said  
  
" Fine, but were switching people every other down or something." Remus said  
  
" Fine." Sirius, and James said  
  
" Well are you guys ready to lose." Lily yelled to them  
  
" Wait!" Kym, and Sirius yelled at the same time  
  
" We need to -." Sirius was saying  
  
" Make a bet." But kym finished it for him  
  
" Your right, but just to let you know you guys scare me." Remus said  
  
" I've got the bet. Okay if we win Peter, Lily, and Kym have to wear their bathing suits to classes on Monday the whole day, and if we lose they get to come up with something we can do." James said  
  
" Perfect. Grrrrrrrrr." Sirius growled  
  
" Okay down boy, let me talk to my good friend over ere so we can decide what you have to do." Kym said  
  
" Kym I don't think we should. What if we lose?" Lily asked really worried  
  
" Lily it's a win- win situation. Look at it how I see it if we win they have to do something, if we lose all we have to do is wear a bathing suit, and all that will happen is we get a lot of attention. This could help you feel more confident because it wont is bad attention. Lily don't worry we look good." Kym said  
  
" Fine, but we have to get something really good. Wait I know. Peter gets over here." Lily yelled at Peter. " Okay if we win they have to kiss Malfoy , Snape , and Crabbe." Lily proposed  
  
" Oh my gosh you're a genius. Yeah, but lets not tell them until they lose. Okay." Kym said, " Peter what do you think?"  
  
" Sounds good to me, but can we please win I don't want to wear a bathing suit." Peter said  
  
" Hey were ready to play now." James said impatiently  
  
" Okay let's play will tell you what you have to do after you lose." Lily said  
  
" Right, okay let's play." Sirius  
  
Kym took the ball, and they all go into their positions. " 2 -42 set, set hike." Kim yelled  
  
Lily did the plan and took five steps, and turned right. Peter on the other hand didn't even touch anybody they all went through him. Luckily they weren't quick enough to get Lily in the water, and she caught the ball. James was right behind her, but she made it to the end zone, and scored a touchdown.  
  
After two hours of playing the score was 49-49, and the boys had possession of the ball.  
  
" Last touchdown wins." Sirius said  
  
" Okay." Kym said  
  
James yelled hike, and Peter ran after Remus, Kym at Sirius, and Lily towards James. James couldn't throw it to Sirius because kym had taken him down, and Lily was right there so he just threw the ball. Some how he threw it right at Peter, and Peter ran all the way to the end zone, and made the winning touchdown.  
  
" We won. Way to go Peter!" Kym, and Lily yelled  
  
" Man!" the boys sighed  
  
" Umm Lily write the thing they have to do on a piece of paper when we get back to the common room, and leave it on their bed." Kym said, and they headed to the common room to get ready for dinner. When they got there Lily wrote what the Marauders would have to do at dinner, and left it on James bed, and ran to her own dorm.  
  
" Where were they when you left it?" Kym asked  
  
" They were coming up the stairs right when I left their room." Lily said  
  
" Okay 1, 2., .3 " Kym said right then you heard James loud voice  
  
" EVANS, LEWIS, I don't think so!" James yelled  
  
" Well I don't know about you, but I think it's a good time to go to the common room where there are witnesses." Kym yelled  
  
Both girls ran down the stairs before the boys could catch them. They went, and sat on the couch to wait for the boys.  
  
" Well are you guys ready?" Lily asked  
  
" Wait do you guys want some watermelon lip gloss to make your lips all pretty for Malfoy, and them?" Kym asked showing them her lip-gloss  
  
"I'm going to get you." Sirius said, and started to chase Kym around the common room. He finally caught her, and started to tickle her.  
  
" Si-Sirius. Stop. You'll ( laugh) miss din-diner." Kyms knew this would make him stop.  
  
" Oh dinner. Come one people its not going to be there all night." Sirius said practically dragging them all out.  
  
" I knew that would work." Kym whispered to Lily  
  
"Look they left us again." Lily said pointing at the 4 boys running down into the Great hall.  
  
" Yeah they probably think will forget. Lets go." Kym said  
  
The girls walked into the Great Hall, but before they got in their Malfoy, and Snape stopped them. The Marauders saw this, and got up, but Lily, and Kym put their hands up.  
  
" Get out of our way mudblood, I don't need you touching me before dinner." Malfoy said, and them him, and Snape turned to go to their seat, but before they got there Kym put something on their back.  
  
" Hey Snape you want Sirius?'' Someone from the Ravenclaws asked  
  
" No" Snape said  
  
" Well it says it on your back, and Malfoy you like James." They guys said again.  
  
" Lewis you did this?" They said  
  
" Yeah of course who else. Well din, din is ready got to go bye." Kym said, and Lily, and her walked to their seats.  
  
" You know what I reckon James? That we have another Sirius on our hands." Remus said  
  
" Well I'll take that as a compliment, but really I'm another Sirius." Kyms laughed  
  
" Oh that hurts right here." Sirius said pointing to his arm  
  
" Well even though I love to see Sirius cry you have a bet to perform." Lily said  
  
" Oh about that do we have to do it?" James whined  
  
" Oh of course." Lily said  
  
" Yep so get a move on it." Kym told them  
  
The boys went to where Malfoys group was sitting and stood behind them, James behind Malfoy, Sirius behind Snape, and Remus behind Crabbe.  
  
" Okay 1-2-3" James said, and they all bent down and kissed the person in front of them.  
  
" Eww Potter what are you doing?" Malfoy screamed  
  
" Hey I don't like this anymore than you did it was a bet." James said with that said they ran to their dorm to wash their mouth out, with Lily, and Kym following them.  
  
" So tell me is Malfoy a good kisser James." Kym asked  
  
" Shut up!" All 3 yelled  
  
The boys stayed in their dorm the rest of the night, and didn't come out until late afternoon. 


	10. A big secret unravled nothing to do wit...

" Well good afternoon boys." Kym said to the boys when they finally came down.  
  
" Hi." Remus said coming through the portrait.  
  
" Where have you been young man?" Sirius said  
  
" Oh umm my moms sick again I have to go, and see her. I just came to say bye." Remus said without looking any of them in the eye. " Well bye." With that he left.  
  
" Well I have to go to the library. I'll see you umm guys later .bye." Kym said quickly, and ran out the common room.  
  
" Do we smell that bad." Sirius asked  
  
" Well you do no wonder everyone left." Lily laughed, " but really both of them are up to something." Lily stated  
  
" There not together right?" Sirius asked worried  
  
" No Sirius you still have a chance with her. No I don't think it has to do with them, but they're both up to different things."  
  
" Yeah well I've been planning a prank on some 3rd year hufflepuffs do you guys want to help?'' James asked  
  
" Heck yeah, lets go." Sirius said  
  
" Oh I don't know. What if we get caught?" Lily asked  
  
"Lily stop being such a worry wart." James said Even though she looks cute with her face all scared. Wait what am I saying its Lily.  
  
" Fine lets go." James said  
  
They all walked until they found the Hufflepuffs. James had decided to dye all five of the girl's hair gold with red streaks. Sirius put signs on their backs on each girl it read Gryffindor, is, the, best, house. , One word on each girl's back. Lily used her expertise in charms, and made it so not matter, which order the girls stood by each other it, always said Gryffindors is the best house.  
  
That night at dinner the Hufflepuffs were giving the girls, and the Gryffindors dirty looks, mostly towards James, and Sirius.  
  
" If I didn't know any better I would think they knew it was us." James laughed  
  
" Well of course they knew it was o'buddy old pal, but what proof." Sirius  
  
The rest of dinner went by smoothly even though they were still getting glares. All four of them stuffed themselves with food until they couldn't open their mouths anymore.  
  
" Well I'm stuffed, and ready for bed." Lily said, and got up from the table, and went to her dorm with the boys following behind her. They all went to their beds, and fell immediately to sleep.  
  
The next day classes started up so by the time they got up they had only 20 minutes until classes so the boys, and Lily all rushed to get ready, and ran to Transfiguration class. By the time they got there they had to split up because there were no seats together. Right when class started the head girl came in and whispered something to Professor McGonagall (she was the new teacher at Hogwarts.). Professor looked around the room then got a really worried face.  
  
" Stephanie I need you to stay, and watch my class while I go with the other teachers to figure out what happen. Just tell them to write down everything on the board. Good day." With that she left the room almost in a run.  
  
" Hey Stephanie." James called the Head girl. " What's going on?"  
  
" Oh big emergency one of the students are missing, and there was a note left, but now James please write you notes." Stephanie said  
  
Lily for some reason felt like she was forgetting something. So she tried to remember that she had gotten everything that morning. She was in her robes, had all her books, and made her bed.  
  
" Tim will you please stop talking, and get to your work." Stephanie said. With that it clicked in Lily's head. She hadn't seen Kym since the time Remus left, and that was yesterday afternoon. She hadn't been at dinner, and she wasn't in the room this morning.  
  
" AHHHHHH!" Lily screamed and fainted. When she woke up which was just a couple of seconds later everyone was around her.  
  
" Lily is you okay?" James asked concerned  
  
" Yeah, but - but it- its Kym." Lily said stumbling  
  
" What's Kym, Lily?" Sirius asked  
  
" t-the p-per-so-son miss-sing." Lily stuttered. She felt so guilty why didn't she notice her best friend wasn't there it was all her fault. "Its all my fault. I didn't notice she wasn't around until right now." Lily started pouring out tears.  
  
"Kym." Sirius said sadly  
  
The four of them were sitting at lunch not eating, but trying to figure out where Kym could be. What could have happen to her? Until the one person answered them they never wanted to hear it from.  
  
" So you guys miss your big mouth friend. She got what she deserved. You better stop praying now that Voldermort has her you'll never see her again. Hahah, but she sure was pretty oh well. Now that the big mouths out of the way you better watch out Lily you'll be next." Malfoy said. That was too much for James. He couldn't take Malfoy saying all this stuff Kym was like a sister to him, he had a connection that made him feel like he was her big brother, and then threatening Lily the girl her liked or didn't well Lily. So James stood up, and punched Malfoy in the face. Blood started gushing out of it. James had broken it.  
  
Malfoy knew that he no chance to beat up James so he ran away.  
  
" I hope he's not right." James said, and sat down.  
  
Back to the yesterday morning:  
  
Kym woke up extra early because of the tapping one her window. Kym went, and opened the window, and took the letter from the owl. She took the letter, and opened it.  
  
Dear Kym,  
  
I have so little time to write what I must. I wanted to tell you when you were older, but I cant now. Okay here it goes. You know you have been trained for special purposes since you were 2, and you know more than most grown wizards today. Well there is a reason for that, but I will tell you how you will find out more. The next thing is I know who your family is, I have known your whole life, but I had to keep it from you. You were meant to live the life you lived, and if you didn't then the prophecy wouldn't have been fulfilled. I would like you to know that I loved you that you were like a daughter to me. I love you so much, and so does Jane. We love you, and we know you will become something great. Now no one knows your true identity, but Dumbledore, but there are two books I want you to find in the hogwarts library. The first is The Pure blood families through the ages. In there go to page 33,908, and you will find your true identity. The next book is Prophecies told. In this book go to page 2,097. Here you will find what you are destined for. My daughter I must go now, but remember tell no one Voldermort will be after you if he ever found out. He will be here soon. So I must go remember the books, and pages, and throw this paper into the fire if he ever got it life would be over. Remember you cannot hide from your destiny.  
  
Love Napoleon  
  
Kym looked up, and her face was covered in tears. Her trainer the only man that was a father to her was going to die. The women who was a mother to her was going to die, and she was left here to be by herself, but she knew what she was trained to do. She knew what she must do. So she crept to the common room took one more look at the letter, and threw it into the fire. She sat there for a few minutes with tears streaking down her face. She finally turned from the fire, and wiped her face when she heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Lily.  
  
" Hey there Kym. Are you okay its 10:00. You usually sleep as long as you can and it's a weekend, and you can sleep all day?" Lily asked  
  
" Oh I had to go to the bathroom, and couldn't fall asleep again." Kym lied  
  
" Kym are you okay your eyes are all red." Lily said when she looked at Kym  
  
" Oh I'm fine stupid me just stared into the fire to long you know." Kym said as happy as she could.  
  
" Ok well do you want to play some cards, how about speed?" Lily asked  
  
" Sure." Kym said  
  
The two girls played until the boys came down.  
  
" Well good afternoon boys." Kym said  
  
" Hi." Remus said coming through the portrait.  
  
" Where have you been young man?" Sirius said  
  
" Oh umm my moms sick again I have to go, and see her. I just came to say bye." Remus said without looking any of them in the eye. " Well bye." With that he left.  
  
" Well I have to go to the library. I'll see you umm guys later .bye." Kym said quickly, and ran out the common room. She ran to the library, and found the two books she was suppose to in a matter of minutes. She took the Prophecies book, and turned to the page she was told to, and there she read what her destiny, and her friend's destiny was.  
  
The plague of darkness covers our world. A man of hatred rules it, But through the darkness there will be 6. They will have the power to break the darkness, and uphold the light.  
  
There will be a stag; he will be the leader of the 6. He will be strong, smart, and brave. He will be the strongest wizard ever to live.  
  
Next will be his love. She will be a cat. Her love with give the leader the strength he has. She will risk her life to stop evil. She will be muggle- born  
  
The next is the loyal friend. He will be a dog. His loyalty will be questioned, But in the end they will have no doubt he was loyal. He will also love one of the 6, and this will give him the will to survive.  
  
The werewolf will be the only one left In the group for a while. He will stay loyal to his friends, And he will be the one that brings them back  
  
The betrayer will be the outcast. He will be a rat, and he will betray his friends, and leader , But it will come back to him, and he will Realize that he has turned is back And will risk his life for them.  
  
The last of the 6. She is the leaders sister though it has been hidden from them She will be an eagle. She is the protector of the group She will have been trained to watch over them; she will have 5 abilities, until The leader, and his love are ready to return. She Will be the one to discover the truth in her first year. Her trainer will die, and leave a note.  
  
The 6 are the hope of the world, they will come to be, and we will wait. They will surprise us all with the powers they with hold in them.  
  
"What if i'm the last one who's my brother?" Kym thought to her self " it must be in the next book."  
  
Kym got the next book, and looked for the page she was suppose to. When she got to it there were a picture of a family a husband, and wife, and two children a girl, and a boy. There was writing beneath the picture, and kym read it.  
  
Here is one of the most famous pure blood families. There is Harold, and Jennifer with their children who are twins. The boy is James he looks exactly like Harold, and the other in his twin sister that was lost at sea on their way to America, her name was Kym, and she looked exactly like her mother. This is the Potter family.  
  
" I'm a Potter." Kym said, " I'm not just a Potter I'm James twin sister. I need to go back to my dorm, and think. " Kym thought to herself. When she started walking everything started to click, and make sense to her. She was the last one she was the protector. James was the leader, and with that Lily would be his love. The only thing that was confusing her was the other three.  
  
" Sirius, Peter, and Remus." Kym thought. " Remus he's the werewolf that's why he's always gone once a month. Sirius he is James best friend, and would never harm him he must be the dog, he must be my love, and Peter he will be-" But before Kym could finish her thought someone, had hit her from behind, and everything fell to blackness.  
  
When she awoke she was in a building that had nothing, but one window way at the top, and she could tell it was nighttime because the moons light was the only light in the room. After a couple hours someone came in. He was tall, and gave Kym the weebie Geebies.  
  
" Well hello Ms. Lewis how was your sleep?" the cold voice asked  
  
" Well quite frankly it was good never slept so peaceful in my life, but the worst part was waking up, and seeing an ugly face like you." Kym said  
  
" Oh so you dare insult Lord Voldermort, you stupid girl. Cruico." He yelled, but when he did this nothing happened Kym just stood there like nothing happened. " Why aren't you screaming?"  
  
" I don't scream easily. A stupid spell like that will not harm me, and you should know this." Kim said bravely " now stop trying to put me in pain, and tell me what you want." Kym told him  
  
" So you are not scared of me. Well, well, well then I might just have a place for you in my order. With you I will be great. You are stronger than strong adult wizards, but that is another matter. The reason I have brought you here is a matter concerning a man called Napoleon. He was your trainer was he not?" Voldermort stated this  
  
" Yes he was, and he taught me well." Kym said  
  
" Well, not in your manners, but off the subject. He knew he was going to die, and before I came to kill him he sent a letter to the one he trained. At first I did not know who you were, but I knew that I would have to find you. There is something about you that he , and Dumbledore only knew. And before he died he sent you a letter telling you who you were, and the greatness of you. Now I want you to tell me who you are, what the letter contained, or I will kill you to old fashion way." Voldermort snarled  
  
" No I don't think I will. Kill me if you must death is just another adventure for me I do not fear it, and I will not give scum like you the pleasure of having me fear it. I may be young it age, but I am old in wisdom. You do not frighten me, I pity you that you believe that you are the greatest wizard. If I could rate you out of all the wizards in the world I would rate you 12th out of 5, and having 1 being the highest. So no I will take death with a pleasure, but do not think you can kill me so easily. Now tell me dirt on a tick what will be my death?" Kym said never taking her eyes off his  
  
" You are a stupid girl, I know I will take no pleasure killing you the quick way. I will let you eat your words for that's all you will taste until you die. Luscious said you had a mouth well say thank you to that mouth for bringing your death. McNeil out we will seal this door shut so she has no way of getting out, I will give her, her wand to let her die like a wizard. After all she is a pure blood. Good bye Ms. Lewis you have not been a great help." Voldermort said, and started walking out, but before he threw her wand at her.  
  
" Hey thanks mouth I love you your so great. I love ticking of the dirty scum. Who he himself is part muggle." Kym laughed  
  
With that Voldermort sealed the door shut.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
" Albus what does the letter say?" Pro. Buttercup said  
  
" Sad contents in this letter. It says I have taken the stubborn big mouth girl, and she is mine. You know her secrets Albus, and soon so will I. All your lives will be mine, and as for her she will be mine too. Now who is the best wizard ever to live? Lord Voldermort.  
  
" What secrets?" All the other professors asked  
  
" There are two secrets that Kym has one that could be very dangerous if it gets out, so I can not tell you. The other is she was stolen from her family when she was but 1. Her family thought she was lost at sea, but my good friend Napoleon had taken her." Dumbledor said  
  
" What you let your friend take her from her family!" Prof. Buttercup yelled  
  
" Tamara please let me finish with out interruptions. Thank you. No there was good reason for this. Kym was meant to have this happen. She was taken from her family to be trained; she is stronger than strong adult wizards today. Without her ability, with out my friend's actions we all would have no chance to live in these dark times. Kym was trained with 5 special abilities. She can read minds, tell the future, send messages with her mind, she can do magic without a wand, and she can not be hurt with the unforgivable curses. Those curses do not affect her except the death one, but that one will not kill her, but put her in a coma. She is meant for great things, and if Voldermort ever found out we will all be in danger. Now we must search the grounds she might still be on them." Dumlberdore said, and all professors broke up, and searched for kym. 


	11. The escape

A/N: If you cant tell I'm trying to make Kym like Sirius, but a girl version. I'm not sure if I should make someone come in, and be a girl version of Remus. What do you think?? Email me with what you think well thank. Hope you like the story. If you have any ideas I would love to hear them.  
  
After Dumbledore and the other professors left James, and Sirius took off James's invisibility cloak he got from his father this year.  
  
" She's my sister.'' James whispered, but loud enough for Sirius to hear.  
  
" What, who' s your sister?" Sirius questioned  
  
" Kym didn't you hear Dumbledore she was taken at sea from her family when she was a baby. I lost my twin sister when I was 1 on a boat going to America." James explained  
  
" Really I never knew you had a twin." Sirius said  
  
" My parents were really upset about it they never wanted to talk about her. They still have her room like it was, and all her clothes in there. I sometimes hear my mom in there crying. Oh I can't wait until I tell them." James said excitedly  
  
" Settle down cowboy. First you don't know for sure if she's your sister, and second she's missing you don't want to get your parents our your hopes all up, and her not be your sister or she doesn't. Come back." Sirius said sadly  
  
" Don't say that she's coming back, but she is my sister I never told anyone, but haven't you heard that twins have a different connection than regular siblings. Well with Kym I felt that kind of connection. I couldn't explain it before, but now I understand what it means. It's her, my twins name was even kym I can't believe I didn't put two and two together. Now I might have lost her again to Voldermort. Oh I hate him." James said with all the hate he had.  
  
" James like you said she's coming back have faith, but I think we should get back to the dorm. I'm really worried about Lily she's taking this really hard." Sirius suggested  
  
" Yeah. Poor lily." James said, and the boys started walking back to the dorm.  
  
In Lily's Dorm.. " I can't take this anymore. I'm going to look for her; find out what she was doing before she disappeared. Come on Lily where was she going before she left the common room." Lily thought " The Library!" Lily yelled in her head. " I have to go, but sneak out I don't want the boys to come."  
  
Lily walked in the shadows of the halls of the old castle until she reached the library. She started to look around for something; anything that might help her find out what kym was looking at. Lily had a feeling that what she was reading was the reason she disappeared. She started looking at he tabled, she hadn't found anything until she got to the last table. When she looked at it she found Kim's scarf. Lily knew it was Kym's because Kym had written her name in big letters across it so everyone would know her name.  
  
" Kym's scarf, and look there two books under it." Lily said to herself  
  
Lily opened the book that said Pureblood families. She flipped the book open onto the page Kym was must have been on, and looked at the picture. It was James, and his family with a little girl. This didn't make any sense to Lily. First what does this have anything to do with Kym, and when did James have a sister? Lily then decided to take her chances on the other book, and just moved the other one to the side.  
  
Kym had accidentally had left part of her scarf on the page she was reading. Lily opened it, and read all that Kym read, but when she was about to close the book something started writing.  
  
The love of the leader, and his sister will be the first 2 of the 6 to find out their destinies. They are the women of the group, and as the women they were meant to carry this burden for them all. This will bring the two closer, and help the fight against the evil that has already begun.  
  
" All this doesn't' t make sense. Who has a sister in our group? There are six of us who hang out. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, me, and Kym. Wait!" Lily thought. She turned to the other book, and looked at the girl. " It's Kym, Kym's James's sister. So it means he's the leader. Remus is the wolf, and that explains why he leaves all the time. Kym is the last of the six the eagle. Sirius is obviously the dog. Peter the rat, and I'm James love. It all makes sense. That's why Kyms missing, Voldermort must know something about this. Well only kym and I can know this." Lily also knew what she had to do so she took the page and ripped it out, took Kym's scarf, and went back to the dorm.  
  
When Lily got back she got a long lecture from Sirius, and James, about the already lost one friend they don't want to lose another.  
  
Back to Kym:  
  
Kym just sat in the same spot for 2 days making a mental note when someone came in, when they left, how long they were gone. Voldermort come in everyday offering her to join him. Each day she said no. Finally on the fourth day of her capture she made her escape.  
  
The thing about Kym's past that no one alive knows about is Kym, not even Dumbledore knew what she was trained to do, how she was trained, and some of the things she was able to do. One of the main things was when she was 10-he trainer taught her to be an animagi. No one knew about this but them two so if she got into trouble like this no one knew she could transform into an eagle, and fly out. So when the guards were switching Kym transformed into a beautiful brown eagle, and she flew out of the one window in the room she was in. Being an animagi she had the sense of an actually eagle so she knew the direction that she had to go to find Hogwarts.  
  
Kym realized that they must have taken her far away because it took a day to get back. When she finally got to the castle it was dinner time, she knew everyone would be in there sense it was Christmas that day, and they all would be there for the feast. Kym flew right in front of the Great hall doors, and listen to Dumbledore speak.  
  
"Today is suppose to be a day of celebrating, but we cannot. 5 days ago one of your classmates were kidnapped. Even though I think the whole school knows who I will say her name anyway. It was Kymberly Potter." Dumbledore said  
  
" What?" the whole school asked confused, and all started to whisper " Sir, I think I speak on the behalf of the whole school, but who is Kymberly Potter. I thought it was Kym Lewis?" A 5th year Ravenclaw asked  
  
" Well we have recently found out that Kym Lewis is actually Kymberly Potter, James Potter twin that was lost at sea, but now I must tell you who has kidnapped kym for we still have hope she is still alive. It was Voldermort. From this we must stick together, and not let evil when for if we do. Voldermort will win. Now if you will all join me in a moment silence." Dumbledore bowed his head, as did the whole school except the syltherins.  
  
Kym felt this would be a good entrance time.  
  
" Oh I am so hurt Syltherins you don't even bow to mourn me, but you must have known your master to weak to keep a little first year like me captured." Kym looked at the Syltherins not even noticing the whole school staring at her. " What shocked never figured your master was weak. Well he fights like a girl. Tell him I said put some ice on that eye, and he can bite my a*% because I'll never join an ugly twit like him." Kym then turned, and saw the whole school staring at her like she was a ghost. " Sorry I must look horrible, but I didn't have time to get myself all ready. Just don't look at me. Well I don't know about you guys but i'm starved." Kym was going to sit down, but she knew she was about to faint so she went to Dumbledore really quickly, and with all the strength she had left, told him that she had to get out of here before she fainted.  
  
" Mr. Potter, Black, and Lupin, and have course Ms. Evans can you please take Kym back to her room." Dumbledore told them  
  
" Yes." They all said to each other.  
  
They all took Kym to her bed, and laid her there. Lily shooed all the boys away so she could help Kym get into her pajamas. After Kym got dressed, and laid on her bad Lily ran over, and gave her a hug. Kym was so surprised that she screamed, and that brought in the all the boys.  
  
" Kym!" they all screamed, but started laughing when they saw Lily squeezing Kym to death.  
  
"Lil air, I need air." Kym tried to say.  
  
" Oh sorry Kym. I'm just so happy your back. Kym you have cuts, and bruises all over." Lily said really worried  
  
" Well of course they beat me." Kym said in the way of like duhhhh.  
  
" What? How can you say it like it didn't bother you?" Remus asked  
  
" Well you actually think I would let them beat me without a fight. I took 3 of them down until Voldermort came I gave him a black eye, and to tell you the truth I think it might have helped his face he's butt ugly." Kym laughed " You guys."  
  
" Yeah" they all asked anticipating what she was going to say next  
  
" I didn't lie about me being hungry I'm starved." She said seriously  
  
They all started bursting out laughing.  
  
" What?" Kym asked whining  
  
" You almost died, and all you can think about is food?'' Lily said laughing  
  
" Well I'm related to James, it's obviously in the genes that Potters think about food all the time even if they almost died." Kim laughed, but stopped because everyone went silent.  
  
" You know?" James asked  
  
" Yep I had just found out before I got kidnapped bro." Kym laughed  
  
Just then Professor Dumbledore came in, and asked everyone to leave, but Ms.Potter, and Ms.Evans. 


	12. Explanation

A/n: Hey everyone thanks for the help I think I might do the Remus thing but Im not totally sure will find out soon. Thanks for the reviews your all great. Well gosta be writing now. This chap is gonna be a little short. Sorry..  
  
!@#$%%^**()))_)((*&^^%$##@!@#$$%^^&&*(()__)(*&&  
  
  
  
" Umm Professor I can't say what happen with Lily here." Kym whispered  
  
" Don't worry Kym Lily knows about everything. She found out the night they all found out you were missing. Now Kym can you please tell me what happened?" Dumbledore asked  
  
" Okay. Voldermort knows Napoleon sent me a letter before he killed him that revealed all the secrets of my destiny, and life. He knows that somehow I am part of his downfall. I tried to figure out what his plans where any of them that might help save lives, but he blocked me. Most of the time there he tried to get me to join him. Oh and the worst part is he knows the unforgivable curses do not harm me; he tried the crucio one on me. Ticked him off I tell you if it wasn't such a serious situation I would have been rolling on the floor, because of the face he made." Kym laughed  
  
" Well how did you escape." Dumbledore asked. Lily just sat there wondering why she couldn't be that brave, but what was Kym talking about get in his mind.  
  
" I wish I could say, but this is one thing that I cannot say it will bring more danger in, so right now I cannot say for the walls have ears. You know I really wasn't lying about being hungry." Kym said with a smile  
  
" Yes ( chuckle) you do have the Potter genes in you. Now about who you are, sense Napoleon was killed you only have one place to go, and that is to the Potters. Now I will leave you, and Miss Evans some food, and I want you to rest so both of you are excused from classes tomorrow." Dumbledore flipped his wand, and a plate full of food appeared, and he walked out.  
  
Lily had been dying to ask Kim all about the prophecy. What is meant? Why is it happening? Lily really hoped she knew.  
  
" Kym what does is all mean?" Lily asked finally  
  
" Well I figured was our group is the group that will bring the downfall. Me, and you will both fall in love with one of our group members, and the four of us will bring great power. You, and James will have a stronger power, and make something that will stop the evil for only a while until you may return, and we all can come together as one again, and destroy it totally. We are all the 6 elements that will help defeat Voldermort." Kym said  
  
" Okay now I understand about that, but what were you talking about a trainer, and trying to get in his head?" Lily asked  
  
Kym told Lily all about her training, how she was already ahead of everyone, but it was safer for her to act like she wasn't that good. " My major 5 abilities is to read minds, send messages, the unforgivable curses do not affect me, I get visions of the future, but that happens rarely, and I can do magic without a wand. The only reason I was taught all of this was because I am meant to protect all 5 of you, and I will do what ever it takes to do it." Kym said proudly  
  
" Wow" was all Lily could get out.  
  
" Lily no one I mean no one can know about this. We must act like we don't know anything. Marauder swears." Kym said because the Marauders were there group, and when you Marauder swear it meant it or you would be shun out.  
  
" Marauders swear." Lily said 


	13. The last prank of 1st year

The rest of the year went uneventful except that Sirius, and James figured out that Remus was a werewolf, and they were both sworn to Marauders swear, but when they were swearing Peter walked in, so they made him swear it too. Remus felt a lot better that at least 2 of his best friends, and one of his friends knew his secret, but little did he know the girls knew this too.  
  
It was the last day at Hogwarts, and they were all doing last minute packing. Finally they all packed got into the carriages, and got on the train to find an empty compartment. When they found one, and everybody got their stuff all loaded in they sat around, and talked.  
  
" Remember when we played to football game. That was a lot of fun." Peter said  
  
" Yeah, but I loved the bet. That I must say was the best part of the day wouldn't you say so Kym?" Lily asked  
  
" Oh umm yeah the best part of the day." Kym smiled, and went back to thinking. It wasn't that Kym was said or confused it was that she was bored. She wanted to do something fun on the last day they could use magic. She loved talking to her friends, and all but you can talk to them without magic, and this was going to be the first summer she never got to use her magic, because she was always training.  
  
" So what is everyone doing this summer?" Kym asked getting out of her thoughts.  
  
" Well I'm going to Australia for the first month of summer." Sirius said  
  
" I have to visit my grandmother." Remus said with a bored yawn  
  
" My parents are making me go to a camp with my sister Petunia, a big sister little sister bonding session." Lily said depressed  
  
" Oh that sucks. Here Lily take my last dungbombs if your going to be stuck with that nasty sister of your for a whole month might as well have some fun with her. Tell her I said Hola." Kym said  
  
" Well what are you two doing this summer?" Lily asked  
  
"Well I'm meeting my parents for the first time, and then I'm going to create havoc, and go pick up some hot guys at the beach. I'll bring some back so you can meet them when you come to visit." Kym laughed  
  
" You will not be picking up guys. They wont come, near you if I have a word in it." James said  
  
Kym leaned over to Lily " that's what he thinks." Lily laughed at this. Ever since James found out Kym was his sister he's been over protective, it was like he was her father, and Kym was a rebel teen. " Hey lily lets go say bye to our girl friends." Kym suggested as the boys started to fall asleep.  
  
" Kym are you thinking what I am thinking." Lily said  
  
" Let me check. Yep that's exactly what I was thinking." Kym and Lily laughed.  
  
  
  
" Well what do you think we should do?" Lily asked  
  
" Well I think we should dye their hair." Kym said  
  
" Oh and grow it so we can put it in pigtails, and have fluffy hair things on it." Lily said  
  
" I got it we can do their make up, and make it so they cant take it off for 24 hours." Kym grinned evilly. Lily joined in this action. The girls walked in to find the boys all asleep, but they decided it was safer to put a small sleeping spell on them so they wouldn't wake up while they were putting the make up on. The girls went straight to work they decided to leave out Peter. They first made the guy' hair grow so they could put it in pigtails. Then the girls dyed the hair. James hair was a hot pink, Remus, and hot baby blue, and Sirius was a hot purple. They each had fluffy hair things, and lots of make up, the girls even did their nails.  
  
" Now I was thinking they can't look this good with out outfits." Lily laughed  
  
" I totally agree with you." Kym said  
  
So the girls gave the guys an outfit. They gave Remus a tank top shirt that had Hottie written across it with caprice pants. Sirius they put on a dark purple tube top with black hip hugger pants. Last they put James in a shirt that only covered the upper top of his chest, and gave him short shorts. They girls couldn't mischance for blackmail, and took lots and lots of pictures.  
  
After about a hundred pictures the flashes started to wake up the boys.  
  
" Well I think this is our cue to leave what do you think Lily?" Kym said starting to walk out.  
  
" Well lets get our stuff, and go the train just stopped." Lily said  
  
" Yeah" kym said and they grabbed their stuff, and were 5 feet from getting out of the train when they heard their names being called.  
  
" Kymberly Joanne Potter, and Lillian Marie Evans were going to kill you." All the boys yelled well except Peter he was enjoying himself.  
  
" I think we should make a run for it." Lily said  
  
" You know I think your right." Kym said, and they ran into an empty compartment. The girls waited there for a second, and thought the cost was clear so they started walking out. Right when they got out they each felt a grip go on them. The girls turned to see the boys with deathly glares.  
  
" You know Sirius purple is so your color." Kym laughed m and tried to get out of his hold. She finally wiggled out, and grabbed Lily from James, and they ran out with the boys close behind them.  
  
" Wait!" Lily yelled to Kym. She turned around got a great picture of the boys running at them with angry faces. Even though it was a great shot is caused them to get caught by the boys. Sirius had caught Kym, James, and Remus caught Lily all three of them started to tickle the girls until they begged them to stop. " O-okay stop. I give I give." Kym laughed  
  
" Oh come on you guys that was such a good prank and you know it." Lily said  
  
" Yeah, but it would have been better on Snape, and Malfoy. We can use that next year." They all smiled evilly.  
  
" Umm you guys I think our parentals are going to be mad were 15 minutes late." Remus said  
  
Everybody said their goodbyes, and see you soons, and went to find their parents. James told Kym that Dumbledore had owled their parents telling them that she was alive, and coming home. Right when they stepped through the barrier Kym was wrapped in a huge tight hug, but she liked it she never had a hug like this; this was a hug only a mother could give.  
  
" My baby girl, oh how I've missed you." Mrs. Potter said  
  
" Lauren can I please have a hug from my long lost daughter." Mr. Potter said, and grabbed Kym. Now all three of them were crying surprisingly when all three hugged James joined in on the hugs and tears.  
  
" Lets go home shall we?'' Mr. Potter said  
  
They went to the nearest place you could floo , and flooed home. James, and Kym got settled in their rooms, and went down to talk to their parents as a complete family. 


	14. Summer Time

During the first month of the summer Kym would shop, and talk, and shop with her mom. James, Kym, and Sirius (Sirius pulled a prank on his cousin so they wouldn't let him go to Australia so he was staying at the Potters) would go to the beach, and the movies. Whenever the boys weren't paying attention Kym would go, and talk to a cute boy, but James, and Sirius usually ruined it.  
  
Remus was at his grandmother's bored to death so he asked if he could go to James, and his parents let him, because he kept on dying his grandmothers hair, and they thought that the shock would kill her if he did it again. So halfway through the month Remus joined the two boys, and Kym. Remus tried to help Kym sneak off, but they always got caught. At night Kym would go, and talk to her dad, and they would discuss the different languages she knew, and they taught each other's the ones the other one didn't know. They were all having a great summer.  
  
Lily on the other hand wasn't. Her sister never talked to her unless she had too, and some how she turned the whole camp against her. So Lily usually sat in her bed, and wrote in her diary, and listen to music wit her Walkman. The only fun Lily had was when she threw a dungbomb in the cafeteria when everybody was eating. After that fiasco she was sentenced to do lunch duty, and to clean the bathrooms. She was sure glad when it was time to leave, and she could go see her best friend Kym. Kym too really missed Lily because yes being stuck with the Marauders are fun, but they were boys, and sometimes you just need to be around someone of your kind.  
  
So the day came for Lily to come. Kym was so excited that it was the day Lily was coming that she woke up at 6 at woke Sirius up, but when they realized it was only 6 they laid in Sirius's bed, and talked until they fell asleep. At 10 when Lily showed up Kym was still sleeping, and so was Sirius, but the others were awake, and they greeted her, and brought her to Kym's room. When they didn't see her there they thought oh maybe she went to wake up Sirius. So they all went to go see, when that James walked in her was about to blow up, but luckily Remus, and Lily held him back. " James you know its not what it looks like there 12 for God sake." Lily said  
  
" Yeah then why are they under the covers?" James said  
  
" Because I was cold you dimwit." Kym said tiredly  
  
" What the hell are you doing in Sirius's bed?'' James questioned  
  
" Oh we had sex, you know since that's what all 12 year olds think about. James when I'm 15 or above, and you find me in a guys bed then you can be suspicious. Man Sirius doesn't wake up to anything does he."? Kym laughed " Oh James I woke up early this morning because I was excited that Lily was coming, and I woke up Sirius, but we both realized it was really early so we talked until we fell asleep. Now if you will get out of my way I have to greet my friend." Kym said " Hey Remus, Lily I so Happy you're here lets go to my room so you can tell me about your summer. Bye boys." Kym smiled and went out  
  
" You know I don't know why I didn't see she was a Potter she's got all the qualities, the good looks, the charm, and the love for food." Remus laughed " So how should we wake Sirius this morning?" Remus grinned  
  
" Well I think a good dump of cold water should do it." James said, and he went, and got a bucket of cold water, and poured it all over Sirius.  
  
"Wooooah. Well thanks guys I needed a shower." Sirius said  
  
" Well Sirius I see your getting comfortable with my sister, a little to comfortable if you know what I mean." James said meanly  
  
" What I know she told you that we were just talking so don't bug my I think I almost had a heart attack from you guys pouring the cold water all over me." Sirius laughed, " So what are we doing today?" Sirius said changing the subject.  
  
" Well do you guys want to go, and get my neighbors, and we can play Qudditch." James suggested.  
  
While the boys went to go get James's neighbors the girls were talking about there summers. Lily was telling Kym all about what she did and her punishment, they both wished she had taken pictures. They talked for about two hours, and they boys were still playing outside.  
  
" Great okay Lily lets go get ready fast don't know how much longer they'll be out there." Kym said  
  
" Why were are we going?" Lily asked trying to catch up with Kym who was running to her room.  
  
" The movies, but if James knows he'll go berserks, and want to come same with Sirius, the only guy I had on my side the whole month was my daddy, and Remus. Well my dad was like James he doesn't want his little girl talking to boys. Yeah, but I met some cute guys at the beach, but there just cool to be around its not like I want a boyfriend I'm 12 you know. Oh and that reminds me wasn't your birthday last month I couldn't send you anything because they might freak out, but here you go." Kym gave her a package. Lily decided to open it after they got ready. Both girls got ready in 20 minutes, and Lily opened her present. It was a picture of the boys after their last prank running at them, in a frame that said my weirdo friends, and there was another section of the frame, and it had a picture of Lily, and Kym and underneath it said Best Friends.  
  
" Thank you Kym. So are we going?"' Lily said she was ready to finally go out, and have some fun.  
  
" Yeah I just have to go, and ask my parents they don't know yet." Kym laughed  
  
" Kym how do you know they'll say yes?'' Lily asked  
  
" Because I have the Potter's charm, and I'm me isn't that enough. Sometimes I worry about you Lily." Kym laughed, and lead the way to her mother's office.  
  
" Hello Mummy." Kim said sweetly  
  
" What do you want darling?'' Mrs. Potter asked looking at her daughter.  
  
" Oh first Mummy this is Lily, and second how do you know I want something maybe I just want to show you my love." Kim said sadly  
  
" Really." Mrs. Potter said still not believing her daughter  
  
" Okay your right I wanted to know if it would be okay if Lily, and I go to the movies in like 20 minutes. Pleaseeeee." Kym begged  
  
" And who will be at this movie that you want to go to so bad?'' Mrs. Potter said  
  
" Okay there's going to be these two boys there that I met at the beach, the time James picked my up, and brought me back there going to be there. Were just going to hang out it's not like a date or anything I'm 12 I don't go on dates." Kyms said really quickly  
  
" Yes that's fine just be careful." Mrs. Potter said the girls started to rush out " girls wait. Kym you need to get money from your dad have fun."  
  
" Oh that's just mean mum just plain mean." Kym laughed with Lily by her laughing also.  
  
Lily, and Kym went, and knocked on Mr. Potter's study.  
  
" Come in." Mr. Potter said " why hello daddy this is my friend Lily."  
  
" How much do I need to give you?" Mr. Potter smiled  
  
" Wow what is with everyone today cant your favorite child just come in here, and tell her favorite father in the world that she loves him." Kym smiled, but he gave her the look again (the look is like he can read you mind its quite scary) " fine 20 Lily, and I are going to the movies that should be enough."  
  
" Okay baby have fun, and don't talk to any guys."Mr. Potter said handing the girls the money  
  
" Oh don't worry dad we wont talk to just any guy." Kym said , and they both ran out before he could say anything.  
  
" You know I've been here for a month, and they both know me too well. Kind of funny huh?" Kym laughed. With that they walked to the movie theater.  
  
" Oh there they are." Kym said pointing at two cute boys. Both were medium height, but one had dark brown hair with blue eyes, and the other had blondish brown with brown eyes.  
  
" Hi Kym so is this Lily." The one with the dark hair asked  
  
" Yep Lily this is Tom, Tom Lily. Lily the other one is Brad, Brad Lily." Kym said  
  
" Well since were all introduced lets going watch the movie." Brad said  
  
They went to the movie, and watched Godzilla. They girls actually liked the movie. After the movie the girls said bye to the boys, and walked back. They were talking about the movies the whole walk back home.  
  
" Kym that was so funny when Brad dumped all of his popcorn on that one couple, and then you actually sweet talked to popcorn guy to give you a free refill I cant believe you guys. That was so much f-." Lily stopped when she turned her head from Kym, and saw what or better who was standing in front of them.  
  
" So whose Brad. It better be a short name for some girl you know." James said  
  
" Nope it's the guy I met at the beach, and now he's the guy we went to the movies with now. Well since that's all cleared were going to go up to bed. Night boys." Kym smiled sweetly. Kym looked back, and saw the sad face on James she could feel he was really hurt, and she knew he only did this because he cared.  
  
That night after everyone went to sleep Kym crept into James room, and laid on his bed by him. " I'm sorry."  
  
" I know I'm sorry I just don't want you to get hurt I lost you once, and almost a second time, I wouldn't bare it if I lost you again." James said  
  
" I know but you don't have to worry about me being hurt, by a guy just yet. I'll let you worry when I'm 14. Now do you mind if I sleep with you Lily kicks." Kym said then she thought to herself "Poor guy has to sleep with someone who will give him bruises while he sleeps. Sucker."  
  
" No. Come on sis." James said and with that they fell asleep. They woke up the next morning, and went to the kitchen, and found the rest were already down there.  
  
" Kym where were you last night?" Lily asked  
  
" Oh you know me I like to sleep around first Sirius's bed then James's I just cant seem to find the right bed. Hey Remus you don't have to wait up for me I'll just hop right in." Kym laughed  
  
" Okay I'll make sure its ready for you." Remus said  
  
" Right Kym I think you should sleep in your own bed." James said  
  
" Your no fun." Kym pouted, and the whole group burst into laughs.  
  
Lily and Kym met the boys a couple more times (Brad, and Tom) during the summer, but it was the end of summer actually it was the day the 6 would be returning to Hogwarts. 


	15. The train ride

A/n: Hey thanks all of you for the reviews. Well I'm really bored so I'm going to write. Also I hope everyone had a happy holiday.  
  
" Come on Mom I'm going to be late!" Lily yelled to her Mom.  
  
" Okay lets go." Mrs. Evans said  
  
Lily made it two minutes before the train left, She said her goodbyes, and got on the train. Lily went looking for her friends, and couldn't find them. " Where are they?" Lily thought to herself, but someone Lily really didn't feel like talking to stall looking for her friends. She was already in a bad mood, and it just seemed her day was getting worse by the minute.  
  
" Well if it isn't red." Brittany said coming from behind Lily. " So tell me Lily what potion did you put on the Marauders that made them actually hang out with you?"  
  
" Please leave me alone." Lily tried to say as nicely as she could.  
  
" No I don't think so until you admit that you're a loser, and I should be friends with them. You obviously had to do something to them, so please tell me." Brittany said meanly  
  
" You know what Brittany unlike you I don't have to bribe people to be my friend, or put a potion on someone for them to be my friend. There my friend because they like me for me, and the only reason your not in there hanging out with my friends is because you aren't good enough too. So why don't you go back to the people that you've paid to be your friend because your losing your money every minute you talk to me." Lily just lost it. " Oh, and if you didn't notice my group is the popular group in the second year for a couple reasons. Were all hot, were nice, and we don't take crap from b! T$hs like you. Now run off."  
  
" Yeah run off Brittany because you know Brittany is the sweetest one out of the group if you didn't know I'm the Bitch. Now buh bye." Kym said coming from one of the compartments.  
  
" You know Evans your friends wont always be there to protect you, and when that day comes watch your back." Brittany said  
  
"Hey Brittany Lily just dist you so many times in matter of minutes I'm sure she doesn't need to be scared of a wimp like you." Kim laughed. This just pushed Brittany off the limit she didn't dare go after Kym, but went after Lily. Lily wasn't ready for it she Brittany got a good punch in before Kym hopped in, and punched Brittany in the eye, and pushed her to the wall.  
  
" Don't you dare ever lay a hand on my friend again or I will hunt you down. Remember that I know where you sleep. Do you understand me." Kym said  
  
" What is that a threat?" Brittany said scared she knew not to mess with Kym that's why she picked on Lily she was a wimp.  
  
" No that's a promise, and Lily isn't a wimp you're a coward that only throws a punch when your opponent isn't even ready. So run off before you get more damage done." Kym said. Brittany ran off to her compartment. Kym walked over to Lily, and helped her up.  
  
" Thanks Kym." Lily said  
  
" Hey you did most of it, I just don't know how to use words. Babe you were great with all the bribing, and stuff. You don't need me around. Well let's get to the compartment. I tell you Brittany doesn't know how to fight she punched you on the shoulder what damage does that do. Can't wait to see what her shiner looks like." Kym, and Lily laughed.  
  
They got to the compartment with the guys in it; Kym put Lily in a seat, and asked Peter to go get some ice.  
  
" What happen?" James asked  
  
" Oh got in a fight." Lily said  
  
" What with who?" Remus asked  
  
" Brittany. Oh I hate her. Can't wait until I see that nice shiner I gave her. Oh my gosh I swear I could have killed her right there." Kym said  
  
" Kym you were in the fight why don't you have a scratch on you?" Sirius said  
  
" Well Lily said some really good stuff at Brittany, then I came up, and found Lily, and said something to Brittany. Brittany knew that she couldn't take me so she went for Lily when Lily wasn't even looking. She got a good punch at Lily's shoulder, but after that I came in, and punched her in the eye, and threw her against the wall, and told her if she touched Lily again I would hunt her down." Kym said  
  
" You know that's a threat Kym." Lily stated  
  
" Oh no its not it's a promise I even told her that." Kym laughed " Hey Sirius I'm already beating you in detentions."  
  
" How do you know your going to get a detention?" Sirius said worried  
  
" Because I was coming out of the prefect's compartment, and I know the saw the whole thing so there. I'm 1 up." Kim laughed  
  
" Where the prefects compartment?" Sirius said wanting to go and get a detention  
  
"Not going to tell." Kym said  
  
" Hey Kym I'm thirsty lets go find the trolley lady." Lily said  
  
" Sure will be back in a little while. Adios." Kym said  
  
Lily, and Kym were walking, and talking not even paying attention to what was in front of them until Lily bumped into someone, and fell to the ground.  
  
" Oops sorry." Lily said, she was getting up, and looked at the person she bumped into " Tom!"  
  
"Lily what are you doing here?" Tom asked  
  
" Kym and I go to Hogwarts." Lily said  
  
" Really Brad, and got transferred from Hungry." Tom said. Right then Brad came from behind Tom.  
  
" Hey Brad." Kim smiled. " Hey do you guys want to go into a compartment, and talk?"  
  
" Sure." Everyone said  
  
The got a compartment 2 doors down from the Marauders. Who were flipping out because it had been 45 minutes, and the girls still hadn't come back.  
  
" Where are they? Do you think they got into another fight with Brittany?" James said worried  
  
" James don't worry there big girls, and 1) Kym already kicked Brittany's butt I don't think Brittany will come back for more. 2) You can tell when Kyms in trouble because your twin thing. 3) I can sense danger with my abnormality, and I don't sense anything." Remus said  
  
" Hey he's right James so settle down pup. Lets play some exploding snap." Sirius said  
  
" Fine." James said " but how about we plan a prank on the Slytherins instead?"  
  
" Yeah." Peter, Sirius, and Remus said with evil grins 


	16. Back to good old Hogwarts

A/n: This one is going to be kinda shot sorry. Hey tell me who your favorite character in this story is ,and whose your least favorite. I don't know why I just feel like seeing what you guys think . Well thanks bye  
  
  
  
The train ride went quick, and the girls shared a carriage with the Marauders because Tom, and Brad had to go in the boats.  
  
" Wait someone is going to have to sit on a lap." Sirius said  
  
" I am not sitting on someone's lap." Lily sad  
  
" Lily sit on James lap, and I'll sit on Sirius no biggy." Kym hopped onto Sirius's lap, and Lily got on James  
  
" Hey Sirius don't get comfortable with my sister." James said  
  
" Hey James don't get comfortable with my friend." Kym said with that everyone laughed. " James don't worry me, and Sirius are very comfortable huh Sirius baby." Kym put her head on his chest.  
  
" WHAT!" James yelled  
  
" Gosh James I was kidding. I think my best friend is deaf now." Kym laughed  
  
" So girls where did you go when you went to go get your drinks?" Remus asked  
  
" Oh that's what we forgot Kym we forgot to get our drinks. I told Tom I -." Lily stopped because she just realized what she said  
  
" Oh nothing we forgot to get our drinks because we found some of are friends we haven't talked to for a couple of weeks." Kym said it wasn't a lie it just wasn't the whole truth  
  
" Was it guys?" The boys asked  
  
" Oh look Kym were here let's go, and quick." Lily grabbed Kym, and they ran out laughing.  
  
"You know I think they know its guys. Oh well." Kym said  
  
The girls walked quickly, and went into the Great hall the teachers were all there waiting for them. While they were waiting for the first years Kym got really bored so she decided to have fun.  
  
" I'm bored. I'll be back." Kym said  
  
" What are you doing?" Lily asked  
  
" I'm going to go get a detention be right back." Kym said  
  
Kym went, and walked up to the professors.  
  
" Hi all my favorite professors. Professor Dumbledore I was wondering do I get a detention because of what happened on the train?" Kym asked  
  
" Yes Kym I'm sorry you do. You'll serve it next week." Dumbledore said.  
  
" Hey Dumbledore do you think I could get another one?" Kym asked  
  
" Kym are you asking for detentions?" Kyms least favorite teacher asked  
  
" Well doesn't it look like it of course? I'm trying to beat Sirius in who gets the most detentions, and I need your support, and detentions. Please vote for me." Kym smiled  
  
" I'm sorry Kym you didn't do anything so I can't." Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle. Just then Kym made Malfoy , and Snape jumped on the table ,and started singing " Put a little love in your." " Ok Ms. Potter I'll give you another detention. Now go to your seat the 1st years are here."  
  
" Hey Black that's 2!" Kym yelled across the hall.  
  
" Man don't worry Potter I'll get some." He yelled back.  
  
Kym started walking back to her seat, but saw Tom, and Brad right by her so she turned, and gave them a hug, and said good luck.  
  
" Hey Professor can that be another detention for showing public affection?" Kim yelled to Dumbledore  
  
" No I'm sorry Kym now take a seat or I will take away your detentions." Dumbledore smiled  
  
"Ahh no I'm sitting I'm sitting." Kym said and ran to her seat.  
  
The sorting hat began, and went for a long time. Tom, and Brad both ended up in Ravenclaw. After dinner Lily, and Kym said by to Brad, and Tom, and went to the Gryffindor common room. When they got in there the boys were waiting for them.  
  
" (Fake yawn) Wow look at the time must be going to bed we start classes tomorrow." Kym said, and tried to run, but Sirius caught her, and threw her on his shoulder.  
  
" Run Lily, don't tell them anything." Kym yelled to her friend who was running away from Remus. Lily tried to run, but Remus caught her, and threw her on his back.  
  
" This is so uncalled for." Lily said struggling to get out of Remus's hold but stopped after a while. Both boys took both girls up to their dorms, with Peter, and James behind them.  
  
" No I think this is called for." James smirked. The boys got the girls into the dorm, and threw them down.  
  
" So girls who were those guys?" Sirius asked  
  
" Well you see there." With that Kym grabbed Lily, and they ran to their dorm  
  
" That was close." Lily said  
  
" Yep. Well lets go to bed I need to be ready to get some detentions." Kym laughed. Both girls got ready for bed, and went to sleep. 


	17. The plot

School started, and it was the same old thing they went to classes, did homework, and played pranks. The only thing that was different was that Lily, and Kym were always with Tom, and Brad. The girls really liked them, but the boys were using them. James started noticing that the girls were always with the boys, and decided to take this into his own hands.  
  
"Hi Brad, and Tome I presume." James said  
  
" Yes, and you are?" Tom said  
  
" I'm James Kim's brother, and Lily's best friend." James said meanly  
  
" Oh right." Brad said " I remember you now from the beach."  
  
" Yes, well I've noticed that you have been hanging with my sister, and my best friend a lot, and I swear that if you hurt them in anyway I will hunt you down. Do you understand?" James gave them a look that would kill if looks could kill  
  
" Yeah sure whatever you say. Well we must go got to go meet the girls." Tom said  
  
That night Brad, and Tom found Lily, and Kim and asked them out. Of course the girls said yes. The girls were going out with the boys for 2 weeks the night Tom, and Brad met someone in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
" You called Master." Tom said weakly  
  
" Yes, it is time to do the last part of our plan. You have gained the girls trust have you not?" Voldermort said  
  
" Yes Master." They both said  
  
" Good now I want you both to go, and bring them both to me. Do not harm either one." Voldermort said  
  
" But Master why do we need Lily when its Kym you want?" Tom asked because he actually started liking the kind, pretty, funny Lily.  
  
" You have not started getting feelings for that mudblood have you?" Voldermort said eyeing Tom suspiciously  
  
" No master. We will do what you told us to do." Tom said  
  
" Ok the answer to your question Tom is we will use Lily to get to Kim." Voldermort laughed, " Good people are so easy to predict. Kym will save her friends life, and I will have Kym on my side. Now go."  
  
Tom, and Brad went to kidnap the girls. Tom didn't want to do this, but he knew if he didn't he would most definitely be killed. They got to the dormitory that the girls were in, and put a silencing charm on themselves, and the girls so no one would hear them scream. Then they both grabbed the girls.  
  
" Lily, lily it's me." Kym sent a message to Lily with her mind " just think I can read your mind."  
  
" Kim what's going on?" Lily said  
  
" Let me check." Kym said. Kym started reading the boys mind " Shit there taking us to Voldermort, and he's going to use you to get to me. Don't worry Lily I'll get us help."  
  
" How? Kim I'm really scared. I'm going to die. I'm to young to die." Lily screamed in her head  
  
" Hey babe don't worry. Just stop screaming it's giving me a headache." Kym said to Lily. They now were really close to the forbidden forest. " James, James help there taking us to the Forbidden Forest to Voldermort. Sirius helps there taking us to the forbidden Forest to Voldermort. Remus helps there taking us to the forbidden forest to Voldermort. Dumbledore help there taking us to the Forbidden forest to Voldermort. Tom, and Brad there going to kill Lily hurry." Kym sent messages to all of them  
  
All of sudden they all woke up. James looked at the boys, and they all knew what they heard was Kym, and they knew something was wrong.  
  
"You guys heard her too?" James sad  
  
Remus, and Sirius nodded.  
  
" Let's go!" They all said. They got their wands, and took off. Meanwhile Dumbledore was getting all the teachers together, and they were off.  
  
Back to the girls  
  
" Why if it isn't my favorite 2nd year witch." Voldermort said to Kym  
  
" How's your eye?" Kym said " Lily don't be scared he feeds off it."  
  
" True Kym I do feed off fear. Lily don't worry I wont do anything to you if your friend here comes on my side." Voldermort said  
  
" James where are you. Just think where you are, and I will know." Kym said  
  
" Were right in front of the forest, but where are you?" James said  
  
" Look for light." Kym said with that she made light with her hands. Luckily not only did James see this, but the teachers as well.  
  
" So Kym trying to get your friends to come, and save you. More for me to kill." Voldermort said  
  
" Voldermort kill my friends, and I will kill you. That is a threat." Kym said she knew she had to stall Voldermort.  
  
" Oh you do not fear me Kym. You are definitely brave, but stupid you cannot kill me." Voldermort  
  
" Oh but see that's where your wrong, because I am the one who knows who will bring your downfall. I know that you are scared because you can die, and you will if I do not go on your side. So if I live or die your downfall will happen, and you know why because you're weak. Haven't you every read the stories the good guy always wins, and guess what that's how its going to turn out." Kym said  
  
" You stupid witch. Cruico." Voldermort yelled  
  
" I'm stupid you're the one that can't remember those don't harm me it actually tickles." Kym laughed  
  
" Oh I should just kill you friend here Adava K-." But he was stopped by the many steps coming towards him, and he ran in the other direction, and aspirated to leave Tom, and Brad there. They were about to run, but someone hit them with the stunning spell. Kym looked, and saw the marauders, and the teachers coming towards them. She then looked at Lily, and Lily was on the ground.  
  
" Lily!" Kym yelled, and ran to her friend " No you cant be dead no Lily wake up wake up Lily. It's my entire fault he wanted me I should have saved you Lily it was my job to save you. I'm so sorry." Kim right now was crying her heart out  
  
" Kim." Lily said weakly  
  
" Lily your alive I'm so sorry. I was just trying to stall him so the teachers could get here." Kim said  
  
" Don't worry Kim I think I just fainted now can I breath." Lily laughed  
  
"Oh sorry. The professors should be here in any second." Kym said  
  
"No were here now." Professor said. "Kym are you all right. Lily I want you to go to the Hospital wing right now, and Kym you come with me. James, Sirius, and Remus please escort Lily to the Hospital wing." Professor Dumbledore said  
  
Kym, and the marauders walked together until they got to the point they had to separate.  
  
" Take care of Lily I'll be down as soon as possible." Kym said to the boys they all nodded.  
  
Kym followed Dumbledore, and she had to explain everything that happens. He was very worried what was going on that Voldermort is going to go after Kym's friends. After she was done she got up, but before she left she asked Dumbledore another question.  
  
"Professor what do I tell James, and them about how they heard me yell for help in there head?" Kim said  
  
" Kim the truth tell them you were train just do not tell them why you were trained they must figure it out for themselves. Now you may go visit Ms. Evans if you want?" Dumbledore said  
  
" Yes sir thank you." Kym said  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
" Lily what happen?" Sirius asked  
  
" Tom, and Brad took us to the Forbidden Forest to Voldermort. Voldermort wanted Kym, and he hit her with the curse, and it didn't do anything to her. Oops." Lily had forgot about Kym's special powers, and why she had them.  
  
" What, how come it didn't hurt her?" James said, but right then the professors brought in Brad, and Tom. "I'll kill them. I told them if they harmed you guys I would."  
  
" James stop you cant do anything to them." Remus said  
  
" Why not?" James said meanly  
  
"Because then you'll be on Voldermort's level, and you don't want to be on the level of scum." Kym said coming in. " Hey Lil how are you?"  
  
"Better, but I'm really tired." Lily said  
  
" Hey you guys can leave I'll stay here with Lily, but tomorrow when she gets out we all need to talk I have to tell you something very important." Kym said as she shooed them out. Lily slept, and Kym just thought about what was happening. 


	18. abilities

That afternoon Madam Proffey let Lily out. It was a Saturday so they didn't have anything to do. So the girls went looking for the boys. They found them with the new Deputy Headmistress McGonagal she was yelling at them for turning Snapes skin pink, and his hair yellow.  
  
"Detention for all of you now go!" Professor yelled. The Marauders walked away happy it was all worth it.  
  
" So I have 5 detentions now. I think I am beating your sister." Sirius said  
  
" Nope I have 6 so there." Kym, and lily came out of the corner they were hiding at.  
  
" Dam oh well I will beat you." Sirius said  
  
" So girls what was it that you wanted to tell us." Remus said  
  
" Oh yeah well we need to go somewhere private, and I know you guys know all the passage ways." Lily said  
  
" No not us." Sirius said innocently  
  
" Okay then I wont tell you how I talked to you guys with my mind lets go Lily." Kym said with a sigh  
  
" No , no will take you guys to this cool room we know about." James  
  
The guys took the girls to this room that was all red , and had 3 couches in it. It was a nice , and cozy room much like the Gryffindor common room.  
  
" Nice room." Lily said  
  
" Yep. So are you going to tell us now?" James said  
  
" Well what do you want to know, I don't know if I can answer them all, but I shall try." Kym said  
  
" Okay how did we each hear you in our head?" Remus said  
  
" Well you guys know I was stolen when I was a baby, but you guys don't know why I was stolen. The reason why, I cannot tell you, at least not for right now, but soon. When I was stolen they started to train me for something I was taught many things. They worked very hard on 5 certain abilities that today I am able to do." Kym said  
  
" Which is." Sirius said  
  
" Patience boy patience. Well the 5 abilities I have are seeing the future, doing magic without a wand, reading minds, and sending messages with my mind. The reason you heard me last night was that I sent you each a message with my mind." Kym told them  
  
" Wow okay so how did you make the light that helped us find you, because you didn't have your wand." James  
  
" James I thought you were a smart student she just said that she can do magic without a wand." Remus laughed  
  
"Well is that all." Sirius said  
  
" Yep that's all." Lily said. They all started to get up.  
  
" Well actually it isn't. I have to tell you guys something Lily doesn't even know yet." Kym said  
  
" What?" They all asked  
  
" Okay you each have one of the abilities I have. Meaning one of you can see the future, one can do magic without a wand, one can read minds, I also am not affected by the Unforgivable curses, and another can send messages. Dumbledore wants me to work with you guys to make them stronger since I have experience so we need to find out who has what. Oh and James you might have two because you, and me are twins, and have a special connection, but will check that later." Kym said to them  
  
" Okay so how do you check?" Remus asked  
  
" Well lets see I want you all to concentrate on me, and try to see what's going on in my mind tell me what I'm thinking. Okay now each tells me what I was thinking." Kym said  
  
" That you want me." Sirius said  
  
" That Sirius is a loser." Lily said  
  
" When's lunch." Peter, and James said  
  
" Well James I think you can just read my mind, and Peter you are able to read minds so we found out you. Now we have Remus, Lily, James, and Sirius left." Kym said, " Now I want you guys to try, and send me a message with your mind." Everyone concentrated for a while until Kym heard Sirius saying.  
  
" Kym wants me." Sirius sent to Kym  
  
" Okay first I do not want you Sirius, and second its Sirius so2 down 3 to go."Kym said, " Now I want you guys to give me your wand, and try to do a spell without it, lets use Sirius as the target." Kim laughed.  
  
" No!" Sirius said.  
  
" Oh come on Sirius be a man." Lily said. Sirius gave in, and they all gave Kim their wands, and each said a spell. James's spell hit Sirius, which was a spell that made him grow 6 more legs.  
  
" Hey James that's not funny." Sirius whined, but no one heard them they were all laughing to hard.  
  
" Come on Sirius I had to do it. Here I'll take it off dissappero legos." James said  
  
" So we have 2 left that are really hard to discover 1 because I don't want to hurt the one that aren't immune to the unforgivable curses, and its also hard to know who can see the future, but I'll think of something so you guys go get some food, and I'll figure out something." Kym said. They were all out of the room by food because they were all drained from using their new abilities.  
  
" Wow this is so cool. I can't want to freak out Snape, and Malfoy with it." Sirius said  
  
" Oh yeah this is great, were going to have some fun." James said  
  
" Yeah but you guys have to be careful no one should know. What if Voldermort finds out?" Lily said  
  
" True you guys we have to be careful." Remus said  
  
" Party poopers." James and Sirius said. With that they went to the kitchen, and got some food.  
  
" Hey do you think Kym wants some food?" Peter asked  
  
" Well Sirius why don't you ask her." Remus said  
  
" Remus your always on the ball. Okay let me concentrate. Kym do you want some food?" Sirius asked  
  
" Did she answer you?" Lily  
  
" No wait a second." Sirius said  
  
" Yes thank you."kym thought  
  
" Yep lets get her something." Sirius said. With that they got some food, and went back to the room they were in before. They were having a lot of fun playing truth or dare.  
  
" Okay James." Peter asked  
  
" Truth." James said  
  
" Dam I don't know what to ask." Peter said, but Sirius, and Kym gave him the same suggestion.  
  
" Ask him if he actually snogged with Rachel Rebbey the Ravenclaw." Sirius , and Kym said  
  
" I have one James did you actually snogg with Rachel Rebbey the Ravenclaw?" Peter said  
  
" Umm no fair." James said  
  
" Come on Jamesy boy must answer the question." Sirius said  
  
" Fine, yes. Now can we stop playing and figure out what gifts Remus, and Lily have." James said  
  
" Yes your right. Okay I think I figured out how we can tell with the future one. Sirius comes here." Kym said  
  
" Why is it always me?" Sirius whined  
  
" Oh shut up it wont hurt you wimp." Kym went to Sirius, and put her hand on Sirius's chest, and she had a flash with her in his arms looking at the stars. After Kym saw what she saw she was smiling.  
  
" What did you see that made you so happy." James said  
  
" Oh nothing yet." Kym said under her breath. " Okay now Lily for some reason I think that you have this ability so I want you to put your hand on James, and tell me if you see anything after it." Kym said. Lily did as she was told, and all of a sudden she saw her in James arms on a broomstick flying high above, and just being happy to be together. When Lily came out of her trance she was smiling uncontrollably.  
  
" As I thought so Lily you can see the future, and Remus Cruico." Kym said at Remus, and nothing happened to him. " And Remus isn't affected by the Unforgivable cures except the killing curse that will do harm to you."  
  
After they figured out who had what they started to train.  
  
" You guys we have been here for 7 hours I'm tired let go." James said, but he noticed that everyone were already asleep on the couches. 


	19. Monday

Lily and Kym woke up Monday morning to the funniest sight that they had ever seen. When they looked over at the guys they found them all laying on each other. Remus was lying on the end of the couch, and Sirius was on his chest sleeping, and James was lying on Sirius's back, and Peter was on the top part of the couch. The girls thought this was the best thing for blackmail, and left to get the camera, and get ready for classes. They also brought they boy's stuff because they didn't want them to be late. 

When the girls got back it was worse now Peter was laying on all of them the girls held in their laughter though it was hard to do it, and took 5 pictures before the boys actually woke up. 

" Mom five more minutes." Sirius said

" Well okay but first you have to tell me why you chose Remus over me. It just hurts." Kym laughed

" What are you talking about Kym." Remus said they all still had their eyes closed

" Well we can see that were messing up your beauty sleep with each other will just go to class, but if you guys really wanted to sleep with each other can you guys tell us next time we really don't want to see it anymore." Lily said

" What are you guys talking about." James said opening his eyes. " Ahhh Peter get off me, eww I was sleeping on Sirius, and Sirius you were sleeping on Remus." James yelled

" Bro I'll support you no matter what, but I tell you the ladies of Howarts are going to be sad that they lost you 4." Kym laughed

" I'll kill you." James yelled

" Hey there once I'm gone you're going to be sad, and blame it on yourself because you said that, but you know I could kick your butt, any time Mr. James." Kym laughed

" Right you think that. Well ladies we must get dressed so out." Sirius said 

" Okay I can see they want to be alone getting dressed lets go Kym." Lily said and they ran out because the boys were about to pounce them. The boys showed up to Transfiguration class fashionably late, and the girls laughed at this, but stopped when the boys gave them evil glares. Professor McGonagall took 10 points from Gryffindor for being late, and with this Snape laughed at them. The Marauders were in a bad mood so this cheered them up that they had a reason to play a prank on Snape and decided to do it. 

So Remus pushed Peter, and he crashed into Professor McGonagall. While she was yelling at him Sirius put a sign on Malfoy that sad if you think I'm ugly then kick me, and James made Snapes class books yell that he secretly liked. After professor yelled at Peter she told everyone to open their books to page 50.  Right when Snape opened his book it yelled the name no one was ready for.

" I Severus Snape am deeply in love with Lillian Marie Evans." Snape's book said

Everyone just sat there they were all about to laugh at Lily, and Snape. Lily was about to cry this was so embarrassing to her, and kym noticed this so she did the unthinkable.

" Malfoy." Kym yelled and got up towards him.

" What?" He said meanly getting up to meet him right when he was close Kym kicked him.  With this everyone drew their attention from Lily, and Snape, and to Kym, and Malfoy.

" Ms. Potter why on earth did you just kick Mr. Malfoy." Professor asked sternly

" Well I was just following directions Professor he has a sign on him that says kick me if you think I'm ugly, and well look at him I had to do what I thought and he's pretty ugly, Professor so it wouldn't be right if I didn't listen to the sign. I just thought he was doing a survey to see how many people didn't like him or think he was cute, and I wouldn't want that to be wrong would I. I promise professor I got no pleasure out of kicking him I would have rather just told him that he was uglier than the dirt on his feet, but the sign said kick him, and I always do what I'm told." Kym shot the professor a Potter winning smile.

" Well okay Kym if that's what the sign said, but Malfoy I would prefer if you didn't do the sign thing anymore, now will both of you return to your seats." P.M said

Right when kym was walking over she winked to the boys, and Malfoy saw this and took his chance to get kym in trouble.

" Professor Kym just winked to the boys." Malfoy yelled

"Malfoy I cant believe your jealousy will take you this far now to try and get the one girl you think is drop dead gorgeous in trouble." Kym said sadly 

" What are you talking about?" Malfoy getting angry

" Don't say that it was the other day you said that you hate all the guys I hang around with and that I should hang out with you because I'm so hot, and you want me to be yours, but I turned you down, and you got really angry, and said." Kym was crying now.

"That you would get me, and my friends in trouble. Malfoy just stop this jealousy I don't like you I'm sorry your just not good enough for me. I didn't wink Professor I had something in my eyes actually its still in there. May I go wash up, and may Lily come with me to try, and get the thing out of my eye." Kym smiled weakly

" Of course go on. Malfoy detention for lying, now back to our lesson were very behind." P. M

The whole Gryffindor part of the class were all trying to hold back from bursting out laughing they all knew it was an act, but it was an act that worked, and it was an act that embarrassed Malfoy. Lily and Kym returned 5 minutes after they left, luckily the whole scene took up most of class, and they didn't have to do work. The rest of the day went uneventful all they did was class work that the boys didn't have time to even do a prank. At dinner the Snape, and Malfoy got the Marauders back, and Kym. Snape was supposed to get Lily, but some how he just forgot to. They turned their skin green, and their hair hot pink with yellow robes. The boys looked ready to kill, but an idea hit kym that would tick off Malfoy, and Snape so of course she did it. Kym jumped up on the Gryffindor table, and everybody went quiet.

" Hey there Hogwarts, what's up Ravenclaw." All of Ravenclaw started to scream " Hey my good friends Hufflepuff lets hear you scream." They did the same " Now come on Gryffindor lets tell them all how were doing." With that they all screamed and clapped. " Well you must all be wondering what is a hot girl like kym doing on top of a table. No I'm just kidding about the hot I'm not cocky like my bro, and Sirius well anyways I just really wanted to show off my look. So here it goes." Kym said something on here wand and the whole room went dark but there were lights on the Gryffindor table. Kym nodded to lily, and music started, and kym started to walk down the table.

" Today are model Kym is wearing a Gryffindor robe, but its no ordinary robe its yellow like a banana. The fashion designers were going for this look to show the slimness of our model. Next they wanted to come out with a big bang so they made her hair hot pink which I think suits her nicely what do you think boys." With that they got whistles, and claps. " Last but certainly not least Ms. Potter has green skin. I think the fashion designers were trying to show how they really look on the inside, and out on kym, but she wears it so much more nicely." Lily commented

" Thanks Lily well I have to thank these wonderful designers for there hummmm interesting taste. Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Snape thank you you're so great, but stay in school it will get you farther. Well thank you all for coming enjoy your dinner, and with that everything went normal.

" Well thank you for the entertainment, but now I have a couple of things to tell you. 1st qudditch tryouts start Saturday. Good luck to all who go for it. 2nd we will be having a ball for 4th years and up may go the rest will just have a party of their own. Well now that's all, and it is getting late so I think you should all go back to your dormitories." Dumbledore told them.


	20. Tryouts Proving Women are more than coo...

A/n: Hey sorry I wrote something yesterday but when I went to put it on my story thing it messed up and wouldn't put it on there, but I think I got it on today. Well sorry for making all of you wait I'm writing more right now so thanks to you alllll. 

Everyone was very excited to hear that tryouts would be happening Saturday if not to tryout, but to watch people make fools of them.

" So are any of you guys trying out?" Lily asked her friends

" Yep." James, Sirius, and Kym

" Kym you're trying out?" Peter asked "But you're a girl."

" What does that have to do with anything, Peter?" Kym asked

" Well you cant play girls cant play Quidditch." Peter said

" Peter I would like to tell you to stop digging your hole deeper." James said

" Wait no Peter why cant girls play?" Kym asked

" Well because you guys are meant to cook, and clean, and take care of the guys you cant play sports." Peter said 

" You know what Peter tryout, and will see who does better because I know I can beat the socks off of you, and half of the other guys at this school. Oh and if I were you I wouldn't go near me for a while, because this housewife doesn't take crap." Kym said, and walked away

" Peter your going to get it I've never seen Kym so mad." Lily said

" What?" Peter asked

" Your clueless, but I bet you she is better than half of the people trying out.' Sirius said

The rest of the week Peter made sure he was far away from Kym, because she looked ready to explode every time Peter was near. Finally Saturday came, and the four got ready for tryouts. Peter now was trying out to try, and prove Kym wrong.

" Peter are you sure you want to?" Remus said, " Kym can get nasty."

"Yes she's a girl what can she do to me?'' Peter asked

" Wow your really sure of your self so tells me what do you want on your tombstone?" Remus said, and the boys laughed.

" Well she's the only girl trying out most girls don't like to play." James said

" Well let's go Jamesy boy I want to beat something." Sirius said

" Fine but don't call me Jamesy boy its James." James said sternly

Meanwhile in the girls dorm:

" I swear I will make it just to prove to stupid Peter that girls aren't meant just for cooking, and cleaning, and all the other crap. Can you believe him I think he is stuck in the 50's or something? So Lily wills you come, and watch I know you hate Quidditch, and all, but I want you there it will help me fly better. Pleaseeeeeeeeee." Kym begged

" Fine, I wanted to read this book Pudd'n Head Wilson anyways." Lily said

" That is a strange book. I read it last summer. Well let's go." Kym said, and the girls met the boys in the common room.

" So you guys ready?" Kym asked

" Yep were ready." Sirius said " Now I'm hungry so don't starve me anymore."

" Lets go then before he starts chewing on Peter though that wouldn't be a bad thing." Kym said, and they started to walk off.

After breakfast they all headed off to the Quidditch pitch where they met 20 other guy Gryffindors trying out, and the captain Josh Wood.

" Okay well we have 1 beater position open, 3 chaser positions open, and seeker. Lets try beater first.'' Josh Wood said

" Good luck Sirius." The group yelled

5 beaters went out there, and started to hit the bludgers. Sirius, and a 5th year were the only ones that didn't miss any, but Sirius was able to direct the bludgers to where Wood wanted them. 

" Yeah Sirius. Go Sirius!" the group yelled

" Good Job all of you now I'm going to partner up the chasers." Wood said

Kym got partner with a cute 6th year, and James got partnered with a 3rd year, and Peter with a 7th year. Kym then got an idea, and went to talk to Wood.

" Hi Wood." Kym said

" Well if it isn't my favorite 2nd year." Wood said

" Oh you are just to nice to me, but no I have to tell you something." Kym said

" Okay what." Wood

" Well James, and I are twins right, well we have this thing that we know what the other is going to do thing, and I was thinking this would be good for Quidditch because we would know when to do what. Do you know what I mean?" Kym said

" Oh my gosh Kym your brilliant." Wood said picking up Kym and twirling her

" I know that well do you think you should partner me with James then even though you did give me a cute partner." Kym laughed

" Yes. Well I've decided to change partners James your with your sister. Now go, and discuss your tactics for a minute then I will call your names, and you guys will have to try, and score off of me." Wood said

" Kym why did you want to be my partner?" James asked

" Because James were twins we know what the other is going to do, and that gets us ahead of everyone else, and Wood agrees don't you?" Kym asked

" Actually that was smart yes. So just think hard, and will know what to do." James said

" Okay Peter Pettrigrew, and his partner please come and try you have 5 minutes to score as many as you can with bludgers going at you, and me being keeper Good luck." Wood said

Peter, and his partner weren't able to get one past Wood, actually no one did, and they were on the last group James, and kym.

" Well lets go Bro, and have some fun." Kym laughed

" Yep lets go." James smiled

It was exactly like Kym said they knew what the other wanted to do, and did it they scored 5 times in the 5 minutes. They both flew great. Next they had seekers go, that lasted for a half an hour, then Wood came back with his decisions.

" For beater I chose Sirius Black, for Seeker I chose George Longbottom, and for our three chasers I picked James Potter, Eric Smith, and Kymberly Potter." Wood said " Practice all this week at 630 so get dinner then come down good day, and better luck next time for all that didn't make it."


	21. Their 1st game

A/N: Okay I am not very good with Quidditch games, so work with me okay. Lol sorry it might not be too good but owell at least the whole story isn't on Quidditch.

The Gryffindor team had practice every day after tryouts, and Wood worked them all really hard. They ran 2 miles a day then did running drills. After that they did 100 push ups, 100 sit ups, and 100 leg lifts, and after all that they actually got to go up on their brooms, and practice their positions, but they all had fun doing it. The practice before their first game (which is against Slytherin) Wood was going absolutely crazy.

" No, no Black you need to be quicker the Slytherins will kill us all if you're that slow." Wood " James start working on your plays with Eric. Kym you need to not show to much attention because they'll be going after you mostly because you're a girl."

" What I is not doing that let them attack me I don't care."? Kym said

" Kym you're a girl you guys are fragile, and guys aren't, and the Slytherins know this so they will try to beat you up." Wood said

" One I am not like other girls I've been through a lot more crap that not even your parents have heard of so don't say I am fragile, and two let see them try. Now lets practice." Kym said

" Okay I trust you lets go." Wood said

After that whole ordeal they had a great practice, and it looked good for their chances to win the Quidditch Cup. The next morning the group went to the Great hall to eat breakfast, but Sirius, and James wouldn't eat.

" Oh my I think hell just froze over Sirius, and James aren't eating." Remus said

" Why aren't you guys eating you needed to eat." Lily told them

" I don't know not hungry." James said

Just then Remus, Lily, Peter, and Kym fainted.

" What?" Sirius asked

" Are you guys not feeling well or something." Peter asked

" I know there nervous, you two are nervous." Remus said  " don't know why you have Kym out there that's going to save your butts." Remus laughed

" Oh no not me I'm a girl I'm fragile. Cant wait to stick up all those words up every guys butt." Kym said

" Potter, Black you two better eat or I will stuff it down your throat." Wood said to them, and watched them start taking bites then left.

" Well guess whose on Slytherine?" Kym asked

" Who?" They all wondered

" Malfoy, and Snape, as chasers. Now we have to win.' kym said

" How did those dingbats make it." James said

" Their dads probably." Sirius said

" Gryffindor team lets go." Wood yelled to all of them.

" Bye you guys. Oh Remus make sure you get Lily there she'll try to ditch." Kym said, and then ran up to the boys, and walked out of the Great Hall. The team got ready, and listened to Woods speech well acted like they were listening they were all too nervous to actually listen.

" Okay lets go." Wood said the team followed Wood to the Pitch and flew into their positions. 2 minutes later the Slytherins came out. 

" Kym you better watch that pretty back of yours because were going to make sure you can never walk again." Malfoy said

" Oh now I'm scared Malfoy you better just keep looking at my butt because that's all your going to see when your chasing me, and I'm scoring in your face." Kym said

" Now I want a Fair game." Madame Hooch said and then threw the quaffle up.

" Potter gets the quaffle, and throws it to Potter who throws it over her shoulder back to potter who scores. 10-0 Gryffindor." A 7th year Gryffindor commented " Oh Kym stole the quaffle from Malfoy, and he doesn't look happy, oh Flint just tried to knock Kym off her broom, but missed barely. Kym throws it to James who passes it around to Eric who throws it to the middle hoop, but intercepted by Kym who throws it into the lower left hoop, and score 20-0 Gryffindor. Snape has the quaffle now." 

" Hey Snape Lily told me that she thinks your hot." Kym shouted to Snape

" What!" Snape said so excited that he dropped the quaffle right to James who was waiting for it.

"Oh sorry I forgot she said you weren't hot my bad well bye." Kym said and zoomed off.

" Snape dropped the quaffle because of something Kym said, and James was ready for it got the quaffed, and threw it down to Eric who scored. 30-0. Oh my Kym Potter is falling off her broom because Malfoy kicked her off wait a minute wow she got it back, and stole the quaffle from Malfoy, and scored 40-0 Gryffindor. Gryffindor chasers can fly, and Wood is a great keeper, well there team is great all together. Wait it looks like Gryffindors seeker and Slytherins see something, and their both going for it. Longbottoms caught the Stitch Gryffindor Wins." 

"Gryffindor Wins." Madame Hooch said

By then the team was on the ground jumping, up, and down.

" This means Party time." Sirius yelled

" Party in Gryffindor tower all cute single guys welcomed to come." Kym and Lily screamed.

By the time Lily and Kym came down from getting all clean, and stuff the party was already going on.

" Finally the last hero of the day Kym Potter. The girl who said something that upset Snape enough to drop the quaffle. Now we all are wondering what did she say." Sirius said

" Do you all really want to know?" Kym said

" Yep." The whole room answered

" Well what am I going to get if I tell you?" Kym laughed

" Ummm." They all said

" I know I get protection from the person who will kill me when they find out what I said.' Kym said

" Okay. Kym I'll protect you." Eric said

" I would like that. Okay well I told Snape that Lily thought he was hot, and he got really happy that he dropped the quaffle, and after I said oops she said that he wasn't hot my bad." Kym said everybody started laughing, but Kym started running with a short-tempered red hear right behind her.

" I'm going to kill you." Lily yelled this only made everyone laugh harder

" Eric where is the protection?" Kym yelled running from Lily right then she was thankful Wood made them runs so much

" Sorry I can't stop laughing to protect you." Eric said

" Wood she's going to hurt your favorite Potter help." Kym yelled, and hid behind Lily

" Kym you can beat up, anyone of us guys here, and you're scared of Lily." Wood laughed

" I wouldn't laugh that girl is good in charms, and has a short temper she can scare the crap out of me. Lily peace, come on my friend I told him I lied. Lets party." Kym pretty much begged

" Fine lets dance." Lily said 

The rest of the night they danced, and ate lots of food the party would have went on until the next day if Professor McGonagall didn't break it up, but that was a great day in the Gryffindor Tower. 


	22. I dont know what to call this chapter

A/n: I'm going to shorten up this year because not much can happen but next more there will be more relationships, and fun things like that because there older, and I didn't feel right making 12 year olds want to be in relationships, but I think 13 year olds are better. Hey thanks all of you for the great reviews.

School started to go really quick because today was the last day before Christmas break, and it seemed the teachers felt that everyone, and their mother's needed homework.

" You know what it should be illegal for them to give us this much homework were 2nd years for God sakes." Sirius 

" Sirius shut up you don't even do your homework so why are you worried." Peter

" Well way to go Peter someone is finally coming out of their shell." James said

" I know." Peter said

" No you guys I'm serious it isn't fair." Sirius said

" No your Sirius." Kym laughed because this was always Sirius's joke, and it was funny the first time he used it, but after the 2 millionths time you get tired of it.

" Hey that's my joke. Joke stealer." Sirius spouted

" Yeah, but the difference between my joke, and yours is I make mine look good."Kym laughed

" She's got a point there. So who's staying for Christmas?" Lily asked

" Kym and I are our parents are going to America for something I didn't really pay attention to the letter." James said

" I'm staying." Sirius, and Remus said

" So am I." Lily said

" I'm not I'm going home." Peter said

" Man Peter , and I really wanted to get you under some mistletoe , dam I guess I'll just take Remus." Kym said " Well hate to flirt ,and run, but I have a prior engagement so I will talk to all of you later." 

" Where are you going?" James said

" Oh Eric wants to show me his new broom he's going to let me ride it.'' Kym started laughing " you know that sounds so sick if you think about it but oh well. Lily will you be safe with these boys by yourself. I give you free reign to hit any of them."

" yeah see yeah. Have some fun." Lily said

" Oh I will bye." Kym said running away

" I don't like Eric." James said

"Yeah me neither." Sirius said

" Oh shut up both of you , you were both talking how good of a quidditch player he was , and how funny." Remus said " So what do you guys want to do?" 

" How about we do homework." Lily suggested ( not joking)

" Lily you're a crack up me do homework the day we get out of school. I'm not crazy." Sirius said

" I beg to differ I think your insane and you belong in padded walls, but that's what I think." James said

" You know those do hurt I jumped into one they are very padded." Sirius said matter of factually 

" I worry about you Sirius really I do." Lily said

" Oh Lily you do care." Sirius started to fake crying ,and running after Lily for a hug " don't run from your feelings my love." 

" Help me Remus , James I have a psycho on me." Lily said running from you

" Well just as long as he's not attached to me I'm fine what about you Remus." James asked

" I would have to agree with you , and thank Lily for keeping the psychos attention away from us." Remus ,and James were now laughing with tears

" Oh don't cry boys I love you too come here group hug." Sirius said running after the boys now

" See I knew it was true it was only a matter of time until you all came out of the closet." Kym said coming back " You know I  leave you guys for like 5 minutes and your all over each other what will I do with you."

" What are you doing back?" Lily said

" Well it was snowing , and I couldn't take up the chance to have a snowball fight , and I wanted to know if your guys wanted to join." Kym said

" Hell yeah were saved from Lily making us do homework." Sirius screamed while running up to the boys dorm.

" Really someone needs to get that boy laid." Kym said everyone was looking at her with a weird expression " What I was just kidding man no sense of humor here. Well lets go get ready Lily. Guys meets us down here in 5 minutes."

" Right-e-o captain." Remus saluted kym

" Darn straight." Kym said walking up the stairs with Lily

" Kym we have lots of homework to do so I think I will just stay , and do that." Lily said

" Lily why may I ask that you are now trying to avoid being with me I know I don't brush my hair or teeth or I don't change my clothes for weeks but really I'm not that bad." Kym laughed " Lils I was kidding." 

" Well its not you, but I guess I'll come anyways." Lily said 

" Wait who is it?" Kym said

" Who is it what?" Lily said

" Whose the person you like?'' Kym said

" No one I don't like anyone so should I wear my ear muffs." Lily said

" Lillian Marie Evans don't think you'll get away with it that easily were having a girls night tonight." Kym said

" Fine. Lets go before the boys throw a fit." Lily said

Meanwhile:

" Hey you guys I figured out a way to help Remus." James said , but stayed silent after that

" Well what is it you know only Peter can read minds." Sirius said

" Well we can discuss it tonight , but why don't we become anigmagis?" James said

" Wow and we thought Sirius was crazy." Remus said

" Yeah , and we thought Sirius was crazy." Peter repeated

" Peter shut up, anyways come on guys we can do it , and explore the grounds , and then will know more about it then anyone else." James said

" Yeah sounds great to me buddy o pal." Sirius said

" Well we can discuss more later lets go meet the girls before they throw us out the window.'' Remus said

" Yeah James your sister is freakishly strong you know that." Siruis said

" Yeah I know she beat me up the other day ." James said holding his arm following his friends who were remembering that day.

The guys met up with the girls , and went outside to have a war. The guys decided to make it girls against boys war, which was totally unfair , but the girls had a trick up their sleeves. Lily who was excellent in charms duplicated all the snowballs so the girls had triple of what the boys had. The girls won the war even though the boys would never admit it.

" Since we won you guys get to carry us back." Lily said who went to Remus , and got on his back. Kym was eyeing here with a sly smile , and went to Sirius

" Oh crazy boy would you carry me to the enchanted castle?" Kym said

" Man I guess if I have to." Sirius said bending so Kym could get on

" Why did she go to Remus is there something going on between them. Oh what do I care its not like I like her. No I don't like here oh well." James thought to himself.


	23. Boys talk to loud

After the war the girls went to their dorm , and the guys to theirs.

" So you like Remus." Kym said straight forward

" No , why , why would you say that." Lily blushed

" well you said you liked someone before , and you went to him to carry you to the castle it was a little obvious.'' Kym said

" Was it really. Man I like him he's so cute, sweet , he's not like James or Sirius." Lily smiled

" Oh my I am so going to hook you guys up. Be right back." Kym said running out of the dorm

" What no kym." Lily said running after kym but when she saw kym stopped at the boys dorm she shut up , and went by her.

" Lily shh listen." Kym said

In the dorm:

" Well I think we should become anigmai this will help Remus , he cant harm us if were with him , and it will take his mind off biting himself." James said

" You guys don't have to do this , anyways it could take years to make the potion , and even I you do something could go wrong , and it would be my fault." Remus said

" No were doing it I want to be a dog." Sirius said

"  But wh-" Remus was talking but was interrupted by James

" Nope were doing it don't care what you say." James said

" Fine." Remus said

" Now we will just have to look it up , and find the potion to make it that will be difficult , and to get all the ingredient too, but will manage." James said

" Are we going to ask Peter?'' Sirius asked because Peter had left an hour ago for Christmas break.

" Yeah I guess." James said

Back outside

" Lily lets go back to our dorm." Kym said

They walked back to their dorm , and were silent for a second.

" They cant become anigmais its illegal , and they can get hurt." Lily said

" I actually think its cool their going to help Remus." Kym said

" I know I want to become one that would be so much fun you know?" Lily said smiling

" Well I could help you if you want so we can help Remus too." Kym asked

" Why wouldn't you do it , and how could you help?" Lily asked

" Well its because I'm already one that's how I escaped when I was captured last year. I'm an eagle. 2nd because I have the book with the potion ,and most of the ingredients , but I think we should do it in either 3rd of 4th year because your not strong enough yet." Kym said

" Really wow show me." Lily said. Kym smiled , and transformed into an eagle , but right at that moment  the marauders walked in.

" Hey nice eagle. Where's Kym?" James asked

" Oh she went to the bathroom." Lily lied not looking in James eyes

Just then the bird landed on James head , and sat there. Lily laughed at this , but the others didn't understand why it was so funny.

" Well we just came to say good night. Bye." James said taking the eagle , and giving it to Lily.

" Bye." Lily said. After the boys left Kym transformed back.

" That was close. Well what do you say Lily?" Kym asked

" Why not lets do it." Lily said. Lily got up , and went to the bathroom. Kym took this as a good time to go , and talk to Remus. Kym ran to the boys dorm , and ran in the boys were all in their boxers ,and blushing.

" Oh guys I see James in his boxers all the time." Kym said walking over to Remus. " Hey Remus can I talk to you?" 

" Yeah sure." Remus said , and closed his curtains, and put the silence charm on so no one could hear what they were saying.

" Well I was just wondering what you thought of Lily." Kym said

" Well shes really cool ,and pretty." Remus blushed

" you like here huh?' Kym asked

" is it that obvious?" Remus asked

" No , but its good because she likes you too. Oh how cute my best friends are going out oh I'm just so happy." Kym said bouncing up and down

" Kym its scary you act just like Sirius , but I haven't asked her yet , and what if she says no." Remus asked scared

" Oh Remus shut up she wont ask her tomorrow I'll make sure to get you guys alone. Well good night." Kym said and kissed him on the cheek , and skipped out of the boys dorm. When she came back Lily was giving her deathly glares.

" What did you do?" Lily asked harshly 

" I told him you liked him, and he said he liked you. Well good night." Kym said , and ran to her bed

" He did wow. Well good night." Lily was so happy that she slept so peacefully that night.


	24. A relationship started

A/n: Hey would you guys mind if I make 3rd year not so long because 2nd and 3rd year its pretty much the same thing but 4th year there could be more dating, and lots more fun stuff well just tell me either way thanks for the help…

The next day the group was in the common room, well almost the whole group Peter was gone, and Kym still hadn't woken up.

" It's two o'clock how long can that girl sleep?" Lily asked 

" Probably for two days if she was aloud to." James said

" Well I'm going to go, and wake her up." Lily said starting to get up, but Sirius grabbed her.

" Oh its okay Lily , James , a bucket , some water ,and I shall go ,and wake up Kym." Sirius said

" Yes I think we shall." James said

" But I don't think you guys should." Lily said

" Lily , lily let us wake her up so she wont sleep in before us ever again." Sirius said , but both the boys didn't give Lily enough time to answer ,and ran up to the girls dorm. When they got in there they were caught off guard because Kym grabbed them.

" Hey Kym your suppose to be asleep, its no fair I was suppose to put water on you." Sirius pouted

" Sirius put it on yourself , now shut up Remus is going to ask Lily out." Kym said

" What?" both boys asked , but kym put a finger over her mouth , and beckoned them to follow her until they got to the bottom of the stairs to listen to the conversation.

" So.'' Lily said looking bored

" Umm Lily I was wondering if you would well if ." Remus said "youwouldbemygirlfriend." Remus mumbled

" What?'' Lily asked

" He said would you like to be his girlfriend!" Sirius ,and Kym yelled

" Oh, well yes Remus I would." Lily blushed

" What you will?" Remus asked surprise 

" Yes." Lily smiled ,and hugged Remus

" You guys can come out now even though you guys are terrible at hiding, and listening to people's conversations. You know your suppose to stay quiet right?" Remus laughed

" Sorry couldn't help it." Kym said

Lily climbed on to Remus's lap, and the group talked the rest of the day, about absolutely nothing that made sense to anything if that makes sense. The only thing that mattered was they all couldn't stop laughing they were all happy for the moment, and really excited for Christmas.


	25. Christmas!

A/N: Hey sorry if these last two chapters are short , but ya don't worry they will be long again I do promise you that. Hey review ,and tell me what you think.

The week went quick and Christmas day came. It was 6 in the morning when the boys barged into the girl's dorm. They were lucky that the other girls that stayed in that dorm went home for Christmas , because most likely they would have had a heat attack.

" WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!" the three boys yelled

" Lily shut up the annoying 3 boys in our room." Kym said not opening up here eyes.

" Kym wake up its Christmas!"  Lily said excitedly to her friend

" Yeah I know its great , and all but its freaking  6 o'clock in the morning I'm sure the presents will still be there around 5 when I plan to wake up." Kym said falling asleep.

" Kym wake up." James said bouncing on her bed ,but she didn't budge.

" Fine were picking you up , and taking you down to the common room." Sirius said picking up Kym

" I hate you all , but Happy Christmas , my pain in the butt friends." Kym said falling asleep on Sirius's shoulder.

" Oh Kym wake up.Please." Lily said

It took an hour to get Kym up, but right when she finally woke up they ripped through their presents.

Remus got a book on DADA ( since he loved this class) from James ,and Sirius ( because they had no idea what to get him.). Kym got him a book on how to deal with friends that like to prank , and how to get them back. Lily gave him a shirt that said I'm with stupid ,and it always pointed to either Sirius, James , or Peter.

James got everything , and anything that had to do with Quidditch from his parents , and the group. His many admirers sent him cards , and candy.

Sirius got the same thing as James from his parents , and Friends, and from his many admirers.

Kym got lots of candy , and cards asking her out . She also got a book called Quidditch: A sport for tough women from Lily , and she got other cool things for Quidditch too.

"Lily got candy from Sirius , and James. A new outfit from Kym , and Remus got her a journal that only opened with a password , and it had a lily flower on it , and across it read Lily Evan's Journal.

Everyone loved their gifts , and had a lot of fun with them. That night they went to the Christmas feast , ate lots of food ,and fell asleep in the common room talking about Quidditch , and the summer that is so long away.


	26. Whats going on

A/n: I don't know if this will be a long Chapter but I hope it will well thanks for the reviews all of you.

Christmas came and went, and Kym , and Sirius found themselves in the common room the night before school would start up again.

" Man I will never finish all this work. It's way to much I want to complain." Sirius whined

" Well you should have done it when everyone else did it instead of making Gilderoy Lockhart's teeth look missing. Even though it was quite funny to see him cry." Kym laughed at the thought

" What he annoys me he thinks he's so hot. No body wants him , and he lies about stories saying he cured a werewolf. Psycho if you asked me, but man its too much work. Kym help me." Sirius said giving her his puppy eyes.

" No I don't think so , but I will watch you." Kym laughed

" Fine." Sirius said and went back to his work. A few minutes later he looked up and asked Kym a question. " Kym where is everybody anywayz?''

" Well lets see I figured that Lily and Remus are together snogging , because that's all they do know. Man there 12 , but oh well. James is with the new flavor of the week which I think is Mary , harry , I don't know Janet." Kym laughed

" Kym how did you go from Mary , harry , to Janet?" Sirius laughed

" I don't know , but I never know who it is so will never know she'll be gone by tomorrow anyway. Poor girls you guys are just so mean to them." Kym said " you think they would learn that you guys are only using them." 

" No were just to charming." Sirius smiled

" Right. Well anyways if you were wondering Peter is with his new girlfriend who is in Hufflepuff Barbara Wicket." Kym said

" Peter has a girlfriend. Wow so he isn't a complete loser." Sirius said

" Well I've never had a boyfriend does that mean I'm a complete loser." Kym asked

" No wait you haven't had a boyfriend?" Sirius asked stunned

" No , no one wants me." Kym pouted

" Like hell no one wants you." Sirius yelled

" Actually its more like I don't want anyone. Well never mind about me. You know you could be out snogging if you would have finished your homework before hand." Kym said

:" I know shut up. Kym why aren't you out just snogging with someone then?" Sirius asked

" Sirius , 1st thing I don't make out with anyone just to make out with them when I make out with someone its going to be my boyfriend , and since I don't want a boyfriend right now I'm not going to be kissing anyone. I'll just be the school tease." Kym laughed ,and jumped into Sirius's lap. "So what are you working on now?"

"Herbology." Sirius said

" Oh he hates me , but it's probably because I'm a perfect angel , and he doesn't like me because I look better than him. It's just so unfair to look this good." Kym sighed " just kidding." 

" Right Kym when you're an angle is the day someone says that I've never done a prank in my life , and it's the truth." Sirius laughed

" You know that hurts that you don't think I'm an angel." Kym faked cried

Meanwhile:

" Remus you so sweet. I'm so happy you asked me out." Lily said

" Yeah I am too , but you know you also forgot that I am shockingly handsome , and charming. That I swept you off your feet handsome and charming , and  I-." But Lily stopped him from talking by kissing him. When they finally stopped Lily smiled.

" Sorry I had to think of a way to shut you up." Lily said

" Oh don't worry about it." Remus smiled , and kissed her again

Meanwhile:

"Mary , I mean Harry , wait that's not right Jen you look pretty today." James said and kissed the pretty ravenclaw whose real name was in fact Janet.

" Oh you tease me James." Janet said

" Yep that's what I'm known for." James smiled and kissed her again

Meanwhile:

" Hi Peter." Barbara said shyly 

" Hi Barbara." Peter said shyly

They went silent , and then leaned in for a kiss, but it only lasted for like two seconds.

" Umm bye." Peter said running off.

" Wow was I that bad." Barbara said going back to her common room

Everything was going great for the group. Remus and Lily were really happy together. James , and Sirius it seemed were trying to see who could have the most girls( or what Kym called them the most flavors of the weeks). Kym was just happy to have all her friends , and she loved teasing all the boys. Peter actually was still with his new girlfriend ,and that made him happy.

The year went quick and finals came( which Lily would never be seen without a book in her face until the finals were over) and they were . Everyone except Peter got the highest marks on the tests which everyone was surprised because Sirius , James ,and Kym really didn't study. Well the day came that the Marauders found themselves on the Hogwarts Express to go home for another summer. Wondering what they were going to do to make it a fun one. 


	27. Beginning of Summer

A/n: Most of the summer I am just going to concentrate on James, Sirius, and Kym because the rest aren't doing to much of fun things, but its not even going to be long because this whole year is going to be short.

The group figured out the only time they would be able to meet again was the week before school started because everyone was going to be somewhere else the rest of the summer. Lily was going to Paris with her family to visit her sickly great aunt. Remus was going to a werewolf convention with his parents, but he told the girls he was going to a convention for his parents. Peter was going to be with his girlfriend most of the summer. James, Sirius , and Kym were stuck going to a summer camp because their parents weren't going to be home all summer.

The train stopped and everyone went to their parents ,and went home.

" So Lily how was school?" Mrs. Evans asked

" It was great. I'm number one in my class, and my friends are right behind me." Lily said

" Oh that's great baby." Mrs. Evans said

" Oh yeah great you're the biggest freak of the school aren't we proud. Lets see how freaky deeky Lily can be." Petunia said while she was walking into the door of their home.

" Shut up Petunia." Lily said

" Sit down twerp, and don't say my name people might here, and actually think were related." Petunia grunted

" We are related dumb butt." Lily said 

" Now girls both of you stop it. Petunia, Lily go, and pack were leaving tomorrow for Paris." Mr. Evans said coming in, and giving Lily a hug then pushing her up the stairs.

" Okay daddy.'' Lily, and Petunia said sweetly, and went off to go pack elbowing each other while going up.

The next day:

" Mom please take me with you. I don't care if I'll be bored to death. Just don't stick me with these two for the whole summer. I'll go mad I tell you I will." Kim got on her knees begging her mom to let her stay.

" No I'm sorry dear you can't come. Now we have to drive there because it's a muggle camp ,and it will be weird if we come through the fire place." Mrs. Potter said 

" Daddy please tell her to let me go. You don't want your favorite child to suffer now do you?" Kym gave her dad the puppy eyes

" Hey what makes you Dads favorite?" James said

" Because I'm the innocent one , I'm a daddy's girl , and I'm me James. Now be quiet I am begging." Kym said turning back to her dad

" Sorry baby no can do I already tried for you but your mom said no. Now lets go." Mr. Potter said pushing the kids in the car.

" Fine but don't be mad if you get letters home about how I disrupted the camp because that's the only way I'll have fun." Kym smiled at the boys

" That's my girl." Kyms dad said not paying attention to her.

It took an hour to actually get to the grounds where the bus picks up the kids. Mr. and Mrs. Potter practically threw the kids out of the car ,and drove off.

" Wow if I didn't know better they were trying to get rid of us.'' James laughed

" Yeah I guess so." Sirius said

" Well here goes our summer down the drain might as well raise as much hell as we can." Kym said smiling at the boys

"Kym you're my favorite girl you know that?" Sirius said 

" Yes I'm everyone's favorite I'm me. I think we have to go on the bus now." Kym said and the three walked together.

" hi I am the camp director , now when you get on the bus I want you three to introduce yourself. Okay go on now." The weird hyper lady said

When the three got on the bus the girls started to apply make up ,and the boys started to puff out their chests.

" Hey all you cutie girls I'm Sirius Black ,and I'd love to get to know you." Sirius grinned ,and a few girls sighed. Sirius went and found a seat

" Yes , and all the rest of you fine ladies I am James Potter , I am 13 and would love to show you a good time." James said

" Hi for all those ladies out there that are hating me because I came in with those two weirdo's, don't worry James is my twin, and Sirius is a friend. Anyways I'm Kym Potter , and I would love to be shown a good time with some of you manly men on here." Kym winked and walked to sit by the guys.

" Kym no room." James said

" You're a butt munch you know that right." Kym said  " Excuse me is there anyone who would want to sit with me." Kym fluttered her eyelashes

" Me." Was heard by all the guys in the bus , but Kym saw a girl keeping to herself who didn't have anyone sitting by her and decided to sit by her.

" Hi I'm Kym." Kym said

" Hi I'm Bianca. You know you don't have to sit with me." Bianca said

" You know you remind me of my best friend Lily she's really shy , nice ,and really pretty ,but I want to sit here I would have a lot better of a time. So what do you like to do for fun?" Kym smiled to try and make the girl feel more comfortable ,and it worked.

" Well I play softball ,watch movies , I would go to the movies but I don't have very many friends. I lived in America for 2 years , and just moved back home." Bianca said

" Well don't worry because you have me as a friend , and we can attract more with our good attitudes." Kym laughed. The rest of the time they just talked about everything. The boys were talking to some girls , and the girls were annoying the hell out of Kym , and Bianca because they sounded a lot like Brittney ,but now the boys were interested just because now they didn't care how girls talked just as long as their tongue worked good enough.

" Someone shoot me, or shut her up." Kym yelled to the boys

" Kym will you please be quiet we are listening to Julie , Jen , well these girls talk." James said impatiently.

" Fine , luckily the bus stopped I don't have to listen to this crap anymore." Kym said , and walked off the bus. The girls , and guys separated ,and went to their own cabins. The boys cabin had a discussion on all the hot girls ,and who was the hottest, and the girls the same but with boys. Kym was voted the hottest out of all the girls with a girl called Jenny behind her. James , and Sirius were the hottest guys with a guy called Paul behind them. Bianca was so quiet that none of the guys noticed she was there , but the girls did , and they picked on her.

"Ring ring someone call the fashion police." Jenny laughed at Bianca

" Jenny shut up I like her style I actually think I will borrow some of her clothes tomorrow. Now if you will please be quiet I would love to sleep." Kym said

The next few weeks went by quick the camp was a lot of fun for James ,and Sirius it was like going shopping for them they had so many choices of girls that they didn't know how to choose. Kym was having fun creating havoc with her new friend Bianca ,but they had made enemies with Jenny and had to deal with her everyday. One day Kym , and Bianca decided to go ,and talk to James ,and Sirius.

" Hey there boys." Kym said

" Hey Kym whats up?" Jenny said coming from behind James

" Oh I'm sorry James you have an it attached to you." Kym and Bianca laughed

" Kym stop being mean to Jenny and her friends they said there so nice to you , and your so mean to them you keep making fun of them." James said

" Right and you believe her. James you chose a girl who is 13 and would give you anything over your sister now I'm hurt." Kym said

" Well look it you just came , and insulted her Kym." Sirius came into the conversation

" You know I don't care anymore to deal with this crap I'm having to much fun to. I'm just going to find Paul ,and have a little fun." Kym said

" No you wont." James said " Your not allowed to see guys."

" Right that's what you think. Well bye oh , and you might want to wash your mouth out a couple of times you don't know where hers has been." Kym said

" Probably more than half the camp." Bianca said she was a lot like Lily because like Lily she started to come out of her shell with the help of the outgoing Kym.

" Kym I'm tired of your crap leave I never want to talk to you again. I cant believe I'm related to you." James yelled

" Fine chose dirt over blood." Kym said ,and walked off to their cabin. " Bianca can you go get me something to eat?" Kym asked

" Sure be right back." Bianca said and went to go get some food. Right when she left kym packed some of her clothes but not enough to make it noticeable that she left, and used her wand less magic to make it very small, and light, and put it in her pocket (then she was thankful that wand less magic couldn't be tracked). After doing that she wrote a note saying she went out for a walk, be back soon, and turned into an eagle, and left for where Lily was. It took a while to get there, but when she did she was happy because it was daytime, and Lily was outside. Kym flew down to where Lily was , and made sure no one was watching ,and transformed back.


	28. The rest of the summer goes by quick

" Oh my Kym hey what are you doing here. I'm so glad you're here. I cant believe you're here. Wait why are you here." Lily said really fast because she was just so happy to see her friend.

" Lily calm down talk slower. Well I'm here because I hate camp , and two people in it at the moment , and I don't want to blow them up so I decided to come , and visit my friend ,and worry the hell out of them." Kym said

" What are you talking about Kym who are you mad at?" Lily asked

" James , and Sirius they chose some girl over me. You see there was this one girl she is a real beast like her ,and Brittney could be best friends beast. Well this girl was making fun of my new friend , and I of course stuck up for her , and so this girl said things to me, and I went back at her. Well I said something to her infront of James ,and Sirius , and she made it seem like I harass her all the time." Kym said " and now James said he hated me ,and he chose her over his own blood. Can you believe that he chose someone he will only see for another week , over his sister one of his friends." Kym was crying now

" Kym its okay you can stay here as long as you need. Don't worry lets go tell my dad , and Mom. Finally I wont be stuck with Petunia." Lily smiled ,and Kym felt happier. Lily led her into a medium sized house to the kitchen where her family was.

"Mom , Dad this is my friend Kym from school she had a fight with her brother ,and her parents are out of town is it okay if she stays here with us?" Lily asked

" Yes that's fine, but I think I remember you Lily's first year right she spent the night at your house?" Mrs. Evans said

" Yes that's me. Well thank you Mr. and Mrs. Evans well I better go mail my parents before they go crazy." Kym said ,and Lily ,and Kym walked out. Kym wrote a note to her parents telling her what happened between her ,and James , but she had to lie about how she got to Lilys. She also asked them not to write James until tomorrow. They sent a return owl saying that they were happy she was safe , and they would let James suffer for a little bit ,and that they would see her in a week. Lily, and Kym went shopping the whole week, went to the movies , and picked up on some French guys well mostly Kym did the picking up Lily didn't since she was still with Remus. They sent each other letters daily , about their day , and what they did ,that was about two lined the rest was about how much they missed each other , and couldn't wait to see each other.

" You know I would say it was romantic after the first day of these letters , but now its just becoming an obsession." Kym laughed at lily who was writing Remus another 5 page letter about how she missed him.

" Shut up Kym." Lily said throwing a pillow at her.

" So how is it being with someone and not seeing them for a long time?" Kym asked

" Well it sucks , but you know I'm young so its not as bad. Man Remus is just so sweet." Lily sighed

" Right, well yeah I only like him ,and Peter at the moment right now. I swear I will not talk to James ,and Sirius until they know how much they hurt me. Man Voldermort wasn't even able to make me cry. Anyways lets get on a happier note your going to see Remus tomorrow you should look good, and me I just need to look stunning too." Kym laughed

" Yes we can wear the new outfits we got." Lily said happily putting on lipstick to kiss Remus's finished letter.

" Yes now that your done lets go to sleep. I'm tired." Kyme said yawning 

" Ok. Hey Kym what how did all your stuff get her?" Lily asked

" I went and got it the other night you were writing a 20 page letter to Remus." Kym laughed , and the rest of the night they slept. The next morning they woke up at 1030,and they were suppose to meet the group at 1130.

" Were going to be late!" Lily screamed

" Lily who cares if were late your going to see them no matter what because everyone is staying at my house so we can all go to school together." Kym said still laying down " so calm down , and take a shower."

" Okay.''

The day after Kym left at the camp: ( The directors were already told of where she went but were told that Mr. and Mrs. Potter would tell James ,and Sirius where she went ,and that no one else needed to know.)

Bianca who was really worried about Kym because she didn't come back last night figured she might have gone to make things right with James ,and Sirius , but she still didn't return in the morning. Bianca finally decided to go , and talk to James , and Sirius.

" James , Sirius have you seen Kym?" Bianca asked

"No were not talking to her Bianca so you tell her that when you find her. She's probably off doing God knows what with God knows who." James said meanly

" Well I'm worried ,I left her after the fight to get her some food ,and when I came back she was gone. She left a note saying she went for a walk , but she didn't come back when I went to bed. So I figured she couldn't sleep until you guys resolved your feud, but she still didn't come back this morning. Her bed was the same as before nothing ,was moved." Bianca said with a real worried face

" What shes missing?" Sirius said

" Yes that's what I think, but when I told the camp directors they said not to worry about it." Bianca said

"Man this is all my fault I cant believe I chose Jenny over my sister, because right after I did I found her with Paul." James said putting his hands in his face

" Well it is your fault both of your fault , and since you know that now I will tell you that she's actually at your friends Lily's house , and she'll be there until you guys have to meet to get school supplies. That's what the camp director told me to tell you because your parents were going to send a note , but they decided to let you figure out it was your fault. Now bye I have to go do nothing now because the only person who stuck up for me against Jenny , and her evil group was Kym ,and now shes gone because of you two." Bianca said

" Wait she was sticking up for you , she wasn't jealous of Jenny?" Sirius asked

" No why would she all the guys liked her any ways  she doesn't care about that stuff I'm surprised her best friends didn't know that I knew that , and I haven't known her for that long. Just wrong she was your sister , and your best friend. Well bye." Bianca said

" Hey Bianca you can hang with us we don't want to hang with anyone right now." James said

" Sure." Bianca said. The rest of the week that they were at camp Sirius , James ,and Bianca hung out. The week went by quick , and the 2 boys played a lot of pranks on people, but they were happy to be going home ,and seeing their other friends. Soon the morning came that they were going to see their friends again.

" You know I'm kind of scared to go Kym might beat us both up now, and you know she can." Sirius said

" I know but I'm her brother she wont still be mad at me right?'' James said

" I don't know man I don't know that was pretty bad of us, but I guess we will find out." Sirius said

" Boys its 1030 , and you still need to eat breakfast so hurry up." Mrs. Potter yelled down to the boys. She was still angry at James for what he did , but Kym also told her don't be that she would be mad enough for her parents , and her.

The boys ate breakfast ,and left for Leaky Cauldron because that was the only way Lily could go. They left late , and didn't arrive their until 11:45.

" Jamsie boy , and Rus your late." Remus said to his friends

" I know sorry. So where is everyone else?" James said " Oh and don't call me Jamsie.''

" Well Peter is already in there with his girlfriend , but he said he would meet us later, and the girls still haven't arrived, and when they do I feel sorry for you two." Remus said

" Oh so you heard?" Sirius said

" Yep that night actually Kym was really upset. Lily said that not even Voldermort could make her cry ,but what you did made her cry like she never cried before." Remus said

" Oh were in trouble." James said " Well I guess we can wait for them." 

Meanwhile: Lily , and Kym got ready pretty quick , but not to quick because they still wanted to look good. Lily was wearing one of her new outfits a dark green tank with faded jeans, with her long red hair down. Kym was wearing a tank too but it was lavender , and some dark jean pants with it. She also had her long brown hair down ,and they both had their stylish glasses on. For 13 year olds they looked good, and they were glad. Lily ,and Kym were surprised they made it to the Leaky Cauldron by 12,and they were really surprised to see the boys had waited for them.

" Hey Remus." Lily said and gave him a hug.

" Hey Lily you look great." Remus said

" Thanks. Hi James ,Sirius." Lily said casually  

" Hey Lily where is Kym?" James asked because Kym was still outside debating who the best football team in America was. Mr. Evans loved to watch forigner sports. Finally Kym won , because she said Joe Montana was the best quarter back ever , and would lead the 49er's to  a super bowl, and Mr. Evans couldn't disagree.

" Oh she's outside fighting with my dad about sports." Lily said " She'll be in but don't be surprised if you don't get a warm welcome." Kym just then walked in

" Hi everyone. Well lets go shopping." Kym said , and walked past the boys

They went shopping ,and got all their things. The whole time Kym gave the Sirius ,and James the cold shoulder. The boys finally gave up when they got back home because Kym was good at ignoring them even when they turned her hair green. That night they all went up to bed early to pack for school. The net morning they all got ready quick , and went to the station to leave. They said good bye to the Potters ,and went on the train ,and found a compartment.


	29. Coming back 3rd

A/n: There some music in here that doesn't go with there time but oh well I wasn't there so its going to be like brittney spears , and everyone else new. 

 Kym was still mad at the boys when they got to the train , but after lots of begging , and bribing Kym started talking to them, but they had to do her transfigurations homework , and her new divination class that she heard was a drag , and they had to do this for a month.

" Man I heard that the divination teacher is a little bit crazy." Lily said

" Yeah she's probably a little tipsy you know." Kym said

" Oh well just another class I can sleep in." Sirius said

" Yeah but you might want to listen because you have to do my homework , and I better get good grades." Kym said

" You guys I'm bored." James pouted

" Man you three." Remus said pointing at James , Sirius , and Kym " have an attention span of a three year old." Remus , and Lily laughed

" That's just wrong I have an attention span of a five year old I am more mature then those two.'' Kym said. Everyone just laughed because it really was true the three of them could not concentrate on one thing for very long if it got boring. The only thing that never bored them was Quidditch. " Fine then lets play a game."

" Okay lets play truth dare , that's the cool game for right now.'' Lily said , everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay since I picked the game I get to pick someone. Kym."

" Fine. Truth." Kym said

" Okay who was your first kiss , and who was it that you really wanted you first kiss to be with?'' Lily asked

" I hate you. Well what kind of kiss like a peck or a full on snog?" Kym asked

" Snog." Lily answered

" Okay no one, and someone." Kym said

" What no one you haven't kissed anyone, and you still have to tell us who you wanted to kiss." James said

" I hate you both. No I haven't kissed anyone , and I don't plan to this year, and maybe not even next year. I want my first kiss to be extra special not with some boyfriend I had when I was 12 , or 13. No offense you guys , but that's who I am . Well my turn to chose someone." Kym said quickly

" Wait who did you want to kiss if you did." Sirius said

" Fine I would want it ,if I had to kiss someone I would want it to be one of my best friends so probably Sirius." Kym said

" I knew you couldn't resist me." Sirius puffed out his chest.

" Yeah don't get cocky I wouldn't go those lips , I don't know where they've been." Kym said " well my turn to pick James."

" Dare." James said " I'm not scared of you Kym."

" You should be brother of mine, well lets see I dare you to profess you love to Snape in front of the whole school , then kiss his hand." Kym grinned

" Evil , you're the evil twin." James said

" Scared Potter." Sirius trying to sound like Malfoy

" Never. Fine lets see Sirius truth or dare?" James said

" Truth." James said

"Who is bubba?" James asked

" Oh you suck, fine he's my stuff animal duck that I sleep with every night." Sirius said looking down. The guys were laughing but the girls thought it was cute.

" How cute." Lily , and Kym said

" Thanks it can be my new pick up line, I lost my stuff animal can I sleep with you. Well Lily your turn." Sirius said

" Dare." Lily said " I'm feeling a little daring today."

" Humm let see what can I get shy Lily to do. Right I know you have to dance , and sing to Brittney Spears hit me baby one more time after James professes his love for Snape ,and dedicate it to them." Sirius said

" No that's just , no Sirius I cant do that." Lily said, Lily actually started to beg

" Hey lils don't worry I'll do it with you. I love being the center of attention if you didn't already know." Kym said 

"Oh really thanks Kym." Lily said

" Hey no fair." Sirius pouted 

" Shut up , now lily pick someone." Kym said

The rest of the train ride went on like this , but the rest were really stupid dares ,and truths. Everyone was happy the train finally got to the station , the group was excited to finally be able to go to Hogsmeade this year. The group got in a carriage , and made their way up to the castle most called their home. 

" Were back." Sirius said all freaky

" I bet the school will be thankful when you guys leave." Lily said

" Hey that's rude, you just wait I'm going to die , and your all going to miss me being loud." Kym pouted

" Well it better not be any time soon, because we have to pull a major prank on the Slytherins." James said

" I'll try not the keel over anytime soon brother just for that." Kym shook her head.

They finally got to the castle ,and got into the Great hall to wait for the 1st years.

" I'm going to die by starvation , by the time the 1sties get here." Sirius whined

" Shut up Sirius , at least you had a snack on the train someone (cough) James ( cough) ate mine." Kym said

" Hey you guys there here." Lily said 

Lily was right , the first years had just entered with Professor McGonagall. 

" Weird were we that shy , and small?" Kym asked 

" No Miss Potter I think I remember you bowing to everyone , but yes you were that small." Dumbledore said

" Hey thanks Albus buddy o pal." Kym yelled to Dumbledore.

" Well let the sorting begin." Dumbledore said. By the end of the sorting Gryffindor had 7 new members, Ravenclaws had 8 , Hufflepuff  got 7 , and Slytherin got 6. "Well before we can put the hat away I have to announce we have a new student she is a transfer from America , and she will be a 3rd year. So Minerva could you go get her?" Dumblerdore asked. Professor McGonagall went and got the new girl. When the girl came out Kym jumped up it was Bianca.

" Hey Bianca I didn't know you were a witch!" kym yelled to her

" Yep I am . How cool I'm happy I know someone here. Oh you must create hell for them. I knew you for some of the summer , and the camp director already wanted to kill you. I cant imagine what they want to do to you here!" Bianca yelled back

" Oh they all love me. I am loved , I'm to likeable to unlike. Well I don't like Brittney she reminds me of that Jenny chick didn't like her either. Hey good luck on the sorting. Tell the hat I said Hey there clothey he loves that name." Kym yelled

" Well thank you Miss Potter for introducing her, and yes its quite true you are loved here.Now lets begin."Dumbledore. After like 2minutes the hat yelled Gryffindor. Bianca came , and sat down with Kym , and she was introduced to the rest of the group she didn't know. Lily , and her became quick friends. Dumbledore said his announcements ,and everyone started eating. After James finished he walked over to Snape ,and coughed so everyone would be quiet.

" I have to announce something. Snape I love you greasy hair ,and how it looks like you never wash it. I love that ugly sneer of yours that people mistake for a smile, and I love how you're a dirty Slytherin."James said and kissed his hand , then ran back to his spot ,and chugged down a container of pumpkin juice.

" Now I have um an announcement. Kym , and I are going to sing a song ,and dance , and we are going to dedicate this to James , and Snape." Lily said blushing

" Oh wait , and I want to dedicate it to flowers.Okay lets shake our bom boms." Kym said. Just then the music came on , and luckily Lily , and Kym had made up a really good dance to this song, and they had incredible voices that it looked great. After their performance everyone was applauding even the professors.

" Well we never get tired of the entertainment before bed ,but sadly it is time for bed .So prefects please take the first years to the dormitories." Dumbledore said, and everybody went up to bed.

" Well cant say this wont be an interesting year Minerva now can we?" Dumbledore said

" Nope cant say that we can Albus, but when can we when we have that group here. Each one of them makes Hogwarts , Hogwarts." Minerva said

" That is true. Well goodnight." Dumbledore said , and they went to their rooms.


	30. First day back finding the missing link

A/N: Sorry for the long break I didn't get any reviews and I was said, and I also just started softball , and I had games , but im here and ready to write so review.

The next morning the girls woke up early, and decided to wake up the boys. So the three girls crept in the boys dorm , and started to hit the boys with the pillows but they wouldn't wake up. They didn't even move. 

" Man they wont wake." Kym cried

" I have an idea. Hey Kym , and Bianca put your shirts back on your not even wearing bras." Lily yelled. Just then Remus, Peter , and Sirius woke up.

" That was easy, and I am thankful James didn't wake up it would have been nasty." Kym said. After a lot of hitting , pulling ,and dumping water on James he finally got up, and they went to breakfast.

" I'm nervous about classes." Bianca said

" Why?" Lily asked because she always loved classes.

" Well I'm new , and usually new people get terrorized." Bianca said softly

" Hey Bianca don't worry were the terrorizers so don't worry." James smiled his award winning smile.

" Yep that's us were the pranksters." Sirius said gleefully 

" Were loved just because no one wants us to prank them, but the only, well actually theres 3 people to look out for. Brittney she is our dorm slut, Snape ugly loser whose in love with Lily, and Malfoy cute loser very evil. He wants me." Kym said laughing

" Kym who doesn't?" Bianca asked

" Well that's a good question I am loved by everyone, but you know I don't like anyone." Kym said " they all bore me. There all the same. I need someone like Sirius but less player." 

" Hey babe you can have me anytime." Sirius winked and blew a kiss at Kym.

"Oh I'm sorry Sirius I think you miss heard me I need someone the opposite of Sirius my bad, but thanks for the offer you stud muffin you." Kym smiled

" Well I have Remus, and I'm fine with that." Lily said

" yes me too." Remus said hugging Lily. " But it is kind of boring now." Remus and Lily both thought.

" Hey lets eat, and go to class I don't want to be late." Lily said

" Your no fun." Kym pouted 

"I know , but that's why you love me , and that's why you're my friend." Lily smiled

" Friend Lily , friend no I have a friend but her name is chaqueta banana. No not Lily or maybe its Billy yes that's it Hill Billy. NO no I don't know." Kym said , and everyone looking at her like she was wacko. 

"Kym shut up , and lets go." Lily said as sweetly as possible, because she knew Kym was trying to get them late. They got to class on time even when Kym , Sirius , and James each had to tie their shoes 3 times. Lily finally charmed their laces so they wouldn't come untied until they wanted to take the shoes off.

" Happy we got to Potions , with exactly a minute to spare." James said to Lily

" Yes, but look if we would have gotten here earlier we could sit with each other." Lily said

" No worries Miss Evans you will be having assign seating boy, and girl. Now lets see I have already put the rest of the class where they are suppose to be. Lupin , and the new girl sorry I don't know your name yet. Black , and Potter . No not you James. Potter , and Evans. Pettrigrew your with me." The professor said

"Professor I think Lily , and I should switch partners because mine isn't very good in potions , and I need help." Brittney said innocently

" Yeah mental you psycho your just trying to get to my brother, but your to low on the popularity list to have him so take a number." Kym said shouting at Lily. James just smiled at his sister she was a funny person.

" Kym be quiet before you get a head ache." Brittney said

" Oh yeah your big the only time you will talk back to me is when a teacher is in front of you. Wow you're a big women. Brittney the Slytherins are to good to be touched by you, and I'm surprised anyone does because I have lots of guy friends. Well actually all the guys are my friends , and none of them seem to like you, but for some strange reason they said that you offered them some things. What would that be. Hey cant get them by being good. That's a pity." Kym said getting up and starring deathly glares at her

" Well at least I had a boyfriend , no one wants you because your ugly , and annoying." Brittney said

" Brittney whose your boyfriend?" Kym asked

" Amos Diggory why?" Brittney asked 

" When did he ask you out?" Kym asked

" this morning." Brittney said " SO there." 

" Oh wait this morning , really well he asked me out last night. John , Tony , Robert, Jesse , J, Chris, and Bobby, asked me out since last night. So unlike you I have guys that want me for me I don't need to offer them anything, and the thing with Amos it looks like you sloppy seconds." Kym said and walked away , but when  she turned she flipped her hair in Brittney's face. Just then she attacked Kym from behind. She got a couple good punches, and the professor tried to stop her but couldn't.

" Professor I'm sorry but I have self defense here so . " Kym said grabbing Brittney's arm , and flipping her , and pushing her on the ground , then pinning her.

" Don't mess with me again. I thought you would have learned by now. You see you made it hard on your self all you had to do was be nice, but your to bitchy for that hey." Kym whispered to her, then let her go. She went back to her seat , and started laughing with Sirius. The professor was so stunned that she let everyone leave , but brittney. They all went to their common rooms to talk.

" Thanks Kym once again you dealed with the beast." Lily laughed

" Yeah I know I'm the beast tamer , but the only reason I can deal with her is because I'm a bigger beast then her , but that's how I like it." Kym smiled.

" Kym your not a beast." Remus said sweetly

" Oh Remus you flatter me, but I am to those who bug me, or pick on other people. Anyways." Kym was saying

" Wait whats a beast?" Bianca asked really confused

" Oh its Lily's and Kym's word for bitch.There scared to say it." James said

" Shut up James , I just saved you from the beast , after how you treated me this summer ,I think you should be a little more nicer or I'll go tell profressor that brittney should sit with you." Kym smiled evily

" Fine sorry." James said softly

" Hey you guys we have divinations next." Peter said to the boys. He didn't like the girls anymore he thought they were trying to steal his guy friends from him even though it was the girls that got them together.

" Oh me too. Even though I have the inner eye it'll be fun to see if she knows I'm about to turn her hair purple." Sirius said

" Sirius you don't have the inner eye. Lily does, and my self, but I'm with you on it were going to have fun with Professor Tree something I'm not sure but tree sounds good." Kym said

" Wait inner eye. Are you the 6?" Bianca asked. They all looked at her shocked except Kym.

" jesbe tu webeu kerqwp cnoutny?" Kym asked in some gibberish that only bianca understood, and she nodded. " Oh my gosh this is great finally I was wondering when you would come. Well that means that we must prepare. 3 years my good friend."Kym said then she whispered to Bianca " We shall battle , and die together protecting the 5. Until the end my friend." With that they clapped hands , and it glowed.

" Umm you guys whats going on?'' Lily asked 

" Yeah Kym what language were you speaking." Sirius asked

" Well I was speaking a language only one person other than me can understand , and nothing happening we said a charm to make our hands glow. Oh I thought bianca was a witch before so I was wondering if she was coming to Hogwarts. " Kym lied , and she knew her friends knew it wasn't true but she held still. Peter tried to get in her mind but she blocked it. Then she looked at her watch " Oh look at the time. Divinations is in 5 minutes." Kym , and Bianca rushed out of the room.

" I don't know what you guys think , but I think that was weird." James said

" Yeah ,but what Kym whispered was weirder." Remus said they all looked at him weird because they were far from Remus how could he hear what they whispered. He looked at their confused faces " oh good hearing." Then he made a barking kind of cough , and they understood, but they didn't know Lily understood too.

" Well what did they say?" Sirius asked

" Oh Kym said " We shall battle, and die together protecting the 5. Until the end my friend. That's it . Oh shoot we have 2 minutes to find Divination class. I heard its in the north tower." Remus said , and they all rushed out forgetting what had happened with Bianca , and Kym. When they got into Divinations they were 5 minutes late.

" Ahh yes I knew they would be late I saw it . Now take a seat." Professor Tree said ( Kyms nickname for Trelawney)

" So did I because they left 10minutes after me, but I saw that with my own eyes didn't need the inner eye." Kym said

" I see nothing in you no inner eye." Professor Tree said

" Well then your inner eye needs some glasses because I have an inner eye , and lets see." Kym said touching Professor Tree's arm " Ahhh yes you will go back to your chair ,and it will break,but do not worry , because after you will find some money you lost under your desk." Kym said

" That is not funny." Professor Tree said , and went to sit in her chair but it broke then she got up with a smile. " Well I see that you do have the inner eye." She said then went to the front of the class , and told them what they would have to do for the year. Kym leaned to Lily who had taken a seat by her.

" No it wasn't the eye it was a nice breaking charm, and I lost some money too."Kym said , and the both started laughing. After divinations they had Care for Magical creatures , except Peter, Bianca , and Lily had Ancient Ruines. 


	31. Hate

A/n: Sorry for the wait. Well anyways some people were asking me if I really do know a brittney and if I hate her like the girl in the story well I do know a brittney ,but weirdly she is my best friend , the girl in the story isn't like the my friend brittney at all . Well anywayz hope you like my story..here goes nothing.  
  
  
  
The months went by quick and the girls found themselves on the train going to Lily's for Christmas break. The boys were staying at Hogwarts to bug everyone else that was staying.  
  
" Lily this is going to be a fun break." Bianca said  
  
" I know I cant wait. Only 2 things that will ruin it Petunia , and the Christmas business party my dad has." Lily sighed  
  
" I know Petunia , but why the party?" Kym asked  
  
" My Dad's partners have snotty boys, there so full of themselves. You know James and Sirius well there 10 times worse , and without the funny personality." Lily said  
  
" Dam, then they must bad how many are there?" Bianca asked  
  
" 5, they never bring there daughters for some reason it is undignified for them to do that." Lily said  
  
" Well then were just going to have some fun with them." Kym smiled  
  
A few hours later they got off the train , and went to Lily's house. The first two days there were fun the girls went to the movies , the mall , and just walking. The guys on the other had were doing nothing because no one was there to prank, so they did their anigmai potions research.  
  
Christmas finally came , and the girls woke up excitedly and ripped open their presents. They all got make-up, clothes, and candies from the boys they dare not eat. They knew the boys were bored out of their mind , and most likely cursed the candies.  
  
That night was the Christmas party , and the girls got dressed. Bianca with here black hair wore a blue tank shirt with a nice black skirt that fit her well. Kym was wearing a lavender holter top that looked great with her nice tan skin with a black mini skirt that showed her knew curves . Lily wore a green tube top dress that fit her well , and brought her eyes out. All three girls look absolutely stunning , they were surely growing into their looks.  
  
The girls went down the stairs when Lily's Mom told her that the boys they would have to entertain were here. The girls walked down and saw the boys.  
  
" Hey is that Lockhart?" Kym asked  
  
" You know I think it is." Lily said  
  
" Well doesn't he fit well in this group." Bianca laughed, and soon after the girls joined her.  
  
" Lets go." Lily said  
  
" Well they are cute. I can give them that." Kym said  
  
" Yeah, well I want to have some fun , so maybe I'll hook up with one of them."Lily said  
  
" Wait Lily you cant." Bianca said  
  
" Oh don't worry bonks I'm braking up with Remus when we get back , it was so much better when we were friends, and I know he feels the same." Lily said  
  
" Girl talk later. Lets go to our dooms." Kym said dramatically  
  
Lily was right about these guys they talked about themselves every minute, and second of the day.  
  
" Wow that is so interesting that I totally forgot that I needed a whole case of beer, but since I'm not allowed to drink legally can you go get my a glass of punch. Johnny boy." Kym smiled the Potter smile  
  
" Yeah sure a glass of punch will make my a little more talkative. Boys." Johnny said , and the other boys followed him  
  
" Thank you Kym I thought I was going to die of boredom. It's so strange they talk about primping themselves more than we do." Bianca said  
  
" Well Tony is cute. I'm going to ask him to take a walk." Lily smiled  
  
" Sorry but aren't you forgetting something , or maybe I should say someone." Kym said  
  
" Honestly Kym I'm not going to make out with him just talk, and take a walk for some reason I just need to get out of the house for a while." Lily said , and walked away to find Tony. She found them , and walked out of the house. Kym , and Bianca were just talking to each other when all of a sudden they got a feeling.  
  
" He's here." Kym said , and Bianca understood she snuck out , and ran to find Lily. Right when she got out lots of death eaters apparated in front of the house, and held everyone captive inside,but she knew she had to get to Lily.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
" Nice evening." Lily said  
  
" I know the moon is perfect, it highlights my eyes perfect." Tony said  
  
" Right. Well you know I should go back to my friends." Lily said and started walking back to her friends, but bianca found her before she got to the house.  
  
" Lily give me your hand .Tony's not around right?' Bianca said quickly, and Lily nodded no. Bianca grabbed her hand ,and disapparted to Hogsmeade. Then Bianca , and Lily took a secret passage through Honeydukes and came to the castle running as fast as their legs could take them. They kept running until they got to Dumbledore's office.  
  
" Dumbledore we have to go." Bianca said urgently and Dumbledore understood. SO he got some floo powder , and went to Lily's house.  
  
" Lily stay here, its not safe for you there." Bianca said flooin to Lily's.  
  
Lily of course didn't listen she knew something was wrong , and went home.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
" Well if it isn't a little muggle party." Voldermort scolded  
  
" Yesmaster I think we should crash it." A deatheater said  
  
" yes , yes soon but first I want a certain flower. I know she is here. So if you tell me where a Lily flower would be I will let you all go free." Voldermort said  
  
" You will leave my daughter alone." Mrs. Evans said  
  
" You don't stand a chance muggle Avada Kedavra." Voldermort screamed and Lily's mom screamed and fell to the ground dead. All the women in the room shrieked with fear. Mr. Evans ran towards his fallen wife. Voldermort was about to curse Mr. Evans but Kym came in.  
  
" Oh aren't you the big bad wizard picking on helpless muggles,why don't you pick on someone who has your own skills." Kym said  
  
" Well then that must be you, or Dumbledore if I am not mistaken. So lets see if you can escape me once again." Voldermort said taking his wand and pointing it at Kym  
  
"Let's rumble." Kym said  
  
" Kym its yours , and Lily's fault my wife is dead." Mr. Evans screamed about to run ,at kym but she put a body bind on him  
  
" Sorry did that for your own good." Kym said  
  
"So Kymbers where is Ms. Flower." Voldermort asked  
  
" 1st your not even worthy enough to think my name so don't say it ever again especially as a nickname, and second she's far away from here." Kym said  
  
" Smart move Ms. Potter , but now you wont be around to save her ." Voldermort said  
  
" I doubt that will happen." Kym said  
  
After that Kym and Voldermort were throwing curses at each other this was and that . After an hour of doing this both were tired , but wouldn't admit it. Dumbledore finally showed up but was side tracked when about 5 deatheaters jumped on him. Bianca came through after Dumbledore and went to help him. They were so tied up with the deatheaters they didn't even notice Lily come through the firer place. Lily turned to see her mother lying on the floor dead, and her father bonded. She ran to her father and mother not even noticing the duel going on.  
  
" Mom, not mommy please."Lily said she then looked at her father , and took off the bind.  
  
" Go away this is your fault , and especially that girls fault over there. I should have listened to Petunia when she said you were a freak , and would kill us all. The sad thing is your mother actually loved you , and you go , and let your friends kill her. You are a traitor to this family you , you whore of a daughter." Mr. Evans screamed  
  
" No , I didn't daddy believe me it wasn't me." Lily pleaded  
  
" Oh Lily don't know when its good to stay safe . You are just like your friend you walk to danger. Well now you will not be my down fall. Avada Ked- ." Voldermort yelled but kym made a mirror appear infront of Lily so when he finished the curse it hit the mirror and rebounded on one of Voldermorts Deatheaters. Just then Dumbledore came in and Voldermort took this as his cue to leave, and he did.  
  
" Mom no I didn't kill her it's not my fault." Lily cired  
  
" You did this , this is all your fault you little tramp good for nothing whore you killed our mother. You and your freakish friend. I hate you." Petunia yelled running at Lily ready to kill her, but Kym grabbed her and threw her against the wall.  
  
" This isn't Lily's fault. It's the asshole that was just here fault. So stop it before you something you will regret." Kym said  
  
" Get away from me freak. Daddy shes trying to kill me like she killed mom." Petunia screamed to her father.  
  
" You filth you did this , and you turned my daughter against her family you are a murder. Get out!" Mr. Evans screamed at Kym " Lily you too I don't want you for a daughter anymore you better pray that your school keeps you." With that he picked up Petunia and walked out of the house.  
  
" Daddy."Lily cried Kym came over to put a reassuring arm around her friend but instead her friend turned and gave her a deathly glare.  
  
" Leave me alone this is your fault. I hat you." Lily said . Kym backed off , and Dumbledore picked up Lily , and took her back to Hogwarts, but her told Kym , and Bianca to stay with the muggles , and wait for the ministry. Dumbledore took Lily to the Hospital Wing where she was given a sleepless potion , and went fast to sleep without any nightmares of her dead mother , or her father telling her he hated her. 


	32. Help me please

A/N: Hey I know im suppose to write about my story but if anyone can help me find this story it would be great. It's a Lily and James story. James and Lily hate each other , but one day Lily snaps and reveals that she has to prostitute to stay alive, that she was rapped , and that she is a nymph. James realizes that she is like her group because James is half vampire ,and Sirius is gay, and of course Remus is a werewolf. Well if you guys know the author or title of this story can you please send me an email please. With the review thing. Thanks so much. Well sorry if my story sucks 


	33. I Hate you

A/n: Hey Im back well here goes nothing..  
  
  
  
In the afternoon the Marauders were in the common room playing chess, when they heard a loud bang in the 3rd year girls dorm.  
  
" That is weird. All the girls are gone." Remus said  
  
" Yeah, but castles are weird , and make lots of noises." James said  
  
" So true buddy-o-pal." Sirius said slapping James on the back  
  
All of the sudden they heard a loud cry from the same room ,and ran to investigate. When they stormed in they were surprised to see Bianca holding a hysterical Kym.  
  
" Hi guys." Bianca said still holding Kym.  
  
" Okay 3 questions. 1 what was the loud bang?' james said  
  
" Oh I pushed Kym out of bed, but that's not why shes crying if you were wondering."Bianca added  
  
"Okay why are you two here , and why is she crying?" Remus asked  
  
" Last night at Lily's Voldermort came for Lily. Lily's mom told him he wouldn't et her, and killed her. I got Lily away from the house, and Kym fought Voldermort. Then Lily followed Dumbledore and me to her house. When she got there her father said Kym murdered her mother , and Lily was a traitor for being her friend, and Lily told Kym she hated her." Bianca said sadly. Kym started to cry a little harder after she was done. Sirius went to Kym and hugged her. He was Kym's best guy friend they just clicked like they were made for one another so he knew that he had to be there for her.  
  
" It's okay Kym." Sirius said rocking her.  
  
" No it's not. I didn't kill her mother I practically saved everyone there including Lily how could she think I killed her mother, if I wanted to kill anyone it would have been Petunia but I wouldn't kill anyone. Life sucks."Kym cried some more  
  
" Sis we know you didn't kill Lily's Mom don't worry Lily will come around she's just in pain right now." James said going and giving his sister a hug.  
  
" You guys should go see Lily she's in the hospital wing. She needs you guys more than I do." Kym smiled weakly.  
  
" Yeah lets go." Remus said , and everyone followed but Kym and Sirius  
  
" I'll stay here with Kym , and make her go to sleep , then meet you down at the hospital wing." Sirius said  
  
" Okay." All four said  
  
" Sirius you don't have to stay with me, but if you are you can get my some water." Kym smiled  
  
" so now im your slave." Sirius stated  
  
" Yep go now, then you can lay with me in bed until I fall asleep." Kym said. Sirius got the water , and kym drank it then Sirius moved in the bed with her ,and after a little bit she fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
The group got some of Lily's favorite things which were books for her. After that they made there way down to the Hospital wing.When they got there they found her laying in her bed staring at he ceiling.  
  
" Hey Lils." Remus said  
  
" Hi." Was all lily could say to them.  
  
" How are you doing Lily flower?" James asked it was weird he had strange feelings like her had to protect this delicate flower. He didn't know why because Lily was just a friend , but he felt Lily's pain , and wished he could take it all away from her.  
  
" Terrible. How would you feel if your best friend killed your mother?" Lily yelled which shocked everyone.  
  
" Lily it wasn't Kym and you know it. Why would your best friend kill your mom?" Sirius said running in the the room.  
  
" Shut up Sirius your only saying that because you like Kym. She's a murderer and you still protect her. Just wait until she kills your mom , and when that comes don't come crying to me." Lily glared at Sirius  
  
" Lily you know that it was Voldermort that killed her not Kym." Bianca said  
  
" Yeah it was Voldermort hes the asshole that did everything not Kym." Remus said  
  
" Et tu Remus. Maybe I can understand Bianca she's always had something against me ,but you Remus you of all people. My boyfriend well since your not on my side were over I cant believe you." Lily yelled  
  
" Lily you're my best friend ,and I know your in pain , but you have to think logically why would your best friend kill your mom ,then save you and the rest of your family. Its just not logical." James said  
  
" It was probably a show , she's probably been working for Voldermort since she got captured in first year." Lily said  
  
" Your crazy Lily how. AHHHH. Shes your best friend." James said  
  
" Leave all of you just Leave I hate you all. Go. GO. I don't want to see any of you again. I hate you . Hate you." Lily yelled to them as they left.  
  
They all felt bad for Lily , but she wouldn't talk to her because they still believed Kym didn't do it, and even though deep down Lily knew that Kym didn't do it she some how couldn't believe her father would lie to her.  
  
The weeks went quick, and everyone noticed Lily didn't hang with the Marauders anymore, but instead she was found in the library reading. One day Lily talked to someone she never thought she would have a good conversation with.  
  
" Hey Lily." The person said  
  
" Oh hey brittney. What do you want?" Lily asked  
  
" Well I feel bad for how I've been treating you , and wanted to know if you wanted to be friends?" Brittney said  
  
" Umm Okay. So what do you want to do?'' Lily asked  
  
Lily and Brittney became friends, and everybody thought it was a bad idea. 1 because Brittney was always mean to Lily until now , and 2 Brittney had a reputation for being a well slut, and they didn't want Lily to turn that way. Everyone wanted Lily to see that Brittney was using her for some reason , but everyone was to coward to do it ,except Kym.  
  
" Lily ar you crazy she hated you , and now she wants to be your friend. Cant you see she's using you?" Kym said to Lily who was walking through the common room one night.  
  
" Sut up Potter, Brittney is a true friend." Lily sneered  
  
" So a true friend is sleeping with your best friends boyfriend in your best friends bed is it well then I must have miss read my best friends manual." Kym said  
  
" Your just jealous that I can get a guy. I haven't seen you with one guy, so what do you think of that loser?" Lily yelled  
  
" Your right I don't go out with guys , but it doesn't mean I get asked. I haven't found anyone I like unlike your friend Brittney I don't sleep with the first guy that says can I borrow your quill." Kym said  
  
" You tramp I wouldn't be surprised if you've slept with all the guys of the school , and threatened to send your friend Voldermort on their mothers if they told anyone so you can keep up on your sweet innocent act." Lily scolded  
  
" Lily when in all the time have I ever acted sweet and innocent if I was that would my best guy friend be the prankster/player/child deliquent Sirius black I don't think so. If I was an innocent angel do you think I would almost be beating Sirius in detentions. So you see dear friend I'm not innocent , but I'm not a slut."kym said  
  
" Yeah kyms not a slut , it's your friend Brittney who is. I heard shes bad anyways." Sirius added in and got a glare from both girls.  
  
" But again we take outgoing , pretty Kyms side. Though I think she's quiet ugly who would want to date her anyways?" Lily said and started to walk towards the stairs.  
  
" No we didn't take Kym's side you pushed us over there when you actually believed your father that your best friend killed your Mom." James said. Lily started to walking again but Kym grabbed her and whispered in her ear.  
  
" I will always be here for you. I don't care how much you push me away I will be your best friend, and one day you'll see it ,and ill be here waiting,because true friends don't run away when it gets just a little bit harder. Remember that." Kym said letting go of Lily. Lily ran to her dorm. From then on she didn't speak to the Marauders , but she did make fun of them whenever she got a chance. Most of the time she made fun of Peter, and Kym, but she got pissed because Peter was to easy , and Kym didn't care.  
  
A couple of weeks before school ended Brittney proved she was just using Lily to make James hate her, so Brittney could get him. She only had one more scheme left to pull.  
  
The next morning Lily walked to the Great Hall with everyone laughing at her screaming slut. This went on until Brittney came in.  
  
" Brittney why is everyone calling me a slut?" Lily asked ready to let out the tears  
  
" Get your hands off me mudblood. I never did like you so is that how you bought your robes you're a witchy prostitue. Tu tu tu that's naughty naughty."Brittney started laughing. Lily just stood there stunned that she didn't notice people calling her a slut , and penny hoe. This went on for a couple of minutes until the Marauders came in. Somone handed them a paper that read.  
  
Lily Evans is the school slut if you want a good time bring a penny and a condom to the astronomy tower. Sorry for her being so expensive but she is a penny hoe.  
  
" hey slutty Evans. Here's a nickel keep the change." Sirius , James , and Peter said. Remus just laughed with the rest of the school with the exception of Kym , and Lily. Lily was now in tears she got up to run, but someone grabbed her arm, when she turned around a sigh of relief came on her.  
  
" Lily wait.'' Kym said , and walked up to the front of the hall where the teachers were. They were about the stop this ordeal , but Dumbledore stopped them he knew Kym would set them all straight. So Kym got up there and transfigured a spoon into a whistle, and blew on it really hard. Now that she had everyone's attention she started to speak.  
  
" How many of you believe this paper?" kym asked everyone in the hall raised their hands except the teachers. " Really, okay so how many believe this sign." And with a flick of her wand a big sign came up saying that Syltherins and Gryffindors are best friends. No one raised their hands. " Really so tell me why you believe this one is true about Lily, but the Gryffindor one isn't?"  
  
" Because we all know that Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other duhhh. Kym." A 1st year Ravenclaw said  
  
" Jessica smart , but since you all know that Syltherins and Gryffindors don't you all know that Lily is the smartest girl in the 3rd year. That Lillian Marie Evans is the nicest , funniest , most caring person that any of you have known. I know you all know this because she has helped each one of you some how. I know for a fact that's she's helped a lot of you with homework , and then that night had to stay up really late just to finish hers. I know that Lily pushed a 4th year muggle born out of the way when a certain Slytherin ( cough) Malfoy ( cough) was about to hit her, and get hit herself. So now I ask you can you be so sure that this paper is true." Kym said  
  
" But she's changed Kym , she started hanging with Brittney." Sirius yelled  
  
" Thanks for brining that point up Sirius. So now I want whoever has slept with Lily to raise there hand , and don't be shy because if you have then you'll be the coolest guys around." Kym stayed quiet for 3 minutes after no one had raised their hands. " How odd now I didn't know you could be a slut , and not ever have sex , well my bad because if Lily is a slut then I am the Queen slut." Kym said  
  
" Kym your not a slut you don't even date, you have to have sex a lot to be a slut." A 6th year Gryffindor shouted  
  
" Thank you all and good night did I not just prove my point Lily hasn't slept with anyone so shes not a slut. I figure this was an attempt by a desperate person whose been shot down by my brother so many times that she tried to make us hate our friend. Well it didn't work. Now with the rest of you I want you all to know that I am ashamed that you could believe that paper other than actually thinking sanely that the Lillian Evans you know would do such a thing. Now I think you all have something to say to her don't you." Kym said glaring at all the school which scared the hell out of them Kym was such a nice person , and this just proved they never wanted to see her mad. With that Kym walked down , and they all said sorry to Lily , and Kym and Lily walked out of the Great Hall. " Lils you okay."  
  
" Why are you doing this for me when I've been so mean to you?" Lily asked  
  
" True friends never leave. I knew that you were going through a lot so I let you do it, but I was always there I would never leave you. You're my little sister tat I have to protect. Friends." Kym said  
  
"No."Lily said " Best friends." And the girls hugged  
  
" Well what do you say to doing a little of pranking?" Kym asked  
  
" I say hells ya."Lily laughed it had been a while since she laughed her real laugh, and it felt good. So the girls ran to their dorm , and decided to prank Brittney. After they were done they walked out of the dorm , but they knew if they got caught they would be in so much trouble so they needed a diversion.  
  
" Sirius." Kym thought calling Sirius in her head.  
  
" Kym." Sirius yelled out loud  
  
" Now Sirius why are you calling my sisters name while were talking about who we would like to shag?" James said meaninly  
  
" No didn't you just here her call me?'' Sirius asked then it hit him she called him in her head " Stupid" Sirius said hitting himself. He then closed his eyes tightly and started talking to Kym. When he did this a 2nd year walked by.  
  
" Umm is he right in the head?" the boy asked  
  
" Nope." James , Remus , Bianca and Peter said  
  
" What's up Kym?" Sirius thought  
  
" Hey cause a distraction so Lily ,and I don't get caught with our prank." Kym thought  
  
" you did a prank with out me?" Sirius whined in his head  
  
" Yep Now do it." Kym thought  
  
" Fine but just because I think your cute." Sirius said  
  
" OH how you flatter me." Kym said laughing.  
  
Just then there was a big crash in the common room , and it was filled with smoke.  
  
" That's our cue." Kym said. Lily followed Kym threw the smoke until they were infront of the common room.  
  
" Sirius Black what did you do." Lily yelled  
  
" It wasn't me , but welcome back Lils." Sirius said hugging her. Lots of the girls that were in there, and could see got jealous.  
  
" Thanks." Lily replied  
  
Just then Professor McGonagall came in.  
  
" Who did this?" Pro.M said  
  
" It was me." Kym spoke up  
  
" NO me." Sirius  
  
"No me."K  
  
" No me." S  
  
" No professor give me the detention." Kym yelled  
  
"No me." S  
  
"You me" K said  
  
" Okay you." Sirius said  
  
" Okay me." Kym said  
  
" You didn't fall for it." Sirius whined  
  
" Nope. Im too quick." Kym laughed  
  
" both stop you both get detention. Tonight 8 my room." P.M. said with that left.  
  
After she left Sirius and Kym started to jump up and down." We get detention La LA La LA al la .'" The sang together while spinning each other.  
  
" Is she as unstable as he is?" the 2nd year boy asked  
  
" Yep very. We sent them to St. Mungos but they sent them right back , and said they don't take their kind of insane." Lily laughed  
  
" To true, at least you guys aren't stuck with them you can run away and hide, but ones my best friend , and the other my twin sister." James put his head in his hands.  
  
" Are you serious? We are right here I cant believe you would talk about your friends behind their backs, well in front of their backs." Sirius whined  
  
" Actually your Sirius." Kym laughed " Now you cant use it because you would be biting off me.  
  
" You suck." Sirius said  
  
" Nope I don't do that either that's brittneys job." Kym laughed as did the others.  
  
' Well its getting late , and your guys have to go to your detention in a half hour so good night. Oh and everyone be ready for a surprise in the morning." Lily said , and went up to be followed by everyone , except Sirius , and Kym who went to their dreadful detention. 


	34. Girls Prank , and changing schools

A/N: Disclaimer: All the names that were in the harry potter books aren't mine but the others are. Ne ways hope you like me story keep reviewing  
  
The next morning the group went down to breakfast except Lily , and Kym who left early that morning.  
  
" So what do you think they did?" Bianca asked  
  
" I don't know it's a very scary thought both are top students , and Lily is great at charms , and Kym has one scary mind you'll never know what will happen." James smiled " You see Kym is the crazy evil twin."  
  
" I think not I think I'm the charming , sexy , intelligent , athletic ,great person, loved by all twin , and your just Kym's twin brother twin." Kym laughed while coming up behind the group  
  
" Right Kym you keep telling yourself that." James rolled his eyes  
  
" I don't need to everyone tells me , I have letters saying it. I'm the favorite twin , but don't worry you're my favorite brother." Kym smiled  
  
" Ah thanks Kym your so kind." James said sarcasticly  
  
" So Lily-poo , and Kymmsie wimmsy what did you guys do?" Sirius asked  
  
" Well you'll just have to wait, until we get in the Great Hall." Lily said mischievously. The group begged for the girls to tell them what they did but they didn't budge , and they finally made it to the Great Hall. When they walked into the great hall they sat down , and waited for the show. About 20 minutes being there , and the Great Hall now totally packed Brittney came in and the show began. When she stepped in Lily said a curse under her breathe , and so did Kym , and all of a sudden there was a booming voice.  
  
" IF EVERYONE COULD LOOK TO THE DOORS OF THE GREAT HALL I WOULD LIKE TO SHOW YOU YOUR ENTERTAINMENT THIS MORNING. NOW SHE WILL BE DOING A LITTLE SHOW SO LADIES ,AND GENTLEMEN PLEASE PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR BOZO BRITTNEY THE WEIRD LOOKING ,AND BACKSTABBING CLOWN." The voice said  
  
When everyone looked at Brittney they were shocked, she was wearing a rainbow full suit that had filly things at the neck , wrist , and feet. On her feet were big red shoes that were 10times bigger than her normal size, her face was all white with blue eye shadow all over her eyes and a painted smile , and a big red nose. On top of her head her hair was puffy , it looked exactly like a clown wig , and it was rainbow colors. The last part of her attire was her bow tie. When everyone got over the shock they started laughing hard, that some couldn't even breath , but when they thought it was done they thought wrong. All of a sudden the lights went off , and a spotlight hit on her , and she all of a sudden had 3 balls in her hand, and she started to juggle them. After the juggling , she went to dancing , and making balloon animals. After the balloon animals Professor Dumbledore stopped her, and after everyone stopped laughing, he started to talk.  
  
"Well thanks you Brittney for that lovely show, now I think it is time for all of you to go to classes, and can Ms. Potter please meet me in my office right now. Thank you , and I hope you all have a good day." With that everyone got up , and left.  
  
" Good luck Kym." Bianca said  
  
" Yeah sorry sis, will meet you at class." James said , and they all left. They separated half way to classes ,and the group went to classes ,and Kym to Dumbledores office.  
  
" Ahh yes Kym , I have a favor to ask of you , but I must say its dangerous, and you will be gone for some time."Dumbledore said  
  
" What is it?" Kym asked  
  
" Well we've been having a lot of trouble in America ,and they need someone to go undercover there, but they don't know anyone qualified for it ,because it is really dangerous. I know that you are very powerful , and would be able to handle this , that is why I asked you , but the only problem is you will have to leave right away , and start school at Pacific's School of Witchcraft , and Wizardry. If you do accept you will also have to play softball because they have their suspicions on someone on the softball team, and I have heard that you love to play."Dumbledore smiled " I know this is a lot to ask you ,but it must be asked."  
  
" Sir , I'll do it , I am the only one who could do it I have been trained to do this so yes I will do it,but when do I leave?" Kym asked  
  
" Right away , the Principle " Headmaster" at Pacific is waiting for you. The only people that know of this is me , the headmaster at Pacific ,and your parents. I will be telling the school that your parents pulled you out ,and sent you to an all girls witch academy in Hungry. Now I think that your stuff is right there, you will be able to write your friends there, but your name is going to be changed just for precautions. So what would you like to be called?" Dumbeldore asked  
  
" How about Josephine Summers. Well goodbye Dumbledore please make sure James takes care of Sirius, and watch them all for me." Kym said hugging him  
  
" I will , and good luck. Mail me with any news. Good luck Kym." Dumbledore said , and with that Kym flooed to Pacific.  
  
" Good luck Kym , you'll need it." Dumbledore whispered, then turned to is work.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
" Kym must have gotten into a lot of trouble to be gone this long. It's almost lunch time." Remus said  
  
" Yeah , but why didn't I get into trouble too?" Lily wondered , because she did help  
  
" Kym probably just said it was her , she would know you wouldn't want to get into trouble, but who knows. If we don't see her by the end of this period she surely will be at lunch. I've never heard of a Potter missing a lunch." Sirius ,and the others laughed while James rethought what Sirius had just said  
  
" Hey." James yelled. The class ended , and the group made their way to the Great Hall expecting to see Kym , but they didn't. After sitting there for 10 minutes Dumbledore stood up.  
  
" I've have some sad news today. Kym Potter has been taken out of Hogwarts and was sent to an all girls witch academy. I know you all loved her she was a lot of the heart of Hogwarts , and we will all miss her. I am sorry, I know she will be missed , but I promise you she will come back and visit. Now go back to eating." Dumbledore smiled. Nobody ate the all were too sad , not even the Slytherins. They all missed Kym , she was one of those girls that would make you smile by just seeing her, she was so nice even to the Slytherins , and never judged anyone. Everyone at the school loved her , well except Brittney , but no one cared about her. From the minute they heard Kym left schools the halls got quieter , and the classes got even more boring.  
  
" Why did she leave?" Lily " She cant leave me now , it isn't fair.I want to got to the all girls academy thing too."  
  
" Well we can ask her this summer most likely." James said playing with his food  
  
" Hey lets go to class or were going to be late." Remus said  
  
" Kym would have been late." Sirius pouted Kym was the only girl that would play pranks with him when James didn't feel like it.  
  
" Will all of you stop it she didn't die so stop acting like it , she will be back ,and we can all hang out together. So pull yourself together , and lets get through the last week and a half of school. Just think after school you'll be able to see her again."Bianca said  
  
" Your right, well lets go." James said and they all headed to class.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
" I know its kind of late for a school transfer , but we do have one. She is from Hungry's School of Witches. Now I would like you to treat her nicely, and welcome her in." The Headmaster " Principle said. " Josephine Summers." Out came Kym aka Josephine.  
  
All the boys, and girls were memorized at this girl. They could already see she was a fun, outgoing, pretty person by her smile. When everyone saw her they couldn't help , but smile.  
  
" Now Josephine has been sorted into Lion, and I hope you guys make her feel welcomed. Well witout further ado lets eat." Principle Scooter said  
  
When Kym was walking to the table a big group of pretty people called her over. " Hey Josephine over here." Kym walked over there , and sat with them. There was 3 girls , and 4 boys.  
  
" Hi I'm Jay." A cute blonde boy with spiky hair , and green eyes said.  
  
" I'm Jenny, Jay's girlfriend." A pretty blonde said with blue eyes  
  
" I'm Paige, and this is my boyfriend Adam." A brunette with brown eyes , said pointing to her boyfriend who looked like the other boy but with brown hair  
  
" I'm Lance , and this is my girlfriend Tina." A cute boy who looked like the other boy Adam, but he had glasses , and he pointed to his girlfriend who also had glass , and had long black hair.  
  
" And last ,but certainly not least me , I'm Brad , and sadly I do not have a girlfriend." A cute boy who had spikey brown hair with bleached tips said.  
  
" Hi, I'm Josephine ,but you can call me Joey , Josie , or Summers. I do not have a boyfriend either , since I went to an all girls school , and are brother school , were dogs , I didn't date much." Joey smiled  
  
" So your in 3rd year right?" Jenny asked  
  
" Yes." Joey said  
  
" So Summer, do you play any sports. Like Qudditch or softball?" Brad asked intrigued by the new girl.  
  
" Actually at my old school I was on the Quidditch team as a chaser , and I also play softball , I love softball." Summer smiled  
  
" Hey summer why don't you tryout for our team , we have practice tomorrow , you can tryout then." Tina said  
  
" Yea sure. So do all of you play sports?" Summer asked  
  
" Yea, all three of us play softball , and the guys play baseball, and quidditch." Jenny said  
  
" So Summer you actually think you can play at American level of softball I bet it's a lot easier in Hungry." Paige said evilly to Summer  
  
" Oh I think I can handle it , but I guess will see tomorrow now wont we." Summer smiled. After eating dinner they showed summer to their hang out place , and their dorm. Then they went up to bed. The next morning they got up , and went to breakfast, then to classes. Kym found these classes to easy for her so she slept, but whenever a teacher called her she had the right answer , and everybody was amazed by this. After dinner they all headed to the softball field. The boys didn't have practice so they came to watch Summer tryout. After an hour an a half of practicing they were all amazed by Summers talent on the field. She had a gun for an arm, she could pitch really fast , but also make the ball move so much. She caught everyball , even the ones that not most pro athletes could catch, and she could hit the crap out of the ball. The coach and the rest of the team was excited to have her on their team , everyone but Paige ,but no one noticed her jealous attitude towards Summer.  
  
" Summer would you like to be on the travel ball team. We play during the summer." The coach smiled  
  
" Yeah sure. That would be great." Summer said.  
  
The rest of the school days went quick for Summer , and for the Marauders. 


	35. Whats new

A/n: Okay in this one I might talk a lot of Kym , but theres things with the Marauders don't worry.  
  
  
  
The summer went uneventful for the Marauders, Lily , and Bianca. They were very depressed that Kym didn't come home,and they didn't speak to James parents for half of the summer, for sending her away.  
  
Summer ( Kym) was having fun, playing softball , and hanging with the team. They traveled all over the states, but she started to notice people were acting strange around her group. Summer thought it was Paige because nobody liked her , and thought she was a real witch with a b.  
  
The summer went quick , luckily for all of them because they were ready to go back to school. When the Marauders got back to school they started to get ingredients for their anigmai potion. The Marauders , and Lily , and Bianca had changed a lot , and were starting to grow apart.  
  
James was now 5'9 , and his looks just got cuter. His shaggy black hair got shaggier , but gave him a hot look, his brown eyes got darker, and his personality with girls changed. Now he was dating a new girl every other day, and even after he dumped them , they still loved him.  
  
Sirius was the same height as James , but his hair was nice , and slick , and his eyes were incredible. He was depressed beyond belief , about Kym , but made sure nobody noticed it by also going out with every girl in school.  
  
Remus grew taller ,and cuter, and so did Bianca. The only thing that changed with them was that they were now going out.  
  
Lily changed the most out of all of them. Her ready hair was long ,and straight. Her baby face grew into a mature young lady face, and the best part of her , her eyes shone brightly with the small amount of make up she wore. Lily's looks weren't the only thing that changed than her looks , but her personality. She felt left out because Sirius , and James hung out , and Remus ,and Bianca were together ( which she was happy about , but didn't say anything.) then there left her, and she had no one. Lily hid all her emotions by reading ,and staring off into space. Her ,and James fought a lot , and the others never really talked. After one big fight they separated as friends, well pretty much Lily left the group.  
  
This is how everything went until half way through the year at dinner.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Kym had also changed a lot. Kym matured fast , and now she was 5'6, her whole body was a nice tan color that fit well with her dark brown hair ,and blonder streaks. The weird thing was Kym didn't look like a 14 year old she now looks like a 17 or 18 , her body was also in great shape from playing softball all summer. The last new thing with Kym was that she was now going out wit Brad the leader of their group.  
  
Kym kept noticing how people certain people were acting strange towards their group ,like they were scared of them. One day Kym saw Paige fighting with a 3rd year muggleborn about her spilling soda on her, and the next day the girl went missing. Kym noticed this because it happened again, and decided to follow Paige that night.  
  
That night Kym decided to follow Paige. She went to bed early than transformed into an eagle. She didn't have to wait long to see someone moving in the shadows. She was able to see this because of her animals senses. She followed this person to a place that was hidden by a lake, and group of trees. Before going in she contacted Dumbledore than went in.  
  
When Summer (Kym) got in there she was surprised to see 7 people instead of one. There was 6 just standing there and 1 all tied up.  
  
" Yes we were wondering when you would finally figure us out." A familiar voice said , after that was said they all took off their hood , and reveled who they were.  
  
" It's you." Summer said almost fainting by surprise , because it was 


	36. Shes BAck

There stood the people Summer ( Kym) never thought would be there. There stood her friends, Adam , Jay, Tina , Lance , Jenny , and most depressing to her Brad.  
  
" Hey babe. So what brings you here?" Brad said eyeing Summer  
  
" It's you guys , you're the deatheaters, here , and Paige shes." Summer said  
  
" No Kym, we are framing her, but you just had to stumble into here , now we have to kill you too." Brad said harshly " But Paige does act like someone who would be evil huh, well quiet opposite , you see she is a spy like you,so now you both will be killed.Unless of course you join us , I know for a fact my master wants you ,and you could be my girl. My master wouldn't hurt you he said im his best deatheater."  
  
" You think he cares, he would kill you in an instant if he had to, he doesn't care about any of you all that scum cares about is having power. And you know your master has had 2 chances to hurt me , and hasn't done it yet." Kym said , with that they all attacked her. She got all of them binded rather quickly except Brad.  
  
" Not smart Kym , you know we could have been great together, you could have been a daughter to my master , and you're a beauty he only takes the best , and you are it,but you had to ruin it. Now everyone you love will die, he knows that he has to kill them or they'll be his downfall." Brad said absentmindedly  
  
" He knows. Crap. Brad look Voldermort." Kym yelled , and Brad not being the smartest cookie in the cookie jar looked, and Kym binded him. Kym then put a levitating charm on all of them , and Paige who was knocked out in the corner in a lot of pain. She was quiet lucky Kym came when she did, or she would have been a goner. Kym took them all out , until she saw Dumbledore ,and the Ministry officials there.  
  
" Good Job Kym." Dumbledore said coming to give Kym a hug.  
  
" I try."Kym laughed " You know I'm ready to go home. Oh I almost forgot Voldermort knows."  
  
" Took him a while huh. Well lets go back the school misses you , and your group is falling apart." Dumbledore said  
  
" What?" Kym asked  
  
" Yes, they got in a big fight with Lily , she was just feeling left out because everyone had someone but her. She misses you a lot." Dumbeldore said " But I don't think they will recognize you. I barely did."  
  
" True I have changed a lot , well let me have some fun with my group this weekend its Friday so if they don't find out this weekend they'll find out on Monday." Kym smiled  
  
" Sounds good, oh and chaser position opened again so I presume you will be taking your spot back." Dumbledore smiled  
  
" Of course. Well lets go back." Kym said , and they flooed back to Howarts. It was dinner when they arrived , and Kym was dead tired because of the time difference , but stayed up. She took her stuff to her old room , and noticed her bed was untouched ,and put her stuff on it. Then got changed in a black halter top , and blue jeans, she put her down , and made it straight, and put some make up on. She looked like a 7th year.  
  
" Napoleon said this would happen because my body had to mature so fast that it comes as a routine for it , but luckily it will stop in a year or two." Kym thought , and made her way down to the great hall.  
  
" Students I have annocement we have a new student, and lucky for the Gryffindors who have just lost their new chaser , this new student is willing to take her place. She was one of the best on her team." Dumbledore said , and Kym came in  
  
" You can just call me chaser until you all figure out my real name." Kym smiled  
  
Murmurs were heard through all of the hall of " she is hot.'' " she looks familiar."  
  
Kym walked to the Gryffindor table , and sat at an empty seat, not even looking at the people she was sitting next to who happen to be the Marauders ,and Bianca.  
  
" Hi." Bianca said " I'm Bianca."  
  
" Hi I'm your Gryffindor Chaser." Kym smiled she knew this would frustrate them  
  
" Is that your name?" Peter asked freely  
  
" Yes my parents were on drugs when they had me. " Kym said sarcastically  
  
" Gosh you don't have to be so mean about it." Remus said  
  
" Right. Anyways , do you guys have any cute people here?" Kym asked  
  
" Hello your looking at the hottest guy in Hogwarts other than James." Sirius said  
  
" Really where I would sure like to meet him." Kym laughed looking around  
  
" Right here." Sirius said pointing to himself " Im Sirius hot stuff."  
  
" Wow you know how to get right to a girls heart or should I say get right into a girls pants." Kym said evily  
  
" Feisty. Well just to tell you your in James seat , and he wont be to happy about it." Sirius said  
  
" And I care why?" Kym said  
  
" Because if you don't move I'll make your life a living hell." James said coming behind her  
  
" Hello , oh so your what stunk at first I thought it was the Snape over there , but I must have been wrong."Kym was letting out some anger at James for how he kicked Lily out of their group.  
  
" You aren't smart are you. I'm the one guy you don't mess wit because I'll make it tat you wake up every day with a new color hair , and new color skin." James sneered  
  
" Bring it on big boy , I think you've just met your match. I'll probably be the only girl that's ever beaten you." Kym said  
  
" No actually my sister was the only girl who could do that , but shes ten times better than you ever were." James frowned at the thought of his sister his best friend  
  
" Tear I'm hurt. Well at least I know how to keep a friendship , and not throw it to the dogs because it gets a little tuff. Well adios ttfn ta ta for now." Kym waved , and walked out, but before she did James turned her hair blue.  
  
" Take that." James smiled triumphantly  
  
"Oh my thank you I have been looking for a new hair color for ages , and really I think blue looks great on me, but you know what it might be to much dirty like you so I'll keep it as it was." With a snap of her wrist it went back to normal. When Kym walked out of the great hall laughing she didn't notice anyone was in front of her until she bumped into them. She looked up , and was so happy to see them.  
  
" HI." Kym said happily the girl looked at her, then realized something.  
  
" Kym is that you." Lily said quietly. Kym was ecstatic her best friend knew it was her.  
  
" Yes , but don't tell anyone I'm putting on an act right now , I need to set James straight for what he did to you. I'm so sorry that I left you."Kym said sadly  
  
" It's okay but why did you leave?" Lily asked  
  
" How about we get some food from the kitchen and have a girls night."Kym smiled she missed those.  
  
" Yes. Oh ive missed those." Lily was so happy her best friend was back. The girls got food and went up to the room ,and sat on Lily's bed because Kym's was too messy. Like usual.  
  
" Well lil do you still want to do the anigmai potion?" Kym asked  
  
" Yes." LILy said  
  
" Okay I have most of the ingredients already , but we still need a couple things." Kym smiled  
  
" So why did you leave?" Lily asked the question she had been wondering about for a while. Kym told her the whole story , every last detail. The girls went to bed late ,and didn't notice when an invisible boy came in , and turned Kyms skin green , and made it look like she was bald. Kym woke up about 20 minutes after the invisible boy left ,and went to the bathroom having a feeling he did somehtin. Of course she was right , and changed it back.All of a sudden she got an idea. She ran , and woke Lily up.  
  
" Hey Lils I have a prank above all pranks , but its going to take a long time , and we only ave 7 hours to do it." Kym whispered.  
  
" Okay. " Lily jumped out of bed , and they went to work. The girls finished exactly at 630, and ran to their room. The put a tap recorder thanks to Lily it didn't go haywire , having Kym crying about being bald , and hating James, and Lily comforting her. When Bianca woke up that morning she was smiling at the crying of Kym , she didn't like the new girls attitude, and decided to run ,and wake to the boys. When she woke them up , and told them tey were happy.  
  
" She has no idea who she made enemies with." Remus said  
  
" Just wait were not done." James said  
  
" You guys don't you think she seems a little familiar?" Sirius asked  
  
" Yea , but who knows well I'm hungry lets go to breakfast. When they walked to breakfast they were to busy laughing at Peter who kept falling over his tied shoe laces to notice something different, but they noticed it when they got into the Great hall. Standing in front of the whole school was an enlarged picture of the boys in red , and gold cheerleading costumes when they were 8. Sirius ,James ,and Remus were forced into the outfit by their moms ,and had to do a little cheer, and right now that was the big picture, and the little James, Sirius, and Remus were going a cheer. When they older James ,and Sirius ,and Remus walked int lily and Kym transformed their outfits to the similar ones on the picture, and made them do a cheer. Then they made them say .  
  
" We quit Quidditch we would rather cheer for the hot guys up there. Gooooooo Gryffindors. We are number 1 yeah. " The three yelled, and the rest of the hall were falling off their seats, they have never seen the Marauders pranked before, and it was one of the best they've ever seen. James looked at Lily because she was the only one here that could have gotten the picture ,but she looked very surprise by these action , truth be told she was just a good actress, then he looked at the new girl and she was looking guilty at him.  
  
" You." James growled  
  
" Me." Kym said sweetly  
  
" How did you get that picture?" Sirius meanly said  
  
" I have my ways. Well you know what , I have to go see yeah." Kym took a bow then left. Lily soon followed , not wanting to make it obvious that she helped her. The day went the same they two groups kept throwing pranks at each other , and the Marauders still didn't know that it was Kym. Sunday went the same as Saturday , and they soon found themselves in their first class of the week transfiguration. Kym was worried how her brother ,and friends would react. They sat in their seats, Lily and Kym together, and of course Sirius ,and James came in late.  
  
" Okay thank you Mr.Potter for joining us. Now I was just asking if anyone would like to demonstrate how to turn a pin into a mouse. How about Ms. Potter." Professor Mc Gonagall said  
  
" Umm Professor I'm a guy kym doesn't go here anymore remember?" James said  
  
" Sure I'll help Minny." Kym said standing up , and everyone in the classroom gasped they weren't ready for that.  
  
" Kym its Professor Mc Gonagall you and Mr. Black need to learn that some day." She smiled  
  
" Of course minny. Here is your mouse." Kym said and transformed the pin into a mouse. The rest of the class went long for everyone , but to quick for Kym. When class ended she walked out hoping no one would be there to stop her , but of course she was wrong. Once she stepped foot out of the door everyone jumped on her ,and gave her hug. They wouldn't leave her alone until a strong voice came.  
  
" Out of the way." James said then he looked at Kym , with a glint in his eye like he was ready to kill her ,but instead grabbed her , and hugged her tightly " I missed you sis , don't ever do that again or ill kill you."Kym pushed him  
  
" I cant believe you didn't know it was me , my twin brother. Lily figured it out right when she saw me." Kym pouted ten all of the sudden she was tackled by Sirius. She looked up at him and laughed  
  
" Hello to you Snuffles." Kym smiled  
  
" Snuffles?" Sirius looked questionably at her  
  
" I have no idea why I called you that but it just came to me."Kym laughed still pinned to the floor " Miss me."  
  
" Yeah it was like hell with out you."Sirius laughed  
  
" Right I think you kept yourself occupied." Kym laughed  
  
" Yeah but none were compared to you. " Sirius was just blabbing out anything ,and this was weird to him "I missed you so much."  
  
" Really well I missed you a lot, but you know I don't like to be pinned for a long time." Kym smiled  
  
" Oh sorry." Sirius said getting up and giving Kym a hand  
  
" Ok , now I get to yell at all of you. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ACTING LIKE BEASTS TO LILY. YOU KNOW WHAT SHE FELT LEFT OUT , AND YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID YOU KICKED HER OUT EVEN MORE. ARENT YOU A GREAT FRIEND YOUR LUCKY I DON'T KILL ALL OF YOU RIGHT NOW BECAUSE IM IN A GOOD MOOD." Kym yelled  
  
" This is her good mood." Sirius muttered  
  
" Okay im better ,but I still haven't heard an apology to Lily." Kym said  
  
" Sorry Lily we were acting stupid." James , and Sirius said  
  
" Yeah ,but I forgive you." LILy laughed then looked at her magical watch that was screaming your late. " Shit were late."  
  
" Yes." Kym yelled " I cant wait ot be late."  
  
" Shes back , thank god James was going soft on me." Sirius said , and offered his arm to kym ,and they skipped to class. James and Lily did the same as did Remus ,and Bianca , and Peter just walked.  
  
" Ah yes Ms.Potter your back." The herbology Professor said  
  
" O come on HP don't worry I'm back you don't have to miss me one bit anymore." Kym smiled  
  
" You know as a welcome back I give you , and your little friends a detention for being late." HP ( Herbology Professor)  
  
" Oh you know the right way to get to my heart now don't you." Kym said and sat down.The class went quick as did the week. Everything seemed to go back to normal except James was still dating every girl that he could get without having to work to get them. Kym yelled at him everyday about how he treated girls , but he didn't care. Finally they found themselves at Christmas. They were the only Gryffindors staying it seemed like a record , but tey were happy to have to whole thing to themselves. 


	37. She likes me , I like him

A/N: To everyone who reviewed thanks love getting them.  
  
  
  
Kym , Sirius , Remus , James, and Peter were downstairs discussing a new prank to play of the Slytherins this Christmas , when they heard , bianca , and Lily call Kym.  
  
" Kymberly Potter would you mind explaining this big black box of pictures to us." Bianca and Lily said  
  
" What box?" Kym said innocently " I don't know of such a box. Never seen a box in my life , but if it was my box I wouldn't want you to look in it now would i."  
  
" To late, and its very interesting now when you said you told us every last detail , did you foget about this one?" Lily said happily because she knows shes about to get a mouthful from James.  
  
" Lily bring down the box already.'' James said  
  
" Okay.' Bianca , and Lily said , and walked down with the box. Kym try to grab it from her ,but Sirius caught hold of her , and held her down. Lily dumped the box out ,and they started to go through them.  
  
" Dam Kym theres 400 pictures here, of only boys. Why?" Bianca asked  
  
" Well they were my (cough) admirers ( cough)." Kym coughed  
  
" What Kym." Remus said  
  
" They were some of the guys that liked me." Kym blushed  
  
" Some huh. Okay well now would you mind telling me why there would be a condom in this box?" Lily said seriously , and all of them looked at Kym with there mouths open  
  
" Did you Kymberly Joanne Potter." James said  
  
" Not telling, but the condom was a joke." Kym laughed it was from Brad if she ever stopped being innocent , and wanted to meet him one night. Which never happened.  
  
" well now we found some juicy stuff. Would you mind telling me why there is a whole mess load of one guy. Theres like 20 pictures of him kissing you , or holding you." Lily smiled " is this the big detail you forgot to mention. And might I say hes a hottie."  
  
" Yes he was, quiet a gentlemen, and quiet sexy, he was like the James of the school except he stayed with one girl. No he was cute but only had two things bad with him. Well im off to bed goodnight." Kym said trying to rush up the stairs.  
  
" Well what is it?" they all said  
  
" Well for one thing he was the leader of the deatheaters that I caught. And second I'm not telling, but Lily ,and Bianca you can come up. Bring the box too." Kym smiled and went up to her room.  
  
" Night boys." The girls laughed and went up to the room too.  
  
" Invisible cloak." The boys said in a unison , and charmed for it. They grabbed it , and made it to the door, and opened it up a bit. " keep your mind clear as well as you can, Kym remember." James said  
  
" So Kym tell us the other reason." Bianca said  
  
" I don't know if I should. You guys will laugh at me." Kym blushed  
  
" Most likely but you love being the center of attention, and when have you cared if someone laughed at you." Lily smiled she knew her friend too well.  
  
" Fine, the other reason was. Well its because he wasn't a Sirius." Kym said  
  
Sirius on the other side felt his heart leap.  
  
" What!" Both girls said " You like Sirius?"  
  
" I don't know you see Brad was always the same. Every morning he woke me up the same way, he smiled at me the same way, and he talked to me the same way. True he was cute, and could kiss good, but he kissed the same way no matter how he was feeling. When we fought which wasn't often because he didn't like to fight with me , which made me more mad he would buy the same flower ,and the same chocolates , and give them to me. He was boring." Kym sighed ,and the girls just watched her , and the boys listened intently. " Sirius on the other hand always surprises me. He never wakes me up the same, well only on Christmas but even then he surprises me. He has so many smiles that I believe he stands infront of a mirror , and names each one, and when he talks I can tell how hes feeling. I know when hes sad, happy, being crazy, in the mood for a prank, when he did a prank, when he lied , when he actually likes a girl. Sirius isn't afraid to fight with me, and when I wake up the next morning I know that I'm not going to get chocolates or flowers , but the thing I don't know is what color my hair will be , or what color skin I have. I wont know if I have an extra nose or not. Brad was cute, but Sirius is hot, Brad was smart, but Sirius well sad to say hes naturally smart where he got it from couldn't tell you. Brad was funny , but Sirius is hilarious. Brad was kind, but evil. Sirius is kind gentle , and a good bad boy if you know what I mean. The best thing about Sirius is his eyes you know that." Kym smiled just thinking about it  
  
" His eyes, but there plain brown." Bianca said  
  
" True , but have you actually looked in those plain brown eyes, I have and you know what I saw life. Sirius is so filled with life ,and when I look in his eyes I fill with life. He always keeps me on his toes. Hes just like me , and hes perfect. Just sucks I know I can never have him. The one thing that brad has that Sirius doesn't is , brad can stay in a relationship, I wish Sirius could. Maybe he would give me a chance, even though I know he sees me as just a friend , or even as James twin sister, but a girl can dream." Kym frowned. When Kym finished Sirius took off the cloak and walked back to their dorm, with the boys following.  
  
" Kym I never knew you felt that way." Lily said  
  
" You know , I've known I'm meant for Sirius , but I didn't believe . One because I was 11 hello a little to young to find out who your love is so I forgot it, like you,but then I got these feelings and they just kept building until tey built my heart. Its crazy a 14 year old in love." Kym sighed  
  
" Wow, well why don't you get him. I know for a fact Sirius liked you a lot. He wasn't lying when he said it was like hell." Bianca said " everyday he complained about you not being here. Everyday."  
  
"Well night. I'm pooped from all this emotional stuff." Kym said , and went to her bed,  
  
" Shoot I didn't say goodnight to Remus." Bianca said  
  
"Oh I'll come with you just because im not tired yet." Lily said , and the girls walked to the boys room where they found Sirius jumping on the beds screaming She likes me , she likes me.  
  
" Who likes you Sirius." Bianca said  
  
" No one." All 3 boys yelled  
  
" Kym." Lily said and they all stopped " Figured so you heard did you." All boys nodded guilty  
  
" Good now I don't have to tell Sirius. So Sirius what are you going to do about it?" Lily asked  
  
" Umm I don't know." Sirius said  
  
" Oh I do." Bianca said ,and whispered something in Lily's ear.  
  
" Oh I forgot about that. Brilliant." Lily said to Bianca " Ok I have an idea."  
  
" wait a minute he is not going out with my sister, Sirius shes my sister come one man." James sounded disgusted  
  
" James your sister is freaking hot,so don't sound disgusted , and don't worry I like her a lot." Sirius said  
  
" You hurt her ,and ill kill you , you might be my best friend but shes my sister." James sneered  
  
" Deal." And the boys shook hands. After Lily told them her plans for a certain Valentines Dance. 


	38. New boyfriends , getting mad

A/N: I'm glad that you guys are enjoying it. Thanks to all of you. Oh and some people want to know when Lily and James will get together they'll get together in a year or so. You see there going to be married so I don't want them to get together to early in their lives. Sirius , and Kym well theres a lot that will happen with them but all will be revealed. Well thank you to all that are reading and reviewing.  
  
  
  
"Okay on the count of three we drop the water balloons on them. 1 , 2 , 3." James whispered , and the boys dropped water ballons on the girls, but when the girls didn't scream they opened the curtains , and found the girls holding a can of silly string.  
  
" Now gals." Lily screamed , and they sprayed the boys down from head to foot.  
  
" Attractive look. All silly and all you know." Kym laughed  
  
" Remus you make that string look good."Bianca said and kissed her boyfriend  
  
" Get a room." The other 4 occupants said  
  
"Hey wheres peter pumpkin eater." Kym asked  
  
" He went home for Christmas duh Kym." Lily said  
  
" Who did?" Kym asked  
  
" Peter." Lily said  
  
" Peter who? Oh Peter where is he." Kym said  
  
" AHHHHHH Kym you make me crazy." Lily yelled  
  
" But you gotta love me." Kym laughed " Well Happy Christmas all."  
  
" Oh ya Happy Christmas." Lily said to everybody  
  
" Happy Christmas, but presents we need to open presents." Sirius said childishly  
  
" No I don't think we have any presents for you Sirius." Kym said  
  
" What you must be kidding no presents. AHHHH I'm in hell." Sirius screamed  
  
" Come on all the presents are downstairs." Remus said  
  
" Hey you guys you know what I just figured out?" James said  
  
" What buddy , and make it snappy presents down stairs need to be unwrapped." Sirius said  
  
" This is the first Christmas that we didn't need to pick up Kym , and take her down there." James smiled  
  
" Yeah true." Bianca said then looked at Kym who was now sleeping comfortably on her bed. " Spoken to soon" Bianca stated and pointed to the sleeping Kym  
  
" Way to go James you jinxed us." Remus said  
  
" Yeah well whose going to pick her up now?" Lily said  
  
" Sirius." James and Remus said  
  
" Hey, that's not fair." Sirius whined, but none of them heard him the ran out of the room. Sirius walked to Kym's bed , but stopped when he heard her talking  
  
" Dam I didn't know you were that good when you kissed. Oh Malfoy you are so hot, so much smarted , and cuter than Black." Kym said in her sleep  
  
" Kym wake up that's nasty you were dreaming of Malfoy. Kym wa-." Sirius stopped talking when he noticed Kym rolling on the floor.  
  
" Your so gullible you know that?" Kym said laughing  
  
" Shut up , that was plain nasty Malfoy cuter than me." Sirius said pointing to himself. " Well lets go presents are calling me."  
  
" Okay piggy back ride." Kym pouted  
  
" Will it get you down quicker?" Sirius asked ,and Kym nodded " Jump on" Kym got on Sirius back and they went down to the group. The group opened all their presents , then went outside to enjoy a long snowball fight. After the snowball fight they went back to the common room to enjoy the fire ,and a nice cup of hot coco.  
  
" This is nice." Bianca said  
  
" Yeah not to shabby except I have a Sirius attached to me." Kym said pointing to Sirius who was laying on her.  
  
" Hey you know you like it." Sirius smiled  
  
"Oh ya I love having your bony butt smashing my leg." Kym whined  
  
" Hey why is it girls can sit on guys laps , but not the other way around?" James said  
  
" Simple were light , and it looks better with us on the guys lap." Lily stated  
  
" And its a lot easier to kiss with us on guys laps, guys aren't coordinated enough to turn , and kiss at the same time." Kym laughed  
  
" want me to prove that we are?" Sirius said  
  
" No that's quiet all right." Kym said  
  
" Lily." A boy said coming into the common room  
  
" Oh yeah Amos whats up?" Lily said  
  
" Nothing really, oh Happy Christmas everyone." Amos said  
  
" Happy Christmas, to all , and all a good night." Kym said " Hey you guys can you help me with something in my room?"  
  
" Sure what?" James said  
  
" I'll tell you when we get there."Kym said  
  
" Okay coming." Lily said  
  
" No Lily I don't need your help even though your freakishly strong you be better help down here, love ya." Kym sad , and took all the other occupants to the girls dorm.  
  
" So what do you need us to take?" Remus said  
  
" Nothing." Kym and Bianca said  
  
" Then why are we up here?" James said  
  
" Are guys really that dense?" Bianca asked Kym  
  
" Yep , and your dating one." Kym laughed  
  
" Hey." All three said  
  
" Amos is going to ask Lily out dumb butts." Kym said  
  
" Ohhhh , but why did we have to leave?" Sirius pouted  
  
" Most likely because were one of the popular groups , and you guys would make fun of him , and what if Lily said no than he would be a laughing stalk." Bianca said  
  
" And I just wanted to give them privacy , I know Lily likes him , so I don't want to be down there when they are getting to know each other. You know what I mean." Kym laughed  
  
" You want to get to know me Kym?" Sirius said  
  
" Maybe later Snuffles , not now. Oh ,and Remus how is your mother." Kym felt like watching the boys squirm , but got really upset when Bianca did the same. How could Remus trust Bianca , and not Lily , and I who have known him longer.  
  
" Fine , she's better now." Remus said. Kym wanted to find out if Bianca knew about the guys being anigmais too.  
  
" So if you guys became anigmais what would you become?" Kym asked ,and watched all of them squirm even Bianca  
  
" UMM." They all said uncomfotably  
  
" Great." Kym said rather harshly , and left to get Lily. Who was in the middle of kissing Amos. " Sorry Amos to take Lily away but I really need to talk to her."  
  
" That's fine , I'll see you at dinner right?" Amos said sweetly  
  
" Oh how sweet." Kym said  
  
" Yes I'll be there." LILY said , after Amos walked out of the common room so did the girls. " So whats up?"  
  
" They told Bianca , and not us first , can you believe it. We have known Remus longer than Bianca , and they tell Bianca are we not trust worthy enough. This is bull you know that." Kym said  
  
" What , are you kidding me , how could they do that. Wait do we know if they told about the anigmai thing?" Lily said  
  
" Yes ,with a little thing I called cleverness ,and I read their minds after they did, shes not becoming one because she's to scared , but they wanted her to be one." Kym said  
  
" Kym you know your not suppose to do that." Lily said sternly "Bite me."Kym said harshly " sorry lil I didn't mean it.  
  
" I know its fine ,then lets sit with Amos a dinner, I don't want to talk to them because I might hurt them, and you well you might just kill them." Lily said  
  
" Okay well we have ,about an hour left until dinner, do you want to work on your anigmai potion, I got all the ingredients ,and if we brew it tonight it will be ready the week before school gets out." Kym said  
  
" Yeah lets go." Lily said , and the girls went to do the potion.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
" What was that all about?" James said  
  
" Couldn't tell you , she was acting like herself was she?" Sirius said  
  
" Yeah , I think shes mad at me , because she looked at me ,and got all mad." Bianca said  
  
" She's not mad at anyone she probably just needed to talk to Lily that's all." Remus said  
  
" Yeah probably. Man I don't like Amos." James said  
  
" That's because you have the hots for Lily." Sirius said  
  
" NO , he's just so cocky about his looks , and hes such an air brain." James said meanly  
  
" Right ,and because he's going out with Lily." Remus said  
  
" Yes, no shut up." James said " Let's start walking to dinner , by the time ,we get down there it will be time for it." James said  
  
" Yes dinner." Sirius cheered  
  
" You know I don't think their stomachs ever fill up." Bianca said " James , and Sirius would eat all the food in the world if they could."  
  
" Hey don't forget Kym , she eats them same , if not more than James and Sirius." Remus said trying to follow his anxious friends. When they got there they were right on time for dinner. They were about to walk into the Great Hall when they saw Lily ,and Kym coming towards the doors on the side of them.  
  
" Hey Lily-kins, and Kymm wimmie." Sirius said waving to them , but the girls just walked past them.  
  
" You know what maybe Kym is mad at us, but why is Lily?" James said  
  
" Don't know, girls are so confusing." Sirius said  
  
" Hey shut up." Bianca said  
  
" Sorry babe buts its true." Remus said , ducking from his girlfriends blows. At dinner the girls sat , at the Hufflepuff table, and gave the Marauders the cold shoulder the whole time. After dinner they went up to the girls dormitory hoping they wouldn't follow them there. Of course they came.  
  
" Hello girls dorm , meaning your not allowed in here." Lily said  
  
" Why the hell are you two acting like this?" James said  
  
" Well we thought we were your friends , but I guess we were wrong ,I guess you guys only like our company , but don't trust us to be your friend, and you don't trust me enough to be your sister." Kym said coldly  
  
" Come on Kym , you're my best friend, you're my crush ,look I trust you to know you're my crush." Sirius said  
  
" Sorry but I don't go out with people, that lie to me ,and don't trust me with more important things. I thought you were different Sirius ,but your just like Brad , how do I know your not lying about other things." Kym said  
  
" Why are you guys all of the sudden acting like this?" Bianca asked  
  
" Oh shut up Bianca. You're the main reason for this problem." Lily said " but we don't put the full blame on you."  
  
" Will you guys leave one second while I talk to Lily alone." Kym said  
  
" Fine but remember to take your Midol." James said , luckily they ran out before Lily could hit him with a pillow.  
  
" Lily I think that we should let it be right now, because there not going to tell us, and were not going to tell them why were mad , so lets just be civil okay. It'll come out sooner or later ,and even though I am pissed I have to let it go right now , until Remus is ready to tell us." Kym said  
  
" I guess your right, lets get them. Come back." Lily yelled and they returned  
  
" Okay were still upset , but were not making you tell us ,anything because were not telling you why were mad at you." Lily said  
  
" Okay " the all said  
  
" So Sirius what was this about a crush on who?" Kym said , and Sirius blushed  
  
" Dam Sirius way to ruin our plan." Lily said " well do you guys want to go play cards while this dungbrain fixes up his mess."  
  
" yes." The three said ,and went out of the room leaving Sirius ,and Kym by themselves.  
  
" So Kym , you remember me saying the crush thing?" Sirius said  
  
" Sirius it was 2 seconds ago, so when did you know you liked me when you heard my speech comparing you and Brad?" Kym said  
  
" How the , how did you know?" Sirius asked  
  
" Sirius I know everything. No I head the door creak , and figured it was you guys." Kym said , they sat there just silent , Sirius playing with his hands, and Kym getting fed up he wont make a move ,so took it into her own hands , and grabbed Sirius , and kissed him passionately on the lips. They were kissing there for a good 30 minutes until they heard a cough.  
  
" You guys I don't know but I think you should come down here , before James throws a fit." Lily smiled  
  
" Okay." They said , and they walked downstairs. They went ,and sat in by the group , Kym was sitting on Sirius lap, Bianca on Remus lap ,and James ,and Lily were sitting by themselves.  
  
" So are we all cool now?" Bianca asked who was still kind of upset about what happened earlier  
  
" For now." Lily and Kym said , and the others knew just to take it or it would be hell for them.  
  
  
  
Christmas break went quick ,and all found themselves back to school. Most of the female population was quiet upset that Sirius one of the hottest guys at school , had a steady girlfriend, that everyone knew not to cross, and didn't want to cross. They were now one of the cutest couples, mainly because they always did pranks together , when they fought played pranks on each other ,and they didn't have to spend every minute together. Remus and Bianca were the next cutest couple though they spent most of their time together , since they both were very quiet , they didn't talk to a lot of people. Peter was off doing God knows what most of the time , though no one really cared. James was going threw girls more than he had before , and now there were coming in groups because of Sirius not being available anymore. Lily , and Amos were very cute together too, they were also known as one the cutest couples at Hogwarts ,but everyone when the two weren't around talked about how they just didn't look good together , that it didn't seem right. Soon it came to the last week of their 4th year, and the night of Lily's transformation. 


	39. Changes

A/N: Hey sorry it took so long, Well it's a long chapter anyways I was wondering if anyone could help me with something I need to think of a nickname for Kym , something that would do with her being an eagle , well if you could thanks. Review pleaseee.  
  
" So Lil are you ready for tonight?" Kym asked in a whisper to Lil  
  
" Yeah." Lily whispered back  
  
" MS. Evans , and Ms, Potter can you please tell me what is so much more interesting , than listening about the hiccupus plant?" Hp said  
  
"I can totally tell you what is so much more interesting than listening about the plant , but then again we would be here all day , and I would probably bore the socks off people like your doing right now." Kym smiled  
  
" 20 points from Gryffindor for being a smart mouth , and detention you will be serving it tonight at 8." HP said  
  
" Oh your so kind. Sirius babe I'm beating you now." Kym turned to Sirius who was sitting behind her  
  
" Professor can I get a de-." But Sirius stopped talking because James stepped on his foot.  
  
" What Black? Hp asked  
  
" Nothing Sir." Black said  
  
" Kym , look what you did now we cant do the potion thing." Lily whispered  
  
" Yes, this is our alibi you see I'll go to my detention , and so will you in a second." Kym just then stepped hard on Lily's foot, and Lily screamed loud enough that if the glass was muggle glass it would have broken.  
  
" Ms. Evan's detention with Ms.Potter tonight." Hp said  
  
" See, now after detention which we will sneak out on , we can go do the potion. I got it covered. The boys I know for a fact have detention with Professor McGonagall , and then there working on their potion ,so they wont notice us." Kym said  
  
" Okay sounds good, but I'm pissed you know I was going for a perfect record now it's ruined." Lily whined  
  
" Oh shut up its not like one little detention will put you out of the running for head girl." Kym said. Lily shut up after that, and the classes went quick. At 8 o'clock the group each went to their detentions. Lily , and Kym were able to get out of theirs 20 minutes into it , because HP had to go to the bathroom for some strange reason , and wouldn't be coming back for a long time. James , Sirius,and Peter , got out of detention and hour and a half because Professor McGonagall was already tired of them. When Lily , and Kym got out they went to a room , they knew the boys wouldn't be going in , and the boys went to another secret room , where they knew no one would walk in on them.  
  
" Ready Lily?" Kym asked  
  
" Yep, so all I do is drink this, and it will make me into the animal I should be?" Lily said  
  
" Yes, don't worry I added a cherry flavor to it so it would taste better." Kym said " Now drink." Lily took the goblet ,and started to drink to awful potion, after she finished the last drop she suddenly was on all fours looking up at Kym in a new kind of eyesight. Then all of the sudden she popped back to human size.  
  
" What am I?" Lily asked  
  
" Your like a miniature tiger" Kym said  
  
" Cool. Hey lets go play outside." Lily said  
  
" Yeah we can go play with Remus." Kym said  
  
" Yeah , but he wont attack us right? And what if he remembers us?" Lily asked  
  
" He wont hurt us because will be in animal form ,and second he will only remember , a tiger, and an eagle he wont know it's us." Kym said , Lily nodded , and they went off to play with Remus.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
" Hey you guys look at this book right here." James said holding the book that was Kym's who left it in the room the boys were doing their potion so they wouldn't hurt themselves.  
  
" Cool , look it has every step. Now we don't have to look in the restricted section of the library." Sirius said  
  
" Can we get food now guys?'' Peter asked  
  
" Yeah, sure petes we already did all we could tonight, and look we still have time for a prank." James said, and the group went off to the kitchen ,and went into the girls room to prank them.  
  
" Shh, don't wake them up Peter with your heavy breathing, there not scary." Sirius said  
  
" Yes they are , Kym can beat the crap out of all three of us , and Lily she has the rage of a rhino, what if their Pmsing I don't want to die." Peter whined  
  
" Shut up." James ,and Sirius said walking into the girls dorms.  
  
" Okay theres Bianca , Peter you have her ,she wont hurt you." James said  
  
: Thanks guys." Peter said ,and went to prank Bianca  
  
" You get Kym Sirius." James said " and I have Lily."  
  
" Okay,1, 2, 3." Sirius said , and they opened the curtains to color the girls hair.  
  
" Hey where are they?" James asked  
  
" What , Bianca is here." Peter said  
  
" Well kym , isn't here , and its 1 o'clock HP wouldn't have kept them this long." Sirius said  
  
" That's true , well you know Kym she probably talked Lily into a prank they'll be back in a little while why don't we wait for them?" James said , and the boys waited for the girls, and then they waited some more, and after some more of waiting they went to sleep in the girls bed. The girls on the other hand were having the time of their lives with Remus, and Remus was too, he didn't know who they were but he knew that they could be trusted ,and in his animal form ,they were playmates. The girls played with Remus until 430 when they noticed that they got a little side track from time.  
  
" Shit Lily , its 430 , and we have classes tomorrow." Kym said , and transformed back  
  
" Dam, your right. We better go." Lily said and the girls ran like a demon to their dorm.  
  
" I'm not going to classes tomorrow, goodnight." Kym said ,and laid on her bed  
  
" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Both girls screamed at the same time  
  
" What , who ate the monkey." Jame said coming out of his sleep. The girls screamed so loud that everyone in the United States heard.  
  
" What time is it. Already time to get ready?" Bianca said  
  
" No go back to sleep Bianca were just going to kill Lily , and Kym even though it was most likely Kym's fault they were out until 500." James said  
  
" I am hurt James, while not that much so goodnight. Dam Sirius is still sleeping that boy can sleep. Sirius move over your taking all the room." Kym tried to move Sirius but he wouldn't budge so she laid on him. Lily , and James shared a bed because they were both to tired to realize it. The next morning Bianca woke up before anyone , and tried to wake the girls up , but they wouldn't budge so she just went ,and woke the boys up ,well James, because Sirius was still sleepin.  
  
" Don't worry Bonks I'll wake Sirius and these two." James said , and poured water on all three of them, Sirius jumped out of bed , but the girls stayed where they were.  
  
" Why are they still sleeping?" Sirius asked  
  
" Because they didn't get in until 500 this morning." James said meanly  
  
" Lily shut up the annoying alarm clock you have before I do." Kym moaned  
  
" Kymberly Potter where the hell were you last nigh?" Sirius demanded to know  
  
" Black shut up I'm to tired to beat the crap out of you this morning. Tell the Professors I'm sick or something." Kym said  
  
" Yeah me too." Lily said  
  
" NO , you guys get up , get ready go to classes ,then after your telling us where you were." James said  
  
" Why do you care James?" Lily said harshly  
  
" Well I , I ." James stuttered  
  
" He wanted to make sure you weren't out with Amos so he might still have a chance with yeah even though your going out with Amos so he's acting weird about it." Kym mumbled her face still in her pillow  
  
" What/" Lily moaned  
  
" Nothing I was worried about both of you , and knowing my sister she got you guys into trouble." James said  
  
" James shut up , I'm not a total screw up like you." Kym said  
  
" I'm the screw up, well at least I don't cheat on my girlfriends." James said  
  
" Right , okay James when have you had a girlfriend for more than 2 hours , and when have they been your girlfriends, and second I didn't cheat on Sirius I'm not that stupid, me and lily went out that's all you need , can , and will know." Kym said getting up very slowly  
  
" Kym I think I deserve to know where you were." Sirius said very seriously  
  
" You know your actually maturing Sirius , that's great ,but sorry babe no can do I cant tell you." Kym said , going to the bathroom  
  
" Lily tell us where you were." Both James and Sirius said  
  
"No." Lily said straight out she definitely wasn't a morning person. Lily finally got up and followed Kym's pursuit.  
  
They both came out looking like crap.  
  
" Well Lily this is when we find out if our boyfriends like us for us , or for the looks, good luck." Kym smiled a weak smile.  
  
" Sorry Sirius your stuck with an ugly worn out girlfriend today." Kym said  
  
" Shut up your buttyful , but I'm still pissed at you for not telling me where you were at night so don't expect me to be nice to you." Sirius said  
  
" That's dandy I wont be around long anyways so its okay." Kym smiled, and walked slowly to the common room , with Lily by her. They walked until they found Bianca then all three girls walked to the Great Hall. That's where Lily found Amos.  
  
" Hey Amos." Lily said softly  
  
" Lily whats wrong with you , you look like crap." Amos said  
  
" Oh I'm just tired. So you want to sit with me?" Lily asked  
  
"NO , you know Lily, I think we should see other people." Amos said , and walked off quickly. Kym picked up her head from the table, and got up.  
  
" Shit , I'm too tired to stop her, and Amos is going to get a piece of hell right now." Lily said softly crying  
  
" I know where's Sirius." Bianca said  
  
" I'm right here, I know none of you can resist me but I am tied to one." Sirius said coming up behind them with James  
  
" Yea, anyways you better get that one because she's tired ,and her friend just got dumped because of how she looks, and I think I saw murder in her eyes. The only luck Amos has is if he runs, but she probably is still quick even when she's tired." Bianca said , and pointed to Kym walking quickly to the Hufflepuff table.  
  
" Got it." Sirius said , and ran to Kym. He had to pick her up , and put her on his shoulders to get her from stop trying to kill Amos. James on the other hand went straight to Lily.  
  
" Lils hes a jerk anyways don't worry. I think we should let Kym loose on him ,he deserves it. I think you look hot right now, but you know what will make you prettier if you stop crying, and give me your million dollar smile." Jame said and Lily smiled " yea that's the one."  
  
" thank you James." Lily said , and hugged James  
  
" Amos your so freaking lucky I'm to tired to jump off Sirius to beat you up." Kym yelled  
  
" Whatever Potter, I'm surprised Black is still with you , you look worse than Lily , you look like a cheap ugly slut now." Amos yelled , now instead of Kym jumping at Amos, Sirius dropped Kym , and went after him  
  
" Kym , and Lily look million times better than you on your best days, and Kym isn't a slut ,just because she turned you down in 2nd year , and your butt hurt over it. Second you don't deserve Lily she's so much better than scum like you , hell even Malfoy ,and Snape are better than you." Sirius said , then punched him in the nose.  
  
"Oww black I think you broke my nose." Amos said holding blood coming out of his nose, he was so worried about that he didn't notice Kym come , and kick him right where the sun don't shine. After Kym, Lily came and followed what she did.  
  
" You'll be lucky now if you can have kids." Lily said " and if you do hopefully they'll be a lot nicer, and not as dumb as you."  
  
" Well Lily I think he got his punishment , lets go to class." James said holding Lily , and guiding her to class. Sirius grabbed Kym , and flung her on his shoulder, because if he would have let her go , Amos wouldn't have the luxury of children , or even the thought.  
  
" You can put me down now." Kym said , and Sirius dropped her on her butt " Well I didn't mean drop me on my butt." Sirius just kept walking " Are you still upset about this morning?" Sirius kept walking " I'll take that as a yes." Kym walked to Lily , and sat by her.  
  
" Hey." Lily said softly  
  
" Hey I have a plan." Kym said , and Kym whispered her plan to Lily. Lily nodded ,and Kym went up to Professor Binns , and whispered something in his ear. Professor Binns got a little embarrassed ,and told her that she, and Lily were excused from all classes , and he would tell the other Professors it. So the girls got their stuff , and started walking out.  
  
" What did you say Kym?" Peter asked  
  
" Well Peter I said the one thing that guys cant get was really bothering me ,and I needed to sleep because my cramps were killing, me ,and the same with Lily." Kym smiled , Lily kind of blushed it was embarrassing telling this to a teacher ,and a male teacher , at that.  
  
" Peter what did she say." Sirius asked  
  
" I don't know it was weird she said something about telling Binns that something guys cant get was bothering her, and her cramps were killing her, and the same with Lily, but I get cramps and I'm a guy. You know what I take when I get them a special tea." Peter said , and Sirius, and James looked at him weirdly  
  
" That's great Peter ,but I think they were talking about their period." James said  
  
" Dam girls get all the lucky I wish I could use that as an excuse." Sirius said, and it was Peter ,and James turn to look at him like he was from another planet " what?" Sirius shrugged " well I would you get out of class for that, even though I know for a fact Kym is not on hers."  
  
" How do you know this?" James eyed Sirius  
  
" So Peter about this tea?" Sirius said , the rest of the classes went quick , and the guys hurried from Transfiguration to go see the girls. When they got to the dorm the girls were still sleeping, and they decided to be nice ,and let them sleep, and they also remembered that they should go see if Remus needed help coming out of the hospital wing. They got their just before Remus was walking out.  
  
" Hey Remus." The boys said  
  
" Hey guys whats up?''Remus said , he was feeling very good for just transforming  
  
" Dam Remus I've never seen you look this good after you know what." James said  
  
" I know its weird , last night there was these two animals playing with me. I think it was Lily's eagle remember that eagle she had in her room, and a cat or something I cant remember to well." Remus said " strange I probably dreamt it. So whats new?"  
  
" Well lets see , Lily ,and Kym didn't come in until 500 this morning, Amos dumped Lily because she looked like crap , then the girls got out of class by lying the teachers believed them." Sirius said  
  
" Interesting." Remus said " So wheres Bianca?"  
  
"Oh I think she's trying to wake the other two up.'' Peter piped in  
  
" Oh well lets go , get them so we can eat. I'm starved." Remus said , and they went to get the girls. James, and Sirius were still mad at them so they walked ahead of them, Peter walked ahead of James, and Sirius ,and Remus ,and Bianca infront of Lily , and Kym , but behind James, and Sirius.  
  
" So Lily I think your new name is Tigerlily." Kym said  
  
" Sounds good , and I'll call you. I don't know yet , but I'll think of something." Lily said , Remus who had ears of a wolf , was now very interested about what the girls were saying.  
  
" Sounds good to me." Kym laughed , and the girls walked into the hall. Lily went , and sat by James, and looked in his eyes.  
  
" Oh you aren't still mad at me are you." Lily said giving James puppy eyes.  
  
" No , but will you tell me where you guys were?" James asked  
  
" No I'm sorry James I cant, but don't worry it wasn't anything too bad." Lily smiled " Thank you for what you said , your right Amos is a gerk."  
  
" I know, but its okay. I'm happy your better now, you don't need him , he probably wasn't much of a conversation either." James laughed  
  
" No he wasn't." Lily laughed " You know you're the only one that can make me laugh like this, well other than Sirius, and Kym, but you make me feel good."  
  
" I try I try." James said, then dug into some food.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
" Sirius are you still mad at me?" Kym asked  
  
" Yes, I'm your boyfriend you should be able to tell me where you were." Sirius said  
  
" Sirius I don't have to tell you where I am every minute, you have to trust me ,like I trust you." Kym said  
  
" I do trust you ,but I don't trust any of the other guys in this school." Sirius said still looking at his food  
  
" Sirius I'm not stupid I wouldn't ruin what we have, you're the only guy for me." Kym said  
  
" Sure Kym until I find you in the broom closet with Amos." Sirius said  
  
" Your right Sirius I was out with some guy snogging him crazy , thinking wow I'm going to break up not only the best relationship I ever had , but the best friendship , but you know me, everybody does, like James said I'm the screw up." Kym said , and walked out of the hall.  
  
" You did it now." Lily said " You know it was only the two of us out."  
  
" I'll go talk to her." James said  
  
" I wouldn't talk to her buddy , she might kill you too. I'll go for the both of you, since it's either Peter or me ,and Peter is scared to death of Kym." Remus said  
  
" Yeah Remus you should go." Bianca and Lily said  
  
Remus walked to the girls dorm just when Kym was about to transform into an eagle, so he saw her do it.  
  
" It was you." Remus said , and the eagle turned around, and transformed back  
  
" So you know. Well no biggie , yeah that's what me , and Lily were doing last night." Kym said  
  
" You both became anigmai's?" Remus said  
  
" Well actually I've been one since I was 10 , and Lily became one last night, but yes it was us playing with you." Kym said  
  
" Okay,got it ,and Lily is the tiger , and you're the eagle of course." Kym nodded  
  
" Yeah but don't tell the guys, we don't want them to know." Kym said  
  
" Ok, wait then how long have you known I was a werewolf?" Remus asked  
  
" Oh I knew right when I met you, but Lily found out I think a little before the boys did. She's always been one step ahead of them." Kym smiled  
  
" So true, wait that's why you guys were mad at us that one day, because I didn't tell you, and I told Bianca , and you knew, and you knew about the anigmai , and we told Bianca. I was wondering why you got weird after that." Remus said  
  
" Yep you know our secret , we were upset you didn't tell us, we thought we were your best friend." Kym said  
  
" I'm sorry/" Remus said  
  
" It's okay." Kym said looking at her desk until she saw a new piece of paper she opened , and started reading all of the sudden she started screaming ,and jumping up and down. " I'm on the team , yes I get to go back to America . I'm on the team."  
  
" What are you talking about Kym?" Remus asked  
  
" I made the softball travel ball team in America , and I'm going to go , their in 3 days. I know school ends in four , but they'll let me leave a day early." Kym said excitedly  
  
" Congrats Kym, so are you still mad at Sirius?" Remus asked  
  
" NO , I'm to happy." Kym said, running out of the room to the common room where she found Sirius ,and jumped on him ,and gave him the biggest kiss ever.  
  
" What was that for?" Sirius asked  
  
" Well I just got the best news, I needed the best kiss to go with it, care to give another?" Kym smiled  
  
" NO." Sirius said , and gave Kym another deep snogg.  
  
" Remus , please tell me why my sister ran down here like an idiot ,and started snogging another idiot?" James asked  
  
" Well she's going to America to play softball." Remus said  
  
" OH Kym how lucky. I cant wait to come watch you." Lily said  
  
" Thank you." Kym said getting off Sirius and running to Lily. " I'm going to America."  
  
" Hey but you wont see me during the summer." Sirius said  
  
" Sirius you say that like it's a bad thing." Bianca said  
  
" Oh that is hurtful." Sirius said  
  
" No I will you guys can come and watch me in action. Hey girls lets go up , and go to sleep I'm still tired." Kym laughed gave Sirius a kiss ,and went to bed with the girls following.  
  
" Well James I saw you getting awful close with Lily today." Sirius said winking  
  
" Shut up." James said  
  
" No , no James the insane one has a point why don't you ask her out already, we all know you like her." Remus said  
  
" Yeah even I know." Peter said  
  
" Yeah me too. James ask her she likes you too." Kym said coming down the stairs  
  
" Kym why are you down here?" Sirius asked " You just couldn't resist , you need another kiss huh."  
  
" Duhh Sirius that's why I was about to go to the Slytherins common room to find Malfoy so he could give me some pleasure." Kym smiled by the disgusted face on Sirius  
  
" Oh Kym I cant have sex with you now I'll picture Malfoy." Sirius said  
  
" Good keep it that way buddy. Anyways Kym shut up and go to bed." James said  
  
" James, don't be so proud that you push away the best thing that you could ever have. You want Lily , and a Potter always gets what they want, so don't waste the time, and just go for it, and make it romantic, not like this pea brain over here who asked me when I was mad at him." Kym said pointing to Sirius who was still thinking about the Malfoy thing.  
  
" What , oh I don't know what if she says no." James said , Kym walked over to James , and leaned in and whispered " what if she says yes." Then she walked over to Sirius " So now you wont ever kiss me oh well then good night , oh and I forgive you that's why I came down."  
  
" No , I still want a goodnight kiss." Sirius said like a baby  
  
" It's like I'm dating a 3 year old" Kym said and kissed Sirius ,and walked to her dorm.  
  
" So did your sister knock some sense into you?" Remus asked  
  
" I don't know , but I think she did, but can you guys help me?" James asked  
  
" Yeah." All three said ,and the boys went to work, while Kym started buttering up Lily to get with James. 


	40. Who would i look good with

Two days before school was supposing to end Lily and Kym were on the couch in the common room , talking about well everything.  
  
"You know who you would look good with Lils?" Kym asked  
  
" Who Kym?" Lily said  
  
" James, you guys are so cute together. Though you'll probably have an ugly boy because Potter boys always look the same,so that's sad that he would have to look like James, but I bet he would have your eyes. You know you could call him Harry." Kym laughed  
  
" Kym first yeah your brother is cute, but he doesn't like me, he could have anygirl, and second lets not talk about kids, I'm 14." Lily smiled  
  
" I think James likes you. Anyways you know who I would look cute with?" Kym said  
  
" Sirius of course." Sirius said coming in with the Marauders.  
  
" Actually I was thinking more along the lines of Ben Afflict, but I guess you will do." Kym smiled ,and got up to sit on Sirius lap  
  
" Oh how sweet." Sirius said " I'm so loved." Sirius pouted  
  
" More than you know." Kym said kissing Sirius on the lips  
  
" Anyways , wheres Bianca girls?" Remus said  
  
" Oh she went to go , and get some food, and drinks. Were having a girls night." Lily said. At these words James, and the others got nervous.  
  
" Oh Lily I forgot , I cant have a girls night tonight." Kym said , and the guys eyed her wearily  
  
" Why?" Lily said  
  
" I have a hot date."Kym said  
  
" Oh, so that means your free tonight right Sirius." Lily said, and the rest of the group started cracking up except Sirius  
  
" Good one TigerLiLy." Kym said  
  
" I am so abused. Kym picking you up at 700." Sirius said, improving because they hadn't really planned on going out  
  
" Ok, but my other date might be mad if you come too." Kym said  
  
" Well it's 5, and I need to go , and get ready." Kym said " Hey TigerLIly you coming?"  
  
" Yeah, hey you guys tell Bianca to come up when she gets back." Lily said, and they walked up to their dorm, Bianca came up a little after.  
  
" Okay , a quick girls night because Kym is going out with Sirius." Lily said  
  
" Okay. Lets play 10 fingers." Kym said " actually how about we do this game tomorrow , but we can play it a different way. I'll tell you how to play tomorrow." Kym said  
  
" Ok, so lets see Kym if you could date any guy in Hogwarts who would it be?'' Bianca said  
  
" That's easy Sirius." Kym said " I love that boy." Kym laughed " even though he drives me crazy. Lily what about you?"  
  
" Probably ( cough) James ( cough)." Lily coughed  
  
" What was that Lilykins." Bianca said " I think I heard James, James Potter."  
  
" Yes I think you did hear that." Lily blushed  
  
"Yes now our whole group will be together, how great is that. Oh I cant wait until you two get together." Bianca rambled  
  
" Bianca breathe, that's what normal people do. Anyways, not all of us, what about Peter, poor guy." Kym said  
  
" Yeah , but he's creepy." Bianca said  
  
" True , but still I think we should find him a girlfriend. Do you guys have an idea on how to do that?" Lily said  
  
" I might, but it might take some lying." Kym said the girls nodded for her to go on " well we could accidently let out that Peter is a great kisser."  
  
" Ewwwww. But it would work." Lily said  
  
" I agree, but what will everyone say of us?" Bianca said  
  
" Bianca , you care to much about what others think, and I'll say it so you don't have to care. I'll go do it right now be back in a jiffy." Kym said ,and ran out of the room ,down to the common room.  
  
" Hey Kym I thought you were getting ready?" James said  
  
" James, learn this after you get a girlfriend which you will tonight, they don't care how they look, trust me , I'll get ready 5minutes before we leave." Kym said  
  
" Why do girls do that?" James said  
  
" Because we already got the guy, unless you want us walking around having guys all over us. Anyways , do you know where a big group of ditzy hufflepuffs would be at the moment?' Kym asked  
  
" Kym , I told you I would never leave you for one of them,so don't worry about it babe." Sirius said  
  
" Sirius , shut up , and the only way you would go for them is if I die , even then I'd raise hell. Love yea. Let me think , hufflepuffs, hufflepuffs, I should check the closets huh. Oh well be back in a jiffy so I can look great for Sirius tonight." Kym smiled  
  
"Oh you look great all the time." Sirius said  
  
" Suck up." Peter squeaked  
  
" Shut up Peter." Sirius said  
  
Kym left right after Sirius' line, and in matter of minutes she ran into the biggest gossip group, and decided this was her chance. Kym was walking like she was dreaming ,and bumped into the girls.  
  
" Kym why are you so happy?" one of the hufflepuff girls asked  
  
" Oh , no reason, so girls I have a question, do you know who the best kisser here, in Hogwarts is?" Kym asked  
  
" That's, easy either Sirius, or James, and even Remus is good." One of the other girls said  
  
" Nope." Kym smiled  
  
" What aren't you going out with Sirius?" the first girl said  
  
" Yeah, love that boy , no but the best kisser is Peter Pettrigrew that boy can kiss hella good, I wish that I had gotten to him before I fell in love with Sirius oh too bad , well I wonder what girl will snatch him up now, even though no one knows he's so good. You guys wont tell anyone right?" Kym smiled  
  
" Oh no way. Well bye Kym." Jenna a hufflepuff girl Kym didn't like at all said  
  
" Ok ttfn." Kym said walking back to the common room. The hufflepuffs on the other hand ran to each person they saw in the castle ,and told them that Peter Pettrigrew was the best kisser in Hogwarts, everyone thought so. When Kym got into the common room , she ran past the boys, and to her room, where she found Bianca doing Lily's makeup.  
  
" Why are you doing her makeup?" Kym asked  
  
" We were bored." Bianca said " So."  
  
" Did it, found the Gossipers." Kym said  
  
" That's great, it'll be around school , by now." Lily said. Lily turned to Kym " How do I look?"  
  
" Dam Lils looking good, better be careful or some guy might sweep you off your feet. Dam that reminds me I have to get ready to go out with Sirius. What shall I wear to knock him dead?" Kym asked  
  
" Oh wear that new outfit you got, the low hip hugger jeans with the collard shirt that only has three buttons." Lily said  
  
" Hey you'll look h. o. t. hot." Bianca said "but what should I wear for Remus?"  
  
" Hummmm, well lets see , are you going for, clothes that you want to take off quick , or just want to make him a little happy clothes?" Kym asked, Bianca blushed  
  
" The 1st." Bianca said  
  
" Bianca details." Lily said  
  
" Not now Lilykins we will have time for that tomorrow maybe, if not we will do it next year, and I know the perfect game for this kind of stuff, any ways , Bianca you should wear a sporty look, go for the pants that button up the leg , so you can rip them off, and a wife beater black, I think that is cute, you'll look good." Kym smiled " Now lets get ready. Lily why don't you just go hang with James, tonight he doesn't have a date?"  
  
" Yeah I guess I will, but I'm bored so I want to play dress up too?" Lily said like a little kid, and the three girls got ready. An hour and a half later the girls came out, and understood why the guys always looked at them. They were very pretty, and they made Brittney look like an octopus. Bianca was wearing button up sweats, that were red, with a black stripe, with a black wife beater, her hair was in pig tail braids, with a few strands down, and her make up make sure to make her lips look irrestible, and her eyes, shine great. Kym on the other hand was wearing low light jean hip huggers, with a black long sleeve collard shirt that only had three buttons so if showed lots of her stomach ,and some of her chest, her hair was down with dark brown hair ,and blonde streaks in it, she made her make up dark to give herself a mysterious look, which made her look about 18. Lily who was just playing dress up came out in a school girl plaid blue skirt ,that was kind of short, with a white collard shirt unbuttoned ,and a white tank under it, she wore knee high socks ,and had her long red hair down, it was nice and straight, she wore her make up to make her eyes stand out the most ,and give her ,a bad Catholic school girl look. Bianca , Kym ,and Lily look drop dead gorgeous, and all were ready to go out, except one didn't have anywhere to go out.  
  
" Lils I love your school girl look, that'll make the guys want to screw you quicker." Kym said, at this comment Lily threw a pillow , at Kym ,and started a pillow fight. After about 20 minutes the girls looked at the clock.  
  
" Shit, I'm late. Remus must be going crazy, Sirius too." Bianca said  
  
" Bianca tell Sirius I'll be another 25 minutes I haven't even got ready yet." Kym smiled  
  
" Right e o. Night Lils have funn." Bianca tried to catch her words but they were to late, and ran out before questioning began  
  
" What did she mean by that?" Lily eyed Kym, something was going on and they weren't telling her what  
  
" That's for me to know , and you to find out, oh look at the time I'm late." Kym said ,and dashed out of the room quickly. Lily on the other hand was thinking I have weird friends.  
  
When Kym came out she saw Remus' mouth almost to the ground because of how good Bianca looked, and Sirius and James, laughing at him for it. Kym coughed to make it known that she was there, and Sirius looked up, and his jaw dropped to the ground. Kym leaned to Bianca and whispered  
  
" Just the reaction I was looking for." Kym smile, and Bianca nodded. Now James was making fun of both the boys, until a certain red head came out ,and caught his eye. Just when she came down the stairs his jaw dropped like his friends.  
  
James: " How could I not have noticed this angle before, shes so beautiful. Look at her, her beautiful red hair, and that great smile, but the best part of her are her eyes, though bright green gems ,that look into who you are , not what you look like. This is the girl I want." James said to himself keeping his eyes on Lily. " I guess this is the best time then never."  
  
" Lily since everyone else is going, out do you want to go ,and take a walk with me?" James asked  
  
" I'd love to." Lily said, and grabbed James, hand and they walked out. Lily and James were thinking how right it felt just to be close together. James led Lily to the groups favorite part of the lake where there was a picnic set up.  
  
" It looks like you planned this." Lily smirked, and James nodded  
  
" Yeah , well shall we." James said ,and it was Lily's turn to nod and sat down. They talked for an hour or so until James stood up , and stuck out his hand to Lily.  
  
" May I have this dance?" James asked  
  
" James no music." LILy said  
  
" Dear Lily do you not believe in magic." James said and with a flip of his wand a slow song came on. Lily smiled , and took James hand. James put his hands around her waist ,and she put hers around his neck. They just danced there staring into each others eyes, until 


	41. one hell of a night

Until..............  
Someone slimy felt he needed to interrupted something that was about to happen.  
  
" Oh if it isn't Pothead, Lily I cant believe your actually falling for him, he's just going to use you like those other girls." Snape said coming behind a tree  
  
" Shut up Snape your just jealous that Lily likes me." James said  
  
" How are you so sure Lily likes you Pothead did she actually tell you, maybe she was just caught up in the moment." Snape sneered " Lily is too good for you Potter, she deserves to be with someone like." But before Snape could finish someone came by and tackled him down.  
  
" Sorry were late , did you call for a pest control." Kym smiled " Well we've been getting a lot of calls on these Slytherin Vermons, but don't worry Sir, and Miss, I'll have my employee get him here on the double." Kym pointed to Sirius who was holding Snape, who was squirming " Feisty fellows they are, but no worries they only bite when hungry."  
  
" Kym what are you guys doing here?" Lily said  
  
" Oh I want to answer pick me , pick me." Sirius said raising his hand ,after he binded Snape ,and left him by the tree  
  
" Who should we pick?" James smiled at Lily  
  
" No pick me , I have a Vocabulary bigger than serious ,and prank." Kym smiled Sirius pushed her  
  
" You know I think we should go with Sirius." Lily said  
  
" Traitor." Kym muttered  
  
" Yes, okay Kym ,and I were well yeah , we were having some fun if you know what I mean." Sirius said with a wink wink nudge nudge to James  
  
" Ewww sister there Sirius, don't need to know this , and it better not be to much fun or I will beat the crap out of you, but continue." James said  
  
" Yes, well while we were kissing , Kym thought she heard something, I thought she was paranoid , but followed her anyways, and we saw Snape, and he was looking at you two from afar, and he was really mad, so we followed him , and when we saw him talking to you guys ruining the night I came and tackled him, and well that's all." Sirius said  
  
" Well thank you Sirius." Lily said " But I think I got interrupted from something before ,and I don't want to forget to do it."Lily said turned to James , and kissed him hard on the lips, at first he was surprised but didn't pull back ,and they kept kissing, until they remembered Kym,and Sirius were still there.  
  
" Sorry guys." Lily said , but noticed they weren't there ,and she made a mental note to thank Kym for getting Sirius out of there. " Now where were we." Lily said and grabbed James neck and brought him in for more kisses.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
" So Remus what are we going to do tonight?" Bianca said laying on her bed while Remus sat at the end.  
  
" I don't know what do you want to do?" Remus said totally knowing what he wanted to do but he didn't want to pressure her. Bianca got up and leaned towards Remus, and nodded her head, and kissed him gently. One thing led to another , and those two had the time of their lives.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
" Sirius why cant you do anything like that for me?" Kym asked while pulling Sirius away from James and Lily who he really wanted to taunt.  
  
" What are you talking about you didn't think how I asked you out was Romantic." Sirius said seriously , Kym just stared at him with disbelief  
  
" Nope, you asked me when I was mad, at you , and in front of everyone. You have never surprised me once while we were going out ,and that's one of the reasons I went out with you because your usually full of surprises." Kym said , Sirius nodded, and grabbed Kym's hand , and made her run with him, for about 10 minutes until they came to a portrait with a big black dog on it.  
  
" Kym." Sirius said ,and the portrait swung open.  
  
" That's the password my name." Kym said  
  
" Yep, this is my own special room ,I had to have it protected by my special someone." Sirius smiled charmingly at Kym. Kym looked at Sirius and blushed even when she was going out with this boy he still made her blush. Kym turned away and looked at his room, there was a bed, with red and gold sheet, a red love couch , a couple of bean bag chairs, and about 10 pictures 5 of them of just Kym, 3 of Sirius ,and Kym , and 2 of the group. Surrounded by the bed were candles ,and flowers. Kym looked at this and her eyes filled up with tears. " Surprise."  
  
" Oh Sirius I'm sorry. Thank you so much." Kym said and hugged Sirius  
  
" I thought we could share this room ,now its our special room." Sirius said not meaning the disgusting way.  
  
" I would like that. Now I have something to share with you." Kym said smiling at Sirius, he was the guy she wanted to always be with. True he could make her want to shoot herself, but he was also the only guy other than her brother ,and father who could make her smile no matter he mood. Sirius was a wild boy, but he had a romantic and serious side to him, he had all the qualities she wanted in a guy , and she loved this man that stood in front of her with all her heart, and she wanted to give him something that would show how much she loved him.  
  
" What?" Sirius asked  
  
"Me." Kym smiled and took off her shirt, and got on her tiptoes to kiss Sirius, even though she was 5'6 he was still some inches taller than her. Sirius also leaned down , and they kissed passionately until Kym lead Sirius to the bed. ( lets just say they didn't sleep all night). 


	42. The next Morning

A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews, and im glad that you all like this. Well here it goes..  
The next morning  
  
James woke up feeling extra comfortable then he usually did in the morning ,but he soon realized why when he saw the beautiful Lily laying on him. James looked up to the sky ,and noticed the sun about to come up. He realized that they must have fallen asleep, and were out here all night.  
  
" Lily." James whispered trying to wake up the sleeping beauty,he said her name two more times, but she didn't move so he tried the charming way ,and kissed her on the lips.  
  
" just what I was waiting for." Lily smiled looking up at James  
  
" You were awake?" James smiled  
  
" Yep. Hey look the sunrise , its so beautiful isn't it." Lily said sitting up still in James lap.  
  
" Sure is , but nothing as beautiful as you." James said , and Lily blushed " So Lily I know I never got to ask you the question I wanted too , but I think now would be a good time. Lily would you do me the honor of letting me be your boyfriend?"  
  
" I don't know there are lots of papers to fill out, and I haven't seen your résumé, I just don't kn." But James stopped her with a sweet kiss " oh forgot the papers, yes James I will give you the honor." Lily smiled up at James then looking back at the beautiful picture of the sky " Don't you wish life could be as peaceful as this, like the sunrise , don't you wish it was as beautiful?"  
  
" Yes , but that's how my days are with you in them." James smiled and kissed Lily and the forehead " Now lets get going before everyone worries about us."  
  
" Let them worry." Lily laughed  
  
" Come on Lils, its cold and I don't want you to get sick." James said. Lily stood up and looked around she knew she was forgetting something , or maybe someone but that was answered when she looked by a certain tree.  
  
" James what about Snape?" Lily said  
  
" What about him?" James said meanly not meant to be harsh at Lily just at the words of Snape  
  
" NO James, Kym and Sirius left him over there, what are we going to do with him?" Lily smiled ,and looked at James, and you could tell something was working up in their minds.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Sirius woke up about the same time as did James, and he felt the same as James. When he looked down at the beauty he had in his arms he felt like he never wanted to let go. He actually promised himself to always love this girl, this beauty. Sirius looked at her,and knew she was the girl he wanted to wake up to every morning. He knew it was rare to find true love by 14 but at this moment when Sirius looked down and saw Kym laying close to him he knew that he had found it. Sirius looked down and decided to take the same approach to waking up Kym as James did to Lily ,and leaned down to kiss her ,but when he was close to kissing her, Kym pulled the sheet up.  
  
" You didn't brush your teeth ,and I am not kissing you when your mouth is all yucky." Kym smiled under the sheet  
  
" Oh I am so hurt. Okay baby time to get up." Sirius said , he was about to talk more but Kym muttered a spell in her mouth then one in Sirius' and kissed him. " Where did you learn that spell?"  
  
" Well lets just say I needed it when I came home from parties in America." Kym smiled " It's very useful when muggle policeman are checking your breath."  
  
" Oh well I guess will use that when we come to visit you this summer. You know I'm going to miss you baby." Sirius said  
  
" Yeah , I'll miss you too. Now don't be going and getting any girls I don't want to have to beat the crap out of you then send James on you." Kym smiled  
  
" I'm more scared of you than James, but don't worry you're the only gal I want. Now you don't go and get any guys in America." Sirius said seriously  
  
" Don't worry , I already told you , you have me." Kym smiled at the memory of last night as did Sirius.  
  
" Well lets go babe. We need to take showers ,and get ready to leave." Sirius said kissing Kym, and getting up. " We might need to sneak in , because James would kill me if he ever found out."  
  
" So true. You're a dead man walking. Well lets go." Kym said and the two of them walked out. Kym went to the boys dorm with Sirius because she wanted to steal one of his shirts. "Okay I stole a shirt , bye Si." Kym yelled to Sirius ,who was going into the shower. Kym looked around the room to find that only Peter was in there. Kym walked back to her dorm to hear the shower going. Kym being weird went and threw open Bianca's curtains to find a very red Remus in his boxers.  
  
" Hey hottie , so got laid last night." Kym smiled at him  
  
" Shut up Kym, I could say the same to you." Remus said trying to give Kym the same effect that she had on him  
  
" Yep he did me good." Kym laughed , Remus winced  
  
" Didn't need to know the information. Well I should be leaving." Remus said , and quickly got up  
  
" Oh so soon I was just getting to the best part. Okay bye Remus." Kym smiled. She got her stuff and was about to go into the bathroom when a very happy Lily came in. " Someone's extra happy today aren't hey?"  
  
" Yep. Are you taking a shower too." LILy asked , getting her stuff  
  
" Yep good thing they put 5 showers in there or there would be girls fights daily." Kym smiled and both walked into a steamed room. " Dam Bianca , is the water hot enough for ya."  
  
" Yep perfect." Bianca laughed  
  
" Well have a nice shower Kym." Lily said and skipped to her shower. Kym shook her head this girl was head over heals for her brother poor girl, but where did she have the right to talk to was in love with Sirius.  
  
After 20 minutes the girls emerged from the shower and went into their dorm to find some outfits to wear.  
  
" What shall we wear you guys?" Lily said  
  
" How about something comfortable, like what Bianca wore just different colors." Kym said  
  
" Yeah." Both girls said. Lily changed into a pair of red pants , white beater top, and a red visor, with her hair in pig tails. Bianca in everything the same as Lily but in yellow pants , and a yellow visor. Kym was the same as the other two but she as in dark blue pants, and a blue visor. The all looked so cute, and they were very comfortable for the long train ride.  
  
Soon enough it was time for them to leave Hogwarts and go back home. They all got there stuff in their compartment, and settled down  
  
" Well 4th year down only 3 more to go." Peter said  
  
" So true so true." Sirius smiled " but what will Hogwarts do without us?"  
  
" I don't know probably throw a party when your gone Sirius." James said who just so happened to have a certain red head in his lap.  
  
" Shut up. Kym why aren't you sitting on my lap?" Sirius whined turning to Kym who was talking to Peter  
  
" Because I'm talking to Peter." Kym said  
  
" Why?" Sirius said  
  
" Anyways Peter so I heard that about 7 girls asked you out today, did you accept any of them?" Kym asked  
  
" Yeah , Betty Lou from HufflePuff."Peter blushed  
  
" Well Petes why don't you bring her here, or go hang with her?" Kym said  
  
" Good idea Kym, by you guys." Peter said  
  
" Hey Peter why aren't you bringing her in here?" Lily asked  
  
" Do you think I'm that stupid to actually bring her in here with you guys?" Peter laughed and left  
  
" Well someone is finally coming out of their shell." Kym said , getting up and sitting on Sirius lap. The group was talking for a while happily until they got a nasty surprise.  
  
" Potter you'll pay." Snape screamed through the corridors  
  
" You think he noticed." Lily said sarcastically , but James didn't have time to answer because their compartment door flew open, and in front of them was a monkey dressed in Hogwarts robes.  
  
" Snape you finally found out what you really are." Remus said  
  
" Shut up Lupin. Potter." Snape was saying but Kym interrupted him  
  
" Excuse me which Potter are you talking about since there are two of us and he is my twin and we have the same last name , it is pretty hard to know which one of us you are talking to. SO if you are talking to one of us would you be so kindly then to use our first name or we wouldn't be in this kind of predicament if you catch my drift. NO actually I caught yours." Kym said waving her hand infront of her face " You see if you were talking about Sirius than you can say black as there are no other blacks here or like you did before when you called Remus Lupin, but you see my dear Snape you cannot say Potter and not tell us which Potter you are talking about because it just confuses you , me, and all the rest of the people around ,and you know what I don't want to be confused because I don't want to get mad because your saying Potter and I thought you meant me. Got it." Kym said and all Snape could do was stare at her with disbelief , her friends half stunned by how quick , and how she made Snape look stupid , and half trying to hold back there laughs, so they couldn't talk so Kym continued " Well Snape if you aren't going to tell us which Potter I would think you should take it as your cue to leave." Snape just looked at her , but left. Right when he left everyone burst out laughing " What?" Kym said  
  
"Your too funny." Bianca said " I didn't know you could talk that fast, and dam did her look like a dumbass." All the others nodded there heads  
  
" And bravo to James for the excellent monkey prank." Sirius said Lily coughed at this  
  
" Actually it was mostly Lily." James said , and Lily smiled  
  
" This train ride always brings entertainment." Kym smiled " but really I wasn't lying about the Potter thing it does get confusing." They all started laughing again. The rest of the train ride the group was laughing, talking , eating ,and kissing. Snape , and surprisingly Malfoy didn't show there face again during the train ride so it went peaceful until they got off the train.  
  
" Bye Kym." Bianca , Remus, Lily , James, and Sirius said , as Kym gave each a hug ,and gave Sirius a kiss goodbye. She then went to her parents and said goodbye. But instead of leaving she went to James and gave him another hug , and whispered  
  
" Take care of her , and make sure her dad doesn't hurt her while I'm gone. If something happens owl me." And with that she flooed to America. After Kym left Bianca , and Remus left. Lily standing with the Potters, and Sirius waited for about 20 minutes until she saw her father.  
  
" Bye Sirius." Lily said giving him a hug. " Bye James." Lily said giving him one last goodbye kiss. " Bye Mrs. and Mr. Potter."  
  
" Bye." They all yelled. Lily hurried to her father who gave her the deathliest of stares, and Lily thought this is going to be a long summer.  
  
" Okay Sirius your parents are picking you up at our house so lets go home boys shall we?" Mrs. Potter said  
  
" Yep." They all said and flooed home to start off the beginning of the summer. 


	43. Hes a deatheater, Softball, blackmail

When Lily got to the car she suddenly felt afraid, like something was wrong, but she just felt it was her father treating her like scum ,so thought nothing of it.  
  
" Get in the car!" Mr. Evans yelled. Lily complied and went to the back seat of the car. When Mr. Evans made sure no one was around he turned around and smacked Lily.  
  
" You filthy whore, I never I mean never want to see you hugging, talking , or even breathing to those boys ever again. Go it?" Mr. Evans growled  
  
" Ye- Yes sir." Lily said holding her face , that had a big red mark on it , and a single tear rolling down it.  
  
Lily's summer went slow. He father, and evil sister took her school belongings away, hid her owl, forbid her to talk to any of her friends, and hit her when ever they got a chance. The only time Lily had peace was when Petunia was at her boyfriend Vernon's house ,and her dad was at work, which was never he really went to a bar by his work. Lily usually hid, and stayed out of the way of her father until one night where she had no choice.  
  
It was the beginning of August, and she was suppose to be going to go and see Kym play on Sunday , and today was Monday, but she never got to owl her friends so she was sad that she didn't get to go. Lily was laying on her bed staring at a picture of her friends that she snuck out of her stuff when her father and sister weren't listening. She was slightly crying because she missed them , but soon her body tensed up when she heard her fathers cold voice yelling for her.  
  
"Lily get down here.NOW!" Mr. Evans yelled  
  
Lily shrieked she knew this wasn't good , but she didn't want to make her dad madder with her , and went down the stairs, where she saw her dad holding a letter, and an owl flying quickly out of the window.  
  
" Who is this James?" Mr. Evans said  
  
" My friend daddy." Lily said not wanting to get her dad even more angry knowing that he was her boyfriend  
  
" This is the guy you kissed at the train station. Didn't I tell you no writing to friends, especially this guy. You tramp. Get over here, so you can get what you deserve." Mr. Evans yelled, but Lily heard a voice in her head telling her to run ,and hide, you'll be okay. So Lily ran for her life ,and hid in a trap door in the closet downstairs. By now her father was angry as hell, and grabbed a butcher knife.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
All the way in America Lily's best friend was tossing and turning in her dream screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
" Run Lily, hide, you'll be okay. I'm coming Lily." Kym said sitting up quick. It took her a minute to register what happen , but right when she did she shot up, and got dressed. She ran to her roommates bed , and told her that she had a family emergency and to tell the coach she wouldn't be there for the first game maybe the second game. Kym then ran to the fire place, lucky for her the girl she was staying with was also a witch , took some floo powder and flooed to Lily's house. When Kym got in there she could hear Lily's father yelling for her to come out and face what she did to her mother. Kym all of the sudden heard Lily yell and knew he found where she was ,and Kym ran to the same spot.  
  
" Lily get out of here." Kym yelled hitting the knife out of Mr. Evans hand.  
  
" Kym."Lily said sitting in a corner of the room.  
  
" You, it's you."Mr. Evans said , but all of the sudden he started changing, he now had long blonde hair, and an evil smirk.  
  
" Shit, Lily run its Malfoy's dad, he's a deatheater get out of here , go to my house." Kym said throwing a bag of floopowder to her.  
  
" Kym what about yo-." Lily tried to say but Kym cut her off  
  
" Lily go now this is my job, I can handle this, just go and get my dad ,and stay at my house." Kym yelled , and Lily didn't need telling twice ,and ran to the fire, and yelled the Potters Place. Now it was just Kym and Draco Malfoy Lucius dad.  
  
" Oh do you think you can play in the big leagues little one, well I guess I'll have to give you a lesson." Draco Malfoy said  
  
" Right , well your master couldn't even teach me a lesson so I don't think you'd be any different." Kym sneered , Draco ran at her ,and they started fighting with their wands, laying forgotten on the floor.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Lily got into the Potters house ,and couldn't find anyone so she did the only thing logical to do in a crisis situation she screamed  
  
"HELP!HELP!" Lily yelled and all through the house you could hear her echo, but her screams did help in a matter of minutes James, Sirius, Mr. and Mrs Potter was there, along with some house elves.  
  
"Lily why are you, what's wrong." James said concerned  
  
" Kym ( sucking in air) at my ( sucking in air) house. Father ( sucking in air) deatheater, kym fighting him. Needs help." Lily said breathing heavily, she took a deep breath " Mr. Potter she told me to get you. She made me come , she's fighting Draco Malfoy all by herself." It was said to be known that Draco Malfoy was Voldermorts right hand man.  
  
" Honey you call the ministry tell them whats happening, I'm going to Lily's." Mr.Potter said " Boys you two stay here and take care of Lily."  
  
" But dad we want to help fight, why is it always Kym fighting?" James whined  
  
" Your day will come son, but it's not today." Mr. Potter said and pop he was gone.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
" Wow, your trying to beat up on a 15 year old don't you feel good. Pretty sad I'm kicking you ass."Kym said and kick Malfoy in the stomach , then kneed him in the you know where. Malfoy recovered quickly and pushed Kym to the floor, but when he was moving towards her she swiped him with her leg ,and knocked him down. When she got up he caught her leg and pulled her, she fell right on her butt. Kym looked around her and found her wand when she started reaching for it she felt Malfoy let go of her leg, and a familiar voice , start talking.  
  
" Malfoy pick on someone you own size." Mr. Potter said with a nice wise crack which Potters were known for.  
  
" Why if it isn't the mudblood lover, himself off to rescue a poor mudblood, and his little princess." Malfoy spit out  
  
" Nope come to rid the world of scum like you, you know our world would be so much cleaner if we didn't have wizard trash like you. You're the kind of wizard that gives ,all wizards a bad name." Kym understood what her dad was doing ,and grabbed the lamp that was on a table by her.  
  
" Potter , it is wizards like you that make us all weak. We are higher beings then tose filthy mudbloods. They are the trash ,and you belong with the-." But he never got to finish his sentence because Kym hit him over the head with the lamp which knocked him out.  
  
" Good job , baby." Mr. Potter said tying up Draco Malfoy ( who obviously Draco the evil boy in Harry Potter was named after).  
  
" Thanks Daddy." Kym smiled and went to go give her dad a hug. Mr. Potter looked at his daughter with amazement she changed a lot  
  
" Baby you've changed a lot. Well lets go home, or do you need to go back to your games." Mr. Potter said  
  
" Well I just want to go , and check on Lily ,and then I think I will go. You guys are coming to Sundays games right?" Kym asked  
  
" Wouldn't miss is for the world." Mr. Potter said then turned to the new guest in the room " Dumbledore I trust I find you well."  
  
" Yes, very , well you can go now Mr. Potter , I , and the others can take it from here. Good day Mr. , and Miss Potter." Dumbledore smiled and Kym and Mr. Potter flooed back home. When they got there no one was there, so Kym went to the her room , knowing they would put Lily there, and Mr. Potter went to the kitchen to make some wizard calls, but Kym also knew he was going for a snack.  
  
" Hey there Lil's." Kym said coming into her room.  
  
" Kym, your okay good." Lily smiled  
  
" So Lily are you okay?" Kym asked  
  
" Actually I am , it kind of makes me feel better knowing that it wasn't actually my dad who hated my ,and called me names, and hit me , it was an evil jerk. Theres two things that suck. 1 it means my dad's most likely dead, and 2 Petunia really hates me ,and she is the one that hits, me and calls me names." LILy said weakly  
  
" 1 we don't know if your dad is dead , because he has to be alive for Malfoy to be able to turn into him ,and second Petunia looks like an ugly alien , that even the ugly aliens on her planet thought she was to ugly, and decided to put her in a beautiful family to suffer. Just kidding Lily. Petunia has a few screws loose so don't worry about her." Kym smiled " So really your okay."  
  
" Yea, I am good." Lily smiled  
  
" Great , well I have to go to my games, I cant wait until you come Sunday. Oh yeah your staying here the rest of the summer, and your stuff is most likely being brought over. I'm sorry your stuck with Sirius ,and James, but it wont be too long this Sunday is the 2nd to last tournament were in so I'll be home soon. Well stay safe and sane , bye Lily." Kym smiled and hugged her then went to the fireplace and flooed to the house she was staying at. Just after she left James, and Sirius came flying in with food in there hands.  
  
" Where is she?" James asked  
  
" Who?" Lily asked  
  
" Kym. Duhh Lily." Sirius said  
  
" Oh she just left. Man does she look different." Lily said  
  
" Dam we missed her. Oh well will be seeing her Sunday. Now what are we going to be doing the rest of the week." James said raising his eyebrows at Lily. Lily grabbed a pillow and threw it at James , which started a big pillow fight.  
  
The week went by quick. The three played pranks on Mr. and Mrs Potter. Mrs. Potter got very annoyed bye it, but Mr.Potter actually pranked them back. Remus and Bianca came on Friday because they were all going to see Kym play. Bianca , and Lily had a girls night and pigged out on food, while the boys said the were "planning a prank" which actually they were putting finishing touches on their potion. On Saturday Peter arrived ,and the six of them had a long game of Qudditich. The teams were James, Sirius, Remu, and the other was Lily, Bianca , and Peter. Which wasn't very fair because Lily ,hates flying, Peter thinks he's all that at Qudditich and trys to do stunts which fail, and Bianca doesn't like Quidditich so the score came out to 300- James, 10- Lily. That night they all actually went to bed early because they had to wake up at 600 to go to the hotel they were staying at then , be able to get to Kym's 8 o'clock game on time.  
  
When everyone got up that morning they moved very slow, but made it to the hotel by 700. After checking in ,and getting their stuff into the rooms, they walked to the field since it was a couple streets down. Mr. and Mrs. Potter went to go and get the group food while the Marauders, and the girls went and got them seats. They found only one row left big enough for them. They had to sit but a big group of guys who were having an intense conversation.  
  
" They better be starting Kym." One boy said  
  
" You know the manager isn't here, Barb is here and she's going to pitch Barbie. Oh she sucks so bad too. Hopefully they'll have Aj, Sammie ,and Kym on the field, and hitting with Barbie pitching." Another boy said  
  
" I know but they need to pitch Kym or they'll lose." Another boy said. Sirius who is nosey finally came into the conversation with the guys.  
  
" Who are you guys here to see?" Sirius asked  
  
" Kym." About 5 guys answered, and another 5 answered AJ, and the other 5 answered Sammie. " I've never seen you guys before, and I'm guessing you're here for Kym , by your English accents. Hi I'm Eric, and this is Billy, and Jorge, and Simon, and the last is Damien."  
  
" HI, I'm Lily I'm Kym's best friend, and this is Bianca Kym's other best friend." Lily said pointing to Bianca  
  
" And I'm James Lily's boyfriend, and Kym's twin brother, and over there is Remus." James said putting his arm around Lily ,and pointing to Remus with his other arm.  
  
" Well that means your Sirius, the only guy other than Brad to tame the wild Kym." Billy laughed  
  
"That would be me, so you heard of me." Sirius smiled he loved being the center of attention  
  
" Yep, but be careful theres a lot of guys after you. No one I mean no one has been able to lay a hand on Kym, and trust me many wanted to. Were Kym's guy friends from America you could say, we go to all the parties together and stuff." Jorge said  
  
" Cool, so does Kym party a lot with you guys?" Bianca asked  
  
" Hell yeah , she is one hell of a party animal, the other night she got drunk , and went up on stage ,and started singing I feel like a woman. Great thing. She has good rhythm for a white girl." Eric said  
  
" Really, blackmail. Hey where are my parents." James said , and right then they walked up  
  
" Were right here, son." Mr. Potter said , handing each of the group a hot dog ,a drink, and some fries even though it seemed to early for it.  
  
" Mom, Dad these are Kym's friends from America." James said pointing to the boys.  
  
" Hi there. Can we just say your daughter is a great player , you must be so proud." Simon smiled  
  
" We are." Mrs. Potter said  
  
" Look the game is starting." Lily shrieked  
  
" Hey look Barb showed up , Kym's pitching. Barbie doesn't look to happy." Simon said  
  
" Kym is playing cool , what position?" Remus asked  
  
" Pitcher, see." Eric said pointing to Kym who was walking to the mound talking to the catcher.  
  
Down on the field  
  
" Okay Sammie, I want to practice my off speed right now for warm ups because I'm not doing so good okay." Kym smiled  
  
" That sounds good to me." Sammie said slapping Kyms hand. Kym started warms ups, and the other team thought easy pitcher.  
  
Up in the stands.  
  
" Kym is kind of slow at pitching , and she's pitching them all in the dirt." James said  
  
" No duhh. Just wait you'll see how good she is , and she's anything but slow." Jorge said  
  
Down on the field.  
  
" Batter up." The umpire called  
  
" Hey pitcher why don't you just call it quits now so you don't embarrass yourself." The batter said  
  
" Naww , lets play ball." Kym smiled, and looked for the pitch, she nodded her head, and threw and fast curve ball into the girl. It made the girl fall back. Kym smiled to her teammates on the field. It was something she always did, she had to show the team she wasn't someone to mess with ( meaning throwing an inside pitch to the other team , she had to show the other team). Kym struck all three batters out that inning, an went into the dugout with a smile on her face.  
  
Up In the stands  
  
" See told ya. Shes one hell of a pitcher." Billy said  
  
" You can say that again." The Marauders, Lily, Bianca and the Potters said  
  
Down on the field  
  
AJ was the first batter up , and she got a double off the first pitch , next came Sammie, who got hit by a pitch on purpose because the pitcher was one of Sammie's enemies from last years team. Next up came Kym who hit a single and loaded up the bases. After Kym , Kennedy came up and knocked them in hitting a homerun , but when she came in the catcher smacked her in the head without the ball. The umpire didn't see this, and no one made a big scence just because they knew someone would take care of it , later.  
  
Well half way through the game the catcher came up, and Kym turned to the field and played with her visor then , faked tied her shoes , then turned to the catcher and hit her leg with her glove.  
  
Up in the Stands  
  
" Dam , she's getting her back." Billy said  
  
" Who , whats happening?" Lily said  
  
" Kym's giving her team the sign that she's hitting the catcher.  
  
" What she cant do that she'll get kicked out of the game." Remus said  
  
" NO she wont watch." Eric said  
  
Down on the field  
  
The first pitch was very outside, and the batter crept up towards the plate. The next pitch was way outside, so the batter crept up even more. The next pitch was dead on inside, and hit the batter right in the leg. The girl was crying ,because Kym pitched hell a hard, but everyone knew she deserved it,and Kym didn't even get introuble for it. The rest of the game went by quick and Kym's team won 5 to zero. After the game Kym was talking to some of her teammates about a party that night that they were going to, so her family and friends had to wait for her. While they were waiting Barbie the girl that the boys were talking about earlier came up.  
  
" Hi there." Barbie said to Sirius, James, and Remus. Instictively the boys put their arms around their girlfriend, but sadly Sirius didn't have his by him , and Barbie took her aim on him. " hey there handsome. I was wondering if you would like to be my date for the party tonight?"  
  
" 1st who the hell invited you to that party I think I remember Billy telling you that he didn't want you in his house, and second sorry but he's taken by me." Kym said coming up behind Barie. Now Barbie didn't look anything like the doll she was short, stubby, and had brownish greenish grayish hair because she died it all these weird colors. She wasn't attractive, and the worst part is she thought she was , and acted like a big Witch with a b.  
  
" Oh if it isn't superstar Kym. Couldn't handle someone actually liking me always taking my shine." Barbie said  
  
" Barbie shut up, you aren't good deal with it. Kym's better." Sammie said coming up. Barbie knowing she wasn't going to win left with a huff.  
  
" Hi you guys, Aj, Sammie this is my boyfriend Sirius, my best friends Lily, Bianca, Remus, and the quiet one over there is Peter, and the boy attached to the red head would be my twin brother James. The two dashing people by him would be my parents." Kym smiled  
  
" Hi." Both girls said " I hope you guys are coming to the party tonight. It's going to be a blast ,and guess what Kym theres a going to be karaoke." Sammie smiled  
  
" Shut up you guys, you guys were suppose to stop me, but I think I remember back up singers." Kym laughed " Well I'm going to go back to the hotel with them , and I'll walk to your house after, and get ready for the party then we can pick them up again."  
  
" Okay, bye it was nice meeting you." AJ said " Yeah bye , see you later." Sammie said and they walked off  
  
" Baby you played great." Mr. Potter said turning to his daughter who ran and gave him a hug " and way to throw a nice inside curve on that evil girl"  
  
" Kymberly Potter you should be ashamed you do not hit other players on purpose like that." Mrs. Potter said  
  
" Mom , I didn't the ball hit her, I just threw it." Kym smiled " anyways she deserved it you don't hurt my player, and expect top get away with it, unless its Barbie then I would probably give a homerun up for that." Mrs. Potter just shook her head  
  
" Great job Kym." Bianca said , and Remus nodded his head  
  
" Way to go Kym , you are great out there. Scary when pitching I don't think I ever want to bat against you , but watching you is great." Lily said  
  
" Yeah sis , I couldn't have even done better." James laughed they always tried to be better then the other one  
  
" Yeah good job kym." Peter said the first thing this morning  
  
" thanks Peter, so did you like the last inning, I noticed that's when you woke up." Kym laughed. Sirius leaned over to Kym , and whispered into her ear  
  
" Maybe you can show me some of those moves tonight."  
  
" NO can do , I promised Jorge that tonight." Kym smiled , and kissed Sirius on the lips " love yeah."  
  
The group walked to the hotel , and Kym took a shower in her parents room ,the went to AJ's house to get ready for the party that night ,as her friends got ready at the hotel. 


	44. 1st half of the party

A/N: Okay the music im going to have in this one is our time sorry but I don't feel like looking for oldies. So well deal with it. LOL.  
The group was ready by 7, and waiting for Kym to come and get them. Each looking great, Lily was wearing a green halter top, with black pants. She had her long red hair down, and her make up done to bring out her eyes. Bianca was wearing a jean skirt with a black shirt that said Normal People worry me. Her hair too was down, and she had gray eyeshadows that gave her a dark look. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all wore pretty much the same thing. They wore jean baggy pants, James, and Remus wore a white wife beater shirt, and Sirius, and Peter wore a black wife beater shirt. Then they all had collard shirts that they left unbutton.  
  
" I wonder where Kym is the party started at 630 , and its already 7. Didn't I teach that girl punctuality?" Mrs. Potter shook her head  
  
" Honey she's probably getting ready. Why don't you and me got out to dinner , then maybe a muggle movie. The kids will be fine waiting for Kym." Mr. Potter said charming his wife  
  
" Oh okay, night kids, be safe. Don't drink, no drugs, or sex." Mrs. Potter said , and all the kids tried to give their best innocent faces they had, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter left. Not even 5 minutes after they left Kym, Aj, and Sammie came in.  
  
Kym was wearing short shorts, to show off her nice tan legs, and a bikini top that was a hot pink color. This showed off her tan stomach , and her new belly button ring. Kym's hair was up with two twists , and her make up made her look 19. Aj, and Sammie were dressed , and done exactly the same as Kym except their tops were yellow, and baby blue. Kym came and looked at her friends.  
  
" Lily , Bianca I will not let you dress like that at your first party. This will better suit you." Kym said holding out two new outfits. " Now go get changed , and be slow about it, we still have 30 minutes." The girls grabbed the clothes and ran to their rooms.  
  
" Kym were late 30 minutes." James said  
  
" Oh dear brother , do you not know you never show up to party early you need to be fashionably late. Trust me my friends would keel over and die if they saw me there this early." Kym smiled  
  
" Baby, when did you get the belly button ring?" Sirius said staring at Kym's stomach  
  
" Beginning of summer, and I got my tounge pierced. Turn you on." Kym stuck out her tongue , and Sirius nodded.  
  
" Kym , you wait until Dad, and Mom find out you'll be busted." James said  
  
" James, live life , don't worry about me. Anyways please do not embarrass me tonight." Kym pleaded  
  
" Well try not to, but it will be hard." Remus said  
  
" Dam your against me too, well at least I have Peter on my side." Kym went to Peter  
  
" Nope I'm ready to go crazy." Peter smiled  
  
" Kym do you think Barbie will show up?" AJ said  
  
" Yeah, she shows up every time, this time I swear , I will knock her out. She bugs me so much, and if you guys wouldn't hold me back she would finally learn her lesson." Kym smield  
  
" Violence isn't the answer, baby." Sirius said coming behind Kym and hugging her.  
  
" Wow Kym they grow them good in England don't they?" Sammie said " Maybe we should come visit you some time."  
  
" Yeah, but sadly the good one is picked." Kym said  
  
" Oh I knew you liked me Kym." Sirius smiled  
  
" What I was talking about Remus." Kym smiled. They talked a little longer until Lily , and Bianca came out looking fabulous. Lily was in a dark green bikini top that brought out her eyes, and Bianca in a white one, that made her look tanner.  
  
" Kym why are you dressed like that, and why did you make my girlfriend dress like that?" James said not that he didn't like it,but they were going to a party not the beach.  
  
" Simple, 1 its 102 degrees out there I'm not frying to death , and neither are my friends, and second we all look good in them, and I know you like it so shut up , and lets go." Kym said  
  
" So Kym what do you guys do at these parties?" Peter asked nervously  
  
" Well we play drinking games, sing karaoke, the girls play ten fingers, we dance , we play drinking truth or dare, and lots of other fun stuff." Sammie said  
  
" Nicely put." AJ said  
  
" Umm don't the parties get broken up?" Lily asked being the only sensible one there  
  
" Nope, Billy's parents put an antipolice spell so they don't see anything wrong, they see a normal house, and the same with the neighbors. Billy's parents practically don't even live there so he always has parties. It's like our second home." Kym said  
  
It took the group 10 minutes to get to the party, because Sammie drove them over there, in her cramped mustang. When they got in there everybody shut up , and the music started.  
  
" Oh my did hell freeze over, Kym , AJ, Sammie , you still have 20 minutes until your early." Billy said coming and hugging the girls  
  
" I know I felt generous enough to grace you all with my presence early. Well Billy these are my friends Li-" Kym said but Billy cut them off  
  
" I know I met them , and we talked. I told them all about your partying." Billy said running  
  
" You did what, you wait till I get you William I'll beat your ass and you know I will." Kym yelled  
  
" Well lets dance." Lily said to James and took James to the dance floor.  
  
" Come on Remus lets go." Bianca said pulling Remus.  
  
" Sirius lets dance,but first let me do something be right back." Kym said, leaving Sirius side ,and grabbing Peter. She went up to the stage and got the microphone. All the music stopped, and the people shut up.  
  
" Now I want to know how many single girls are here tonight?" Kym said , and about 20 girls raised their hands  
  
" Great, now I am offering all of you fine ladies, a chance to have a wild night with my ex boyfriend Peter. Who wants him?" Kym said , and all 20 girls started jumping towards the stage for Peter. " Well Peter which girl do you want?"  
  
" The girl in the blue top." Peter said, picking a pretty blonde in a blue top. He walked to her , and the music started and they started dancing. Kym walked over to Sirius,and the rest of the group.  
  
" What the hell was that about?" James , and Sirius said  
  
" Come on I was doing him a favor, those girls wouldn't have liked him if they didn't think someone pretty went out with them ,though I'm not pretty they all think I am , so I did my friend a favor." Kym smiled then grabbed Sirius hand , and they went to the dance floor.  
  
" James, your sister is weird." Lily said  
  
" I know , she scares me sometimes." James laughed " You know you look great tonight."  
  
" Well thank you. And you look drop dead sexy."Lily smiled  
  
" I know I know , and I don't even try." James said rubbing his fingernails across his chest.  
  
" Shut up , a little cocky aren't we?" Lily said  
  
" Nope not enough." James said " I'm sorry if I'm fucking hot."  
  
" Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Lily said  
  
" NO I kiss you with this mouth." James said and kissed Lily passionately on the lips.  
  
" Hey James you swallowed a Lily." Sirius yelled, James coming out of the kiss yelled back to his friend  
  
" Sirius you cant even talk so shut up , and kiss my sister, so I can keep kissing my girlfriend." James yelled  
  
" Sounds good to me." Sirius said , and dipped Kym into a lustful kiss. All three couples, and others that aren't important kept this up for about a good 30 minutes until Billy , came onto the microphone and said the karaoke was starting.  
  
" Frankie, get me a drink. Sirius I'm going to go sing. Aj, Sammie ,and I always do 1 song to start it off. Be back." Kym said , and went to the stage. Frankie the guy Kym yelled for brought her some beer , and she chugged it down " Need that." AJ, and Sammie came up. " Hey Lily, Bianca come up too." Kym said they came up, and they all sang I love Rock ' n'' roll.( Sorry I tried to put the lyrics on but my comp messed them up.)  
  
Kym's friend Frankie came up to the group of girls, and gave kym a kiss.  
  
" Hey Frankie, oh Frankie I want you to meet 2 of my bestest best friends, other than AJ and Sammie. This is Lily." Kym said pointing to Lily " and Bianca." Pointing to Bianca  
  
" Well hello ladies, I'm Frankie." Frankie said shaking the girls hands  
  
" So Kym did you see that stud over there in the black wife beater, wouldn't I like to get me a piece of him." Frankie said  
  
" Sorry Frankie taken, your getting slow, now, he's all mine babe." Kym smiled at her best guy friend. The main reason he was her best guy friend was he was gay, and a lot easier to hang out with, then straight guys.  
  
" Damn, you always get the cute ones, I tell you, I never get anyone when your down here." Frankie whined  
  
" Frankie what about Miguel?" Kym said  
  
"Miguel, oh yes , he's to I don't know drama queen." Frankie said  
  
" Frankie you are the biggest drama queen how can you judge him?" AJ said  
  
" True AJ babe, but he's trying to out drama queen me , and I wont have any of that." Frankie said  
  
" Well girls sorry to leave , but I need to go find someone that can turn me on." Frankie said, and gave Kym , a kiss bye. " Tell your boy toy that he has his options open."  
  
" HE's cool." Lily said  
  
" Yes, he's great, good fashion sense too." Sammie said  
  
" Do you know how freaked Sirius would be if I told him what Frankie said." Kym said  
  
" Freaked, but I think hes a little mad. He's staring at you with a deathly glare probably because Frankie kissed you." Bianca said pointing to the scare as hell Siruis who gave Kym the head jolt.  
  
" Oh this will be fun. Well I'll be back." Kym said, and walked to Sirius.  
  
" I cant believe you kissed a guy right in front of me, hello was I not right in front of you. How stupid can you be if your going to cheat on me , then do it behind my back so I don't have to see it. Damn you Kym." Sirius sad  
  
" Are you finished?" Kym asked  
  
" No, yes." Sirius said  
  
" Ok good , because I would like you to know that the guy you saw me kiss was my best friend , and a thing that he's not attracted to my sex, I don't think you have anything to worry about losing me, but I might have to worry about him stealing you away." Kym said " He thinks you're a cute, babe."  
  
" What , well at least I have my options open." Siruis said  
  
" Sirius I worry , about you, but lets go dance like normal people." Kym said pulling Sirius in, by James and Lily. They were all dancing peacefully for about an hour until an unwelcomed visitor came.  
  
" Kym, Barbie is here." Eric said dancing by Kym ,and pointed to Barbie.  
  
" Well I'm not going to do , anything until she says something." Kym smiled and put her head back on Sirius' chest. She was there until she heard Barbie yelling at a certain red head , about getting off her man. " Oh this is it." Kym said, running towards the scene everyone naturally parted for her.  
  
" Hey blood head , thanks for keeping him warm but I think he would rather be with a real women , not some twirp." Barbie said  
  
" Hell no." Kym said , and jumped in front of Barbie " hey loser , why don't you turn your fat ass around, and leave a party you weren't even invited to."  
  
" Kym why the hell are you getting in this, it's not like you can get a hunk like that anyways." Barbie said  
  
" Eww that's my brother you nasty nasty , wanna be penny hoe." Kym said with a disusted face  
  
" Eww I liked another one of you. Nasty , but hey whose the guy in the black wife beater?" Barbie said  
  
" He's hands off Bimbo Barbie." Kym scolded  
  
" Wow Kym , throwing out the insults, I cant believe he's actually your boyfriend, you or your ugly friends, couldn't get a geek if you paid them." Barbie laughed thinking she was funny, but she was the only one laughing  
  
" Wow, Barbie your just so smart, you know since you had to pay Sean 100 dollars just to hold your hand at some party in the beginning of the year. Or the time you paid some guy 50 dollars to go upstairs and bang on the walls to make it sound like he was fucking you. Right but im the one who pays, and my ugly friends are the ones that, pay really sad since we have the hot guys on are arms, but I can only get a geek. Dam Barbie even a geek's dork's smelly cousin is 20 times better than you." Kym said  
  
" Oh really well at least I look better than you, pitch better than you, and kiss better than you." Barbie said  
  
" Barbie I'm sorry to say , but you think you're miss hot stuff, well sorry but reality check you aren't even the stuff. And you being a better pitcher than me, is sad since I can actually get the ball over the plate , and don't have to have Mommie pay the manager to let me play. Oh and kissing better I don't think so." Kym said turning to Sirius, and kissing him passionately. " Barbie I know what you are just stop acting like a straight bitch, and come out of the closet we all already know, and Frankie used his gaydar on you." Kym winked , and turned away  
  
" Shut up , I'm not a lesbian." Barbie yelled  
  
" Then why are you watching my butt when I'm walking." Kym said turning around  
  
" Shut up." Barbie said running at Kym  
  
" Quick decision.' Kym said , and tripped Barbie. " Barbie, stop being the ice queen you might enjoy life more. Okay I need a drink Frankie." Kym , Lily , Bianca, Aj, and Sammie went to Frankie to get a drink  
  
" Hey Simon why does Kym always ask Frankie for a drink?" James asked  
  
" Oh because last year , someone drugged her, and well , you know, so she only trusts him because he's gay and all , wouldn't take advantage of her." Simon said " Boys go get a drink it's time to PARTY."  
  
" He's had a few too many." Remus said, coming up behind the guys with drinks. The guys hung out with Billy, Eric, Simon, and 3 other guys they never met. They talked about Qudditich , which could have lasted the whole night if they wanted to. The girls on the other hand were playing drinking 10 fingers.  
  
" Okay this is how you play, someone will ask a question ,and it has to be a yes or no question, and if your answer is a yes you drink the shot, but wait until we get to you. If you say yes you have to tell us the story. Let the game begin. 


	45. Drunk, hes back, and Back to Hogwarts

A/N: Okay there might be some nasty things in here not like people doing them but talking about it so if you don't want ot hear about it go to the next chapter. When I have it up. O and if any of you can help me think of a nickname for Kym because I cant think of anything good that has like a bird name of eagle thin with it if you can help me email me.  
" Okay everybody have a drink in front of them." Yes. 5 other girls said. There was Lily, Bianca, Aj, Sammie, Kym, and Jenny playing this game. " great." Kym said " Aj you ask the first question make it small."  
  
" Okay. Who has kissed a guy without the tounge?" Aj said and everybody looked at Lily , and she took a drink, everybody at the table took a drink.  
  
" Okay who has made out with a guy. And you have to drink how many guys its been." Sammie said Lily drank 5 glasses, Bianca 2 glasses , Sammie 6 glasses, Aj 7, and Kym 8 glasses of beer.  
  
" Okay who has kissed a girl, and if you have tell the story." Jenny said, Kym, Aj, and Sammie each took a drink.  
  
" Kym." Lily and Bianca said  
  
" Yeah don't tell Sirius it might turn him on. Okay I did it at a party last year, I got drunk and we played truth or dare, and Eric dared me to Kiss Sammie, and well we did." Kym said  
  
" Mine was with Kym." Sammie said  
  
" I also got the dare, but I had to kiss Barbie, and I think she liked it." Aj said spitting at the memory. All the girls started laughing  
  
" Okay now who has been eatin out." Kym asked  
  
"Kym why would you ask that?" Lily said  
  
" Because I know some people here have. So who ever has drink how many times your done it." Surprisingly Lily had 1 drink, Bianca 3, Aj 5, Sammie 8, and Kym 6, Jenny 10.  
  
" Lily I am surprised." Bianca said  
  
" Ewww don't tell me my brother."Kym said disgusted  
  
" No, when I was fighting with you Brittney said to do it, and so I did." Lily said embarrassed " Okay I guess I can say the next nasty thing whose giving head?" Bianca had 3 drinks, Aj 8 , Sammie 8, and Kym 9, Jenny 10  
  
" You know im not a whore but how it's going I look like one." Kym said  
  
" You do."Bianca said " but the last question is whose had sex, and name a time." Kym had 5 drinks, Lily 0, AJ 2, Sammie 7, Bianca 8, and Jenny 11.  
  
" Wow, Jenny you're the nasty one of the group." Kym said "Okay the guys I've had sex with our a guy I don't know, Brad 1, and the rest with Sirius, those are also the only guys I did all the other stuff with."  
  
" Well I've only been with Remus." Bianca said  
  
" Well now were done what do we do?" Lily asked  
  
" Well we call the boys over." AJ said a little tipsy, Lily, and Bianca were already drunk because they weren't use to Alcohol like Kym, Sammie, and AJ were.  
  
" Boys oh my sexy men." Sammie called over, and the guys came  
  
" We are ready for you. Ready to play?" Kym said devilishly  
  
" Yep." Simon said coming and sitting by Kym, who after looking at Kym's boyfriend got up quick and sat by Jenny.  
  
" Hey James." Lily said and kissed him  
  
" Lily are you drunk?" James said disapprovingly  
  
" Shhhhhhhh don't tell anyone but I am." Lily said really loud " So is Bianca, and Kym has sex a lot."  
  
" Drunks brother they talk a lot." Kym said nervously towards her brother who gave Sirius an evil glare " Well lets start the game. Billy will you do the honors."  
  
" But of course, now the rules, if you don't answer the truth or don't do the dare you have to drink a glass, and who ever has the most glasses has to do the biggest dare of them all. Now Lily truth or dare." Billy said  
  
" Humm toughy dare." Lily smiled , and Kym winced  
  
" Not a smart move Billy comes up with nasty dares." Kym said  
  
" Lily I dare you to sing I'm a little tea cup." Billy said " I'm going nice on her."  
  
" thanks I don't want you to embarrass her, you can embarrass me all you want?" Kym said  
  
Lily went to the stage and sang I'm a little tea pot then came back.  
  
"Now Sirius truth or dare?" Lily asked  
  
" How many times have you had sex?" Lily asked  
  
" Yes Sirius please enlighten us?" Kym said Sirius instead of answering took the beer.  
  
" Okay Remus." Sirius said with an evil eye  
  
" Dare, bring it on." Remus said  
  
" I dare you to do a strip dance on top of the table." Sirius said Remus of course took the drink instead  
  
" Eric truth or dare?" Remus sad  
  
" Truth." Eric said  
  
" Who here at the table do you want to have sex with?" Remus asked  
  
" Well Lily is hot, and so is Kym so one of them." Eric said  
  
" Your pretty darn cute yourself Eric." Kym said, and Sirius sent glare " You know Sirius jealousy isn't your look."  
  
" Kym truth or dare." Eric said  
  
" Eric why do you even ask dare." Kym smiled  
  
" Okay Kym I dare you to do a strip dance for us, while dancing to the new Jay-z song." Eric said  
  
" Eric what do you take me for a whore, but a dare is a dare."Kym said took a big drink " I'll need that for this." Kym got up and told the DJ to put the song on and went on top of the table , and danced to the song, but before she took an articles off Sirius took her off the table "took you long enough I thought you were really going to let me strip." Kym laughed  
  
" Well boys I'm taking this girl home she's drunk enough." Sirius said  
  
" Yep were going to go and fuck." Kym was now really drunk because during the game she was drinking  
  
" Well come on Lily, Remus, and Bianca were going to."James said, and they all left. " Well that was fun."  
  
" James you look really hot." Lily said  
  
" thank you Lily."  
  
" You guys we cant go back your parents will know were drunk." Remus said still being the only sensible one even though he was drunk  
  
" NO duhh silly were going to take this, here." Kym said, and each handed them a drink. Which sobered them up. " It makes you sober, and tomorrow you wont even have a hang over. You know what I don't want to stay in America any longer I want to go home."  
  
" Kym you still have a weekend left of softball." James said  
  
" I know but I miss home, and you guys too much, America isn't for me, I like partying but not this much. It's boring ,and it's just not England, and the guys just aren't Sirius." Kym said Kissing Sirius. It took them a half hour to get back to the hotel , when they got there they crept into their room, and went to sleep. The next morning Mr. and Mrs. Potter came in. Surprised to see Kym awake.  
  
" Hey baby." Mr.Potter said  
  
" Hi daddy , Mommy. I have a favor to ask. Can I come home with you guys?" Kym asked " I don't like it here, and I miss you guys too much."  
  
" Yes baby that's fine, but whats the real reason." Mr. Potter asked but when he asked that Kym got a flash back of early yesterday when she went to get ready for the party.  
  
~~~~~~~~~FlashBack~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Kym you know what I was just told?" Aj said running into the room,  
  
" What?" Kym said  
  
" Brad got out, Voldermort went to Azkaban , and got him out." Aj said frantically " And he's suppose to be coming back to America, he heard you were here."  
  
" How do you know all this?" Kym asked  
  
" Kym whats up we have to be going now to pick up your friends." Sammie said interrupting the odd moment between the two girls.  
  
" You're a spy aren't you?" Kym said, AJ nodded. The girls walked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~DONE~~~~~~  
  
" Oh just because I want to." Kym said , she knew that she had to get away from everyone they were all against her , and they worst one of all was coming for her.  
  
" Well go, and get your stuff , and meet us back her." Mrs. Potter said . Kym got up, and saw Lily awake  
  
" ey Lils, you want to come with me?" Kym asked  
  
" Yeah." Lily said getting up,and getting dressed, then the girls went to AJ's house. When they got in the house there was an eerie silence all around them. " Kym I don't have a good feeling in her for some reason."  
  
" I don't either." Kym said but still walking, she got to her room ,and got all her stuff quick, and they both made a dash out of the house quick. Lily didn't understand what happen , but Kym did he was there, but he must not have heard them. " lily lets just hurry , and get home."  
  
" Kym are you alright?" Lily asked worried  
  
" Yeah lets just go." Kym said, and they practically ran back to the hotel ,and jumped into the fire just to get home.  
  
The last two weeks of summer went quick, and it was time for the group to go back to Hogwarts, but this year they were going to meet many challenges. For example Lily , and some how James made Prefects, and another the boys were done with their potions.  
  
~~~~~~~~On the train~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" James I cant believe they made you prefect , that's just plain crazy." Sirius said rolling on the floor when he found out that James, made prefect. James took this time to kick Sirius. " Oww that hurt. Kym tell your brother not to hurt me.''  
  
" James don't hurt baby Sirius pick on someone you know that can at least fight." Kym said, and this earned her a tickle fest from Sirius." Sirius stop it."  
  
" Say Sirius can beat the crap out of anyone." Sirius said  
  
" Sirius can beat the crap out of anyone." Kym said and Sirius stopped " but me." And the tickle fest started again  
  
" Sirius do you not know how to tickle people." James said " Let me demonstrate." James said heading straight for Lily  
  
" Oh no you don't James, James nooo!" But it was to late James got Lily ,and was tickling her like crazy, and soon Remus followed the pursuit.  
  
" Oh how cute, the hot Marauders with their filthy sluts." An evil voice that had been long time forgotten  
  
" Dam I thought we finally got rid of you." Lily said  
  
" Well you thought wrong I got transferred back here, and I'm looking forward to this year. Well Sirius your looking extra sexy." Brittney said  
  
" Why James, I'll let you tickle me any time." Tabatha said coming in looking totally different from how she use to look.  
  
" Tabatha what happen to you, you look like Brittney now." Kym said  
  
" Thanks." Tabatha said taking it as a compliment  
  
" Wasn't meant as a compliment, well looks like we lost another one to the evil side." Kym said  
  
" Yeah , and they just keep getting uglier." LILy smiled , while sitting in James lap.  
  
" Yeah get comfortable now because he wont be there long." Tabatha said  
  
" Oh and Kym Brad said Hi." Brittney said  
  
" Figured your always after 2nds aren't you." Kym said, and Brittney went at her, but she still wastn quick enough for kym. Kym had her pinned against the wall , and was whispering in Brittneys ear, and the sound if you never knew Kym would make shivers run up your back " You tell Brad , that if her comes near me, or my friends I will kill him, and if you even try anything with Sirius, and Tabatha with James, I will personally make you life a living hell. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
" Well will see, wont we." Brittney said trying to get out of Kym's grip  
  
"Oh yes, I'm ready for anything he's got, and I'm surprised her picked up trash like you, I didn't know he did charity work." Kym said , and let go of Brittney" now get out." Brittney and Tabatha ran out.  
  
" What did you say to her?" all of them asked  
  
" Nothing important for now." Kym said, and turned to the window. She wasn't worried about Brittney she was worried about Brad coming back. She knew he knew her weak spot, and he most definitely would use it against her.  
  
" Well that was a great start to a 5th year." Remus said  
  
" Yeah I know, they just get uglier don't they. Man I cant believe how bad Brittney,and Tabatha look." James said  
  
" I know they look like crap." Lily said  
  
" I agree with both of you. Now how about we play exploding snap?" Sirius said , and the group played exploding snap except the girls.  
  
" Kym whats wrong?" Lily asked she was worried Kym was being quiet after the thing with Brittney  
  
" Lily you have to promise me that you will not go anywhere alone this year. Please." Kym said. Lily looked in her eyes, and noticed fear, she had never in the whole time she's known Kym seen fear in her eyes, not even when Voldermort was after her, but now she had it.  
  
" I promise ,but why who are you scared of?" Lily asked  
  
" It's not who Brittney its, what." Kym said. Lily turned around and went to watch the boys play still trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
" Kym he's back that's what your scared of." Bianca said  
  
" No it's not Brad, its what Brads going to do when he gets here. He was crazy, and he will do anything to get to me, and he knows exactly what to do to get to me , and that scares me beyond belief." Kym said  
  
" We wont let anything happen to her, it's our job Kym." Bianca said  
  
" Yes, well lets stop worrying about what will happen , and lets worry about today." Kym smiled  
  
" Yes lets." Bianca said , the girls went and watched the boys, and after a half hour they all decided to take a nap. Lily was laying on James chest. Remus and Bianca the same, Peter was laying by himself in a corner, and Kym and Sirius were on the ground with Kym in Sirius'arms. 2 hours later the girls woke up , and decided to wake the boys up with a song.  
  
" Good morning to you, good morning to you, you look like a monkey and smell like one too." All three sang, afte the third time the boys finally woke up  
  
" thanks for the lullaby." They said  
  
" Anytime." The girls said, after the girls went and got dressed in their uniforms, and then the boys did. While the girls were gone the boys talked about their potion.  
  
" Well do it tonight." James said " and then we can go out with Remus."  
  
" Yes, this is going to be fun." Sirius said  
  
" You guys are we sure we want to do this , what if it goes wrong." Peter whined  
  
" Peter nobody is making you do this." Jame said  
  
" NO I want to I was to become an anigm." But Peter was stopped by the girls walking in.  
  
" What was that Peter?" Lily asked  
  
" OH um nothing." Peter said ,and walked out quickly  
  
" That boy is not right in the head you know that." Kym said  
  
" Kym shut up your not right in the head either." James sneered  
  
" Rather cranky aren't we." Kym said " James take some happy pills."  
  
" Shut up Kym." James said  
  
" Oh great come back brother dearest did you make it up yourself." Kym said  
  
" Ohhhh you make me crazy." James yelled , and left. Kym went and stuck her head out the compartment  
  
" Good to know. I love making you crazy, it's the only reason I'm alive." Kym yelled, Kym heard something crash " I'll take that as a I love you sis."  
  
" Kym why do you taunt him." Lily said  
  
" Lily I do not taunt him, I actually think we get along quiet well we don't have many fights." Kym said  
  
" True, well anyways, you guys ready for school to start?" Liy asked  
  
" NO." Sirius, Kym , Remus, Bianca, and the now returning James said  
  
" Well I am." Lily pouted  
  
" I know babe but your weird." James said and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
" Well thanks for the compliment Mr. Potter." Lily said " Well I hate to leave but the train stopped and I want to get to the castle." And with that Lily left with the group walking behind her  
  
They got to the great hall ,and got through the sorting. They all were hungry, and each piled lots of food on their plates. Afterwards Sirius and Kym had their annual chugging fest.  
  
" Come on Sirius you cant let her win again 5th times a charm buddy." James , Remus and Peter said  
  
" Come on Kym you can do it. Chug." LILy, and Bianca said  
  
" Professor what are they doing?" A new Gryffindor asked Professor Dumbldore  
  
" Oh they always do this , they are quiet weird, you see Kym always wins." Dumbledore smiled  
  
"Hey Sirius your zippers down." Kym said in her mind to Sirius. Sirius of course looked down and the drink spilled all over him.  
  
" Kym you cheated." Sirius said. Kym smiled  
  
" Sorry buddy but you lost." James said patting his back. They all walked back to the common rooms , with the girls on the guys backs.  
  
" Well goodnight girls." James, Remus, and Sirius said each kissing their girlfriend.  
  
" Night." And all went to their dorms. After about an hour the guys went back down and went to their secret room, and took the potion. James turned into a beautiful stag, Sirius, a cute black dog, and Peter and ugly rat.  
  
" Hey Prongs, aren't you a cute stag/" Sirius said  
  
" Shut up, hey I like it the name." James said  
  
" Yeah, and I can be Moony, and Sirius can be." Remus said but Sirius cut him off  
  
" Padfoot, and Peter wormtail." Sirius said  
  
" Yeah." All of them said  
  
" Well we better get up to bed we have classes tomorrow." James said and the group went up to bed. 


	46. Punishment

A/N: Sorry took so long , but here is a long chapter.  
" Oh I am going to kill them!' Lily screamed at the top of her lungs which caused Bianca to jump out of her bed, and crash onto the floor, Kym on the other hand just kept sleeping.  
  
" Lily whats wrong?" Bianca said getting up and rubbing her bum. ( I like saying bum , its funny, my teacher, who is a nun , always says bum its so funny)  
  
" They pranked us, those little devils pranked us their girlfriends." Lily yelled " They turned my hair yellow, yours pink ,and Kym's blue."  
  
" Wow, how good do I look in blue?" Kym asked finally getting up  
  
" Actually not to shabby , what about me and pink to out there." Bianca said  
  
' NO , just right, and lily wow ,your bright but well it looks fab babe just fab." Kym said , but after seeing Lily wasn't in the joking mood , figured a way to help her. " Here why don't we just teach them that they don't prank their girlfriends."  
  
" How we cant prank them , they literally smell pranks a mile away." Lily said sharply  
  
" Well I was thinking we use, the one thing no one else in the school has over them." Kym smiled devilishly  
  
" What?" Lily asked  
  
" I get it Kym , we use us being their girlfriends against them." Bianca said  
  
" Oh now I get it , we don't let them , hug, kiss, or give them any, and that will surely teach them." Lily smiled rubbing her hands together  
  
" Exactly , guys have to touch their girls its like a way showing were their property to other guys, and they just like the feeling, so if we don't then, they will go crazy." Kym smiled  
  
" And I don't think they'll ever prank us again." Lily said  
  
"Nope I agree they'll learn their lesson, but we cant let them know were mad at them about this , so lets get dressed and-." Bianca said but Lily cut her off.  
  
" Wear our uniforms a little seductively , so they want to touch us so bad , but they couldn't it'll drive them nuts." Lily laughed, and the girls clapped hands.  
  
The girls got ready , and left their shirts unbutton , and wore a tight white shirt with their tie loose around their neck. Their skirts were very high up , but not so high up that they would be considered sluttle. They put streaks in their hair , that would only last as long as the color hair thing last. Lily put white streaks in because if she put black she would look like a bee. Kym put dark blue streaks in , and Bianca put dark red in hers. They all wore their hair down, and did their make up dark around the eyes to give them a dark seductive look. They looked H.O.T hot even with the colored hair.  
  
" So how do I look." Lily said  
  
" MY brother is going to have one hell of a time not being able to touch you, ha sucks to be him." Kym laughed, along with Bianca and Lily.  
  
" Well both of you look freakin hot, I tell ya if I was a guy I would do both of you." Lily laughed  
  
'Wow Lily , Kym is really rubbing off on you,\ , I cant believe you made that comment, its just sad a good girl gone bad." Bianca said wiping a fake tear away  
  
" Shut up, well life is a lot funnier this way, but I'm still not as bad as Kym." Lily smield  
  
" Hey I am right here, hello , right here." Kym said waving her hand in front of the other too.  
  
" Just kidding Kym." Lily said then turned to Bianca and shook her head no, and mouthed no when Kym wasn't looking. " Well lets go girls." In first year there was one group but now there was two groups. One of the boys who were the Marauders, and the second were the girls who have yet to come up with a name, now the unofficial leader of the groups are James, and Lily. ( I just thought you guys should know. Lol. I know it has nothing to do with whats going on but whatever.) The girls walked out to find the boys rolling on the floor with laughter, because of hearing Lily yelling about them.  
  
" Hey you guys, are you ready for breakfast." Lily said sweetly which was to sweet if you knew her, and would scare the hell out of you. Now the boys finally looked up to see their girlfriends, and their jaws literally dropped to the floor. (okay not literally but that would be funny). It took them about 5 minutes to stop staring , and drooling to talk to them. James was the first to regain speech.  
  
"Sweetie, are you feeling okay, because well you guys aren't killing us." James smiled nervously  
  
" Now, James, why would we do such a thing-." Lily said and Kym kept the sentence going.  
  
" Why would we beat the living crap out of you when we look great?" Kym smiled sweetly  
  
" We are not violent why would you boys ever think we would harm you, are sweet , cute , boyfriends." Bianca said and then smiled sweetly. The guys by now were again speechless.  
  
" Well you know we better get down to breakfast before it's all gone. Gals." Lily said, and the three walked out, swaying their hips just he way to make the boys watch them leave.  
  
" Uhh, now I am scared." Remus said, who just now punched Sirius to bring him back to reality.  
  
" That was so scary , even scarier than seeing, Snape in a speedo." Sirius said still shocked about what just happen.  
  
" Very , very scary. Well I guess we should go to breakfast, we don't want any guys getting any ideas, there down there by themselves looking hotttttttt." James said , and the other two agreed and the boy practically ran down to the Great hall, and sat by the girls, but when they leaned in for a kiss the girls didn't kiss them.  
  
"Kym no kiss." Sirius pouted  
  
"What, oh Sirius I had food in my mouth." Kym smiled and Sirius leaned in for a kiss but Kym grabbed a muffin and stuffed the whole thing in her mouth.  
  
" Oh now I see why Sirius is attracted to Kym." Brittney said coming behind the group. Kym now swallowed the muffin, and turned around , and started laughing, along with Lily, and Bianca, everyone now looked at them like they were crazy , but remembered they were. " Why are you guys laughing."  
  
" To tell you the truth don't know , but let me say what , you just said was the funniest thing ever." Lily said  
  
" Hey mudblood, bit%h sit down , and shut up." Brittney said, she was going to continue yelling , but she was knocked to the ground, and her nose was bleeding. When Brittney looked up expecting Kym , got another surprised because standing there was a beautiful yellowed hair, Lily smiling evily towards her. Lily looked at Brittney then started walking to class. Bianca followed, Kym before following bent down to Brittney and whispered.  
  
" Wow Brittney you made my day, now ive heard the funniest thing, and seen the funniest thing, but I should warn you I would stop talking shit unless you can handle the aftermath of it. Becaues it looks like the muggle born just beat your ass, and beat you to the man." Kym smiled sweetly and got up and walked out.  
  
" Bitch!" Brittney screamed  
  
" Oh thank you love the name. Kisses and huggs Brittney." Kym said and turned around to find the group waiting for her at the entrance  
  
" Kym what did you say to her?" Bianca said  
  
"Not much just that she should stop talking shit unless she wants me to sick Lily on her." Kym winked at Lily " Way to go hot hands."  
  
" Thank you I've been wanting to do that since well I first met her." Lily smiled, James was about to hug her , but Lily moved and said " Lets go to class."  
  
" OK." Everyone said  
  
" I heard that we have a new Potions teacher." Bianca said quickly changing the ackward thing between the girls and the guys who were standing by someone other than their proper girl/boy friend. It went Lily ,Remus, Kym, James, Bianca , Sirius.  
  
" Yep, and he's head of Slytherin." Remus stated  
  
" Great well this year will be hell." Lily sighed  
  
" Well lets go , and welcome our new teacher." James smiled maliciously , and the others nodded. They got to the class ,and the girls walked in but the boys stayed back .  
  
" This is weird." James said  
  
" Yep." Sirius, and Remus said  
  
" I told you guys not to prank you , and look now you pissed them off." Peter said  
  
"Shut up." The three yelled ,and walked in closely after the girls.  
  
" Your late." The new professor said coming out of now where  
  
" NO, you got it all wrong I'm Kym." Kym said  
  
"Are you asking for a detention?" the new professor said  
  
" Ewwwwww, no I don't want to date you." Kym said laughing  
  
" Sit down before I get angry." The professor said  
  
Oh I want to meet angry." Sirius said jumping up and down  
  
" NO I want to." Kym said following Sirius.  
  
"Me."  
  
"No me."  
  
"NO Me."  
  
" NO! ME! ME! ME!"  
  
" Both of you shut up, and take you seats. 10 points from Gryffindor for being late." The Professor said. Just then Malfoy, and Snape walked in , actually strutting in, like the owned the world.  
  
" Come on boys, and sit down. My name is Professor Pippy, and I am the head of Slytherin." Piddy said  
  
"Figures." Lily said under her breathe.  
  
" What was that Miss Evans?" Pippy said  
  
" What nothing Professor." Lily smiled sweetly then turned to Kym and said under her breathe " I said it figures a one sided prick like him would be the head of Slytherin." Kym laughed  
  
" What!" Pippy said trying to hear what Lily said  
  
" She said Pro pee pee , that she sees why a man like you would be so great for the head of Slytherin." Kym smiled  
  
" My name is not Pro Pee Pee , young lady you will address me with Professor Pippy." Professor Pippy  
  
" Ok Pee Pee, what ever you say Pee pee." Kym smiled  
  
" Oh I , I , anyways I do not take butt kissing in my room, Miss Evans so stop trying." Professo Piddy said  
  
" I'm sorry Pro Pissy but I think you mistook me for one of you ass kissing Slytherins." Lily said standing up.  
  
" Go Lily. Lily good girl gone bad." Bianca yelled  
  
" 20 points from Gryffindor, now shut up!" Professor Pippy said turning to the girls " Now I will pair you into groups. Kym Potter , and Malfoy, Evans , and Snape, Potter, and Goyle, Black ,and Crabbe." The Professor went on and paired the Slytherins with the Gryffindors.  
  
" Hey Potter aren't you looking just delish with the new look." Malfoy smiled " You know you could dump Black for a real man."  
  
" I'm guessing you're the real man." Kym sad  
  
" Of course. Well maybe one day. You know this professor is a jerk." Malfoy whispered in Kym's ear. Kym Smiled and turned and mouthed I know. She was very surprised Malfoy was funny, and a gentlemen to her , and she had a great conversation with him.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
" Hi Snape." Lily said  
  
" Hi Lily , how is the lovely , radiant , and just all around great Lily doing today?" Snape smiled  
  
" Good, and you?" Lily asked being polite  
  
" Great , now that you're my partner." Snape smiled , and looked half way descent.  
  
" Oh thanks , so lets do the potion, but I must warn you before hand I'm not very good at potions." Lily smiled sheepishly  
  
" No worries, I'm an expert. So when are you going to break up with Potter." Snape asked  
  
" Not any time soon." Lily said  
  
; Well when it happens call me." Snape said  
  
" Maybe. So what do we put in first." Lily said  
  
" Umm a chicken eye." Snape said , after that they just went on with their potion, having fun in each others company.  
  
The boys on the other hand weren't havin such luck they were fighting with their partners.  
  
" Looks like Luscious, and Snape ( I cant think about how to spell his first name so oh well) are having fun." Crabbe said  
  
"Shut up." James and Sirius yelled  
  
" Hey it's not us it's your girls having the fun." Goyle said  
  
" You know if you two weren't dumber than a doorknob I would actually listen to you, but since you are I'll just ignore you." James sneered. Just then Crabbe lept at James, and Goyle and Sirius.  
  
" All of you stop this." Lily yelled, Lily, Kym, Remus, Bianca , Malfoy, and Snape had to get the boys off each other.  
  
" You are so luck Pro. Pissy just left, or you guys would be in deep shit." Lily said , walking up to James, and slapping him upside the head. Kym followed the suit and hit Siruis, Malfoy hit Crabbe , and Snape Goyle.  
  
" Okay since the children stopped trying to get expelled , lets go back to our potion." Kym said and Malfoy and her walked backed to their potion, and everyone followed their example. Just then Professor Pippy came in and told them to put their things away because class as about to end. Everyone did this and left.  
  
" Bye." Lily and Kym said to Snape, and Malfoy, and made their way to Transfiguration. In transfiguration the guys didn't have the chance to talk to the girls,and when lunch came the 3 girls stayed in dada to talk to the teacher about god knows what. The last class of the day Lily wasn't even with them, neither was Remus, they both had Ancient Runes, and the others had Divinations. Kym and Bianca partnered up so that left, James, and Sirius to be partners , and Peter stuck with Pro. Tree. So they didn't get to talk that class. At dinner Lily was tutoruing some 1st year, Bianca was talking to HP about taking an advance class, and Kym was talking to Dumbledore.  
  
" It seems like their avoiding us." Remus said  
  
" I know they wont hug us or k-." James said but was interrupted by Sirius  
  
"kiss us , I know I'm lonely , hold me Prongs." Sirius said , and James jumped away from him  
  
" Well I told you guys not to prank them. I told you not to, then you went and got in a fight, and made it even worse." Peter said  
  
" Peter. Shut up before I hang you in the dungeons." James said  
  
" Well you know what I'll leave." Peter said getting up quickly  
  
" Peter you can come up with us." Lily said, and Peter nodded and walked to the girls.  
  
" Bye boys, have a good dinner love yeah." The girls said blowing them kisses.  
  
" Were coming too." The 3 boys said  
  
" Good, since your there Sirius get me a sandwich." Kym pretty much demanded  
  
" Oh ya James me too." Lily said  
  
" Remus grab me one too." Bianca said  
  
" Do we look like you slaves?" James said  
  
" Yes." The girls said , and the guys nodded , and grabbed the sandwhiches. While the girls started walking out a hufflepuff muttered to her friends " There whipped." Kym leaned to her and whispered" It's the only way to go." The girls smiled , and left with the boys following. They got to the common room , and at the sandwhiches.  
  
" Anyone have a mint, candy , gum, anything." Lily asked  
  
" Why yes I have some muggle gum , love the stuff, I have a whole box." Kym said taking out a pack of gum from her purse. Handing one to everone.  
  
" Now girls do you think the boys have been punished enough?" Bianca asked  
  
" I don't know , boys what has today taught you?" Lily asked  
  
" To never prank your girlfriends or you wont get any action what so ever, not even a peck on the cheek." Sirius said  
  
" What do you girls think?" Lily asked  
  
" I guess they've learned their lesson." Kym stated , and in synchronized reaction the boys tackled the girls.  
  
" Tickly fest , what about it boys?" James asked looking down at his squirming girlfriend.  
  
" Oh yes I agree Prongs, Moony what do you think?" Sirius said  
  
" Why Padfoot, Prongs I agree, I'll even do the countdown. 5,4,3,2,..........1." Remus said The guys tickled the girls liked crazy.  
  
" Stop , stop. Okay girls lets use the weapon." Lily said  
  
" 1, 2, ......3." Bianca said and the girls grabbed their boyfriends, and brought them into a drrp passionate kiss.  
  
" Just what we wanted." James smirked, and bent down to kiss the beautiful yellow haired girl he had in his arms, just before his lips touched his girlfriends, his twin sister talked up. He thought to himself remind me to kill her later.  
  
"Wait-." Kym said  
  
" What are-." Lily said getting cut off by Bianca  
  
" Up with the names?" Bianca asked even though she knew about the anigmai thing she didn't know about the names.  
  
" You guys have been spending tooo, much time with each other." Remus said  
  
" But anyways , there just nicknames." Sirius smiled  
  
" Oh that reminds me Kym come here." Lily said and Kym walked to Lily , and she whispered in her ear. " I was thinking for your name how about huntress, you know eagles hunt, and their good, at it, and it's a cool name." Lily said  
  
" Yes, I like it , sounds very sexy." Kym smield  
  
" What" Everyone else asked  
  
" Well Lil's nickname for me , I have one for her, and we've been trying to figure one out, but she figured out a cool one, how about huntress." Kym asked and everyone nodded "Wait what about Bianca you should have a name."  
  
" No thank you I'm not a nickname kind of gal." Bianca said  
  
" Ok. Well huntress, Bianca , lets go to bed." Lily said  
  
" Alrighty tigerLily, let me say good night to pad, padfoot, right you're my boyfriend." Huntress smiled  
  
" Oh yes." Padfoot said grabbing his girlfriend giving her a kiss, the others followed, after about 5 minutes they all broke apart.  
  
" That was for not being able to do that all day." Prongs smiled and the girls went up to bed. Just before entering the room the girls turned around and said " Oh and if we wake up with colored hair-." Lily said " or colored skin, or pranked in any way we will -." Bianca said " Kick you asses , and you better run like hell , because Huntress isn't my nickname for nothing." Kym said finishing it off. And the girls went off to bed  
  
" Ok , pack never prank the girls again." James said  
  
" Especially when were going out with them." Sirius laughed  
  
" Agreed." Remus said , and James and Sirius said agreed. 


	47. What the hell

A/N: Sorry its not too long , but theres more don't worry  
  
A few months after the pranking incident everything was going great. Gryffindors won their game against Ravenclaw, classes were getting harder but the group was getting along nicely. Now at this moment Lily, and Kym are at the library studying, well actually Lily is studying and Kym is throwing a boucey ball that you get from the muggle stores against the wall.  
  
" Kym I am going to break your hand if you do not stop that." Lily scowled form her book not even looking up at Kym. " Why Lily don't you like the constant racket?" Kym laughed  
  
" Kym you're my best friend and everything but why don't you go and bug your boyfriends that's what you have him for." Lily said irritated  
  
" Tigerlily I would but my beloved, and my brother, and my two bestest best friends are in detention with Pee Pee. Though I feel sorry for Bianca since it was the boys fault, and Peter is off somewhere , and he freaks me out sometimes when were alone so I think I should just bug you." Kym smiled sweetly towards Lily who finally looked up. Kym threw the ball again but this time Lily caught it and threw it across the room. Kym of course ran for it. Some minutes later Kym didn't come back so Lily went looking for her. It didn't take long for her to find Kym in the Potion section of the library ease dropping on someone.  
  
" Kym what the-." Lily said but Kym put her hand up and pointed to the other isle where Lily could hear 2 familiar voices.  
  
" Brittney are you sure this will work , what if we get caught?" 1 of the voices said  
  
" Tabatha don't worry this is the best plan, it will work great." Brittney said, and the girls put the books back , and left.  
  
" Weird." Lily thought, and Kym was thinking the same thing.  
  
" Well we have 30 minutes until dinner, do you want to go and get ready?" Lily asked, Kym laughed  
  
" Your actually going to stop studying you act like the O.W.L.S are coming." Kym said  
  
" Kym were taking them in 5 months and not everyone is naturally smart like James, Sirius, and you, though how you three do it no one will ever know." Lily sighed  
  
" So true , we are naturally gifted aren't we." Kym said laughing , and the girls left the library off to their common room. The girls got ready , and noticed that they were running a little late , but they didn't care if they didn't make dinner they could always go to the kitchens, but they got to dinner only 30 minutes late. When the stepped into the great hall both girls were blinking a lot trying to figure out if what they were seeing was reality or, a dream. Both girls pinched themselves then pinched each other , and realized that they were actually seeing James, with his arm around Tabatha , laughing and flirting. Sirius all over Brittney, and Remus and Bianca laughing with them acting like old friends. The two girls walked up to the group.  
  
" Oh its you." Tabatha said  
  
" Oh Tabatha stop acting like you actually were expecting someone we all know you don't have friends."Lily said  
  
" Hey don't talk to my girlfriend like that." James said standing up  
  
" Look whose cool now." Brittney said kissing Sirius, Kym got a disgusted face on her. Lily was about to beat James, but Kym stopped her, and whispered " It's not them, walk to the library , I'll be there in a sec." Lily nodded , and gave one last look to her boyfriend, and friends, then went ot meet Kym in the library. Kym on the other hand walked to Brittney, now everybody in the great hall was watching her , thinking she was going to kick Brittneys ass because everyone knew she could , but when Kym got over there she whispered so only Brittney could hear , but it brought shivers down everyones back.  
  
" Brittneys you think your cool , but the difference between , Lily and I is we got our friends by being ourselves we didn't have to get them by magic." Kym said and Brittney turned pale " Oh I know don't think your so smart, and don't worry I will figure a way to get them back , no doubt in my mind, and when I do you better run. That is a threat." Kym said and walked away. The hall again breathed, and Kym walked to find Lily , and found her crying at a table.  
  
" Kym why did your stupid brother do this?" Lily cried  
  
" Lily it's not them look , rememeber earlier today Brittney and Tabatha were in the Library." Kym said  
  
" The Potion section." Lily said and the girls ran to the isle of the potion section Brittney and Tabatha were at, they found the location of books the girls were in , and found a book half out of the case. Kym looked and started laughing  
  
" What?" Lily akesd  
  
" Those girls are so stupid the creased the page they used." Kym said showing Lily the page.  
  
" A love potion, and a strong , one at that. Kym we cant do anything about it." Lily sighed and threw her hands up, but Kym remained in thought.  
  
" Wait, last week in Potion's Pro. Pee said something about sometimes you can do things the muggle way to change a potion." Kym said , when all of the sudden the light bulb went off in her head " Lily that's it." Kym said and whispered her plans to Lily to get their men , and friends back.  
  
" Well the boys will be hard, but Bianca and Remus easy because its just he hatred spell." Lily said and Kym agreed and the girls went off to work. 


	48. Love gettin them back

The girls decided to get Remus and Bianca back first so they could help them with their plan. So the girls went to the common room where they found Tabatha sitting on James lap, Brittney on Sirius', and Bianca on Remus'.  
  
" What do you want losers?" Brittney sneered while snuggling closer to Sirius. Lily literally had to hold Kym back , and today the witnesses that saw this never knew how someone as small as Lily was able to hold Kym back.  
  
" Bianca, Remus can we speak with you?" Lily asked nicely, trying to ignore her boyfriend and her enemy being all over each other.  
  
" No, go away." Remus spat  
  
" Who would want to talk to you?" Bianca said  
  
" Well now that you mention it everyone I seemed very loved in this school , and I didn't have to be a slut like Brittney and Tabatha to do it." Kym smiled then turning back to Bianca " But we didn't come ot talk we need to bring you to Professor McGonagall she told us to get you." Kym lied  
  
" Wh-."Lily started to say but Kym stepped on her foot.  
  
" Fine, let's go." Bianca said getting up.  
  
When the four got out of the common room, Lily and Kym undid the hate spell, and the two came back to normal.  
  
" So still hate us." Lily smiled  
  
" Never, sorry girls." Remus said  
  
" Dam those two." Bianca said " I'm sorry you guys."  
  
" Don't worry about it , but now we need to get the boys back, and this is how were going to do it." Kym said  
  
" Ok the only way to reverse a strong potion , is to do it the muggle way, so the only way to make James, and Sirius, realize they never liked Brittney and Tabatha is to make them jealous over us. So were going to have a party." Lily smiled  
  
" Oh , and Lily and I are going to have some hot dates, that are in a band my treat." Kym said " Have you heard of the Things?"  
  
" The things there the best boy group out there." Bianca said " How are you getting them?"  
  
" Old friends good connections. Well lets get to planning." Kym said , and the group went to planning.  
  
Later that night Lily, and Kym were sittin on the couch in the common room talking, and laughikng up a storm, when Sirius , James, Brittney, Tabatha , Remus, and Bianca walked in.  
  
" Get off our couch." Brittney demanded , but the 2 completely ignored her.  
  
" Hey uglies get ogg." James said " Kym get off now." But the girls kept laughing.  
  
" Oh lily look at the time, we need to get ready." Kym said and the girls got up , but the boys grabbed them.  
  
" Ready , ready for what?" Sirius said meanly  
  
" Well our dates, for the party tonight." Lily said matter of factly  
  
" Excuse me there is no party tonight unless its some gay party , but even if it was I would know because were the coolest group out there." Tabatha stated  
  
" Well obviously your not this is a V.I.P party , only people who got invitations are invited, and the cool thing no one knows who is holding the party." Lily said  
  
" The best part is the band the Thing in playing there, but only people with invitations can go." Kym said " Well our dates are going to be here soon so we must get ready."  
  
" Who are your dates exactly some losers for Hufflepuff?" Brittney laughed  
  
" Actually its Jessie the singer from the Thing, and JJ the guitarist for the Thing, oh and when they come tell them will be right down thanks , and tootles have a nice boring night." Lily said  
  
" Yes will have extra fun at the party knowing that your not going ot be there." Kym smiled and the girls went upstairs and got ready. 30 minutes later Jessie , and JJ came in.  
  
" Hi is Kym here?" JJ asked  
  
" Oh my gosh it the Things , I cant believe you're here, will you marry me?" Tabatha said getting on her knees.  
  
" Sorry I don't have a penny for you." Jessie said lauging, then they all heard laughing upstairs, but when they looked they saw a brunette running down the stairs, and jumping on the famous boys.  
  
" JJ, Jessie , boys I've missed ya." Kym said giving them hugs.  
  
" Why if it isn't our favorite groupie even though you never were a groupie now were yea." JJ smiled  
  
" Nope I was your right hand gal of course." Kym smiled then looked around " Oh yes I forgot the redhead is your date Jessie that's my bestest best friend Lily, The guy with the glasses would be an asshole but also sadly my twin James. The Guy with the slut attached to him is my ex boyfriend Sirius, and the other guy with the pretty Brunette is Remus, and the pretty Brunette is my friend Bianca." Kym smiled and the boys said hi. They were all about to leave when Lily turned to Remus, and Biacna.  
  
" Oh I almost forgot, Bianca , Remus you guys also got an invitation, see you there." Lily smiled then winked at them ,and left.  
  
Lily , and Kym were at the big party for almost an hour having fun, waiting for the people to come so their plan could start, and almost an hour after arriving Remus, and Bianca came in and gave them the signal that the boys were coming. That meant that the girls needed to find 2 boys to dance with. Which was very easy , because JJ, and Jessie came up and the girls grabbed their dates. The girls danced a naughty dance if you know what I mean , and James, and Sirius just sat there and watched with rage in their eyes.  
  
Kym was actually having fun JJ was a great dancer, and he had some good moves. When Kym looked at Sirius she couldn't help but smile she could see the jealousy in his eyes, but she didn't want to want any longer so she kissed JJ on the cheek ,and that pushed the right buttons. Sirius pushed Brittney off him ,and ran to were Kym and JJ were dancing.  
  
"Man, she's my girl leave." Sirius said meanly  
  
" JJ it's ok, he tell Andrea I said hi." Kym smiled and looked at Sirius " So come to your senses?"  
  
" Oh yeah. Dance my lady?" Sirius said bowing , and just then a slow song came on the the couple danced looking each other in the eyes.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Lily was having the time of her life , dancing and having fun, but she knew that it could have been better if James would come back to normal , and would dance with her. Lily looked where James ,and the rest of the group was , and noticed that Sirius was getting up and going towards Kym. Lily smiled at this and though 1 down 1 to go, but when she looked some more she noticed that James wasn't there. She glanced at her feet , sad that James wasn't there, but when she noticed that Jessie wasn't dancing with her anymore she looked up , and fell into the dark brown eyes of James Potter. A tear streamed down Lily's face.  
  
" Don't cry TigerLIly, I'm sorry for being a prat, It wasn't me." James said wiping the tear  
  
"I know." Lily said looking at James, looking right into his soul it seemed at least to James, and right there James did the unexpected.  
  
" Lily Evans I love you so much." James said sweetly , now this wasn't one of those oh I love you's no it was so much more special it was right from the heart. Lily got on her tip toes and kissed James passionately then whispered.  
  
" James Potter you are the love of my life I love you." And then a slow song came on perfect for the moment.  
  
When it's love you give (I'll be a man of good faith.) Then in love you live. (I'll make a stand. I won't break.) I'll be the rock you can build on, Be there when you're old, To have and to hold.  
  
When there's love inside (I swear I'll always be strong.) Then there's a reason why. (I'll prove to you we belong.) I'll be the wal that protects you From the wind and the rain, From the hurt and pain.  
  
Let's make it all for one and all for love. Let the one you hold be the one you want, The one you need, 'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all. When there's someone that should know Then just let your feelings show And make it all for one and all for love.  
  
When it's love you make (I'll be the fire in your night.) Then it's love you take. (I will defend, I will fight.) I'll be there when you need me. When honor's at stake, This vow I will make:  
  
That it's all for one and all for love. Let the one be the one you want, The one you need, 'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all. When there's someone that should know Then just let your feelings show And make it all for one and all for love.  
  
Don't lay our love to rest 'Cause we could stand up to you test. We got everything and more than we had planned, More than the rivers that run the land. We've got it all in our hands.  
  
Now it's all for one and all for love. (It's all for love.) Let the one you hold be the one you want, The one you need, 'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all. (It's one for all.) When there's someone that should know Then just let your feelings show. When there's someone that you want, When there's someone that you need Let's make it all, all for one and all for love.  
  
" Tigerlily I think this should be our song All for Love." James smiled down at the beautiful redhead, who just looked at him and smiled.  
  
" Yeah we should." Lily said setting her head back on James chest never wanting to let go.  
  
Well sadly the night ended and Kym said goodbye to her old famous friends, and they made it back to the common room.  
  
"Well what should we do to Brittney and Tabatha?" James asked  
  
"Nothing." Lily and Kym both said " Let them be, we don't care we got you guys back."  
  
" I know it was hell without us huh?" Sirius said nudging Kym  
  
" Sirius , baby, it wasn't even a full 24 hours, sorry it wasn't that much hell. It was like a vacation." Kym said laughing, closing her eyes. Well she closed them too long because that gave Sirius the chance to pounce. " Ahhhhhh Sirius put me down." Kym yelled because Sirius had picked her up.  
  
" Night everyone , I'm going to go get laid." Sirius said and waved  
  
" Ewwwww Sirius that's my sister I don't need to know this. I would not like images please." James said disgusted  
  
"Wait , who said it was me I just thought you were talking about Brittney." Kym laughed  
  
" No , no , love, its you." Sirius said, and they went into Kym's room. The other two couples decided to go to the boys dormitory. Remus , and Bianca were up to god knows what , but Lily and James were content in each others arms just talking about life until they fell asleep.  
  
The next day was Saturday so they didn't have classes. James woke up rather comfortable but not remembering why, all he knew was what ever the reason was he was going to have to do it every night. Then he opened his eyes to see his angel snuggled up close to him. James smiled, he had been with many girls , but this one was different she kept him on his toes, and no girl other then his sister, and his mother could do that. Lily was different and not Just in the hair, but in personality, and james loved it.  
  
Later that morning the group was downtstairs minus Kym because she always slept in.  
  
" I tell you that girl could sleep for forever if we let her. I swear she could sleep through the whole summer, and only wake to pee." James said  
  
" That's my girl." Sirius smiled just then a very energetic Kym , who you could tell was just happy. She had that aurora that no matter what you tried you couldn't bring her down because she was just happy.  
  
" Someones happy today." Bianca stated  
  
" Now who wouldn't be it's a beautiful day. Filled with life , and love. Don't you think." Kym said dreamily , then skipping out of the common room.  
  
" Anyone else thing she lost a few screws." Remus asked  
  
" No , oh my gosh , Bianca, lets go." Lily smiled ,and the girls ran out.  
  
" Girls." All three boys said  
  
The girls found Kym by the lake pulling petals off of a flower.  
  
" Talk." Lily said straight out.  
  
" Hmmmmm, oh you want to know why I'm so happy. Well answer me this question whats the difference between women , and men and how they think about sex." Kym said  
  
" Well to women sex isn't sex it love it's a way to show our love, to guys its sex , to get in a girls pants." Bianca said  
  
" Eactly, now have you ever in your life heard a guy call sex anything else?" Kym asked  
  
"NO." Both girls said " Kym where is this going." Lily asked  
  
" Okay, last night when Sirius and I had " sex" before we had it , he said he loved making LOVE to me, not he loved having sex with me, but making love. Do you know what that means he loves me." Kym said jumping up and down.  
  
" Oh how great , were all in love, and loved back." Bianca said and the girls bounced up and down, when all of the sudden Sirius jumped in the middle and started bouncing with them.  
  
"So gals why are we bouncing? Sirius asked  
  
" Sirius , I have to say you are the sweetest guy ever, never knew you had it in you." Lily said  
  
" Ahh thanks I think." Sirius said  
  
" That hurts Lily right here." James said pointing to his arm.  
  
" Sorry babe , but right now Sirius is the sweetest, but don't worry I love you still." Lily said and kissed James  
  
" Get a room." Remus and Sirius said  
  
" NO don't we have better ideas." Bianca and Kym said pulling their mans to them , and kissing them passionately. 


	49. Men

A couple weeks later a certain redhead came in with the look to kill.  
  
" Where is he?" Lily asked in a deathly tone to Sirius  
  
" Lilikin where is who?" Sirius asked sweetly knowing exactly who she was talking about  
  
" The asshole that's my boyfriend." Lily yelled  
  
" Oh that guy don't know sorry." Siruis said  
  
" Sirius babe I would tell her everything you know before I cut off your manly hood."Kym said walking into the room with reading a book.  
  
" Fine , but you know he's going to beat me up for telling you this. He's tutoring Luisa Jakeubson." Sirius said not looking Lily in the eye  
  
" Lily why are you so angry anyways?" Kym asked  
  
" He stood me up , the jerk stood me up. I waited in the halls for an hour and a half for him , and he didn't even show up. I'll kill him , really I will." Lily said " Where is he tutoring her?"  
  
" Well in our room , but don't worry , Bianca, Remus,and Peter are up there with him , and he wouldn't do anything with her any way." Sirius said quickly  
  
" I never thought that till now thank you very much." Lily said meanly then turned towards the stairs and yelled " James Harold Potter get you ass down here." In a matter of seconds James came running down the stairs.  
  
" Yes , dear." James said sweetly  
  
" Don't you yes dear me , you freaking stood me up, you ass hole." Lily said  
  
" The date was for today, I'm sorry babe lets do it tomorrow ok." James said  
  
" NO it's not ok. James you make me crazy." Lily yelled  
  
" Oh but you gotta love me." James smiled  
  
" No I don't , I'm leaving buh bye." Lily said and left, James just stood there.  
  
" Wow you're an idiot." Kym said  
  
" Shut up." James said  
  
" No , I don't think so brother, tell your brain down there not to get any ideas. Don't mess it up with Lily , James. Don't do it. Why are you acting like this now. This isn't the first time you stood her up for another tutoring session, and you never talk to her any more. God James if I were her I would leave you, but I'm not. Stop acting like an egotistical jerk, I know why your acting like this, and I think you should just stop." Kym sad  
  
" Why of great one , am I acting like this?" James asked  
  
" Because you love her, because your all mushy with her, and you feel your losing your manly hood. Well you know what, if being macho is more important than being with Lily, then she's too good for you. Oh , and if I hear you cheat on Lily , I don't care if you're my brother, I will beat your ass if she hasn't killed you, and same goes to you Sirius, cheat on my I will kill you."Kym smiled  
  
" Never." Sirius smiled sweetly " Hey Prongs lets go play a prank on Snape."  
  
" Okay." James said, and the three went out to go play a prank on Snape. When they found Snape they found a certain redhead friend of theirs with him.  
  
"Hey TigerLIly , Snape." Kym said, she didn't really like Snape , but since Lily thought he was cool she dealt with him.  
  
" Hi , Kym , Sirius." Lily said glaring a James, then turning back to Snape.  
  
" Black, and Potter, why don't you leave , your stinking up the air." Snape said  
  
" Snape your talking to my girlfriend so , I think you should leave, before I make you." James said  
  
" Well it looks like your girlfriend doesn't want to talk to you, so why don't you go cry to your tutee, and Black go with him, I don't know why a girl like Kym would go very trash like you, you must be good in the sac.Yep that's probably the only reason she keeps you, though that's probably all she's good for any way." Snape said , and James, and Sirius lunged at him. They beat the crap out of him , until both the girls were able to get him off.  
  
" Snape oh you wait I will get you." Sirius said  
  
" Right, bye Lily." Snape said ,and limped away  
  
" Why the hell do you guys have to fight?" Lily asked  
  
" Because he insulted my sister, my best friend, and me, but you don't care." James said turning around  
  
" Shut up, I care but why should I care what he says about it , how do I know that you aren't cheating on me when your tutoring because you've stood me up how many times." LILy said  
  
" Well sorry , but not everything I do is with you. I cant be with you every minute." James said  
  
" Then don't I don't want to be with you every minute, but don't cheat on me." Lily said "because then you wont be able to have children."  
  
" DeaL" James said , and the group left. They were all silent on the way to the common room, because each was thinking about something.  
  
James: " Damn , I hope Lily wont dump me, wow I'm hungry. Farmer in the dale farmer in the dale."  
  
Lily: " He makes me so crazy,but I got to love, him, he is a hottie. Damn him , and damn his eyes, and his great body."  
  
Kym: " does Sirius actually love me, or does it just love making love to me."  
  
Sirius : " What prank can I play on Snape that will scare the hell out of him. Whats tonight?? The full moon that's it the nosey prick will get it now."  
  
Later that night , Remus had left because " his mom was sick" , and James, Peter, and Sirius, were just leaving to go see him. When Sirius stopped.  
  
" Damn , I forgot something you go ahead." Sirius said , and ran off before the boys could question him. Instead of going back to the common room he went into the shadows in front of the doors, and waited for his guest of honor. Sirius didn't have to wait long. Snape came sneaking up.  
  
" Snape." Sirius said jumping out of the shadows  
  
" What black." Snape said  
  
" Well I just wanted to say if you want to know where Remus goes all the time, just go prod the knot on the whomping willow, and you'll find out. Well see yeah." And with that Sirius ran out of the castle, and transformed into a dog, and went into the tree. When he left , he left 3 surprised people behind him.  
  
" Damn him, Lily stall Snape, we cant let him go , he'll get killed, I'll get James, you stall Snape." Kym said ,and Lily nodded, and Kym ran out of the castle.  
  
" Snape , don't go." Lily yelled,and stopped  
  
" Why?" Snape asked  
  
" Well , umm I have a question to well ask you." Lily lied  
  
" What?" Snape asked  
  
" Well, well lets see did you do the potions homework for Pippy." Lily said  
  
" Yes, tat was due today Lily , I saw you turn it in , now if you excuse me I must be going." Snape said ,and then Lily jumped on him, but he threw her off, and he ran out of the castle.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Kym transformed into an eagle , and flew into the tree, and found the boys playing. When she came in the stopped playing , and looked at her. Remus came to her , and licked her, and the others stayed there confused. Kym flew up to James, and started pulling on his antlers but all he did was move his , head. So Kym decided the only thing she could do was well , pick up Peter. So Kym swooped down and picked up the rat, that made the boys go after her. James told Sirius to stay and watch Remus while he got Peter , back , and ran out into the open. When he got there , he saw two figures, one had to be Peter, and the other was Kym.  
  
" Kym what the hell." James said  
  
" NO time to explain , you have to go , help Lily, Sirius told Snape how to get in the williow , and he's trying to get in he'll be killed, You go save him , and Peter and I will go back , and tell Sirius." Kym said, and transformed, she wanted for Peter to transform and picked him up , and went back. James on the other hand ran to the doors where he found Snape. Snape picked his wand up and he put the freezing spell on James. After that he ran to the willow. Lily came out, and unfroze James, and James, ran but he was to late, Snape saw Remus snarling and , all. Remus was about to launch on Snape when James grabbed Snape, and threw him across the lawn.  
  
" Run snape." James yelled ,and Snape didn't need telling twice, and ran like no other, straight to Dumbledore. James on the other hand was about to be eaten by his best friend when a tiger came, and stood over him, and faced the fierce werewolve. The werewolve was stunned at first , but turned around ,and went back into the room he was at before. The Tiger transformed back into Lily, and stood over James. Right after Lily transformed Dumbledore came up.  
  
' James, Lily are you alright?" Dumbledore asked  
  
" Yes sir." They both said  
  
" Well good, but I have to say I am disappointed in all of you." Dumbledore said to Lily,James, and Snape. " Well I was going to take points away , but since you both saved Mr.Snapes life I will do no such thing, but I must say I am disappointed. Now Snape I am going to put a spell on you so you will not be able to tell anyone about Mr. Lupin you will not be able to write, it say it , or act it out. Well now you may go to your beds." Dumbledore said, and left. Snape left next , and then Sirius, Peter, and Kym came out , and left with the other two. The walk to the common room was quiet , but when they got there a yelling fest came on.  
  
" How stupid could you be Sirius." James said  
  
" Im sorry I didn't mean to make it go so out of hand. I just wanted to scare him." Sirius said  
  
" Well that didn't happen. Gosh Sirius you, Ahhhhh, start thinking Sirius that's why God gave you a brain, use it. How could you do this to Remus, of everyone Remus." James yelled  
  
" I don't know I wasn't thinking." Sirius said with his head down " I'm sorry."  
  
" Yeah , sorry. Ahhhhhhhh , I cant think about this right now , but I want to know is why my girlfriend is a tiger, and my sister an eagle." James said turning to the two girls who were trying to sneak by unnoticed.  
  
" Oh that well were anigmais , have been since what 4th year, well not you Kym , but I have. Night." Lily said , and they tried to leave , but were caught  
  
" Excuse me explain." James said  
  
" Okay well I have been an anigmai since I was 10, Lily became one last year, we've both known about Remus since 1st year. We also have been the ones keeping him company before you guys became anigmais. Yes we've known the whole time, the book you found was mind I put it there, and that's why we were mad that one day because you told Bianca and not us. Well night , you boys have things to talk about see ya." Kym said and the girls ran out  
  
" James I'm sorry." Sirius said  
  
" I don't even want to talk to you right now." James said, and he went to the room. Sirius on the other hand stayed downstairs for a couple of hours thinking.  
  
The next day James ignored Sirius, Lily said a few things to him , but was quiet towards him, Kym on the other hand talked to him non stop.  
  
" Why the hell are you talking to me, shouldn't you be mad?" Sirius said " James is , Lily is, Bianca is , I know that because Lily just told her, and you are so why are you talking to me."  
  
" Because I'm your women." Kym smiled, James had walked in on this comment  
  
" So what does that have to do with anything Kym, you know what he did was stupid and wrong." James said  
  
" Yes I do, but you know what a women always stands by a man no matter how wrong he is, that's why were here to knock common sense into them. I know what Sirius did was stupid but I'm going to be there for him. Lily knows that your over reacting but she's going to be there for you , and try to help you realize your losing time with a great friend, and Bianca is going to be there for moral support because this is going to impact Remus out of us all. So you know what I know what Sirius did was idiotic , immature, and plain dumb, but I'm his girl , and my job is to stay by his side, like yours will stay on yours." Kym said , everyone stood slient , until Remus came in. He looked around at the sad faces, he looked from Sirius to James. He stepped in front of Sirius , everyone thinking he was going to punch him, but instead he hugged him.  
  
" I forgive you, but don't do it again." Remus whispered, Sirius couldn't be happier, maybe this would help James forgive him. He couldn't be wronger  
  
" I don't care if Remus forgave you I don't." James said and with that , James was out the door with Lily behind him.  
  
" Stubborn. Well yeah I think that you guys should talk , I'll see you later, I need to go ,and talk to Lily any way." Kym said, and she kissed Sirius , and whispered " I'll always be here for you no matter how stupid you act."  
  
" I know." Sirius said , and Kym walked out. Bianca left too, but she had to go , and do homework so she went up to the common room. Kym on the other hand found Lily trying to knock some sense into James literally she was hitting him upside the head.  
  
" James, he knows it was stupid but forgive him already." Lily said  
  
" No." James said  
  
" Fine." Lily said and turned to see Kym " Hey Kym whats up?"  
  
" Nothing, but I'm tired of the boy's drama , and wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk?" Kym asked  
  
" Sure , that would be great." Lily said , and the girls left.  
  
Three hours later you could hear, Sirius, James, and Remus yelling up in the boys dormitory , about things that didn't make sense to everyone else.  
  
" James I said I'm sorry , why cant you forgive, and Remus can he should be the one fighting with me still if anyone." Sirius yelled  
  
" You know why im fighting with you isn't because you almost killed Snape, I don't care about him, but it's because Lily , and Kym could have gotten hurt when they saw snape. You know I almost died, did you know that Lily stood in front of Remus for me. He could have chewed her leg off or something, but you don't care." James said  
  
" You think I don't care if I almost killed my girlfriend , and my two best friends. Well I do care , and I don't know what else to do." Sirius said  
  
" Both of you stop it, James its over with its in the past let it go, and move on, and Sirius remember this and learn from it, remember to think before you act." Remus said  
  
" NO I don't even know why I ever was his fr-." James started to say but was stopped by Bianca rushing in the door.  
  
" Not to sound to much like a worry wart but would any of you know where Lily , and Kym are they left for a walk 3 in a half hours ago, and well its an hour past curfew." Bianca asked  
  
" No." All the boys said  
  
" Okay, well if you guys do see them tell them I want to talk to them. Night." Bianca said , and left. The boys decided to just go to bed, and leave each other to their own thoughts. The next morning they got up , and went to the girls dorm to get the girls, but instead they found Bianca crying her eyes out. 


	50. Friends and you idiots

A/N: You guys might get mad at this chapter.  
The boys ran to Bianca, who was crying.  
  
"Bianca whats wrong?" Remus asked as a concerned boyfriend would  
  
"Well,oh my it's just to horrible to talk about." Bianca sobbed ,just then Kym walked out of the bathroom in a towel with her hair all wet.  
  
"Oh you guys her cat died last night."Kym frowned  
  
"Oh, man I thought something happen to you , and Lily because you didn't come back last night." James said , and Sirius, and Remus agreed.  
  
"Oh we were just talking." Kym said like it was nothing , and went and gave Bianca a hug. " Don't worry, why don't we go to hogsemead and get you a new kitty."  
  
" Yeah , and we can name it after mr. biggelsworth." Bianca smiled  
  
" Yeah. Hold on." Kym said , and walked to the bathroom , still in a towel. "Lily hurry your ass up you have been in the shower for like an hour , and we need to leave." Then you heard a muffled voice " Bite me Lilly ." then the voice again "Okay you asked for it." Kym said , and walked into the bathroom, Kym came out , and counted 1, 2, 3 and on three you could hear the scream of Lily in the shower. Not even a minute later an upset redhead came out in just a towel.  
  
" Damn you , I hate when you do that." Lily said , and noticing her boyfriend, and the rest of the group there turned red from embarrassment " I should get changed, and so should you Kym."  
  
" Just what I was planning to do." Kym said , and opened her drawer, and grabbed a bra and underwear. She put both on without anyone being able to see , anything then she threw the towel off.  
  
"Ewwwww , Kym not in front of me." James said  
  
"Then leave, this is my room, and I'm getting dressed, don't worry , I'll go behind the curtain." Kym smiled , and grabbed some clothes. Lily on the other hand slipped behind her curtain to get dressed alone, but James followed.  
  
" James leave."Lily said  
  
" Aww come on Lily." James pouted, and Lily just shook her head. She dropped her towel to show her in just underwear, and she walked seductively to James." Meet me in the room with the horse portrait in front of it at 825." Lily smiled and lingered a small kiss then got dressed, and went to comfort her friend.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Sirius slipped into where Kym was getting changed.  
  
"You know you look bootyful." Sirius said with a charming smile  
  
" I don't think so Mr. Charm." Kym smiled  
  
" Very funny love." Sirius smiled  
  
" I thought so. So did anything change between you and James?" Kym asked seriously  
  
" No." Sirius said with his head down  
  
" Don't worry he'll come around." Kym said hugging Sirius  
  
" I don't care any more he doesn't want to be my friend , so I don't want to be his friend." Sirius said  
  
" Your both acting like a bunch of two year olds, you know that. I love you both , but your both pissing me, Lily , Bianca , and Remus off. Both of you are so stubborn." Kym smiled then she turned to Sirius, and walked seductively to him, and pushed him down on the bed, and got on him, and kissed him hard, then came up for air. " Meet me in the room that has the portrait of a horse in front of it at 830." Kym said, and got up , and dressed, and went to go , and comfort Bianca like lily did.  
  
" So did you guys do it?" Remus asked  
  
" Of course did you doubt us, honestly." Lily said  
  
" Good, can we go and get a new kitty for me now?" Bianca snuffled  
  
" Yes." All three said, and got up , and left. Leaving the boys in the room, still stunned.  
  
The day went quick, and Bianca got a new kitty ,and named him mini Mr. biggelsworth. The whole day Sirius, and James either didn't talk, and if they did they said rude comments to each other. When 8 came around the girls told the guys they were going to go , and get ready. The girls snuck off, and waited for the boys to come. First James came, and he said the password friends , and went in. About 3 minutes later Sirius showed up , and went in.  
  
" Hey Li-. Black what are you doing here?" James asked rudely  
  
" What am I doing here , what are you doing here Potter?" Sirius said just as meanly  
  
" Lily told me to meet her here." James spat  
  
" Well Kym told me to meet her here." Sirius said  
  
" Lillian Marie Evans what the hell are you doing!" James yelled  
  
" Kymberly Joanne Potter, what the hell do you think you are doing!" Sirius yelled , as both boys went to the portrait , and it would open, not even when they used unlocking spell.  
  
" Us do anything." Lily sad  
  
" Ok we need, and you wont be able to get out until you forgive each other. I don't care if it takes forever you both will come out as friend." Kym yelled  
  
" You both wait till we get out of here, and trust me when we do run." James said  
  
" James stop talking to us, and start talking to the guy by you, your best friend remember." Lily yelled  
  
" Well it looks like will be here for a long time." Sirius said  
  
" Yeah I guess so." James glared at Sirius  
  
" Why are you so pissed at me, why can Remus forgive me, and not you?" Sirius asked  
  
"Because everything with you is a joke, your so immature, and true its funny , but you need to grow up. I hate that you act like you 5 most of the time. I don't know why my sister goes out with you when you're mean to her, and act worst towards her. I hate that your never scared, never scared to lose Kym , or your best friend. " James said  
  
" What do you mean I'm mean to Kym, and I am afraid to lose you as my best friend. Your like a brother to me." Sirius said  
  
" Sirius 1st you don't see how you treat Kym, you treat her like she's just there for sex ,and trust me she knows it, and 2nd your like a brother to me, but how can I forgive you for almost killed Lily, almost got us expelled, and did you even stop to think of how Remus would have felt if he bit someone." James stared at Sirius  
  
" NO , I didn't I was stupid , and mad about what Snape did I didn't think. I'm sorry I don't know what else I can do, I hate that your mad at me. It sucks, and you know I did realize everything, I know I could have killed Kym out there , and it hurts me that I put you , Lily, and Kym in danger. I'm sorry , I'm sorry , and I understand if you never forgive me." Sirius said  
  
" I forgive you." James said  
  
" Really." Sirius said , and they hugged , but then they realized they were hugging, and let go, and acted like nothing happened and shook hands.  
  
" Did you forgive each other yet, because I'm bored, and I don't hear anything anymore." Kym yelled  
  
" Yeah , and if you didn't we have food, and you wont get any until you do." Lily yelled, and the boys smiled at the girls and yelled  
  
" Were friends now let us out." Both boys said to nicely  
  
" Lily I don't trust those voices." Kym said  
  
" Oh Kym they wont do anything to us they should thank us." Lily smiled , and took off the spell that locked them in. When the guys didn't come out, the girls opened the portrait, and walked in , when they were far from the exit the boys pounced them.  
  
" Oh yeah Lily they wont do anything to us." Kym said sarcastically  
  
"Shut up , Kym." Lily shouted  
  
"Bite me Lily, but don't worry I still love ya." Kym yelled  
  
" I am hurt , I thought you loved me Kym." Sirius pouted  
  
" Maybe I don't know." Kym smiled. After about 5 minutes of tickling the guys stopped, and helped the girls up.  
  
" Well we better go." Lily said  
  
" Yeah." Kym agreed, and the two girls started walking out.  
  
" Hey Sirius remember what I told you, she does feel like she's being used. Fix it don't hurt her anymore man. Or I will have to kill you as her brother." James smiled , and ran up to Lily ,  
  
" Kym hold on." Sirius said ,and Kym stopped turned around and walked back to Sirius. He asked her to go back in the room so they could talk.  
  
Meanwhile;  
  
" Well thank you Lily for helping me and Sirius become friends again." James said  
  
" Hey what am I here for. So whats Sirius doing." Lily asked curious  
  
" Just fixing the problem between him and Kym, so what do you want to do tonight." James said raising his eyebrows  
  
" Humm." Was all Lily said , they were quiet until they got in front of the 5th year girls dorm. " You want to come in?"  
  
" Lily I was kidding." James said  
  
" What scared James." Lily smiled, and James picked her up , and took her to her bed, and well you know.  
  
The next day Lily woke up as happy as a school girl. She got up , and went to the bathroom , but when she got in there she found her best friend cying her eyes out.  
  
" Kym whats wrong." Lily asked  
  
" The asshole broke up with me." Kym said then cried some more.  
  
" HE did what , why." Lily asked  
  
" I don't know he was like , I don't think were working out, and that was it." Kym said. Then she got up dried her face "You know what I wont let it get to me , I wont let him."  
  
" Good for you, he'll come to he's senses don't worry." Lily comforted her friend  
  
" I don't care anymore, he can fuck whoever he wants, I don't even care if he goes with Brittney I never want to talk to him again." Kym said , and left the bathroom. When Lily got out of the bathroom , Kym was fully dressed , and looking hot just to piss of Sirius, and James was gone. Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
" Hey Lils is Kym here, is she okay." James asked  
  
" I'm right here James, I'm fine why." Kym said smiling.  
  
" Well the Sirius thing." Jame said  
  
" Oh that's old news, well I don't know about you but I'm hungry. Oops I forgot one thing." Kym said and she picked up a sign that said I'm free owl me.  
  
" Kym whats that." Lily asked  
  
" Well I figured people need to know im free I need to get back in the dating game don't I , and plus I don't want people coming up and asking me, you know." Kym smiled and left  
  
" Umm is she really okay." James asked  
  
" No. Why the hell did he do that?" Lily asked  
  
" Well it might have been some of my doing." James said sheepishly  
  
" What did you do?"Lily said meanly  
  
" I kind of told him he was hurting Kym." James said Lily walked over to James and smacked him  
  
" Way to go , smarty. Well lets go." Lily said and the two of them started walking down the the Great hall when they saw Sirius moping around.  
  
" What the hell is wrong with you." Lily asked harshly true Sirius was her best friend but Kym was like a sister, and she felt she had to be on her side.  
  
" I broke up with Kym didn't you know." Sirius said dully  
  
" Yeah I know , but why the hell are you so sad about it." Lily said harshly  
  
" Because I loved her." Sirius said  
  
" Oh my gosh you're an idiot , its official." Lily said , and left to the great hall.  
  
" What?" Sirius said , and James just shook his head. " So is Kym okay she's not crying to much." James just kept walking " Oh man she's cryin her eyes out huh. Man should I go ta-." But Sirius stopped talking when he saw Kym in the Great Hall with guys all around her flirting up a storm, with a sign around her that said I'm free. Sirius walked up to the group, very upset.  
  
" What the hell are you doing." Sirius pretty much yelled , and the whole hall quieted down  
  
" What , I can do what I want now I'm single remember, you dumped me last night, or did you forget." Kym said standing up  
  
" Yeah , but why are you acting like it's no big deal , I thought you loved me." Sirius said  
  
" Oh what you want to see tears Sirius so you can feel better about dumping, I don't think so, your not going to see a tear from me Sirius. Your right you thought I loved you , but I guess you were wrong , because how could I have loved someone who didn't love me."Kym said , and walked away  
  
" But I did love you." Sirius yelled  
  
" Right, and I love how you showed it by dumping me." Kym frowned " Girls hes all yours , your what he wants any ways, everyone was right, he just isn't a one girl man." Kym said and walked out.  
  
For the rest of the year, Kym didn't hang out with the Marauders , she hung out with whoever she felt whenever she felt like it. She still talked to Lily, and Bianca, but didn't hang with them. She talked to James,Remus, and Peter whenever Sirius wasn't around, but she hadn't talked to Sirius since the scene in the Great Hall. He tried to talk to her, but he gave up it was no use, she would look straight through him , then turn away , showing no emotion at all. Kym went out with a few guys but they didn't last long, she bored easily, but Sirius , he didn't date anyone.  
  
The day before they were suppose to leave for summer vacation Lily and Sirius were downstairs talking , about the year, and about summer. They were talking for a while until Lily brought up the one person Sirius wanted to talk about the least.  
  
" So tell me the real reason you broke up with Kym." Lily said straight out " I don't understand why, you loved her didn't you?"  
  
" Yes." Sirius said confidently  
  
" Then why." Lily asked  
  
" Because I was hurting her, I didn't want to hurt her anymore." Sirius said , and Lily stayed quiet , she knew Kym was feeling used, but she knew she also loved Sirius.  
  
" Why don't you just get her back then. And not hurt her." Lily proposed  
  
" She didn't love me, you saw it the day after I broke up with her she was fine, flirting, and laughing , why should I try to get her back." Sirius said  
  
" Because you braking up with her is hurting her more than her being with you, you dumbass." Kym yelled ,and ran upstairs.  
  
" Shit." Sirius said about to run after her  
  
" You know that day after the brake up I found her in the bathroom crying her eyes out, and every night after that she cried herself to sleep. So trust me she did love you, but she just tried to prove to you , and herself that she didn't." Lily said , and walked away.  
  
That summer , Sirius didn't see Kym , or any of his friends for that matter. The Potters were in Hawaii , she the whole summer for a vacation, Lily was stuck with her evil sister, Remus was stuck on a family vacation , and so was Bianca. Sirius on the other hand was stuck at home , doing nothing but thinking.  
  
The summer went quick , and the 7 soon found themselves on the train heading for year 6. 


	51. Never Ever, and the whole 6th year in on...

A/N: Well this year 6 is going to be real short , because a lot is going to happen in year 7. So Year 6 is just going to be this chapter.  
  
James got on the train , followed closely by his twin Kym. The two had changed a lot, they now were really tan , and taller. James looked very built, and Kym's hair was long below her shoulders, but now she had bangs that came across her face, and she had a lot more blond streaks. They both looked great. After James got both their stuff on the train they found a compartment and sat down.  
  
" You know im tired." James said  
  
" So am I. Hawaii took a lot out of me." Kym smiled  
  
" Oh yes flirting with the waiters sure tired you out." James laughed  
  
" Yep it did." Kym smiled , just then Remus walked in  
  
" Why hello you too, how was your summer?" Remus asked  
  
" Well Rems it was grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr8." Kym said " I got a great tan , and a new hair cut."  
  
" Yea I like it , looks good, make you look even older, but not like old, like your 19." Remus said  
  
" Why thank you. So how was your summer." Kym asked  
  
" Borrrring, I was stuck watching my annoying cousins." Remus said  
  
" That sucks buddy." James said  
  
"Yes it does considering I had a great summer." Bianca said stepping in  
  
" Hey babe." Remus said giving his girlfriend a kiss  
  
" Hey B its good to see you I like the new look." Kym said because Bianca now had red streaks in her hair, and it was short like right below her ears and flipped out, and she had the same kind of bangs Kym did that went across your forehead.  
  
" Thank you." Bianca smiled  
  
" Well I guess all the girls got hair cuts." Lily said walking in. Now she didn't dye her hair because her friends would have killed her, but she did layer her red long hair, and she had the same bangs as the others. " I guess were all a like because we all have the same bangs."  
  
" Yes, and they look great on ya." James said kissing his girlfriend  
  
" We know." The girls said. The Peter came in  
  
" Hi Peter." Kym said , trying not to pay attention to her friends being love dovey to each other.  
  
" OH hello you guys." Peter coming in. He looked different he was taller , and thinner. He didn't look to shabby.  
  
" Well were almost all here." James said  
  
" Nope were all here." Said Sirius walking in. Sirius now was taller, tanner, and just as built as James.  
  
" Oh well it's a little cramp in here , I'll go , see you guys later." Kym said , and walked out. Sirius looked at his friends, then turned around.  
  
"Kym wait."Sirius said , but Kym kept walking. Then she opened a compartment, and went in,and locked it. " Kym open up." But still no answer so Sirius got his wand out, and unlocked it.  
  
" Damn magic." Sirius heard Kym mutter.  
  
" Why didn't you stop?" Sirius said  
  
" Because I have nothing to say to you." Kym said  
  
" Well I have something to say to you, and your going to sit there and listen." Sirius said , and Kym just sat there looking at him.  
  
" Why." Kym whispered  
  
" Because I want you to hear me out." Sirius said  
  
"No why did you brake up with me, just tell me what I did?" Kym asked, but Sirius just stood there he couldn't answer her. "Okay , well when you decide to tell me maybe just then I will listen to you." And with that Kym walked off.  
  
When the group got to the castle minus Kym , they walked to their table and sat and waited for the ceremony to start. The 1sties came , and went , and they all started to eat. Just then Professor stood up.  
  
" Excuse me, yes thank you, well today I felt we should do something different for a change, and decided to have a karaoke contest. I want 1 person from each house to be picked to sing. The winning house will get 100 points , and a free day." Professir Dumbledore said. IN matter of minutes Slytherine had someone, Hufflepuff had someone , and Ravenclaw had someone, but Gryffindor couldn't find anyone who would go up there, that was good enough to.  
  
" Okay well will all the contestants go and pick their song." Dumbledore smiled  
  
" Sir, we don't have someone to go up there yet." James said  
  
" Yes you do they already came up , and picked their song. Now lets begin with Slytherine Mr. Snape please." P.D. said, and Snape came up and sang Christina Aguliera- Beautiful. He sang awful, but the Slytherines didn't notice. The rest of the tables were laughing their heads off.  
  
" Interesting, well next will have Mr. Diggory from Hufflepuff." P. D. said , and Amos came up and sang Bump Bump Bump by B2k. It actually wasn't to bad, but it wasn't great. And the whole hufflepuff table clapped like crazy when he finished.  
  
" Okay nice job, next we will have Mr. Lucas from Ravenclaw come up." P.D. announced and John Lucas came up and sang Eminem Lose yourself. He was probably the best out of all the tables at the moment. Now the Gryffindors were a little anxious because they had no idea who was up there to sing for them, and hoped it was someone good at singing.  
  
" Last, but not least we have Gryffindor, and the representative who will be singing for them is Kymberly Potter." With that the whole hall erupted like I said before she was very popular with the whole school.  
  
" Hey there. Well here it goes. But I need some help, Lily , Bianca care to back me up." Kym smiled and the girls came up , and Kym told them the song and the nodded. " Ready."  
  
Never Ever  
  
A few questions that I need to know  
  
How you could ever hurt me so  
  
I need to know, what I've done wrong  
  
And how long it's been going on  
  
Was it that I never paid enough attention?  
  
Or did I not give enough affection?  
  
Not only will your answers keep me sane  
  
But I'll know never to make the same mistake again  
  
You can tell me to my face,  
  
Or even on the phone,  
  
You can write it in a letter,  
  
Either way, I have to know  
  
Did I never treat you right?  
  
Did I always start the fight?  
  
Either way I'm going out of my mind  
  
All the answers to my questions, I have to find  
  
My head's spinnin'  
  
Boy I'm in a daze  
  
I feel isolated  
  
Don't wanna communicate  
  
I'll take a shower,  
  
I will scour, I will run  
  
Find peace of mind, the happy mind  
  
I once owned, yeah!  
  
Flexin vocabulary runs through me  
  
The alphabet runs right from A to Zee  
  
Conversations, hesitations in my mind  
  
You got my conscious asking questions that I can't find  
  
I'm not crazy  
  
I'm sure I aint done nothing wrong, no  
  
I'm just waiting  
  
Cos' I heard that this feelin wont last that long Never ever have I ever felt so low  
  
When you gonna take me out of this black hole  
  
Never ever have I ever felt so sad  
  
The way I'm feelin yeah, you got me feelin really bad  
  
Never ever have I had to find  
  
I've had to dig away to find my own peace of mind  
  
I've never ever had my conscious to fight  
  
The way I'm feelin' yeah, it just dont feel right  
  
Never ever have I ever felt so low  
  
When you gonna take me out of this black hole  
  
Never ever have I ever felt so sad  
  
The way I'm feelin yeah, you got me feelin really bad  
  
Never ever have I had to find  
  
I've had to dig away to find my own peace of mind  
  
I've never ever had my conscious to fight  
  
The way I'm feelin' yeah, it just dont feel right I'll keep searchin' deep within my soul  
  
For all the answers  
  
Don't wanna hurt no more  
  
I need peace, gotta feel at ease  
  
Need to be  
  
Free from pain, going insane  
  
My heart aches, yeah  
  
Sometimes vocabulary runs right through my head  
  
The alphabet runs right from A to Zed  
  
Conversations, hesitations in my mind  
  
You got my conscious asking questions that I can't find  
  
I'm not crazy  
  
I'm sure I aint done nothing wrong,  
  
Now I'm just waiting  
  
Cos' I heard that this feelin wont last that long Never ever have I ever felt so low  
  
When you gonna take me outta this black hole  
  
Never ever have I ever felt so sad  
  
The way I'm feelin yeah, you got me feelin really bad  
  
Never ever have I had to find  
  
I've had to dig away to find my own peace of mind  
  
I've never ever had my conscious to fight  
  
The way I'm feelin' yeah, it just don't feel right  
  
Never ever have I ever felt so low  
  
When you gonna take me outta this black hole  
  
Never ever have I ever felt so sad  
  
The way I'm feelin yeah, you got me feelin really bad  
  
Never ever have I had to find  
  
I've had to dig away to find my own peace of mind  
  
I've never ever had my conscious to fight  
  
The way I'm feelin' yeah, it just don't feel right Never ever have I ever felt so low  
  
When you gonna take me outta this black hole  
  
Never ever have I ever felt so sad  
  
The way I'm feelin yeah, you got me feelin really bad  
  
Never ever have I had to find  
  
I've had to dig away to find my own peace of mind  
  
I've never ever had my conscious to fight  
  
The way I'm feelin' yeah, it just don't feel right Never ever have I ever felt so low  
  
When you gonna take me outta this black hole  
  
Never ever have I ever felt so sad  
  
The way I'm feelin yeah, you got me feelin really bad  
  
Never ever have I had to find  
  
I've had to dig away to find my own peace of mind  
  
I've never ever had my conscious to fight  
  
The way I'm feelin' yeah, it just don't feel right You can tell me to my face  
  
You can tell me on the phone  
  
Ooh you can write it in a letter, babe  
  
Cos I really need to know  
  
You can tell me to my face  
  
You can tell me on the phone  
  
Ooh, you can write it in a letter, babe  
  
Cos I really need to know  
  
You can in a letter, babe (Repeat to fade) When Kym was done she walked off the stage and left, she didn't even notice when Dumbledore said that Gryffindor won. Kym ran to her room , and jumped on her bed. " Kym." Sirius whispered coming into the girls dorm. " Go away.Cant you see this is the girls dorm." Kym snuffed " When has that stopped me."Sirius asked " True." Kym muffled. Sirius walked over to Kym's bed , but she was faced the other way. " Kym look at me please." Sirius sad softly , Kym turned to him , with tears down her face. " Oh Kym I'm so sorry." " Why?" Kym looked at him not even blinking " Because I was hurting you, I didn't want to hurt you anymore." Sirius said " So you thought you would break up with me, and that would make me feel better. Sirius why didn't you just talk to me , we could have worked it out. You know that's what you do in a relationship you talk." Kym said "I know , but I thought that if I broke up with you , you could be happy, I just wanted you to be happy." Sirius said " But didn't you know you made me happy, gosh Sirius , I loved you no matter how stupid you were I love you, you always make me happy, true you can piss me off, but you always make me smile afterwards. If you didn't do you think I would have stayed with you." Kym said " But I was using you, or at least you thought I was I wasn't trying to." Sirius said " I know , that's why I didn't take it to heart, but it's over with."Kym said , and she turned back around " NO its not, Kymberly Potter, please forgive me, I'll get on my hands and knees if you will please take me back. I'm nothing without you. Man pranks aren't fun anymore unless your there to laugh at them. Please comeback to me." Sirius said on his hands and knees. " Why should I?" Kym asked " Because I love you , and cant live without you." Sirius said " Damn." Kym said under her breath " What?" Sirius asked "Nothing it was just a good answer, good answer." Kym mumbled " Sirius Black , I don't think I................  
Could say no to you. Yes I'll take you back, on one condition." Kym smiled  
  
" What?" Sirius said " That you'll never brake up with me again,and that you'll be my slave for a day." Kym laughed " What, yes, I love you." Sirius said and he picked up Kym and twirled her around. " Ilove you." Kym smiled " You guys can come in now." Sirius walked over to the door , and opened it up , and all 5 of their friends fell onto the ground. " Yep that door is made of wood Lily you were right." James said getting up. " Good try bro." Kym smiled " Yes, you guys are back together." Lily and Bianca shrieked with Kym, and the boys muttered " Girls."  
  
The rest of the year went by quick with nothing exciting. Sirius and Kym were happy as ever, as are Remus and Bianca , and James and Lily. Sirius sadly beat Kym in the most detentions this year by 2 . James was now made the captain of the Qudditch team when Wood, broke his leg at a practice. So 6th year went ,and now it's time for the 7's last year of Hogwarts. 


	52. Summer

6th year went quick and the 7 found themselves on the train to go home for the summer before they start their 7th year.  
  
" Kym, where are the boys?" Lily asked as the girls got in a compartment.  
  
" Couldn't tell you really , off doing a prank, but while their gone lets talk." Kym smiled  
  
" Okay but about what?" Bianca asked " OH did I tell you guys im getting a job this summer?" Kym asked " NO you didn't tell us , what are you going to do?" Lily asked " I want a waitress job. Hey why don't you guys try to get one with me too." Kym asked " Oh I cant im going to be gone almost all summer."Bianca said unhappily she always had family vacation " OH that sucks, but hey I'll go with you, I need to find a way to make money , but Petunia wont let me." Lily frowned " Lils come stay with me, it would be fun." Kym said " Yeah, but I need to go home first to get some of my stuff. So how about tomorrow can you pick me up." Lily asked " Yeah, I'll borrow my parents car , and pick you up." Kym said "Kym you know you need a license right?" Bianca asked " Of course silly goose I have one ive had it since last summer, I just never got a car because I was in Hawaii , so maybe Ill get a car, my parents said they have a gift for James and I." Kym smiled " Cooool." Both girls said since they didn't have theres , this meant a lot of partying. Just then the boys came in. " What are you girls cooling over." Remus asked " That Kym has her license." Lily said " Kym you got your license?" Remus asked then turned to James " What about you?" " Yea , but I don't see the point when next year will be able to apparate where ever we want." James said "Because driving is fun, I really want an F150 all black. Oooooooo I would look so good in that truck." Kym said dreamily " Kym that's a guy car." Peter said who knew some things about cars " I doubt your parents will let you get it, and if they did they would give it to James." " Okay Peter when I get my F150 your not touching it." Kym sneered "You can walk.'' " Baby, don't be mean to poor Peter he just means that it's a big boy toy." Sirius said. Kym ignored the boys , and so did the rest of the girls. Soon they got to the train station ,and everyone went their separate ways.  
  
When Lily got home she packed all her things all she needed , and got ready for Kym to come and pick her up to take her to stay at her house. " What do you think your doing?" Petunia asked seeing Lily all packed up " I'm leaving tomorrow , so don't worry you wont ever see me again." Lily said because after school Kym, Bianca, and her planned to get an apartment. " Great." Petunia said , and left.  
  
James , and Kym went home with there parents, and put their stuff away when their parents called them down. " Kids get down here." Mr. Potter yeld " What did you do James." Kym asked "Me , it was probably you," James said " Yea true." Kym said and they both laughed. They both found their parents outside in front of a black hummer , and a black f150. " You guys get to choose which car you want." Mrs. Potter smiled " This is for your birthday last year , and this year." " I want the F150 , I called it , its mine." Kym said , and ran to her truck. James who then ran to the hummer " Fine with me." James smiled ,and got in the car to find the keys. Their parents seemed to figure who would want what car because in there were a cell phone. James was dark blue, and Kym's was a dark hot pink. " Mom , Dad, why did you get us cell phones?" James asked " I don't know they looked cool , so we figured what the heck , why not. This way we can talk to you, and you can talk to your friends quicker, than owl , and when ever." Mrs. Potter said " Oh Mommy, Daddy thank you. Oh ya can Lily stay here the summer, because I don't want her to stay with her evil sister?" Kym smiled , and gave her puppy eyes " Of course, Lily's welcome any time." Mr. Potter said " Dad can Sirius stay?" James asked "NO." Mr. Potter said " Dad why." James whined " Because he's dating my baby girl , I don't like him." Mr. Potter said " James, Sirius can stay , its practically a second house to him sense he was 5." Mrs.Potter said looking at her husband. " Great I'll owl Sirius, and pick him up tonight." James said , and ran into the house. " Well parentals I'm going driving see ya." Kym said, and jumped in her truck, and pulled out of the driveway. 2hours later James and Sirius pulled up on James driveway. " No wonder you don't want to drive you suck." Sirius laughed " Shut up , I'm just getting use to my car." James said " Well yeah lets go in." "Okay, hey wheres your sister's car , what car did she get." Sirius asked " Oh she got a -." James was about to finish but Kym pulled up in the driveway in her nice F150. " You got it babe." Sirius said getting out of the car,as Kym got out. " Yes I got it. Hey are you two hungry, because I am?" Kym asked " Yeah." James , and Sirius yelled " Okay get in." Kym said , and got back in the car. They drove for a while until the got to a fast food, Kym ordered a 5 hamburgers and three drinks , and 2 large fries. When she got to the window she told the boys to get down. " Hi that would be 12-." The guy said but stop when he saw Kym. " Oh darn I only have 6 dollars I guess I'll just-."Kym was sayin but the guy stopped her " Oh that's fine I'll put in the difference. Heres your food." The guy said " Are you going to eat all that?" " Oh no its for my two best friends , of course." Kym said ,and winked at the guy who blushed, and handed him 6 dollars. " Well bye." The guy said, and Kym drove off, the guys came up. " What was that?" They both asked " That boys is how you get cheap food, oh , Sirius put this dollar in my wallet." Kym said giving Sirius a dollar. " Kym theres like 20 dollars in here." Sirius said " I know." Kym laughed, and turned up the radio. They parked in a parking lot, and ate their food then went home. " See James Kym drives good." Sirius laughed " Shut up." James said "Well no duh James fai-." Kym said but James put a hand over her mouth. " James what?" Sirius asked " Nothing." James said " Nothing of course,except fail the his drivers test the first time." Kym said , and ran into the house. " Kym I'm going to kill you better yetyour car." James yelled , Kym came running out of the house " Don't touch my car, you lay a finger on it your toast." Kym said , and James layed a finger on her car, and she jumped on him. They started wrestling like siblings. " James Harold Potter, and Kymberly Joanne Potter stop this fighting right now." Mrs. Potter said " Hello Sirius." " Hello Mrs. Potter how are you this lovely evening and may I say you've never looked so radiant as you do tonight." Sirius said " Sirius I've known you too long to fall for your charm, its already sad one Potter girl has." Mrs. Potter laughed, and turned to leave then remembered the two children on the floor " If I hear another word from you two , cars are gone." They both shut up after that , and went to their rooms. The next morning Kym got up before anyone, and left a note to her parents saying she was going to be out all day. IT was an hour in a half drive to Lily's house.  
  
" Hey Lily , ready." Kym asked  
  
" Yes , took you long enough." Lily laughed because it was 8 in the morning  
  
" Shut up, so what do you think of my car?" Kym asked  
  
' Love it of course." Lily laughed, and got in the truck.  
  
" Well I was thinking we can get closer to my house and pick up some breakfast then go on a job hunt. Then later tonight we can get movies." Kym said  
  
" Oh ya.sounds good . Theres this movie called It is out lets rent that." Lily said  
  
." Yeah lets do that." Kym said, and they drove off. They got to a resturant at 10 because of traffic. They went , and sat down, and ordered some breakfast.  
  
" So Lily where should we look for jobs?" Kym asked  
  
" I don't know, but they need to be a good place." Lily said  
  
" Sorry I couldn't help but over hear that your looking for a job." The waiter said  
  
" Yea we are." Lily said  
  
" Well were looking for two more waitresses, why don't you fill out an application." The waiter said " I'll go get you two one. Oh by the way I'm Ben."  
  
" That would be great Ben thanks." Kym smiled . Ben came back , and they filled out the papers , ate their breakfast and left.  
  
" Well why don't we go home , the guy said we had good , chances and we can go job hunting tomorrow, why don't we go swimming." Kym asked  
  
" I don't have a bathing suit." Lily frowned  
  
" Minor detail , we can go to the mall silly." Kym said , and they drove off to the mall. When they were entering the mall they were stopped by some evil looking girls.  
  
" This is our mall, we don't need sluts here." One weird colored hair girl said  
  
" Then why are you here." Lily said  
  
" Hey blood head shut up." Another girls said  
  
" Lils lets keep walking , there just jealous because the group of guys they were talking to stop talking to them when we walked up. Well tootles." Kym said, and they both walked off  
  
" What ever at least we can get hot guys." The first girl said. Lily , and Kym got new bathing suits, and an outfit to wear over them. They also got new sun glasses. Lily's total outfit was a dark green bathing suit , with jean shorts, and black Arnetts. Kym got the same exact thing but a dark hot pink bathing suit. The girls wore it , and went back to Kym's. Instead of going in the went straight to the pool, because they didn't want the guys to come and bother them.  
  
" So how long do you think will have to ourselves?" Lily asked  
  
" I figure there still sleeping , its only 1 , so I get it another hour, and half until they find us out." Kym said matter a factly  
  
" I'm with you , well better get tanning." Lily said , and took off her shorts ,and put her hair up,and Kym followed. The girls were out there for a good hour and a half, and looked nice , and tan , even Lily who usually never gets tan , was tan.  
  
" Well were nice , and tan." Lily said  
  
" Yep , and I think were not going to be alone anymore." Kym said  
  
" Why is that?" Lily asked  
  
" Because there alive." Kym said ,and just then the boys came running out like 2 year olds.  
  
" Shit , run." Lily said , because the guys were coming towards them , and that meant one thing. The boys caught the girls very easily.  
  
"Now, now girls why would you run from your loving boyfriends." James asked sweetly  
  
" Because of that evil glint in both your eyes." Kym stated  
  
" I am hurt , I just came to give my girlfriend a morning hello , and this is how I am treated.'' Sirius whined  
  
" Sirius its afternoon." Lily stated  
  
" Oh yes, well that calls for an afternoon dip don't you think." James asked Sirius  
  
" Oh I couldn't agree more." Sirius said, and they picked up the girls  
  
" No , no , no your guys please don't, James honey, I will kill you if I get wet." Lily screamed  
  
" Okay if you throw me in the pool were over with." Kym lied " Sirius please , no."  
  
" What." Both boys said, and threw the girls in the pool , but the girls weren't going in alone, and grabbed the boys and pulled them in too.  
  
" Dam, what was tat for?" James asked  
  
"Hey you cant expect us to let you ave all the fun." Lily laughed, and then noticed Kym dunking her boyfriend in the water and did the same  
  
" Your right boys this is fun." Kym laughed , when Sirius came up for air. Both girl made a dash for it, but the guys caught them,and they got in a full on splash war.  
  
" Chicken fight." Lily said, when lily said this the guys were confused  
  
" Why would we do that?" James asked  
  
" Stupids not actual chickens fighting you get someone on your shoulders, and they try to knock the other one off." Kym said  
  
" Oh when you say it that way, Lily let me get on your shoulders." James smiled  
  
" No , I don't think so I don't want to break my back from you fatty." Lily laughed  
  
" Sirius get down in the water so I can get on your shoulders." Kym demanded  
  
" Why do you think I'm going to let you on my shoulders?" Sirius said  
  
" Because if you don't then I'll just have to go , and find some other guy that wouldn't mind me on them." Kym stated and started walking out of the pool , but was grabbed around the waist.  
  
" I don't think you'll need to do that." Sirius said, and dunked Kym in the water. When Kym got up , she slapped , Sirius , and was about to yell at him , but he stopped her , by kissing her.  
  
" Okay lets play." Lily said, to stop the two. So the girls got on the guys shoulders, and tried to push each other. Kym won in the end just because she was stronger than Lily. They were about to play again when Kym's cell went off. Kym ran to get it.  
  
" Hello." Kym said , and she talked for a while, then hung up with the person. " Lils we got it, they said , that they want us , because were the only two they actually liked. We start tomorrow." Kym whispered to Lily , because they didn't want to tell the guys yet. "Oh I have to go talk to my parents be back." Kym said , and left.  
  
" Who was that on the phone Lily?" James asked with a curious Sirius  
  
" Someone I'm guessing , probably one of Kym's muggle friends, you know her always the popular one." Lily said , and shot to the house.  
  
" Oh Kym one of the two people we wanted to see. Baby, your Mom , and I have to go on a trip ,and were probably going to be gone all summer, now were trusting you youngsters to be good. Okay." Mr. Potter said  
  
" Oh daddy we will. I'm an angel you know that." Kym smiled  
  
" Right, and I'm muggle born" Mr. Potter laughed " Well will leave you, and your brother money, we have to leave in an hour so let me go talk to your brother."  
  
" Okay love ya daddy." Kym smiled, and went to say bye to her mom. After both James, and Kym's parents left the teenagers went crazy.  
  
" Party hell ya." James said  
  
" OH ya buddy o pal, Prongs of course a party." Sirius laughed , the girls snuck into Kym's room.  
  
"Okay we start tomorrow, at 800 for training. I cant wait. Well how about we get ready for movie night." Kym asked, and the girls got ready. They got dressed, and went downstairs to find the boys wrestling. Boys they both said, and left a note to them saying they would be back later. The girls went to the store, and bought candy , ice cream, food for dinner because they wanted to cook, soda, chips, and a couple movies. It was girls night, and they were going to pig out. When they got back the guys were waiting for them.  
  
" Where have you two been?" James asked  
  
" Shopping." Lily said, and the girls walked into the kitchen ,and started cooking. The guys tried to get in the kitchen but the girls stopped them and threatened not to feed them. An hour later the girls came out with dinner. The group ate for almost two hours, talking , and laughing.  
  
" Now boys since we made dinner you get to clean up, and after go upstairs and take a shower , then off to bed." Kym said motherly but not jokin  
  
" Kym its only 7." Sirius whined  
  
" Don't care Kym and I are having a girls night, you need to go upstairs. After you do the dishes." Lily said forgetting they have house elves.  
  
" Dixie." James said , and just then a small house elf showed up.  
  
"Can you please do the dished for me?" James asked kindly  
  
" Yes , master James, Dixie do the dishes for master James." Dixie said, and in a flash all the dishes were gone.  
  
" There." James smiled  
  
" Great now you can go take a shower, and go to bed love.'' Lily smiled kissed James and pushed him up the stairs. Kym followed, but Sirus wouldn't move so she slapped him on the bum , and he went.  
  
" Good movie time, lets watch Pretty women, then It." Lily said  
  
` " Sounds good to me." Kym smiled , and the girls went to the tv room.  
  
" Okay well previews are on so lets talk." Lily said " So are you ready for the last year of Hogwarts, what do you want to do when we get out?"  
  
" I'm not planning on becoming anything." Kym said serious  
  
" What, oh do you want to be a house wife , I thought about it , I want to but first I want to get a job." Lily said  
  
"No im not going to be a house wife." Kym frowned " Lily do me a favor."  
  
" Sure." Lily smiled weakly she didn't like the look Kym was giving her.  
  
" I want you to do a couple things for me. 1st take care of Sirius for me, I know he's a pain in the butt , and makes you , and everyone else crazy, but he's going to need you guys. 2nd take care of James he's going to act stupid , and try to be distant don't let him. 3rd don't mourn me." Kym said  
  
" Don't mourn you what are you talking about?" Lily asked  
  
" I cant show you now but soon , soon. Oh look the movies on." Kym changed the subject. Lily was thinking about what Kym was saying to her, trying to understand , or actually not understand because she knew what it meant. Finally she got caught up in the movie ,and forgot about the whole thing.  
  
" Oh that was so beautiful." Lily and Kym said crying at the ending  
  
" Lets watch it." Kym said, and lily nodded and put it in. They were about 5 minuted into it when the yelled for the boys.  
  
" JAMES!" Lily yelled  
  
" SIRIUS!" Kym yelled , and the boys came bounding down the stairs  
  
" What?" They said worried  
  
" Were scared watch the movie with us." Lily said  
  
" Damn women you made it sound like someone was about to kill you." James said  
  
" No this movie is scary now sit down , and shut up,so we can watch the rest of it.' Kym said,and pushed Sirius on the couch. She went and sat in his arms, put a blanket over them ,and snuggled close.  
  
" Comfortable?" Sirius said looking down at his girlfriend, she just smiled and snuggled more. Lily followed Kym and snuggled up to James, and turned the movie on.The boys were loving every second of it, 1 because it was a cool movie, and second the girls were jumping all over them. Kym during the whole movie when she was actually watching was rubbing Sirius stomach nervously waiting to turn her head into his chest. Lily on the other hand was playing with James hand ,and holding it tightly, while having her head in James chest when a scary part came up.  
  
" I don't see why you rented this if your not going to watch it." Sirius said  
  
" We are watching it." Lily and Kym said  
  
" Right.' Both the boys said, and went back to the movie. They watched the rest of the movie , well the guys watched the rest of the movie and the girls listened to the rest of the movie.  
  
" Okay time for bed girls." James said  
  
" Fine by me, but I'm not sleeping alone. Sirius were sleeping in your room tonight." Kym said  
  
" I don't think so." James said  
  
" James shut up, I'm sleeping in your room tonight, because I am not going to be alone either." Lily said , and James shut up. He wasn't stupid to fight a beautiful girl from going to his room. Lily , and Kym both snuggled close to their men, and went into an unease sleep. Both had the same dream , but neither one remembered it ,one of them wasn't ready to see it.  
  
Kym woke up at 630 she had taught herself to be her own alarm clock. She crawled over Sirius kissed him, and went to go wake up Lily. Both girls got up took showers, and got ready. They left the boys a note, and went off to their first day of work.  
  
Work came easy to the girls, it was so easy that they trained for the first two hours , and after they were good on their own. They worked together, Lily sat everyone , and got their drinks while Kym took the order, and brought the food. The girls got a lot of tips , 1 because they were great at their job, 2 they were nice no matter what, 3 laughed at everyones jokes no matter how stupid they were 4 because they were pretty. Into their first month they already had regulars.  
  
When the girls went home the guys asked them were they were , but they didn't tell them. This was their thing , something they loved, and wanted to keep to themselves they would tell the boys eventually, but not then.  
  
" Kymberly Joanne Potter where the hell did you get all that money from?" Sirius yelled at Kym  
  
" You know being a hooker pays a lot." Kym laughed and looked at Lily.  
  
"What!" Both boys yelled they were pissed the girls weren't telling them where they go  
  
" Fine will tell you we have a job, but were not telling you where, what, and when it is. So their you go love yeah both. Oh , and I hid your keys James so you cant follow us until were at our job." Lily said, kissed her boyfriend , and the girls drove off.  
  
During the middle of July Remus, Peter, and Bianca paid a visit. James ,and Sirius were home, but Lily ,and Kym were at work.  
  
" Hey boys how've ya been." Remus said coming through the fireplace  
  
" Moony,hey there buddy." Sirius said jumping on his friend  
  
" Hey psycho get off." Remus laughed , and just then Bianca came through  
  
" Really Remus Sirius, I thought you could do saner." Bianca laughed " So wheres the gals"  
  
" Oh don't know , all we know are there out like they have been for the past month in a half, no don't know where." James said angry  
  
" There probably at their job at." But bianca stopped herself  
  
" What was that Bianca , you know where they work." James said  
  
"No, have no idea where they work, they work wow big surprise." Bianca said "I'm not saying anything.'  
  
" tell us." All the boys said ,  
  
" tell us what?" Peter said coming through the fireplace  
  
" Where Lily , and Kym are working." Sirius said  
  
" Oh I ." But Peter stopped when Bianca kicked him luckily the boys didn't notice  
  
"Boys lets just go out to eat." Bianca said  
  
" Sure, I heard of this great restaurant Downtown, my muggle said there are some hot waitresses." Remus said which earned him a smack from his girlfriend " Not like I want to see hot waitresses, but its for Peter babe."  
  
" Right, I don't think , no lets not go there." Bianca said  
  
" Honey don't worry, no one is as pretty as you. Boys its in the spectrum down the street." Remus said , and they all got into James car. They got to the restaurant.  
  
" Looks nice." James said , and they walked in.  
  
" Hi I'm Adrianne, how many?" The hostess asked  
  
"5." Remus said  
  
" Okay this way." Adrianne said , and sat the group down at a table " The waitress will be out to get your drinks."  
  
" Thanks." Sirius smiled , and the girl giggled  
" Lily look who's here." Kym said pointing to the table with the group.  
  
" Damn, and their our table, well lets get this over with, you go help the other table then come over to this one." Lily said ,and they walked together , but Kym went on the other side of the table to help someone else out.  
  
" Hi there I'm Lily , and I'll be taking you drinks , so what can I get for you to drink?" Lily smiled  
  
" Lily, this is where you work?" James asked  
  
" Yes this would be the place, you found me out, so what would you guys like to drink?" Lily asked  
  
" Coke." All of them said  
  
'Ok that would be 5 cokes, your waitress will be out here to get your food order." Lily smiled  
" Sorry sir , but my arse dose not come on the side of your meal , but you know what does corn." Kym smiled  
  
" You know what I'm upset that your arse doesn't come on the menu but corn will do just fine." The man said  
  
" great , will I'll get this to you in a jippy.' Kym smiled  
  
" Promise." The man smiled  
  
" As long as you promise to leave a good tip." Kym said, and they both laughed she gave Lily the order, and went to the next table.  
  
"Hi there , and welcome to Downtown. What can I get for you guys today, do we need a booster seat, and some children coloring books for these boys miss." Kym asked Bianca, and they boys gave Kym a glare  
  
" Yes, and maybe bibs. So Kym hows work?" Bianca asked  
  
" Great , lets say the tips are rolling in, that guy over there, he's going to leave me a lot. So anyways are you guys ready to order?" Kym asked  
  
" Yes, we are, but don't expect a good tip." Sirius said  
  
" No tip, no service if you get what I mean." Kym laughed. Sirius frowned. Finally the group ordered, and Kym , and Lily got their food. They were laughing having fun, watching the girls work. Though it wasn't fun for the boys to watch their girls get hit on so much. At 500 the regulars came in , and started chanting sing gals sing. Out of no where Lily ,and Kym came onto the bar. ( Coyote Ugly. LoL , I thought it would be cute.) " So how about some country?" Kym asked and she got some cat calls for her answer " Sounds good to me." Lily said , and the music started  
"Born To Fly"  
  
Kym  
  
I've been telling my dreams to the scarecrow  
  
About the places that I'd like to see  
  
I said, "Friend, do you think I'll ever get there?"  
  
Ah, but he just stands there  
  
Smiling back at me.  
  
LIly  
  
So I can confess my sins to the preacher  
  
About the love I've been praying to find  
  
Is there a brown-eyed boy in my future, yeah ( LILy winked at James)  
  
And he says, "Girl, you've got nothing but time."  
  
Kym  
  
But how do you wait for Heaven  
  
And who has that much time  
  
And how do you keep your feet on the ground  
  
When you know that you were born  
  
You were born to fly  
  
LILy  
  
My daddy, he is grounded like the oak tree  
  
And my mom, she is steady as the sun  
  
Oh, you know I love my folks  
  
But I keep staring down the road  
  
Just looking for my one chance to run  
  
Kym  
  
Yeah, cause I will soar away like the blackbird  
  
I will blow in the wind like a sea  
  
I will plant my heart in the garden of my dreams  
  
And I will grow up where I'll wander wild and free  
  
LIly  
  
Oh, how do you wait for Heaven  
  
And who has that much time  
  
And how do you keep your feet on the ground  
  
When you know that you were born , yeah  
  
You were born to fly  
  
Kym  
  
So how do you wait for Heaven  
  
And who has that much time  
  
And how do you keep your feet on the ground  
  
When you know that you were born  
  
You were born to fly  
  
You were born to fly, fly, fly ( Kym and Lily) wooo hooooo hoooo  
  
The girls finished, and bowed  
  
" Well everyone were off so see yeah tomorrow with your pockets full , and talk to you later with your pockets empty." Lily said  
  
" Love ya all." Kym smiled , and they went into the backroom ,and got changed. They came out, and found the group waiting for them  
  
" Hello." They all said  
  
"So you found our secret." Kym said  
  
"Yep, well lets go back home." James said, and the group went back. The girls went in Kyms truck, but Peter wasn't even allowed to look in it, and the boys went in James.  
  
" So girls how about , a shopping stop. We have our checks and tips, how about a shopping spree, and some pictures." Kym asked the girls looked at each other , and at the same time  
  
" Hells ya." The girls got to the mall, and when they were about to get in the boys called Kym cells.  
  
" Hello where are you guys?" James said on the other end  
  
" Oh we decided to go shopping, were at the mall if you want to meet us. Well tootles." Kym said, and started walking. They once again met those ugly mean girls but ignored them.  
  
" Hey lets get outfits and take pictures." Lily said , and the girls agreed. The girls decided a country looks. Bianca, and Kym both got black pants , with a black halter top , and a black cowboy hat, and lily go the same but white. The girls went , and took their pictures, then went off shopping. The girls were wandering when they found one of those little picture booths, and were about to go in when the boys stopped them.  
  
" Oh great, now we can go with our boyfriends, just the girls, and all of us." Bianca said, and the girls went in the booth first, and took pictures.  
  
1st pic- seductive  
  
2nd pic- serious  
  
3rdpic- smiling  
  
4th pic- funny  
  
The guys did the same as the girls.  
  
Bianca and Remus  
  
1st- hugging  
  
2nd- smiling  
  
3rd- laughing  
  
4th- serious  
  
Kym and Sirius  
  
1st-weird ( Sirius , and Kym looking at each other weirdly)  
  
2nd- funny ( Looks like Kym is picking Sirius nose ,and Sirius is cross eyed)  
  
3rd- Happy ( Smiling at each other)  
  
4th- Kissing  
  
James and Lily  
  
1st- nose kiss  
  
2nd- serious  
  
3rd- weird ( Lily and James flexing)  
  
4th- kissing  
  
The whole group  
  
1st- weird ( Peter monkey see, Remus monkey hear, Lily monkey stick out tongue, Kym , and Sirius monkey Smell, James monkey talk, and Bianca, monkey scratch)  
  
2nd- smiles  
  
3rd- looking in different directions  
  
4th- kissing each other ( Peter in middle pouting)  
  
" Oh these are so cute." Kym said " oh girls our pictures should be done." The girls went to the place to get their picture  
  
"Excuse me is our pictures done?" Bianca asked  
  
" Oh yes, oh, and we were wondering , can we put it up on the wall?" The man asked  
  
" Sure." The girls said , took the pictures, and left.  
  
" So can we see them?" The boys asked  
  
" Yes, but when we leave." Lily said, and the group walked out. When they were walking out the boys were stopped by the annoying girls that stopped the girls before.  
  
" Hi there." The one with weird colored hair said  
  
" Umm hi, and Bye." James said,and they started walking up to the girls, the other girls saw this.  
  
" You guys again didn't we tell you that we didn't want you around here." The other girl said  
  
" Yes, but did you think we would listen?" Lily asked  
  
" Really, get a life, there is a world out there other than the mall." Bianca said  
  
" Yes, and sorry , but not every guy wants you, so stop blaming us for your boy trouble because we don't need to make guys not talk to you , they do that on their own. Now you see the guys in front of you their ours, so we would like -." Kym said  
  
" You to keep you nasty hands off them, though they wouldn't want them anyway." Lily said , and they girls turned with the boys following.  
  
" I love it when you fight over me." Sirius laughed putting an arm around his girlfriend  
  
" If you were so hot I wouldn't have to. I wish I had an ugly boyfriend it would be so much easier." Kym said, and everyone laughed  
  
" But it wouldn't be half the fun, I love watching the girls faces." James said, putting his arm on Lily.  
  
"I don't get why they always fight with us, we get like 20 girls staring us down in the mall." Lily said  
  
" Yeah, actually its everywhere, I don't get it either." Bianca said  
  
" Kind of freaky if you ask me , I feel like I have something on my face." Kym said  
  
" girls did you ever think that maybe those girls are jealous of you." Remus asked  
  
" No, why would they be jealous?" the girls asked, and the boys laughed  
  
" Because you three are beautiful." The boys said  
  
" Your just saying that because your our boyfriends.'' Lily said  
  
" No , do you think we would be your boyfriends if you weren't" Sirius said  
  
" So Sirius your that shallow, if I was ugly you wouldn't have dated me." Kym said  
  
" No , I didn't mean that, but your not ugly your beautiful , and everyone knows it. The muggle world knows it, Hogwarts knows it, man America knows it." Sirius said , and the guys agreed. The girls thought about this, and they all drove home. The guys saw the girls pictures ,and nearly fainted they were hot. Kym , and Bianca were on the side of Lily.  
  
" I better see that in your car." Lily said to james " So all the chicks know you have a girl."  
  
James put the picture in the his car by his wheel, and he also put the photo booth ones in there. Kym put her copy of the group, and her and Sirius in her car.  
  
Summer went quick, and soon September 1st came for the crew, and they got on the train for their last year at Hogwarts. This year was sure to be an adventure for all, and a life changing one at that. 


	53. 7th year the beginning secrets

' You guys can you believe this is actually our last year." Lily asked  
  
" Nope, so what does everyone want to do after?" James asked  
  
" Well I want to teach , but will see." Remus said , it sucked because he was a werewolf , but he could always get a job in the muggle world.  
  
" Cool , me too, but I want to teach charms." Lily said " I would love to do that."  
  
" That's cool , me I want to be an aurora." James said  
  
" Hey , buddy same with me." Sirius laughed  
  
" I want to be a car salesman." Peter said  
  
" Why?" everyone asked  
  
" Because I love cars." Peter said  
  
" Oh.' The group answered  
  
" So , Kym , Bianca what about you?" Peter asked. The girls looked at each other and smiled  
  
" Well ummmm we don't know, right Kym." Bianca asked nervously  
  
" Right, never thought I would need to think about it, thought I would marry a rich man , and not worry about money , I was wrong." Kym lied  
  
" Oh honey , don't worry you'll find that rich guy some day." Lily laughed trying to figure out what was up with Kym ,and Bianca.  
  
" Hey right ,here you know , and I'm not poor." Sirius said  
  
" We know , babe, we know." Kym said  
  
" Nap time." Remus yelled, and everyone agreed, and went to sleep.  
Lily you need to understand.-Kym  
  
Understand what Kym, whats going on?_LILy  
  
Your not ready, but soon my friend soon.-Kym smiled  
  
Whats going on Kym, what wont you tell me , I know your hiding something, you and Bianca what tell me I'm ready!_Lily screamed  
  
Soon Lily soon, you will see when you are ready." Kym whispered, and disappeared  
  
"I am ready!I AM Ready!" Lily yelled  
  
" Soon Lily soon." Kym smiled at her, while everyone had a curious look.  
  
" Sorry dreaming I think." Lily said while eyeing Kym  
  
The rest of the train ride went uneventful it you don't count changing Malfoy ,and Snape into girls. After dinner , the group went up to the common room.  
  
" This is the last time, will have the beginning of the year feast." Bianca said ,and the girls cried  
  
" Girls." The boys muttered  
  
" Shut up you'll miss it , and you know it." Kym spit out  
  
" True , but I wont cry, I don't cry." James said  
  
" I bet you'll cry when I die." Kym said, and ran up to her dorm  
  
" That girl get stranger, and stranger if you ask me." Peter said  
  
" Didn't ask you, but yes, she has been acting strange same with Bianca I wonder whats happening." James said  
  
" So do i." Lily whispered to herself, thinking no one heard her, but she was wrong Remus extra sense caught it.  
  
" Are you worried about them?" Remus asked worried  
  
" Yes, but don't worry, its probably nothing, well night boys." Lily said, and kissed her boyfriend, and went to bed.  
  
The next morning Lily woke up, and swore she had an important dream , but she just couldn't remember any of it. She looked at the clock ,and noticed that se only had5 minuted to get ready, and get to class. She looked at the other beds, and found her two friends sleeping.  
  
" Up , sleepy heads ,up were late." Lily yelled  
  
" Don't wanna." Kym muffled inher pillow, and all of the sudden a pillow came flying at her. Kym threw the pillow back but it hit Bianca, and woke her up.  
  
" Okay were up." Bianca said  
  
" Well we now have 3 minutes to be dressed, and be at potions." Lily stated  
  
" Oh Potions I hate potions okay lets get dressed." Kym said, the girls got dressed in 5 minuted, and decided they didn't care how they looked. They ran to class , and were a good 10 minutes late.  
  
" I don't see why we don't just ditch, he's going to give us hell." Kym said  
  
" Because I don't ditch classes." Lily stated " But what are we going to say."  
  
" I don't know?" Bianca said, Kym was looking around when she saw 3 first years wandering.  
  
" I have an idea." Kym smiled, and they walked to the 3 Gryffindor 1st years. The 6 walked into potions , and were stopped by Professor Pippy.  
  
" What do you think your doing showing up to class 15 minutes late." Pp. said  
  
" well you see these three 1sties got lost sir, but we just came to tell you ,that were going to go ,and show them where there class is." Lily said  
  
" That's no excuse." Pp said  
  
" Actually Prissy, it is, our Lily is head girl you know , and as Bianca is a perfect of Gryffindor those two have full rights to show these three 1st years there classes." Kym smiled  
  
" Okay there excused but your not." PP said  
  
" Oh Preppy don't be so cruel I haven't finished you see this fine young gentlemen, and let me say hottie was lost, and there was no older students around and I took on the duty to be a kind , helping soul, and as an older student who sure knows her castle to show this fine student where he needs to be. Now Prissy these three need to go to class they are losing valuable learning time, and they need to learn." Kym smiled ,and the 6 turned and left. The girls left really quick so the professor couldn't stop them.  
  
" Hey that was funny." One of the boys said " I'm Jake, that's Simon, and the other guy is Russ."  
  
" Well thank you Jake, that's nothing." Kym smiled  
  
" So what class do you boys have right now?" Bianca asked  
  
" Charms." The three boys said  
  
" Oh you are in luck, the charm teacher loves Lily his favorite student so you wont get in trouble." Kym said and lily hit her  
  
" Shut up." Lily blushed the girls took the boys to the class, and explained to Professor Flitwick what happened.  
  
" Well boys see, yeah , if you need us again you know where to find us." Lily said  
  
" Yep see ya cuties." Bianca said  
  
" Adios boys, don't have to much fun without me." Kym winked , and the girls went on their way. They got back to potions 3 minutes before it was going to end , so they decided just not to show up , and started for transfiguration. The girls got to class at the same time of everyone else because the took the long way.  
  
" Why hello boys how was potions." Lily said  
  
" Shut up, I hate that guy we lost 20 points because we looked at you guys when you came in. Mental." James said  
  
" Yeah you sure pissed him off, he was cussing up a storm about a no good Gryffindor smart mouth , beep beep." Sirius laughed " But sadly you didn't get a detention."  
  
" Sad, but don't worry babe I will." Kym smiled , and they went into class. Later at lunch the girls were visited by the boys. Jake went and sat down right between Lily , and James, Simon sat between Kym and Sirius, and Russ sat between Bianca and Remus.  
  
" Hi girls how are you?" Jake asked  
  
" Well were doing good , and you, how was your classes? Bianca asked  
  
" Okay , quiet boring." Russ said  
  
" Yes, without you girls there to get us out of trouble." Simon said  
  
" Ahh that was nothing." Lily smiled she was about to say something else when someone coughed by her. " Oh boys these are our boyfriends the one with the rowdy hair ,and glasses is James, and he's my boyfriend, and Kym's twin. The one that is buff , and looks like James except neater hair, and no glasses , is Sirius, and that's Kym's boyfriend, and last the sweet looking sandy brown haired boy is Bianca's boyfriend Remus."  
  
" HI, and may I say you have some hot girls." Simon said kissing Kym's hand  
  
" Oh look at this cutie here, already pulling the moves. Isn't this the age where girls have cooties?" Kym asked  
  
" But how could girls as beautiful as you have cooties?" Jake asked  
  
" Right boys, well go along , and hang out with your other 1st year friends." James said  
  
" Go on , have fun with your 1st year girls." Sirius said , and the boys hugged the girls ,and left after giving the boys dirty glares. When the boys left the guys turned to see the girls glaring at them.  
  
" What the hell was that about?" Bianca asked  
  
" What they were pulling moves on you guys." Remus said " Served them right"  
  
"Here , here." James, and Sirius said  
  
" Oh yes, your right those cute little 1st years were pulling the moves on us , and you know us we like them young, even though their maturity level is probably higher than yours at the moment." Lily said, and got up , and the other two girls followed her.  
  
" You know we always know the right way to piss them off." James said  
  
" Well if you guys didn't over react on everything." Peter piped in, and they glared at him. Later that night the boys went , and begged on their hands and knees for forgiveness , and the girls of course forgave them ,and everything was back to normal.  
  
The girls, and the 1st year boys hung out a lot over the next couple weeks, not every minute, but they hung out after classes, until dinner. The boys ( Jame, Sirius, and Remus) weren't liking it much but didn't have much say in it. They would complain the girls would get mad ,and the guys would beg for forgiveness.  
  
" Never thought I'd see the day a Marauder beg." Peter laughed, and the boys chased after him.  
  
One night everyone was with their respected couples. Remus , and Bianca were talking about Potions, on the ground. Lily , and James were on the couch trying to figure out what they want to do for the ball , and when they wanted it, but weren't having any luck. Lastly Kym ,and Sirius were off in the corner playing a hand game where one persons hands our facing up and the others down and the one facing up trys to his the other persons hands before they move them, and Sirius was doing , a bad job.  
  
" You suck you know that." Kym laughed at her boyfriend, when instead of hitting her hands he grabbed her waist. " This isn't part of the game."  
  
" Yes it is, the Sirius game where only the person with the name Sirius wins, and since I win , I get a winning kiss." Sirius said, and dipped Kym down, and well you know.  
  
" I swear you two." Lily said  
  
" Don't swear, its bad." Kym mumbled  
  
" So babe what should we do for this ball?" James asked  
  
" I have no idea, but I know I don't want a Christmas ball we have those every year I want something new." Lily said  
  
" Oh I have an idea , but ill tell you later." Kym said, and went back to Sirius.  
  
Lily laughed leave it to kym to kiss, and have a conversation at the same time.  
  
" So what are we doing tonight?" Remus asked  
  
" Humm I don't know, girls what do you want to do?" James asked  
  
" why don't we -." But bianca was stopped when Jake, Simon, and Russ came through the portrait.  
  
" Hi girls." The 3 boys said " What up"  
  
" Not much just hanging with the boys." Lily said  
  
" Oh, do you guys want to wander the castle with us?" Russ asked  
  
" No thank you boys I've wandered it for 7 years now, I know a lot of it." Lily said  
  
" Hey where's Kym she'll want to come with us?" Simon asked  
  
" Oh shes, well busy you could say." Lily laughed  
  
" Oh there she is, she's just making out she can do that any time she'll want to hang out with us." Simon said  
  
" Not a smart move boys , Sirius wont be to happy." Lily warned them  
  
" Sirius smirius." Simon said, and walked over to Kym, and Sirius. " Kym, hey do you want to go , Kym , hello, Kym do you want to wander the castle with us?"  
  
Sirius looked up , and growled " Go away, shorty."  
  
" I wasn't talking to you, now was I." Simon said, being pretty brave for only being 5'3, no muscles, against a 6'2 all muscles.  
  
" what did you say?" Sirius said standing up.  
  
" Warned yeah." Remus, and James yelled  
  
" Put them there." Simon said putting his hands up ready to fight, Sirius picked him up , and was about to drop kick him until Kym smacked his head ,and gave him a deathly glare.  
  
" Oh you have been saved by an angel boy." Sirius said, and turned to leave.  
  
" Sirius stay, James, Remus, stay, Lily, Bianca, Simon, Jake, and Russ, out." Kym yelled to the portrait and no one thought twice to do other wise, Kym was pissed, and when she was pissed she was scary. Lily knew where this was going , and decided to start the conversation off.  
  
" Boys, your cute, really , but we cant hang out with you every minute , you need to hang with people your own age." Lily said  
  
" Well us three hang, we just want to hang with you guys your pretty." Jake said  
  
" Thank you, but were to old for you guys , you need to hang out with girls your own age." Bianca said  
  
" But they have cooties." Russ said  
  
" trust me they don't we were once your age, and you said we don't have cooties. So boys we cant hang out anymore." Kym said  
  
" Why?" They asked, and the girls shook their heads  
  
" Because if we do you might be killed by the boys in the other room." Kym said  
  
" And you need to hang out with others your age, trust me its for the better. Lily said,  
  
" Bye boys." Ther girls said, and gave them a peck on the cheek. The boys jumped up for joy, and ran into the portrait saying she kissed me.  
  
" Is that all we had to do to get rid of them?" Bianca said, and they all laughed  
  
" Kym from now on if were late lets ditch, I don't feel like picking up strays they get so attached." Lily said, and they laughed some more.  
  
" Okay now lets give hell actually , let me give hell." Kym said , and the group went in to find an angry set of boys.  
  
" What happened?" The boys asked  
  
" Oh shut up." The girls said  
  
" Sirius , come here." Kym said meanly  
  
" No, what the hell, he came , and bugged me it his fault." Sirius yelled across the room.  
  
" Sirius, AHHHHH , Parlo in gergo crede che lei lo stavano per battere su, lei l'idiota, ciò che fa lei crede onestamente che andavo lo scaricare per lui, parlo in gergo crede che lei avrebbe la sua testa che lontano su il suo come ciò credere, lei me fa cosí matto, il suo cosí fing stupido ciò che se lei lo batte lo fa su no quanto guasto che lei sarebbe in ciò che se lei ha preso il suspenedcome farebbe sento, dunque Sirius stupido cosí lo stuid, ciò oh mio io è giusto."Kym ranted off pretty much talking to herself in Italian.  
  
" Um does anyone understand her?" Sirius whispered  
  
" I know some Italian."LILy said " Okay she said you're an idiot, that you believed she would go with him , and that you must have your head pretty far up your ass to not know that, and well no comment on the rest." Lily smiled  
  
" Oh great is that all. " Sirius said  
  
" Yep sums it up she just keeps saying your stupid." Lily stated  
  
" Thanks, so are you done ranting in another language I cant understand?" Sirius asked Kym  
  
" Yes, I got it all out. I'm good now." Kym smiled  
  
" Boys you don't have to worry about the little three anymore we got rid of them for their sake." Lily said  
  
" Good." The boys said  
  
" Well good night girls." James said , and went and kissed his girl friend goodnight  
  
" Night babe." Sirius said, and kissed Kym goodnight  
  
" Night B." Remus said, and kissed Bianca on the cheek.  
  
" Why are you going to bed so early?" Lily asked  
  
" Were tired." All three said really quickly  
  
" Right, Peter what are they up too." Kym asked  
  
" I have no idea trust me, they don't tell me anything." Peter said ,and ran up the stairs with theboys.  
  
" Anyways, Lily I have the best idea for the ball thing ,and its an idea no one has used." Kym said  
  
" What?" Bianca ,and Lily aksed  
  
" Why don't we do a beach party , we can transfigure the floor into sand, and some of it water. We can have a football game." Kym said  
  
" Oh and a contest on the best sand castle." Bianca said  
  
" Oh, and make it under the stars, and the outfits are bathing suits. " Lily said  
  
" Yes!" The girls yelled, and they screamed but in a giggly way  
  
" What are you screaming about." Sirius yelled down, the girls ran up the stairs, smiled at the boys, and ran into the room, and started giggling.  
  
" Now what are they up too." James asked,and the other boys shrugged.  
  
It turned out that the boys were just really tired. The next day Lily told James, that she was going to do the ball without him because she already had an idea , and knew what she was going to do. The girls the night before stayed up all night planning everything. They decided to do it in the winter just because you never get to go swimming in the winter, so it would be a lot more fun. So the date of the surprise ball was going to be December 9th. That was the day before break. It was only 2 months away ,and they had a lot to do.  
  
" So Lily what is the balls theme going to be?" Sirius asked  
  
" No comment only 4 people know and its going to stay that." Lily smiled, because the boys didn't know that Kym, and Bianca knew so they just kept harassing Lily.  
  
" So is everyone ready for NETWS this year?" Bianca asked  
  
" Newts shoot I need to study , oh my gosh I'm going to fail, I'm so late." Lily ranted  
  
" Babe, there not until June don't worry about it." James said, trying to calm his hysteric girlfriend  
  
" You don't understand what if I do really bad then I wont be able to get a good job , I wont be able to become teacher. I have to become a teacher." Lily ranted  
  
" Lily breath , first of all your smart , you don't need to worry, even if you fail , you'll be able to get a teaching job because your Head Girl, second shut up you annoy me with the talk about actually studying." Kym laughed, grabbed a pillow, and threw it at her, and started a pillow fight exactly what she wanted to start, to shut Lily up.  
  
10 minutes into the pillow fight, an owl flew in and dropped a letter into Kym's lap. Kym looked at the owl, and put the letter in her pocket, she wrote something quick on a piece on paper and sent it off.  
  
" Kym whose the letter from?" Sirius asked  
  
" Oh my parents." Kym said  
  
" That's not one of our owls." James said  
  
" Oh then its probably a friend from America, yeah that's who it is a friend from America." Kym said, not actually lying.  
  
" Right." Everyone said  
  
" Oh umm Bianca can I talk to you?" Kym asked looking around " Alone."  
  
" Yeah sure, how about we go up to our dorms." Bianca said, and the two went up to the dorms.  
  
" What are those two up too. Man I mean they have been acting weird." James asked  
  
" I know , something definitely is going on , but it's probably nothing." Remus said , Lily on the other hand didn't believe it was nothing.  
  
" Lily, Lily hello anyone in there." James said  
  
" Open sesame." Sirius said , and the boys looked at him really weird " What it worked in this story Lily told me about even though they were opening a cave, but same difference." Sirius shrugged, finally the boys snapped their fingers, but it still didn't work , Lily was totally zoned out. 5 minutes after the girls left they came back , and Lily was zoned out trying to figure out everything strange that has been happening but couldn't.  
  
" Kym I'm worried she's been like that since you left." James said  
  
" Oh don't worry all you have to do to get her out of her out of this world state is this." Kym said, and slapped Lily  
  
" OWWww was that really necessary?" Lily yelled  
  
" Yes , you zoned out again, you freaked the boys out." Kym laughed  
  
" Again." The boys asked  
  
" Well its not my fault I keep having weird dreams." Lily said, looking at Kym  
  
" Well maybe you should listen to those dreams." Kym stated back  
  
" Well I don't understand them , they don't make sense." Lily said  
  
" Well maybe you do understand them ,but you don't want to accept what they truly mean." Kym said , and Lily just looked at her.  
  
" Girls their probably just dreams." Remus said , as everyone was trying to figure out what was going on in their conversation.  
  
" Maybe if they would just tell me what they really mean I would understand it." Lily ignored Remus and said  
  
" Well maybe if they told you straight out you wouldn't be able to accept what it truly meant, because then you couldn't hide behind anything saying its not true when right now you no its true." Kym raised an eyebrow  
  
" Just go away." Lily yelled at Kym  
  
" Gladly. Sweet dreams." Kym smiled and left. Lily looked around made a big huff, and stormed up to the girls dorm.  
  
" What the hell is going on?" James just asked not to anyone specific  
  
" I couldn't tell you , that was really weird." Remus said  
  
" I'm confused." Peter stated  
  
" All of us are confused Peter, I have no idea what the hell they were talking about dreams , and what not, do you know whats going on Bianca?" Sirius asked, and all the boys turned to Bianca.  
  
" Umm, well , you see the- I have to go." Bianca said, and ran up to the girls dorm.  
  
" Lily, you need to calm down, you don't understand whats going on." Bianca said, calmly , and Lily looked up and in her eyes, Bianca swore she could she fire, hatred, and confusion, because Lily's eyes always told her soul.  
  
" Relax,( starts laughing but in an eerie kind of way) relax, your telling me to relax, when my two best friends are telling secrets about me. You want me to relax when I keep having dreams that I don't understand , and all I know is that it has to do with you, and Kym, but you want me to relax. What you think I don't have any pressure on me , everyone wants me to be Ms. Perfect, so I have to be perfect, and figure out what the hell my two best friends are keeping from me. So yes Bianca tell me to relax, really you , and Kym can relax easily , you two don't even know the pressure I have, and not having my best friends there, having them stab you in the back, doesn't really help it. So shut up Bianca, just shut up." Lily yelled  
  
Meanwhile ( During Lily's speech)  
  
Kym came storming back in.  
  
" Great now can you explain what the hell is going on." Sirius said  
  
" Kym why are you two fighting?" James asked, and was going to keep talking but they heard Lily yelling at Bianca  
  
" Hell no, shut up all of you , and sit , don't move at all." Kym glared at them , and at that moment her look was so scary that Voldermort would have peed in his pants.  
  
" Don't start anything Kym." Remus said  
  
" Remus I love you but if you don't shut up , I will have to hang you outside the window." Kym yelled, and ran up the dorms. The boys didn't dare to move Kym frighten the hell out of them. All they heard was Kym slam into the girls dorm and yell.  
  
" What the hell are you yelling at Bianca about, if you want to pick a fight you pick it with me." Kym yelled " And second don't you dare say that I don't have any pressure. You think you have pressure that you cant relax , well live in my shoes for day , and you'll want to kill yourself. I have seen things that you couldn't even imagine, and if you did you would see them in your nightmares. I have so many enemies that if I'm not on alert every second of the day I could be dead. Do you know how much pressure it is to be watched by every move you make, that at night you have to sneak out, and go help fight deatheaters, and come back in the morning with no sleep , and act like I had a perfect night. Oh and you think you have to act perfect, well lily if I truly show myself I will scare people, or attract the evil side with the power I had. Now you think your parents died because of you, but they didn't, my trainer actually died because of me, because he had to. Do you know what kind of pressure it is knowing that your parents are about to die right now, and if you even try to stop it , everything that needs to happen wont. Do you know how unnerving it is to know when your going to die, how your going to die, and if you don't that all the people you love will. Now tell me Lily who has the pressure because where I'm looking its not you. I wish I could be you, I wish everyday that I didn't have to die, but you know what I do , and I will, but you wouldn't understand , you don't even know the half of it. So if your going to fight with me about your dreams, or about pressure I would think twice because my life compared to you is a living hell." Kym yelled at Lily , and she was lost for words  
  
" What the hell are you talking about, your probably just making it up." Lily yelled  
  
" Right Lily , you know what I might act crazy, and I might play pranks but I am an honest person when it comes to things serious, a true friend would know this." Kym yelled , and threw papers at Lily " Here , this is my part of the ball, I did it last night." With that Kym left when she got out their the whole common room was full. " Hope you all loved you entertainment, it was a one night show so sorry." Kym said, and walked out of the common room.  
  
" Boys everyone take their girls. Peter you stay here, or do what you want." James said, and all the boys parted, Sirius went out he common room, Remus went to the corner where Bianca was, and james went to the girls dorm.  
  
" Bianca what the hell is going on?" Remus said not meanly but just trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
" Nothing, you guys don't need to know, it's none of your business." Bianca snapped  
  
"It is when our girlfriends, are fighting, and we have to get in it." Remus said  
  
" No one said for you to get in it , now did we." Bianca said  
Meanwhile:  
  
" Kym, babe wait up." Sirius yelled down the hall, and knew where Kym was going to their special room. When he got in there Kym was on the bed , just laying there. " What are you guys fighting about?"  
  
" Nothing." Kym said  
  
" Nothing , it's obviously not nothing that you guys are in this big of a fight." Siruis said, and laid in front of Kym.  
  
" It's nothing , I don't want to talk about it." Kym said, and it was quiet for a few minutes until Kym burst into tears "I'm tying to protect her, its hard enough for me to know the truth I cant let her, and now my best friend hates me, my parents are dead, and my ex boyfriend is sending me death threats, but I'm fine, I don't need anyone, no I don't deserve anyone." Kym cried, and Sirus hugged her " No don't touch me, everything I touch starts to hate me, or dies."  
  
" I'm not going to hate you." Sirius said  
  
" You say that now ,but you will one day, I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry that I have to lie to you." Kym said, and cried into Sirius chest.  
  
" Kymberly Potter I will love you until the day I die , I promise you this, I will never love anyone other than you." Sirius said " Promise you'll marry me some day."  
  
" I cant make a promise I wont be able to keep Sirius, I love you , but I cant you need to learn to love someone else." Kym mumbled , and fell asleep.  
  
" I promise I will never love anyone else but you, and one day we will get married." Sirius whispered, and just sat with Kym in his arms.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Lily was walking back and forth , talking to herself while James just watched her.  
  
" Are you done talking to yourself , yet?" James asked  
  
" Yes." Lily snapped  
  
" Snappy aren't we, so whats going on." James asked  
  
" I don't know that's what." Lily said  
  
" What do you mean." James asked  
  
" You've seen it Kym ,an Bianca being all secretive , and stuff, something strange is happening but they wont tell me, and something else is happening but yet again its them hiding something. I just want to know what it is." Lily whined  
  
" Lily have you ever realized that you two aren't meant to tell each other everything, maybe she's not telling you right now for a reason but I know she is probably telling you when she's ready ,and you." James said  
  
" I guess your right, it just I don't know makes me mad, me and her were suppose to be close what can she tell Bianca but not me." Lily said  
  
" I don't know but just go and say sorry, so us guys don't suffer." James said  
  
" Okay, thank you peace negotiator." LILy smiled, and kissed James, and ran out the room. First she found Bianca , and apologized, and they went on a quest to find Kym. An hour later they didn't find her.  
  
" James where is your sister?" Lily asked  
  
" Humm I think she's outside." James said " I can tell she's cold."  
  
" Weird. Okay Bianca onward march." Lily laughed, and the girls grabbed a jacket and ran outside. When they got there Kym magically made a pitching machine that never ran out of balls , and were hitting line drives.  
  
" Settle down cowgirl." Lily said, and Kym stopped the pitching machine and turned around  
  
" I'm sorry Kym I respect that you'll tell me when you want me to know." Lily said  
  
" thank you , and I'm sorry for yelling at you." Kym said, and the girls laughed. They laughed, and said jokes until they got to the common room where they saw the guys huddling James, who was crying.  
  
" It happened." 


	54. part one of the ball

What happened Kym?" Lily asked  
  
" MY parents there dead." Kym said in sad tone. James looked up , and saw Kym, and they both knew each other knew.  
  
" There dead , Kym, dead." James said, but he didn't cry, he held it back, and just put his hands in his head. Kym just stood there. " say something.'  
  
" Kym how did you know that your parents died, because we were outside , and they just found out?" Lily asked, Kym just turned and stared at her, and something in Lily's mind clicked when they were fighting.  
  
Flashback  
  
" You want pressure knowing that your parents are about to die, and not being able to stop it because if you do what needs to happen wont happen."  
  
Back  
  
" You knew." Lily whispered, and they looked at each other ,and Kym didn't need to talk to answer it. Kym looked at her ,then just walked up to her room. " Sirius you go take care of Kym, I'll take care of James." Sirius nodded, and walked up to the girls dorm. When he got in there he didn't see Kym anywhere in the room, but when he looked up he saw the window open , and Kym about to jump. Before he could say anything Kym jumped out the window.  
  
"Kym NO!" Sirius screamed, and all of the sudden ,an eagle came flying through the room, then transformed back into Kym. Kym just sat and stared at Sirius, Sirius who almost had a heart attack, ran at Kym, and brought her into the tightest hug she had ever been in. " DON'T EvER do that again, I thought I lost you, promise me I'll never lose you.Promise me you wont leave me." Sirius said softly to Kym. Kym looked in his eyes, she didn't say a word , but kissed Sirius softly." You didn't promise me yet Kym promise me ,you wont die, and leave me."  
  
" Sirius my heart will always be with you, I promise you that." Kym said, and a tear fell down her eye.  
  
" Come on Kym , lets get you to bed." Sirius said, and pulled the blankets out, Kym took off her shirt, and shorts, and just got into bed in her undergarments she was to lazy to get her clothes. She looked up ,at Sirius,and without a word , she stripped to his boxers,and laid in the bed with Kym, and they went to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile:  
" Lily , how did my sister know?" James asked  
  
" I don't know , but you know twin thing , she probably could feel it when you got the letter or something." Lily said she didn't want James to know that Kym knew before because he would start something with Kym, and she knew Kym had her reasons for it.  
  
" They cant be dead, why are they dead." James said, it just wasn't possible , his parents dead, he thought they would live forever.  
  
" Don't worry will get through it together James, I know how you feel so you can talk to me." Lily whispered, and James relaxed.  
  
" I need to suck it up , I'm the head of the family now ,and I need to be strong for my sister, I have to take care of her, she's the only family I've got, and I need to be strong , so I can be there for here, that's what they would want right, my parents they would want me to be strong." James said, and the tears he had been fighting were sucked up he wouldn't cry, not when he had to be the big brother, not when he still had his sister left.  
  
" James, your sister will be fine, you don't need to take on everything trust me, will all get through it together. Kym's not your only family James were all your family were all here to help you out , you still have us too." Lily said, and James just looked at her. Lily knew how to talk to James, it just came natural to her , she knew how he felt , and how to deal with it, and that was why he loved her, they were made for each other.  
  
" I love you." James said, and kissed Lily.  
  
" I love you too, now lets get you to bed." Lily said, and the group went up to bed.  
  
The months went by and they were in December. The group had gone to the Potter's funeral ,and that helped a lot of the closer. Both James and Kym stayed for two hours talking to their parents. James wanted them to know he loved them, and that he would protect Kym, and that he missed them. Kym on the other hand cried telling her parents she's sorry she couldn't stop it , she's sorry that she knew , but had to let it happen ,and she wished that they would forgive her. After the funeral thigns were quiet ,but slowly they got back to normal, and now they were back to normal though they were still hurting , they knew they would be but had to let go, and move on. So in a flash came the night of the ball.  
  
' So Lily what is the ball, how is it." James asked anxiously  
  
" Wait a minute why aren't the girls so excited about it, I would think they would care more about this then us." Remus said, and the boys looked at each other ,then the girls and the girls gave them an innocent face.  
  
"You've known ,and haven't told us." Sirius said  
  
"Yes, babe, well we have to get down there, will meet you boys there." Kym said, and the girls left.  
  
When the guys got down there they were a little late , but it seemed that it didn't matter because the hall doors weren't open. Then all of the sudden a familiar voice came on.  
  
" Now that the last minute stragglers have come let us begin." The voice said ( Lily) and all of the sudden the lights went out. Everyone screamed that they didn't hear a charm being used, and when the lights came on everyone was wearing a bathing suit. " Now lets have the beach party start." And with that the doors opened, and everyone ran in. They were all stunned, there were palm trees, water, sand. Volley ball court, beach chairs, fire pits, it was perfect.  
  
" Okay students before we get this started lets get he people who are responsible for this out here. Your head girl Ms. Evans." Dumbledore said, and a stage appeard , and Lily came out ,in a ( I don't know what you call it but you tie it around your waist) that was green, and matched her green top with her hair up and her styling glasses on.  
  
" Hey there everyone I hope you like our beach party. Now we have a couple things planed for this party. Now my job is to do food which will be later so you don't have to worry about that. Well I don't want to take all the credit for this so lets bring out the other two that helped me. Bianca, and Kym." Lily said,and the girls came out. Bianca was in jean shorts, and her bathing suit top, her hair was down, and she was wearing her styling glasses. Kym on the other hand looked different from all the girls. She was wearing her black bathing suit, but over the bottoms were boy trunks that were kaki that were hanging so you could stll see her black bathing suit, and her hair was up , and she was wearing a visor, with her styling glasses.  
  
" Hey there everyone, well I'm here to tell you what I will be in charge of. Were going to be having a sand castle contest and I will be the judge the winner gets a day off school. The teachers agreed so it's not a trick." Bianca said, and everyone was excited.  
  
" Now its my turn, now my job will bet he exciting job because I get to be apart of it. Now sorry younger students this is only for 5th, 6th , and 7th years, but what I will be doing is an American sport called Football." With that Kym got lots of cheers. " Now , now I'm not done the game will be boys , against girls. Now this is the agreement if the boys win they get to pick a girl to be their slave for a day, but if the girls win they get to pick someone to be a slave for a day. Now even if you don't play someone can choose you to be your slave , so I would play. Now Professor Hooch has volunteered for the ref part, but that's later." Kym smiled  
  
" Yes, so lets get to dancing." Lily said, and with that the music started. The girls had lots of people tell them this was the greatest.  
  
" Sorry to stop all of you students but I have an something to tell you, this year were making a year book , so you might see someone walk around with a camera so you know what its for." Dumbeldore said and everyone went back to dancing. The girls were walking to the boys when the camera guy stopped the. The girls hugged each other ,and smiled for the picture.  
  
" Beautiful girls." The guys said, and vanished  
  
" Girls great job." The boys yelled, and the girls ran to the guys.  
  
" Thank you , thank you." They bowed  
  
" Kym you stole my bathing suit bottoms" Sirius whined  
  
" Yep." Kym laughed  
  
" I knew you wanted to get in my pants." Sirius said  
  
" Oh these our yours I thought they were Malfoys I want to get in his pants." Kym laughed and ran with a Sirius running behind her who caught her, and twirled her around. While he was twirling her the camera guy took a picture of it.  
  
The group danced for a while , then went swimming, and played volleyball. Soon it was time fore Bianca's job. She made the announcement ,and everyone had an hour to complete their castle. In an hour everyone was done. Bianca went to each castle an looked at them carefully, after talking with Kym, and Lily the girls went to the front.  
  
" We have reached a decision." Biacna said, and the crowd went quiet. " The teachers win, for their perfect replica of Hogwarts, they even had people in it." The whole crowd was upset.  
  
" Wait, I have good news, if the teachers get the day off, that means that we will have no one to teach us, which means.: Kym said, and everyone got it and started cheering.  
  
" Now we have a question would you like to play football first then eat or eat then football." Lily asked  
  
" FOOTBALL." The whole hall yelled  
  
" Okay so lets eat." Kym said, and everyone laughed " Okay heres how you play to all those who don't know how to. 


	55. football game, and dance battle

" Lets play ball." Kym said. " okay guys you can only have 10 boys playing at a time because only 10 girls want to play. Those who aren't playing get to be cheerleaders." Kym said , and took out her wand and turned all the girls and yes even the guys outfits into a short skirt cheerleading outfit.  
  
" Kym , why did you have to do that." Peter whined in a cheerleading outfit.  
  
" I think you look hot , Peterina if I was a drunk guy I would screw you." Kym laughed  
  
" Ewwwww Kym, nasty." Peter said  
  
" Shut up Peter, and do your job , and start cheering." Kym yelled and flicked her wand at Peter, which made him start a cheer. " Give me a K." they all said K " Give me a Y." Y" Give me a M." M" " What does that spell?" " Kym" Who is she?" " Kym." " Proud to be" " Kym " She has big boobs. UHHHH." Peter finished with a messed up cartwheel.  
  
"Kym." Lily said with her eyebrows raised.  
  
" No fun , I tell you." Kym laughed and turned to everyone " Okay well since your all gentlemen , you should know the rule that ladies always go first, so please take the ball so you can kick off." The boys whined " Hey , hey whining gets you disqualified. Just kidding, but really shut up your sounding like babies. Now girls huddle time." The girls got up and formed a huddle as did the boys.  
  
" Okay I'm thinking along the line, that Kym catch the ball, and everyone stay around her , and block her , and use any method you know to keep the guys away from her." Lily said  
  
" Girls during this game we might need to use our sexuality." Sarah a 6th year said  
  
" I agree." A 7th year Slytherin( who was very nice , surprisingly)  
  
" Okay everyone got it br-." But Lily was interrupted by a jumping Kym.  
  
" Oh let me do this part, pleaseeee , puh puh please don't do this to me, I might de-devlo- develop a stutter." Kym smiled  
  
" Fine." Lily said, and rolled her eyes  
  
" Now gals, no mercy. Ready." Kym said looking at the anxious girls " br- br-." Kym said watching them ready to say it  
  
" kym say it already or I will." Lily yelled  
  
" Okay , okay , ready Break." Kym said, and the group said it with her.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
" Okay whose taking who?" Remus asked  
  
And all at once guys started shouting girls names " Oh I want Lily." " and I want Kym , I'll tackle her anyday." " Oh let me have Bianca." " I want Sarah." " Jessica is mine."  
  
" Okay shut up now. Rule guys get their girlfriends, if you don't have one then take whoever, if they don't have a boyfriend playing, but if the boyfriend isn't there to stop the girl, you may tackle her." James said " Now there most likely going to give the ball to Kym, because she's the most athletic out of all of them from what I know, so we go after her. Ready br-." But James was stopped by a jumping Sirius.  
  
" Oh let me do it pleaseeeee." Sirius whined  
  
" Fine." James said and rolled his eyes  
  
" Yes, okay guys , lets tackle us some gals, because I figure in the end we win either way." And all the guys nodded their heads it was true , not every day you get to tackle a girl. " Ready , set brain, okay , brrright." Sirius said confusing the team  
  
" Sirius say it already or I will." James yelled  
  
" Okay , okay, ready guys lets go. Break." James said and the group said it with him. Everyone got to their positions. Kym was looking around and noticed something.  
  
"Lily, they know." Kym whispered, and Lily didn't know what to do " Go behind me, and I'll pass it to you, and make it look like I have the ball still." Kym said, and Lily nodded  
  
" Twin thing?" Lily asked  
  
" No, there all looking at me." Kym said, and lily turned and noted Kym was right they gave it away so easily.  
  
" Ready to lose." Snape said  
  
" Right." Bianca said and rolled her eyes at Snape. Then the ball was kicked. Kym caught it , and James gave the guys an I told you look. When all the girls got around Kym she passed the ball behind her to Lily, and no one noticed. Kym ran the opposite way than Lily , so no one noticed her except James, which is a little unbelievable since she has bright red hair. When James saw Lily running he just thought she had to get something ,or he didn't know so he didn't think anything of it. All the guys were taking girls down, and finally Sirius took down Kym.  
  
" We're good." The boys yelled, and danced around  
  
" Oh boys." The girls said  
  
" What." All the boys asked  
  
" No ball." Kym said shaking her hands, and the boys looked around , and saw Lily in the end zone  
  
" Ahhh man." The boys were outwitted. All the teachers and fans loved this, you never say guys ,and especially the Marauders outwitted. Yet they have never seen Lily, Bianca , and Kym play football.  
  
" Okay we'll kick off." Bianca said, and they walked to their positions.  
  
" Everybody come up they wont be able to kick it very far." Malfoy said, and all the guys scooted up. Then Lily walked up ( remember I told you she was very athletic, well she sucked in softball, but was the best kicker on soccer, because she could kick the ball from one end of the field to the other , and make a goal.). Lily looked around and saw Peter, who decided to play then wear the cheerleading outfit, and right then he looked scared to death. " Wimp" Lily thought  
  
" Oh that's my #itch ( The Replacements. That line is from.)" Lily thought and kicked it to where Peter was which was in the far back in the corner. The ball flew over all the guys right at Peter, who let it hit him ,and bounced right towards the group of girls. Sarah happened to notice this , and her, Kym ,and Bianca were almost there to catch it but the boys were one step ahead of them, and decided to use her sexuality, and flashed them. The boys stopped dead in their tracks. Kym grabbed the ball, ran by Sirius slapped him upside the head ,and ran to the end zone.  
  
The game went on for a while until the time ran out. The score was 35-7, and if you couldn't tell the girls won. The girls picked their slaves, then Lily went on stage.  
  
" Okay dinner, for all those tired boys, its hard being beat by girls. Well for the menu we have hot dogs, hamburgers, chips, soda, and for dessert we have smores. For all that don't know what they are there gram crackers with marshmallow , and chocolate. We eat up, there are lot of fire pits to eat at so 7-8 at each one." Lily said and sat with the group. Who were pigging out well Sirius, James, Peter, and Kym were.  
  
" Question?" Bianca asked Kym.  
  
" Huh." Kym said with food in her mouth  
  
" How do you eat all that, and still have the perfect body." Bianca asked  
  
" Bianca, I would tell , you but if I did then I would have to kill you." Kym laughed, and stuffed her face with chips then offering Lily some. The group ate , and talked. When the music started they ignored it ,and kept talking. A little while later they decided to dance, but were missing one of their group members. They didn't know where she was , but knew they would find her sometime soon. They walked to the dance floor where they saw a big circle around someone.  
  
"Found her." They all said, and walked to the front of the circle, and there they found Kym having a dance battle with Brittney.  
  
" Okay Brittney show us what you got." Kym said, and the Brittney tried to shake her hips but did it bad, and did this weird thing with her arms, then tried the robot. She danced like this to B2K bump bump bump. All she got were boos.  
  
" Oh tough act to follow. Okay now lets see Try again please." Kym yelled at the song came on.  
  
" Oh lets see what happens." Lily sighed Kym always made sure she was the center of attention ,she knew that Kym was going to win, Kym was a great dancer. Kym did all these sexy shakes with her hips, and butt, and when the song said tell all the boys I'll keep it low she went to the ground. Of course when the song ended everyone cheered for her.  
  
" Oh great idea. Okay this is the best song , they play it at the clubs, and it tells you the way to dance to this song." Kym said , and gave the song to the dj and dragged Lily ,and Bianca on the stage with her. The song was called Cha Cha Slide by Mr. C. Everyone danced to the song, and had a great time while the camera guy went around taking pictures without anyone noticing.  
  
Sadly the dance ended , but everyone knew that this was going to go in the books as the best dance in Hogwarts ever. Everyone thanked Lily, Bianca , and Kym, and went to bed.  
  
" Well ladies, that was a great success ,and for that , you will not have to clean up this mess." Dumbledore smiled ,and the girls were so happy that they hugged him " Now, leave before I change my mind."  
  
" Night." The girls yelled and ran to the common room. They were exhausted that when they got to the couches they decided that they couldn't even make it to the dorms so they went to sleep downstairs. Lily got the couch because the others were to tired to fight her. Bianca got one of the chairs, and Kym got the floor. The boys had gone to get some more food from the kitchen because they were hungry again, and they saw the girls sleeping in the common room.  
  
" Oh don't they look precious." Peter said in a joking way  
  
" Oh yeah , all of them are snoring." Remus said  
  
" You would snore too, if you've been up for 24 hours straight." Kym put in  
  
" Okay , lets go girls up to bed." James said  
  
" To tired to get up , sleep." Lily whined into the couch.  
  
" No up, come on girls were tired too." Remus said , and the boys agreed. The girls looked up to the guys and gave them a deathly glare.  
  
" Boys, were pmsing , we've been up since 3 in the morning yesterday, and now its 3 10 , and we have been dancing , and playing football, do not say your tired." Lily said evilly ,  
  
" Oh wait a minute Lily , you reminded me of something." Kym said and the girls looked up and a glint of mischief in their eyes appeared. " Doesn't the slave labor start today?"  
  
" Why yes your right, and didn't the boys lose the football game?" Bianca said  
  
" Oh my they did , doesn't that mean their our slaves for today?" Lily said  
  
" Why it does, boys take us to our beds." The girls said together, and the boys huffed they were defeated once again by the girls. So the guys picked the girls up , and took them to bed. 


	56. AN:

A/n: Okay I know a lot of you want to know what is going on with Kym , and Bianca , but don't worry all will be revealed soon. You see , you can kinda tell because Kym is leaving hints , but don't worry , you'll find out real soon. Now I know some think James, and Kym got over their parents deaths, but actually if you read they just started getting back to normal 2 months after , and that doesn't mean they are over it, they just realize that they cant do anything about it and must live there lives. Well if theres anymore questions, don't be afraid to ask. And thanks you all those reviews there great. Don't worry I'll keep writing spring break so maybe ill get year 7 over with. Well ttfn ta ta for now. 


	57. OH BAby,

" Boys!" The girls yelled the next morning. 2 minutes later the boys ran into the room.  
  
" What?" They questioned meanly because the girls just woke them up.  
  
" We want you to bring us some breakfast, and if you do anything to the breakfast, abstinence is your punishment." Lily said  
  
" Why are we going to get you anything anyways." James said  
  
" A little thing called losing a bet, and you being our slaves boys, now go." Bianca said  
  
" Oh yes Sirius I want pancakes, hash browns , bacon, lots of syrup, scrambled eggs, and lots of toast, oh and don't forget to bring up butter, jam, and ketchup." Kym said licking her lips  
  
" Are you pregnant women." Sirius said laughing at how much his girlfriend wanted to eat  
  
" Yes." Kym said straight out, and Sirius fainted " God, that was funny." Kym walked over to him and slapped him across the face " Now get up and get my food."  
  
" Yes , just bring a lot of everything boys." Lily said, and the boys left.  
  
" Kym your not pregnant right?" Bianca asked  
  
" No , not from what I know." Kym laughed  
  
" Yeah , because I would be scared to have a little Sirius or Kym running around." Bianca said  
  
" Yeah , I could see why that would be scary." Kym laughed. The boys brought up the food, and the girls ate. Now when everyone was surprised by how much Kym wanted to eat they were really surprised by how much Lily ate. She had 5 pancakes , 5 strips of bacon, 4 eggs, 7 pieces of toast, 4 sausages , hash browns, and 3 glasses of pumpkin juice.  
  
" What, I'm hungry. Oh Kym pass me the jam." Lily asked  
  
"For what Lily you ate all the toast." Kym asked  
  
" For my eggs." Lily said  
  
" Ewwwwww, Lily." They all said.  
  
" What." Lily asked innocently.  
  
" Right, well boys out so we can get ready, and thanks for the breakfast." Kym said, and kissed Sirius and kicked him out. The boys left, and Kym , and Bianca turned on Lily.  
  
" Is there something you would like to tell us?" Bianca asked  
  
" Umm , no , umm I don't think so." Lily said nervously  
  
" Really Lily, so theres nothing you want to tell us or maybe James." Kym asked  
  
' Umm, no." Lily said nervously tears coming out " Okay yes, I'm late."  
  
" Its okay Lily don't worry." Bianca said  
  
" How late are you." Kym asked  
  
" 2 weeks but , my period is weird sometimes, but im too scared to go get a pregnancy test." Lily cried  
  
" Lily don't worry , babe will figure it out." Bianca said  
  
" I know ,thank you I needed to tell someone , that's why I was crabby, and fighting with everyone that one day." Lily said and she looked at Kym who was slient " kym say something"  
  
" I'm going to hogsmeade so I can get you a pregnancy test, just to make sure. Don't worry babe everything will be fine , will be here to help you through it, and it's a good thing that you and my brother love each other." Kym smiled, and the girls made a group hug. " Now I need you guys to distract the boys, while I go , I shouldn't be gone to long." Kym smiled a warm , and encouraging smile to Lily, which made her smile " It'll be okay, I promise. Oh I cant wait, I'm going to be an aunt. I'll be it's favorite aunt." Kym smiled and got dressed and left. A couple minutes later the boys came in.  
  
" You guys still aren't dressed." James asked  
  
" No babe sorry." Lily smiled " Were getting there."  
  
" Fine hurry up." Remus said  
  
" Hey wheres Kym?" Sirius asked  
  
" Oh she's in the bathroom." Bianca said quickly " Well out boys be gone."  
  
" Okay were going." Remus said. The girls got dressed ,and went downstairs.  
  
" Hey." The said  
  
" Hey." The boys said " Wheres Kym?"  
  
" Oh she's still getting dressed, takes forever that girl. Well Remus I have a job for you, can you go , and get me a book from the muggle section in the library the book is called Hamlet." Bianca smiled , and Remus nodded  
  
" Oh and James, can you get me Chicken Soup for the mothers soul." Lily asked knowing the boys wouldn't think anything of it, and James nodded " Oh Sirius, Kym wants the book , Holes. Okay well bye boys." Lily said  
  
" Bye." The boys said, and walked out.  
  
" They were trying to get rid of us." Remus said  
  
" Probably." James said  
  
" Girls, I tell you cant live with them , cant live without them." Sirius said and the boys agreed and laughed.  
  
An hour and a half later the boys started walking back to the common room. They were held up because 1 they had never been to the muggle section of the library, and when they finally found it they got lost in the library. The next reason they found Snape, and Malfoy, and decided to turn their hair into green jello.  
  
" That was funny." Remus laughed  
  
" Yes, now I'm kinda hungry." James said  
  
" Yes, but I don't think I could ever eat jello again." Sirius said  
  
" It'll remind me of Snape." Peter said with disgust, and everyone laughed, right before they walked in they met up with Kym.  
  
" Hey babe whatcha doing." Sirius said  
  
" Umm , nothing , of course, what are you guys doing." Kym said really fast.  
  
" Umm we just came back from the library." James said suspiciously  
  
" Oh really I didn't know you guys knew where the library was." Kym laughed, and ran in the common room. " Hey Lily I got it here" Kym passed it to Lily who ran upstairs.  
  
" Now where is she going." James asked  
  
" The bathroom." Bianca said quickly  
  
" Okay , well we got your books." Sirius said  
  
" Thanks." Bianca said. 20 minutes later Lily came down. The boys were talking most likely planning a prank. The girls were talking about well what was happening with Lily.  
  
" Lily walked up to the girls and looked at them. " I did it, but I'm to scared to check." Lily said " Kym would you check for me?"  
  
" Lily of course , you want me to." Kym asked  
  
" Yes, you and Bianca are my sisters , and I want you to check." Lily said, and Kym nodded, and stood up , and went to the girls bathroom. 5 minutes later, Kym ran down the stairs and jumped in front of Lily and whispered , " I'm going to be an aunt." Lily smiled " I'm. I'm ." Lily said and fainted, luckily Kym and Bianca caught her.  
  
" Boys could we have some help." Kym asked , and James ran over and picked up Lily and laid her on the couch.  
  
" What happened?" James asked  
  
" Umm, lets see , umm Bianca's pregnant." Kym said  
  
" Well that's impossible Kym I'm a werewolf." Remus said  
  
" Damn it Bianca, why couldn't you date someone human , so I could use that excuse." Kym said " Ahh its not yours Remus."  
  
" Shut up Kym." Bianca smacked her " You see Lily is um well lets see , shes"  
  
" Tired, yeah tired, well boys it should be lunch time, why don't you go eat , and bring us up some food, Lily will be okay." Kym said and practically pushed the boys out of the room. A couple minutes later Lily woke up.  
  
" I'm going to be a mommy, I'm going to have the man of my dreams baby." Lily said dreamily " What do you think James will do. Wait what if he doesn't love me like I love him. Okay I wont tell James until I know he loves me, love me." Lily said  
  
" Lily he does love you ,and how can you hide this?" Bianca questioned  
  
" I don't know , but I don't want James to be with me just because I'm having his kid, I want him to be with me because he loves me, and he wont be able to make that decision, if he knows I'm pregnant." Lily said, " but I don't know how to hide it."  
  
" Umm I do." Kym piped up  
  
" What, how?" Lily and Bianca asked  
  
" Well there was this girl in Salem , and well she was pregnant , and she did this spell to make it look like she wasn't , she still was sick ,and ate a lot , but when you looked at her she looked like her normal self, and well she asked me to do the spell for her, and I did, I could do it for you when you start to show Lily. Which I don't think that you will show to much, but when you do , if that's what you want." Kym asked  
  
" Yes thank you , so much Kym ,I love you." Lily said, and jumped up and gave Kym a hug " I'm going to be a mommy." Lily said, and they all jumped up and down laughing giving each other hugs.  
  
" Well looks like your feeling alright." James said walking in with food. Lily smiled and went for the food " a little hungry are we?"  
  
" Yes , now give me food. Please." Lily said  
  
" Fine, I'm just happy your okay." James bent down and kissed Lily's forehead, she then grabbed the food, and started eating. " Okay it is really hot , someone open a window or something."  
  
" Lily its winter." Sirius said  
  
" point." Lily said  
  
" Yeah , you guys its really hot , open a window." Kym said , and Bianca agreed.  
  
" Fine." Remus said and opened a window. While everyone froze Lily was perfect.  
Soon Christmas arrived.  
  
" Ohh wake up its Christmas." Lily yelled after coming out of the bathroom, from morning sickness.  
  
" Great, go away." Kym yelled  
  
" No, get up Grouch." Lily yelled, and ran into the boys room.  
  
" Wake up boys its Christmas." Lily yelled and none of the boys moved so Lily started to sing " Jingle bells, Batman smells, robin laid an egg, the bat mobile lost a wheel ,and joker got away , hey."  
  
" Beautiful song babe." James yelled  
  
" Thank you." Lily bowed, " Now get up Christmas."  
  
"Christmas." The boys said at once and jumped up they looked at each other then Lily " Presents."  
  
" Come on boys get down here." Bianca yelled " Oh Sirius get your girlfriend she's to heavy to pick up and drag down here." Bianca yelled  
  
" Oh so I'm fat now , thanks my self esteem went down 20 points because of you thank you very much." Kym yelled from the girls room. Sirius walked in the girls dorm picked up Kym didn't even try to talk her into coming down , and brought her down stairs. She was bundled up in blankets , and looking mad. " You know Christmas isn't only in the morning."  
  
" Yep , but it wouldn't be Christmas without having to drag you out of bed." Lily said ,and everyone agreed.  
  
" Shut up, it's not my fault I want to actually sleep." Kym snuffled  
  
" Okay presents time." Bianca said , and everyone ripped their presents open, except Kym who fell back asleep.  
  
Peter got a herbology book from Lily, a prank book from James, dungbombs from Sirius, a mixed candies from Remus and Bianca, and a rat from Kym.  
  
" Kym a rat." Peter said, and Sirius pushed Kym over  
  
" What." Kym growled  
  
" You got Peter a rat." Sirius said  
  
" Yes, a friend ,what I thought it was cute, you can call her wormtailia." Kym laughed at her own joke  
  
" Actually that is cute Kym, damn to bad you thought of it." Lily said  
  
" I know , I know." Kym smiled and finally gathered her presents.  
  
Bianca got dungbombs from Sirius, a prank book from James the same as Peter, Peter got her an ugly green shirt that said number 1 witch, which she told Peter was beautiful. Lily got her make up, and Kym a new halter top with matching pants, Remus got her a beautiful promise ring.  
  
" Oh its beautiful." Bianca said crying and hugging Remus  
  
" So you like it." Remus said  
  
" No, I love it." Bianca said and kissed her sweet boyfriend  
  
Remus got dungbombs from Sirius, a prank book from James , candies from Peter, Lily got him a DADA book , and Kym got him a minuter statue of a famous werewolf that was actually liked.  
  
" What I heard that guy was cool , though not as cool , as my buddy Remus." Kym smiled  
  
" Thanks Kym." Remus said  
  
" Anytime." Kym smiled  
  
Bianca got Remus a DADA book, candies, new cologne , and a photo album of everyone together, and them two, and just her.  
  
" Oh I love it." Remus said  
  
" Remus you sounded girly there." Kym pointed out  
  
" Shut up." Remus said  
  
" Well she's right." James laughed, and Remus threw a pillow at him.  
  
Kym's turn. She got from James a new stereo for her car, Remus got her softball highlights book, Peter bought her a shirt that looked like Bianca's but it was yellow, Bianca got her some boots that Kym said she wanted she called them her kick ass boots, and Lily got her a photo album of the group , a new outfit, and a frame that says best friends forever with the three girls in the picture.  
  
" Sirius I swear if I get dungbombs I will kill you." Kym said  
  
" Right baby." Sirius said, and Kym opened her present and found dungbombs, but instead of killing him she sat there and opened her other presents.  
  
Sirius got from James, a new broom, Remus 3 different prank books, Peter candies, Bianca prank supplies, Lily got him a shirt that said trespassers not allowed on the back it saws beware of girlfriend. Kym got him boxers, new cologne, his favorite Qudditch team sweatshirt, a dog collar, and a leash, she also got him dog treats.  
  
" Kym cute very cute." Sirius laughed  
  
" Wait I have one more." Kym smiled and went upstairs and brought down a husky puppy. " I saw him he was so cute so I got him for you."  
  
" Oh he's a cute, but how are you suppose to keep him here, dogs aren't allowed." Lily asked while everyone petted the dog.  
  
" Simple spell thank you, everyone looks at him but us sees a cat , we see a dog." Kym smiled  
  
" oh so the collar and leash is for him?" Sirius laughed  
  
" No those are for you I already got my baby a collar didn't I , yes, I did. Come here Aragon." Kym whistled and the puppy jumped in her lap. " Yes I trained you and Sirius very well didn't I."  
  
" I am hurt, I am not an animal." Sirius said, and everyone looked at him " Okay maybe I am, but I like him."  
  
" Good, because I bought him for me , but just to say he's yours." Kym smiled " but I don't know if you deserve him , because I got dungbombs for Christmas."  
  
" Right so , Lily what did you get?" James said bailing Sirius out, which Sirius mouthed a thank you.  
  
Lily got from Peter a red shirt that clashed with her hair that matched Bianca's ,and Kym's. From Remus she got an advanced charms book, Bianca an friends album , and some make up. From Sirius dungbombs, from Kym she got a cool magic journal , clothes, and a big box.  
  
" Oh whats in there Kym?" Lily asked while opening it to find another smaller box, then another small box, than another small box, and well 5 boxes later she found a ring box and inside it said ' whats nice and comfortable for a baby to sleep in?" Love Kym and Bianca. Lily looked up and had tears in her eyes. " Thank you so much you guys." Lily said crying and the boys were just looking at them like they were crazy.  
  
" Will show it to you later." Kym whispered ,and Lily nodded and got up.  
  
Last James gift to Lily, she eyed him carefully as he jumped up and down anxiously waiting for her to open the present. When she opened it she saw the most beautiful thing she has ever seen, it was a silver lily but the flower was outlined with white diamonds, the leaves were outlined with green gems, and it opened up and there was a picture of Lily and James, and on the back it said Lily and James forever.  
  
" I loved it James." Lily said with tears.  
  
" Don't cry Lily." James said, and Kym and Bianca laughed if they only knew why she was crying because here hormones were wild and emotions too. The smallest things she would cry over.  
  
" I'm just so happy." Lily cried  
  
James got from Remus a book on becoming an Aurora, Peter a cleaning broomstick kit , Sirius got him prank stuff , and a broomstick signed by James favorite Qudditch player Joe Queen.  
  
" Wait a minute. You must be kidding me , you got my brother something other than dungbombs but you didn't get your girlfriend, something different." Kym yelled ,and Sirius flinched in fear. After that Kym suck Aragon on him , which Sirius had to run and hide in his dorm.  
  
Bianca got him an advanced Transfiguration book , Kym got him how not to screw up being head boy book, and a picture of him Kym , and their parents in Hawaii, in a frame that said Family. Lily got him new cologne , some shirts, boxers, and because of Kym a statue of a doe.  
  
" A doe." James questioned  
  
" Don't look at me look at Kym." Lily said and pointed to an innocent Kym.  
  
" Fine, just think of it as if lily turned into a doe she would look like that kind of thing. What?" Kym asked  
  
" Nothing Kym , nothing at all." James said shaking his head " oh and I think Sirius learned him lesson, you can call Aragon off him."  
  
" Should I " Kym laughed then they heard 2 different barking "Sirius if you hurt my dog you will be in the dog house for a long time."  
  
" Fine , just tell him to leave me alone." Sirius whined  
  
" fine, Aragon come here pups, be nice to Sirius." Kym said and the dog walked back down. " You deserve it."  
  
" Hey why don't we go and get some breakfast?" Lily asked and everyone went down and ate breakfast, and lily ate almost everything there times 2.  
  
" Damn Lil your always hungry now." Sirius pointed out  
  
" Growth spur." Lily stated  
  
" A little late for a growth spur." Remus said  
  
" Maybe , maybe not." Lily said and stuffed a whole pancake in her mouth.  
  
Later that evening Kym wasn't talking to Sirius, Bianca , Remus, and James were playing with Aragon, Sirius was trying to make Kym talk to him ,and Lily was stuffing her face with food.  
  
" Babe I think that's enough food." James stated as his girlfriend just ate her 5 th box of every flavor beans.  
  
" I'm hungry, so what are you saying I'm getting fat because I'm eating a lot, well you know what Potter, maybe I will get fat just to piss you off. Got it so go down to the kitchens and get me some dam ice cream and tuna before I bit your head off." Lily yelled at James, who was stunned he didn't mean it that way, but complied and the guys left.  
  
" Lily breath your hormones are going hay wire you need to relax." Bianca said  
  
" I am relaxed." Lily said fiercely  
  
" I know, Lily just breath babe." Kym laughed  
  
" I'm okay, but I'm not fat am I really do I look that bad." Lily started crying now  
  
" Lily your not fat, and you look great." Kym said  
  
" No, everybody knows it you guys just wont say it you know I'm fat, and ugly , but I understand why you don't want to hang out with me. " Lily said baling.  
  
" Lily I think the boys are back with your food." Bianca said  
  
" So quick." Lily asked  
  
" I think you scared the living begezers out of them so I think they took the shortcut." Kym smiled this made Lily happy so she started laughing  
  
" Here babe, are you okay." James asked handing her the ice cream and tuna which she mixed together, and ate while everyone was disgusted.  
  
" Now that Lily has made me want to throw up , I think I'll go to bed ,night everyone." Kym said and started walking. 10 minutes later Lily and Bianca went to bed and went to sleep. 20 minutes after that a certain Mr. Black walked in and woke Kym up.  
  
" Kym , baby, wake up." Sirius said poking Kym, and trying to hold back a growling puppy.  
  
" What do you want?" Kym mumbled  
  
" I have something for you but you have to get up." Sirius said and Kym got up. Sirius took her hand and led her out of her room , and out of the common room where he put a blindfold on her ,and took her to their special room. He let go of her , and told her to take off her blindfold , and when she did she saw candles all over, and Sirius on his knee.  
  
" What are you doing." Kym asked careful not to cry  
  
" Kymberly Potter, we have been together for 3 years since today, and you're the only women that I have learned to love. You brighten my day when ever your by me, no matter how sad I am. When I was stupid you stood by me, and when I made the biggest mistake of my life by letting you go , you came back to me, but Kymberly Potter I wont make that mistake again, I cant. So I brought you here to ask you to be mine, to let me take care of you, and stand by you the rest of your life. Kymberly Potter please say that you will give me the honor of being your husband so I can show the world my love to you. I don't care if I die tomorrow, as long as you say you will marry me I will die a happy man, so please Kym please say you'll be mine forever Sirius said almost crying.  
  
" I - I can't say I'll be your for forever." Kym said with a tear coming down ,and Sirius just looked at her, as she got on her knee and looked him right in the eye " because even in death I will be yours, I will love you for eternity, my heart has always ,and will always be yours Sirius, so yes, I'll marry you." It took Sirius a minute to realize she said yes but when she did he jumped up and twirled her around. " I Love you Kymberly Potter."  
  
" Good, now let me see my ring already." Kym laughed as Sirius put her down and opened the box. It was a beautiful ring it was a princess cut diamond with little diamonds surround it. " Good choice." Kym smiled and kissed her now fiancé. " So this is my Christmas present?'  
  
" Yes, and this." Sirius said and grabbed another box from the bed, and inside was a necklace with an eagle on it. It was breath taking. " Thank you Sirius, I love it."  
  
" I thought you would , you always said you feel free when you fly, and this necklace just makes you feel free." Sirius said kissing Kym on the nose. Then kissing her neck  
  
" Are you trying to feel me up Mr. Black." Kym asked  
  
" Maybe future Mrs. Black , what do you think." Sirius asked , and Kym nodded , and led him to the bed. 


	58. I'm a daddy, another proposal

The next morning the two lovebirds snuck into their rooms, and got a little bit of sleep.  
  
" Kym, wake up." Lily said " it's already 1, and Sirius is bouncing off the walls because he wants to tell us all something , but he said you have to be there."  
  
" Don't wanna get up to early." Kym mumbled  
  
" Kym get your butt up right now." Sirius yelled  
  
" You don't scare me Mr. Black , so don't think by you yelling at me that I will get up." Kym yelled  
  
" Kymberly Potter get your ass up right now, before I put your kick ass boots on and kick your ass all the way down the stairs." Lily said to Kym  
  
" Gosh Lily you don't have to be so mean about it, I'm getting up. Damn you scare the hell out of me." Kym said " Spawn of Satan ahhhh." And Lily kicked Kym.  
  
" Hey Kym whats on your finger?" Lily asked as Kym pushed Lily away from her.  
  
" That's for me to know ,and you to find out, but if your going to be so mean , then I'm not going to tell you." Kym teased  
  
" Ohhhh tell me , tell me." Lily said, and ran to the couch " See me be a good girl."  
  
" Well Bianca Peter , you're the only two sane people around here left." Kym stated while walking down the stairs in sweats a tank top, and her hair up with no make up. While everyone else was dressed, hair done, and make done for all those who wore it. " I think I should get dressed, everybody else is , and I'm still in slippers."  
  
" No , now sit , and talk." Lily said and pushed Kym to Sirius, who pulled Kym into his lap." So whats the news?"  
  
" Well , lets see Sirius asked me to marry him." Kym said like it was something they heard all the time  
  
" What did you say?" Peter asked and everyone looked at him  
  
" Peter, I said no , but I wanted the ring still." Kym said sarcastically  
  
" Oh then why are you on his lap?" Peter asked  
  
" Peter I was kidding I am marrying Sirius, if I don't kill him before the wedding." Kym smiled at Sirius , and everybody else. Lily and Bianca jumped on Kym and gave her a big hug, while the boys shook hands and congratulated Sirius, and James threatened him.  
  
" Okay now we can eat lunch right, because I have been waiting a long time for you to get up and I'm really hungry." Lily stated , and everyone shook there heads " What?"  
  
" Lily , Lily lets go." Kym said  
  
" Kym don't you want to get dressed, at least put a bra on." Lily stated  
  
" Oh now you guys want me to get dressed, but no I don't think so lets hope it's not cold down there." Kym laughed, and Sirius summoned a sweater.  
  
" Sorry, but no free shows today." Sirius said handing Kym his sweater that she bought him for Christmas.  
  
" No fun, well lets go eat before Lily eats Peter, she's looking at him rather weirdly." Kym said pointing to Lily who was licking her lips while looking at Peter. " Come now Lily lets go get you lunch."  
  
" Good, I thought I might actually have to eat Peter." Lily stated the girls walked in the front while the boys walked behind the girls talking about guy stuff.  
  
" Lily I think you need to tell James, because the longer you wait the more pissed he's going to be." Kym stated  
  
" true Lily , I don't think this baby will change how he feels about you, he already loves you, he's probably already bought you an engagement ring." Bianca said  
  
" yeah really I think James would get married before Sirius really, so I bet you he'll ask soon, so just tell him so he can be there for you, and he doesn't think your turning into a pig." Kym laughed  
  
" I know , I want to tell him but I'm scared what if he leaves me, what if everyone at school finds out, what if tomorrow he tells me he found someone prettier, or that he's not ready for a kid so he cant be with me." Lily said almost crying  
  
" Lily what if he says that this is the happiest day of his life, what if he says will you be my wife and the mother of my child, what if he is so happy because the woman he loves is having his child. Lily stop trying to hide behind the what ifs and face it my brother loves you, and he deserves to know, he wont leave you and you know it, and I know you just want him to live life like a normal 17 year old , but Lily it's not fair on you to take in all this ,and yes were here, it's harder not having the man you love by you. You need to tell him, because the longer you wait the harder it'll be, and it'll be weird if one day your fine and the next a baby is coming out of you." Kym said to the crying Lily who stifled a laugh  
  
" She's right Lily , you need to take a chance that he'll be there , because I believe he will , and so does Kym, and I think Kym would kill him if he left you. Lily that man behind you loves you so much he would give his life up for you just to make you happy , and you know what him knowing that the woman he loves is having his child will make him so happy, and maybe make him hurry up and propose. So lily take the chance tell him tonight." Bianca said , and the girls stopped and Lily nodded in agreement she would tell James tonight, and then they hugged.  
  
" Kym can you tell James to meet me in our special room , at 800?" Lily asked  
  
" But of course my lady." Kym bowed and let the girls pass her.  
  
" James oh dearest brother , I need to speak with you." Kym said , and the guys left the siblings.  
  
" What sister dearest?" James asked  
  
" Okay 1st thing Lily wants you to meet her in your special room at 800, because she has some vital news she needs to tell you. 2nd if you hurt her I will beat you up , I love you brother but she's more fragile than you so please don't do anything stupid , just think out what she has told you okay before you say anything, and be careful on what you say she's very sensitive if you haven't noticed." Kym said  
  
" Okay, sure. What does she need to tell me." James asked  
  
" My lips are sealed , I don't know a word." Kym said and zipped her lips and locked it and threw the key, and then she walked to the Great Hall and motioned James to follow her. They walked in and sat at their table.  
  
" excuse me students I have an announcement. Brittney or now she wants to be called Narcissa and Luscious are engaged. Now lets have everyone congratulate them." Dumbledore said dully and like Dumbledore said it the hall said it.  
  
" I cant believe there getting married, well they deserve each other." Lily said flat out " Both are ugly , brainless, goones if you ask me , and deserve to be burned at a stake."  
  
" Feisty aren't we babe." James asked  
  
" very, hey where did Sirius go, he was buttering my roll , for me." Lily asked  
  
" Lily you actually let Sirius butter your roll, are you feeling okay?" Remus asked  
  
" Yes, just hungry." Lily stated and reached over to Sirius' plate and took the roll.  
  
" Where did Sirius go?" Kym asked  
  
" To talk to Professor Dumbledore." Peter said with his mouth full  
  
" Disgusting Peter." Lily said with her mouth full.  
  
" Digusting Lily , and Peter." Bianca laughed , as did the rest of the group, and both ( Lily , and Peter just shrugged.)  
  
" Sirius Black what did you do?" Kym asked meanly staring evilly at her fiancé.  
  
" Not much." Sirius smiled smugly.  
  
" Sorry to disturb you students again but I have another happy announcement , it has come to my attention that there is another engaged couple, Ms. Kymberly Potter, and a Mr. Sirius Black. Might I say Congratulations and thank God someone has been found to actually volunteer to have Mr. Black." Dumbledore smiled  
  
" I know it'll be hell but I figure it might actually be worth it." Kym yelled  
  
" Hey I would take Sirius any day." A 6th year yelled  
  
" Okay you take him for 2 hours and you'll be begging for me to take him back trust me, you have to have lots of patience to just be friends with Sirius, let alone be his girlfriend." Kym said and Sirius looked hurt " What, you know it's the truth , hey be lucky you found someone that can actually stand you. I don't know but it's a Potter gene or something if you ask me."  
  
" Kym couldn't handle me having the thunder you just had to go and steal it didn't you." Brittney or now Narcissa ( Brittney's middle name ) yelled  
  
" Brittney you had no thunder for Kym to steal, no one cares about your stupid engagement, half the decent people you invite wouldn't show up , Kym got more thunder by just walking into the Great Hall than you have in your whole life, now Peter pass me the chicken" Lily said  
  
" At least I'm not fat." Brittney said  
  
" Look in the mirror you fat wanna be penny whore cow." Kym yelled she knew that Lily was very sensitive about this fact. Lily had now grabbed her knife.  
  
" What did you say penny whore cow." Narcissa yelled at kym  
  
" Well obviously you heard me since you copied what I just called you because you have no freaking comebacks." Kym yelled, and Brittney got up , which caused Kym to get up , and meet her half way, in front of the door halls.  
  
" You know no matter how much you protect her , Brad , and my master will get her. So stop it and just let it happen." Brittney whispered in Kym's ear. Kym looked at Dumbledore who understood , what Kym was about to do, and nodded , which meant do what you have to. Kym grabbed Brittney and threw her out of the hall , and shut the doors.  
  
" Shit." The group yelled and ran to the doors. " Um Dumbledore the doors wont open."  
  
" I know, I locked it." Dumbeldore smiled  
  
" Um you do know that Ms. Potter is about to beat up , you know I do not know that girls last name, um well Narcissa right, headmaster." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
" She will not beat her up , she's doing something else. No worries now everyone eat." Dumbledore pretty much commanded, and everyone ate.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
" Where is he?" Kym asked  
  
" Wheres who?" Narcissa asked  
  
" Brad , you know who , where is he hiding." Kym said pushing Narcissa into a wall.  
  
" Not gonna tell." Narcissa said , then someone walked up behind them.  
  
"Looking for me love." Brad said coming behind them.  
  
" Actually I was." Kym said turning around and seeing Brad " Leave Hogwarts when you can , because I will kill you , or actually I think I should that's the only way to get a hold of you isn't it."  
  
" Kym , Kym , haven't I taught you anything evil always wins, so come to our side, and bring your brother with you, and let the rest die they don't matter, you can be strong , Voldermorts right hand girl, my girl." Brad said " Let go of Narcissa now Kym." Kym let go but punched her to knock her out. " Now that wasn't very nice now was it."  
  
" I only give what people deserve and you deserve death." Kym said watching Brad's every move.  
  
" NO not now Kym , you've had your chance to chose the winning side, and you didn't, oh and AJ's dead, you remember that day you came back to get your stuff , well that's when I killed her." Brad smiled  
  
" I hate you, you scum, so why don't we get this over with, and let me kill you." Kym said  
  
" Over confident, aren't we, but no not now, there will be a time ,and place, and after I kill you, your friends will be easy targets, because that's who my master wants dead, and what my master wants will happen, but I don't think I will be the one to die when that day comes, which is very soon." Brad said  
  
" Oh don't worry you will die , even if I have to die with you. I'm ready for that day , and will take pleasure in killing you, but you will not have the pleasure of laying a finger on one of my friends." Kym said determined  
  
" Right, cant you just smell it , all the death that will happen so soon, I just cant wait, but to bad you will be wasted you could have been great , but you chose the losing side, my love, and for what friendship." Brad said  
  
" And love." Kym smiled  
  
" Love, you could have loved me, but now you'll die with that Sirius guy, as the rest of your friends. Good bye my love, see you soon." Brad said and all of the sudden smoke incased the room, and he was gone.  
  
" Nice muggle trick." Kym yelled. Kym turned and Narcissa was still out so she grabbed her arm, and dragged her on the floor, and kicked open the doors, dragged her in some then dropped her arm ,and walked to Dumbledore, she whispered something in his ear, and he nodded and walked to the doors of the great hall. Kym accidentally stepped on Brittney.  
  
" Okay students you may go , and do what you want , umm Mr. Malfoy will you be so kind to take your fiancé to the hospital wing. Now Ms. Potter please come with me." Kym turned to the crowd and waved with a bright smile, everyone shook their head, of course she would be happy to get suspended.  
  
Later that night Kym still hadn't shown up , and Lily was about to pass out because in about 20 minutes she was going to be telling James that he's a Dad, and she wasn't sure if she could. She loved Bianca , and knew she was trying to help , but she just couldn't feel relaxed with what she was saying, luckily Kym came back 10 minutes before she had to leave.  
  
" Kym your, not suspended are you?" Lily asked  
  
" No, not even in trouble, but that's sad news why I'm not so lets talk about you telling James he's a dad." Kym smiled ,and Lily ran to the bathroom to throw up. " Lillian Marie Evans you need to relax trust me no matter what James will stand by you, I think he'll be happy about this." Kym stated , and Lily came out looking really pale  
  
" I cant do this, I wont, night." Lily said and jumped into bed. Kym looked at Bianca and Bianca at Kym they already knew this was going to happen so they made Lily's blankets into a one way keyport to the room Lily and James were suppose to meet, and it's going to leave 30 seconds before James is suppose to be there.  
  
" Bye Lily." Kym and Bianca said  
  
" what?" Lily said and all of the sudden she landed in the room ,with James right in front of her.  
  
" Nice entrance my love." James said giving Lily a kiss.  
  
" Thank you, and remind me to kill your sister and Bianca for that one too." Lily said " So how was your day." Lily said trying to talk about something so what she wanted to talk about wouldn't come up.  
  
" Lily I was with you all day , so are you going to tell me what you wanted to talk to me about?" James asked suspiciously.  
  
" Okay I guess I have to." And james nodded " James you love me right, and you wouldn't leave me not matter what right?"  
  
" I would never leave you lily I couldn't, why what's wrong." James asked worried  
  
" Well you know how I've been hungry, and had weird mood swings , and stuff." Lily said  
  
" Yes, I've noticed that, but what does that have to do with anything?" James asked  
  
" Everything, you see James, the reason I've been acting like this is because , you see well, I'm , you well , okay this is the thing I'm , I'm " Lily stuttered  
  
" Your what?" James asked really confused  
  
" I'm (cough) pregnant (cough)." Lily coughed  
  
" What did you say , I swear I heard pregnant." James said , and he looked into Lily's eyes, which told her soul , and knew it was true. He stood there for a second then looked at Lily, and smiled the biggest smile he had ever made. " Your having my kid, were having a kid, the woman I love is having my kid." James yelled , then got on his knee " Lillian Evans will you please marry me?"  
  
" James don't ask me just because of the baby, I want you to marry me because you love me." Lily cried she knew this was going to happen.  
  
" Lily , I do love you, I would have asked you to marry me the first day we met ,but we were 11 year olds. Lil you have been my one and only, I have never loved another woman like I love you. I cant got through 2 minutes without thinking how wonderful you are , or how beautiful you are. When you sad, or hurt, or just lonely I want to just hold you forever. When your in my arms I know that no one else belongs there, and I just hate that I have to let go sooner or later. Lily you're my sun, you're the light in my day , I wake up happy every day knowing that I'll be able to see your smiling face, and now , now with our love we made something special, but I want to make you mine, I want me to be yours, so please say you'll marry me, please, not because I feel it's an obligation , but because I love you ,and I want to wake up every morning with you by my side. Please, if you didn't even tell me this I would have asked you, actually I was going to ask you yesterday but Sirius won the poker game." James laughed, and Lily just stood there stunned, all her what ifs didn't happen , and Kym was once again right, and she hated that, but she was also happy , the man she loved didn't reject her, he wanted her.  
  
" I was so afraid that you would leave me , after I told you this, I didn't know if you would stay around just because you felt the obligation or something, but you proved to me that I was wrong, James I love you, I always have when I'm with you everything just seems right, even though I'm 17 and pregnant it just seems right because its yours , and you proposing to me just seems right, so yes, James Harold Potter I will marry you, I will be yours, though I always have." Lily smiled and James leaped up and embraced Lily in a big hug then proceed to touch Lily's belly.  
  
" Your not showing even a little bit how far are you? James asked  
  
" 2 months." Lily said sheepishly  
  
" Oh , I'm sorry if you didn't believe I really loved you." James said  
  
" I knew you loved me , but if was just hard for me to put this on you ,so I made up excuses." Lily started crying " I'm sorry."  
  
" Lily don't cry, I'm happy you told me. " James said kissing his beautiful fiancé " how about we go and tell the group?"  
  
" Well the boys the girls know, there they ones who made me come." Lily smiled and the two walked back to the Gryffindor common room. The whole group were surprisingly the only ones in there except Peter wasn't there but no one really cared.  
  
" Okay we have an announcement for everyone though some know already." James said and looked at the girls who smiled they were right.  
  
" Umm well lets see first I'm engaged." Lily said and James coughed " oh sorry were engaged"  
  
" your Engaged too. Hell ya now Remus you have to ask Bianca, and get rid of that promise ring." Kym laughed and Remus threw the pillow at her,  
  
" Okay for the other news, well Lily's pregnant." James said and the boys just stood there stunned while Kym and Bianca checked out Lilys ring which was one huge diamond with a medium diamond on each side it was gorgeous.  
  
" I'm Godfather." Sirius piped up and Remus smacked his knee  
  
" Damn you got it quick on that one.'Remus smiled  
  
" I know, well congrats Prongs, and TigerLIly." Sirus said shaking hands with James and giving Lily a kiss on the cheek. Remus followed , Kym and Bianca gave James and Lily both hugs.  
  
" Well lily since he knows do you want me to take the spell off." Kym asked  
  
" What spell, what spell are you talking about? James asked  
  
" Well I didn't want anyone to know I was pregnant and I'm showing a little bit, and Kym knew this spell to make me not show and she has it on me right now." Lily stated  
  
" What, take it off right, now , what if the spell went wrong, and my kid, or you , or both got hurt what were you thinking. And you Kym putting it on her." James yelled  
  
" James relax I've done it many times." Kym said and everyone looked at her " Not for me , yeah I've been popping out babies without you knowing you crazy people, no for friends, but fine I'll take it off. Difekle Otheor." Kym said and the spell was taken off, now since Lily was wearing a revealing shirt you could tell she was pregnant kind of. The girls ran over , and put their hand on her stomach. When Kym put her hand on Lily's stomach something happened and she fainted.  
  
What Kym's seeing  
  
She's seeing the baby getting born. Lily and James name him Harry. Harry is only a couple weeks Sirius is holding him. He's one at his birthday party on a broom stick flying , lily almost fainting from fright. Halloween, sitting there with the scar. 11th birthday when he got the owl to Hogwarts. His first encounter with Voldermort. Him holding the golden snitch. Harry in 3rd year with Remus, Sirius, Peter as a rat, a red head , and a bushy haired girl in the whomping willow. Harry fighting Voldermort, Lily and James as shadows. Harry at some house meeting a 30 something women. Harry fighting Voldermort and his deatheaters with 6 other people, and one is Dumbledore.  
  
Back to reality  
  
" Kym wake up." Lily yelled while slapping her unconscious friend.  
  
" Shit, what should we do?" Bianca asked panicked  
  
" Nothing I'm fine, just doing what's in my daily job." Kym said  
  
" What scaring the living hell out of me." Lily said smacking Kym.  
  
" Not my fault your son.Ooops. Nevermind what I said." Kym smiled " So Remus you're a werewolf."  
  
" What did you say were having a boy, how did you know." Lily asked  
  
" Because I saw him." Kym smiled " I saw what he looks like, and what he becomes to be, but you'll see in due time."  
  
" You suck you get to see everything, I have the same power but I don't see anything." Lily whined  
  
" Oh you'll see something soon, I tell you that, but Lily this is a burden more than a gift, to know what will happen ,and at times, having no choice but to let it happen, is a great burden that I for one have to carry, but enough about burden your having a baby." Kym said the girls jumped around  
  
" Girls." The boys said  
  
" Hey , you got to love us." The girls said , and the boys nodded  
  
" Okay , bed Lily, you need rest." James said  
  
" Damn Lily sucks to be you James is going to be so protective of you now." Kym laughed  
  
" Shut up, James it's only 10." Lily whined  
  
" I don't care, to bed I said." James said  
  
" To bed he said, and then you can give him some head. Oh no he's red, maybe he wasn't fed, oh no I'm dead." Kym said running behind Sirius because her brother was about to kill her. " Protect me, please, your suppose to."  
  
" James don't worry about Kym ,I will punish her, now you take care of you pregnant fiancé." Sirius said turning to the backing away Kym, and pounced her turning into a dog and licking her. " Ewwwwww Sirius, doggy slobber. Oh okay stop." Kym yelled and Sirius turned back " man I need a shower."  
  
" Was that an invite." Sirius asked  
  
" We'll be leaving now." Remus said and the two went to the dorms.  
  
" It would have been if you hadn't slobbered all over me." Kym smiled and walked up stairs and jumped into the shower, and of course Sirius didn't listen and jumped in with her.  
  
" Sirius, what if Lily and Bianca hear?" Kym asked  
  
" Oh well , hey I'm in here for a shower, nothing else. I can not touch you." Sirius said  
  
" Really , you think so." Kym said, turning the water on she grabbed a wash cloth and started washing her body " oops silly me dropped my soap." Kym bent to pick it up and that's when Sirius lost it " told you couldn't resist me."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
" James I don't need you to make my bed , and put my pj's on for me I can do it my self at least for now I'm a big girl." Lily said  
  
" Hey I just want to make sure. So is there anything else you need , water, food, cards, me." James said with a smiled  
  
" Yes, you to either leave, and let me sleep, or get in bed , and let me sleep , now make a decision and make it quick before I kill you, and they wont put me in Azkaban because I am a pregnant girl with hay wire hormones." Lily smiled sweetly , and James jumped in. " That's what I thought , but you know what I want some water, no actually can you turn on some music too, it helps me get to sleep. James got up poured a glass of water, and turned the music on. He laid down and was about to fall asleep, when Lily called him " James it's hot open a window please." James got up and opened a window. Laid back down , and fell asleep , 20 minutes later Lily called him again , James it's to cold close the window please. So James got up and closed the window. " Lily is there anything else you would like before I go to sleep?"  
  
" No, I'm okay now." Lily smiled she was doing this just to piss James off and it was fun, she turned over and faced James, he had his eyes closed, but by the way he was breathing she knew he wasn't asleep.  
  
" Why are you staring at me?" James asked  
  
" No reason , just thinking about you, me, and are baby. Do you think will be happy?" Lily asked  
  
" no I know we will." James smiled and kissed his fiancé.  
  
" Yeah , me too. Goodnight James, I love you." Lily said , and she fell asleep with a soft snore. James waited a little while, then he kissed Lily good night, and then kissed her stomach.  
  
" Good night my loves." James whispered and fell asleep on Lily's stomach. 


	59. Memories, time, life

" Yeah , me too. Goodnight James, I love you." Lily said , and she fell asleep with a soft snore. James waited a little while, then he kissed Lily good night, and then kissed her stomach.  
  
" Good night my loves." James whispered and fell asleep on Lily's stomach. 10 minutes later Sirius, and Kym came out of the bathroom.  
  
" Oh that is so sweet. Sirius go to bed I'll be right there." Kym said  
  
" Why, and I'm not going to bed naked." Sirius said  
  
" I have boxers in my drawer take them, I'm getting my camera." Kym said and walked to the dresser and got her camera and took a picture of lily sleeping and James sleeping on her stomach. Then walked to her dresser pulled out some boxers and threw them to Sirius, then pulled out another pair and put them on with a tank top.  
  
" My I ask how you have boxers because these don't look like mine." Sirius questioned  
  
" That would be because there mine. I like boxers there comfortable for pjs, so I bought some , and there cute." Kym smiled  
  
" Only you." Sirius smiled  
  
" Yep , only me, I'm one of a kind." Kym said " Now go to sleep , and if any of you wake me up before 1 I will have to kill someone."  
  
" Okay , night." Sirius said , and laid down, while Kym jumped into bed and laid in his arms.  
  
Next couple of months.  
  
During the next couple of months the Marauders life were a living hell. James thanked his lucky stars every day that he didn't have to go through Lily alone. Every minute she would either cry, bite your head off, or laugh her head off, but one thing could trigger off something. When she ate she ate the nastiest things possible, tuna and ice cream, pickles and chicken, peanut butter with eggs and salad. One time she was so hungry she almost ate one of Peter's arms luckily for Peter, Kym jumped and pushed Peter out of the way , but in the end she got a nasty bite. Lily decided to let Hogwarts know about her pregnancy, but for some reason they weren't disappointed about it , actually a lot of the teachers were excited especially Dumbledore he was always happy , and making sure Lily was okay. Narcissa , and Tabatha made fun of Lily , and unluckily for them Lily heard , and flipped out of them , and scared the living day lights out of them that when ever they saw her they put there heads down and ran. Everyone loved it.  
  
One morning in May.  
  
"Kym wake up." Lily said cheerfully this was her daily routine to wake up happy and clean , then wake the girls up then the boys.  
  
" I cant , Lily I feel like crap I think I'm sick." Kym said coughing ( not faking it)  
  
" Let me see." Lily said, because she all of the sudden got maternal instincts " oh my Kym your hot, let me take your temperature." Lily said and said a charm and looked at her wand " 100.1, you need to go to the hospital wing."  
  
" cant, remember Madame P, is off , she had to go to some convention, and the person covering for her is Professor Pippy he'll make my life even more hell, just let me die in peace here, and you should not be by me what if I'm contagious, go away, I'll be fine by myself, you have classes." Kym said coughing  
  
" Your right I shouldn't be close to you, I'm sorry kym , I'll send Sirius." Lily said  
  
" Lily do not send Sirius , anyone but him." Kym pleaded.  
  
" Okay, well let me wake Bianca up, then when I got to breakfast , I'll go to the kitchens and have one of the elves bring up some soup." Lily said, then she walked to Bianca woke her up. Both girls got dressed ,and left for breakfast. 10 minutes after they left , a 6th year Gryffindor came in.  
  
" Oh good I caught one of you, umm I have the year books, can I leave them with you to give to the Marauders , and Lily and Bianca." The girls asked  
  
" Yeah that's fine, thanks, just put them over there." Kym said pointing to a work table, the girl did that and put them down, and left. Kym got up , and grabbed the one with her name on it , and looked at all the pictures, and saying , and what everone wanted to become. Then she got an idea , and hid all the groups yearbooks, and hers, and went to sleep , after summoning all the other girls blankets and putting them on her.  
  
At lunch the group decided to visit the sick child, and when they got in there they found her bundled up in like 20 blankets.  
  
"Are you warm enough?" James asked  
  
" No." Kym mumbled " I feel like crap, but you still feel the need to make fun of me."  
  
" James Potter, apologize right now cant you see your sister is sick." Lily yelled  
  
" Yes mother." James said and Lily slapped him " Sorry Kym." But she was sleeping again.  
  
" Hey you guys I don't see the yearbooks any where , and the girl said she put them in here." Remus said  
  
" Oh well will get them later, lets go eat, and quick we have like 23 minutes before we have potions." Bianca stated and the group left  
  
" Get better babe." Sirius yelled , and Kym growled  
  
Potions.  
  
" Late, late, wait a minute now where is Ms. Loud mouth?" Professor Pippy asked  
  
" She's sick sir." Lily said  
  
" Sick my ass, she's sick." Snape said  
  
" Your ass would make anyone sick snape." Sirius said and the whole Gryffindor side started laughing  
  
" Silence." Professor Pippy yelled he grabbed some floo powder , and threw it in , and stuck his head in " Kymberly Potter you better get in my class in 10 minutes or I will fail you, and that is a promise."  
  
" Sir, she's really sick." Bianca said  
  
" Sit, down all of you or I will fail you too." Professor Pippy yelled, and they sat, though he was testing Lily's hormones right there. 10 minutes and 1 second later.  
  
" Your late." Professor Pippy yelled at the entering Kym " And your not in uniform." She wasn't she was in an old sweater with sweats and her hair was up with no make up, and slippers  
  
" Yeah, well 10 minutes didn't give me enough time to get dressed, for this special occasion. Now what the hell do you want , do you want to kill me quicker or something?" Kym asked  
  
" No, you are faking sick , and I will not let you get away with it, now sit." Professor Pippy said, and Kym walked , and sat down at his desk " What are you doing?'  
  
" Well you are such a giver , you know not wanting me to miss all the fun , and all , well you know what I'm a giver to so I don't want you to miss all the fun either , so I'll just leave my germs so you can get sick , and have all the fun." Kym said sitting in his chair coughing on her hands then putting them on the arm rest. Then she stood up and sat down in a seat right in front of his desk. After that he explained the potion, and told everyone to start, while he was cleaning up Peters messed up potion , Kym grabbed some floo powder and went back to the common room ,and up to bed without anyone noticing.  
  
" Ms. Potter lets see your potion." Profesoor Pippy said  
  
" Hey where did she go." Everyone asked  
  
" Ohh damn that girl , I'll be talking to Albus about this." Professor Pippy said ,and the bell rang, and everyone ran off to their next class, and for the Gryffindors it was charms.  
  
" How did she get out of there?" Lily asked  
  
" No idea , but no one knows what that girl is able to do." Bianca said , and the group nodded in agreement.  
  
After dinner everyone went up to see Kym, and she looked a lot better.  
  
" Oh I'm not sick anymore Dumbledore came for a visit and I guess he knows a good potion to get rid of the flu. Oh you guys your yearbooks are on the table." Kym said pointing to a table " Now lets go downstairs."  
  
" Okay." Everyone said and they grabbed their yearbooks and went down stairs but when they went down there to look in their yearbooks they didn't have time right when they opened them a load of people came up asking to sign it , and if they would sign theirs so of course they did.  
  
So sadly the group didn't see their yearbooks until the 2 days before graduation.  
  
That morning.  
  
" So Lily did you get your results for the NEWTS?" Kym asked when the girls were getting ready for the day.  
  
" Um ,yeah but I didn't open it yet, what about you gals?" Lily asked  
  
" Yea, but same, lets open them together." Bianca suggested , and the girls nodded and grabbed their envelops. " 1, 2, 3." And the girls opened them and read them .  
  
" YES!YES! I got all 20 , I got all 20." Lily yelled  
  
" Great job TigerLIly , I told you not to worry about it. Well I got 19, thank you very much." Kym said and Lily glared at her, Lily study for this since 3rd year, and Kym studies a little bit the night before and got 19.  
  
" Lets see I got 17 , pretty damn good, I lost a point in potions." Bianca said  
  
" Same with me one of the questions on his paper said The serum potion is a potion to kill the ugliest of ugliest beasts, what beast is this?, and I put Professor Pippy." Kym laughed  
  
" you didn't." Lily said  
  
" Oh I did." Kym laughed, and all the girls started laughing  
  
" Man I wish I would have thought of that." James said walking in  
  
" Sorry dear brother , but your just not smart enough to think of things like that." Kym smiled and Jamesput her in a headlock.  
  
" Really say James is the smartest, bravest, coolest twin. Say it." James said , but instead of saying it Kym grabbed his arm , and twisted it, and pinned him to the ground.  
  
" Now say that Kym is the smartest, bravest, coolest, and best looking twin." Kym smiled triumphantly, but instead , James twisted and pinned her, but luckily Kym's knight in shinning armor came to her rescue and Lily slapped James with a pillow.  
  
" Don't pick on my friend." Lily said , while James glared at his fiancé who just laughed at him. " So babe what did you get on your NEWTS?"  
  
" 19 thank you very much." James said and yet again Lily glared at him because like Kym he didn't study at all.  
  
" Hey James that's the same as me 19, only reason I missed one in potions the question was serum potion is used to kill the ugliest of ugliest beasts whats this beast called , and I put Professor Pippy." Sirius said walking in  
  
" Did you copy off of Kym?" Lily asked  
  
" no why?" Sirius asked looking at Kym  
  
" I put the same thing." Kym laughed  
  
" I'm just happy there over, so what are we going to do today?" Bianca asked  
  
" Well we have rehearsal and after that James and I have head boy, and girl duties , but later nothing." Lily stated while trying to bend over and pick up one of her shoes. This was a funny sight because Lily is 6 months pregnant , and is pretty big, so she was having trouble picking up the shoe. " Will you all stop watching the pregnant girl try to bend ,and pick it up for me, damn it." James jumped up and bent and picked up the shoe. " Thank you, now was that hard, and I don't want to hear you complain you did this to me, just be lucky I don't kill you."  
  
" I love you too, dear." James said sweetly then looking at him magical watch " oh sheeznicks were late lets go crew."  
  
" Okay lets go, come here my faithful steed." Kym yelled , and pointed to Sirius, who walked over to her, and Kym jumped on his back  
  
" What would you do with out me?" Sirius asked  
  
" Umm call someone else to be my faithful steed duuhhhh." Kym said ,and they walked down to the great hall to practice for graduation.  
  
Later that night.  
  
" Well hello Lily." Kym said to the grumpy Lily walking into the common room.  
  
" Yeah, hi. You know what my feet are killing me, and I tell your brother and you know what he tells me , then maybe you should massage my feet. Idiot I'm having an idiots baby." Lily said sitting on the couch ,and putting her head in Kym's lap.  
  
" I tried to tell you but you wanted him." Kym laughed  
  
" He's your twin ,do something about it." Lily whined  
  
" lily you see , he's my twin , I was forced to be related to him, your doing it on your own free will." Kym stated  
  
" Kym if I wasn't so tired I would grab a pillow and hit you, remind me later." Lily chuckled  
  
" Ok Lily ." Kym laughed " Oh look we got back our yearbooks back."  
  
" oh cool I want to look in it." Lily said  
  
" no, sorry Lily but we'll I have everyone's yearbook right now, then its Remus, Peter, Sirius's , yours, James, then Kym's turn to sign it, so you will get it when you can." Bianca said , and went off to sign the year books.  
  
" man , will I ever be allowed to look at my own yearbook?" Lily asked  
  
" Nope sorry. So Lily did you write your speech for graduation tomorrow?" Kym asked , at this Lily shot up  
  
" Shit, oh no I forgot, I have to go , and write it , bye." Lily said , and got up as quick as a 6 month pregnant woman could, and went to the room, to write her speech. Just then James walked in.  
  
" Where is she?" James asked  
  
"Oh your in trouble you better get up there , and start massaging her feet." Kym stated  
  
" Man was she that mad , I was just kidding." James whined and sat down " I don't know if I can handle this Kym, I'm trying really but everything I do is wrong, or upsets her."  
  
" James everything your doing for her is helping her, she is so thankful that you stood by her , she loves you, and cant believe you stood by her, and you doing everything for her is helping her so much, so shut up , and go help your fiancé relax because she forgot to write her speech." Kym smiled and James kissed her on the cheek.  
  
" Thanks sis." James said and ran up the stairs  
  
" that's why I'm here to help all of you." Kym said to herself. While all her friends signed yearbooks, and wrote their speeches because it turned out James forgot to sign his too she sat there looking at the fire thinking. It was 3 and Kym still hadn't gone to bed. Lily who was up from well morning sickness, saw Kym's bed empty so she went down to the common room , to find out where she was.  
  
" Kym." Lily whispered, and Kym turned  
  
" Lily what are you doing up you need your sleep." Kym said  
  
" Morning sickness, and who ever came up with that name should die I tell you." Lily said sitting by Kym , and they both chuckled " So are you going to tell me why your up so late, or do I have to beat it out of you."  
  
" I'm just thinking." Kym said  
  
" I figured that , about what?'' Lily asked  
  
" Life, and everything about it." Kym said  
  
" What do you mean?" Lily asked  
  
" Lily , when we are born we already start to die, when you die, you would want to go out with everyone looking up to you, wouldn't you want that, to be a hero." Kym asked  
  
" Of course who wouldn't want to die , like a hero, but what does this have to do with anything." Lily asked  
  
" Okay I have a problem ,well its my friends right, she was this girl who wrote me the letter the other day. Okay well she's dieing you could say , and she knows she only has like a couple days to live, and this guy asked her to marry him , she said yes, but she's afraid that it might of hurt him more that way then saying no , and let him be free, what do you think?" Kym asked  
  
" I think the guy would be happier knowing that the woman loved him , then the woman didn't , and died without him knowing the truth." Lily stated  
  
" Good, that's what I thought." Kym said and they stayed quiet for a while " You know we go through life the same direction, but it's the people we meet that change the course of our direction."  
  
" What do you mean?" Lily asked confused  
  
" Don't you ever wonder what would have happened if you and me didn't meet that day at the park. Don't you wonder if we would have been friends, if you and James would've gotten together. I don't know it just seems life is so confusing ,and if you make this decision this will happen , but if you make that decision something else will happen, how do you make the right decision , and know its the right one?" Kym asked, Lily sat there for a second and looked up.  
  
" You follow your heart, and there's no way you can go wrong, just do what your heart tells you." Lily said , Kym smiled  
  
" Thank you, that helped, well you better get up to bed, or James will kill me for keeping you up so late." Kym laughed, and Lily hit her.  
  
" Even though I hate it, your right, night." Lily said , and hugged Kym and started walking up to bed " Please don't come up too late."  
  
" I'll try not too." Kym laughed , and lily went up to bed while Kym stayed downstairs just looking at the fire the rest of the night, she never went to sleep. At 6 Lily came back , with an angry face.  
  
" Kymberly Potter have you been up all night, didn't I tell you not to stay up to late. " Lily yelled  
  
" Oh yeah, I forgot, I wasn't tired. Well I think I'm going to go and take a jog , see ya." Kym said running upstairs to get changed then running downstairs before Lily could stop her, and went jogging.  
  
" That girl , crazy I tell ya." Lily said  
  
" Talking to yourself again Lily." Bianca said coming downstairs.  
  
" No, yeah just talking about Kym." Lily said  
  
" Yes she's a crazy one. So whats up?" Bianca asked  
  
" Nothing just had a feeling to clean, but theirs nothing to clean." Lily said  
  
" Go pack for James he hasn't packed I'm sure ,and wont do it until the night he's suppose to which is in 2 days." Bianca said  
  
" Nahhhh ,now I don't feel like cleaning." Lily said laughing  
  
" yes, that would turn me off too." Bianca laughed  
  
" So who has the yearbooks, I want to sign it." Lily whined  
  
" Sirius I believe, he has them , I think he's almost done." Bianca said  
  
" good, because I want to sign them." Lily said " You know what if I have to be up , because of this damn morning sickness so does James, don't you agree?"  
  
" Oh I agree, and you know what for the hell of it , lets wake up all the boys since all of us girls are up they should be up too." Bianca stated  
  
" I agree, lets wake them up." Lily said and the girls went up to the boys room , and sornous their throats and screamed "FIRE!"  
  
" AHHH!" All the boys screamed then looking at the 2 laughing girls  
  
" You screamed like girls." Both girls said at the same time and started laughing even more.  
  
" Oh now your going to get it." James said  
  
" You cant do anything to me I'm pregnant." Lily screamed  
  
" Hmmm , your right, but I wont forget this day." James smiled mischievously  
  
" Theres two of you now where is the other mischievous one?" Remus asked  
  
" Oh she didn't go to bed last night, and now decided to go for a jog , so I think she's somewhere running around the castle." Lily said  
  
" Why didn't she go to bed last night?" James asked  
  
" Don't know , she was up last night when I woke up which was 3 , and was downstairs just sitting there ,and she was still there when I left, and when I woke up this morning , and when I was going to beat her up for staying up she ran out." Lily said  
  
" it's really sad that you're the only person that can scare Kym." Sirius said  
  
" It's not sad great for me." Lily said " I'm just a scary person."  
  
" yeah." The group said , and Lily glared at them.  
  
" Sirius are you done with the yearbooks yet, I want to sign it before we leave." Lily said  
  
" Oh yes , I am fair waterLIly. Let me get them for thee." Sirius said, and walked back to his bed , and gabbed a stack of yearbooks, and handed them to Lily." Here you go , an treat them well, but one page you cant write on for some reason I tried everything , and I couldn't write on it, and its in everyones book except Kym's." Sirius said  
  
" Hey I had that problem too." Remus said  
  
" Me too." Peter and Bianca said  
  
" That would be because I saved that page for me , and me only thank you very much." Kym said walking in " I am hurt your having a party without me, don't I feel deprived."  
  
" It's never a party without you Kym." Remus said  
  
" Thank you Remus always knew I liked you best." Kym stated  
  
" Kym aren't you tired?" James asked  
  
" No why?" Kym asked  
  
" Because you haven't had any sleep." Sirius said  
  
" And now you just went jogging." Bianca added  
  
" no I'm not tired." Kym said then whispered to Lily " Big mouth."  
  
" Thank you." Lily said back " well I will be leaving I want to write in these yearbooks, so good bye."  
  
" Can we go back to sleep?" The boys asked  
  
" Oh did they wake you up , I was wondering why you all were up." Kym said " I know for a fact Sirius would never get up at 6 for school , and this is a day off so I couldn't believe it."  
  
" Shut up like you can talk you sleep longer than all of us guys." Sirius said  
  
" True when we didn't have school." Kym stated  
  
" Okay well I'm going back to bed night." James said  
  
" me too." Remus and Peter said and went to bed  
  
" Well aren't you going to sleep?" Kym asked Sirius  
  
" Nope I'm just going to stay up to bug you." Sirius said " So what were you planning on doing today?"  
  
" Well I was planning to get dressed then go outside and just watch the scenery , then I was going to go flying but I don't think you can do that." Kym said  
  
" No I don't think I could go flying with you but the scenery sounds good lets go." Sirius said starting to walk out the door.  
  
" Hey sexy you might want to get dressed I don't want to have to beat up any girls for looking at you." Kym smiled because Sirius was only in his boxers. " You get dressed while I'm getting dressed. Oh I'm going to borrow your sweater."  
  
" Hey that's my sweater and you wear it more." Sirius whined  
  
" Point, I bought it for you, so I could wear it." Kym smiled and left with Sirius' Quidditch sweater. 20 minutes later James, Peter, and Remus were sleeping. Bianca was making her dress for the dance after graduation ,because the girls decided to make their own dresses , because Lily didn't fit in any of the ones in Hogsmeade. Lily was writing in the yearbooks, and Sirius, and Kym were walking down to the lake.  
  
" So why did you want to come and look at the scenery?" Sirius asked  
  
" Because it just makes you feel good , and relaxes you when your stressed. Look at it , have you ever seen anything more beautiful or breathe taking?" Kym said looking at the scenery  
  
" Yes." Sirius said , and Kym looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
" What would that be Mr. Black?" Kym asked  
  
" You of course, you take away my breathe every time I look at you." Sirius said , and Kym leaned on his stomach.  
  
" I wish this moment would never end, I wish that time could stop." Kym said looking out at lake.  
  
" Don't worry babe will have many times like this." Sirius said kissing Kym's hair.  
  
" Sirius if I die would you date someone else?" Kym question , and Sirius stayed quiet.  
  
What Sirius was thinking  
  
It's a trap if you say yes, she would say that I guess I never really loved her. If I said no she would think she ruined my life.  
  
" No. Why?" Sirius asked  
  
" Sirius, if I die, tomorrow , or in 3 years from now I wouldn't care if you dated I would want you to , I would want you to be happy, the only thing I ask for is not to forget me. Promise me that." Kym said  
  
" I promise I could never forget you, but hey if I die I'm sorry I'm selfish you cant date anyone." Sirius smiled  
  
" Well thank you very much. I love you Sirius, you make me so happy, just so you know." Kym smiled looking up at Sirius.  
  
" Why are you getting so emotional I've never seen you like this is it because of graduation?" Sirius asked  
  
" Yea sure, but is it wrong to tell the man you love, you love him ,and your thankful for the time you've had with him, and that he's her other half , and she thanks God everyday for finding him." Kym softly said  
  
" No not wrong at all, I love you too, future Mrs. Black, Kymberly Black a nice ring to it don't you think , no one else would sound as good with my last name so thank God I found you." Sirius laughed  
  
" Funny." Kym said  
  
A couple hours later James was writing in the yearbooks, Lily was making her dress, and so was Bianca. Remus and Peter were play chess, Sirius was playing with Aragon, and Kym was flying.  
  
" Oh Bianca I love the color of your dress it suits you well." Lily said looking at Bianca's dress  
  
"Thank you. Hey where's Kym she hasn't even started her dress?" Bianca asked and just as she asked Kym flew in , and transformed back.  
  
" Miss me, well I guess I should start my dress eh." Kym said and the girls nodded , and went to work.  
  
" I might as well of bought the whole fabric store because I'm so fat, and I'm going to look terrible." Lily said and started crying , and the girl walked to her.  
  
" Lily your pregnant and your going to have a beautiful baby, everyone knows your pregnant , your not fat." Bianca said  
  
" No I'm fat, I don't care that they know I'm pregnant." Lily cried " I want to be skinny again."  
  
" Lily , this is what were going to do , will put that charm I used on you on the dress so you wont look pregnant okay , and James wont flip because it's not on you." Kym said , and Lily nodded  
  
" Okay lets do that. Thank you , you guys , what would I do without you." Lily said  
  
" Oh you don't need us , you would have figured it out on your own." Kym said  
  
" Okay , well enough of this emotional stuff ladies we have dresses to make, and not a lot of time to make them." Bianca said and the girls went back to work. The boys weren't even allowed in while this was going on. The only time a guy was allowed in was when James was giving Kym the yearbooks, but he was kicked out right away. They didn't even let Brittney an Tabatha in at night, and sent them to the slytherin common room where they usually were.  
  
10 minutes to midnight the three girls finished.  
  
" Done." All three said at the same time.  
  
" Damn maybe we should start a fashion store, because are dresses look great, and you know the best part about them?" Lily said  
  
" That no one else will be wearing them." Kym said  
  
" Exactly, will be the bells of the ball. So who do you think will win Queen?" Bianca asked  
  
" I think Lily will, because James will be King." Kym said  
  
" Yep, I agree, and you and Sirius will be prince and princess." Bianca said  
  
" That would be cool , who knows, well I'm tired , and we have graduation tomorrow , really sad this was a place I always called home, and now were leaving it, kind of depressing." Lily said  
  
" Yeah , but just think your going to be having a new home with a husband and a child your own family , your own life , and own job, your going to be a mom." Kym said " Doesn't that just make you happy."  
  
" IT does, but still just think of all the fun we had. All the memories we made in this place." Lily said  
  
" You know what your right, you know what we should do a time capsule, and we should put it somewhere in this room. We can put all the things we loved most during this time, and come back 15 years from now , and open it, or if someone else finds it they can see the fun we had." Kym suggested  
  
" That would be cool , girls get everything that you loved here that we can put in a times capsule , and bring it back here." Lily said and the girls went to their things and picked out things they wanted. 20 minutes later the girls came back.  
  
Bianca had pictures of her and Remus at the beach ball, a quidditch ball signed by James when they were messing with James that he would be famous. A tape of the girls singing a mixture of songs. A picture of the girls at one of their girl nights. And the care of magical creatures book because that was her favorite book. She also put an explanation of each thing and what it meant to her.  
  
Kym had a picture of her and Sirius at the beach party, and them having their annual chugging fest. A picture of her and James wrestling. Another picture of the boys dressed up as girls when the girls pranked them. She also put a football in there that ha all the girls signatures on there saying they kicked the guys butts in a mans sport. She also put her Quidditch Jersey in there. Another thing she put in there was a picture of her Lily , and Bianca singing. The whole group at Christmas, and a videotape of the group and their pranks. Lily asked her how she got this , but Kym wouldn't tell. The last thing she put in there was an explanation. Kym also put in a couple of McGonagalls test if she happen to still be there. And her favorite prank book.  
  
Lily put in a picture of her and James by the lake, and another one at the beach party with her on his back. She also put a picture of the compartment on the train they all stayed, and a map of where to find the supplies of prank stuff the boys hid in there that they thought the girls didn't know of. She also put a picture of Kym and her from 1st year, and 2nd year in there , then in 3rd her she had the three girls and a picture of all three of them from 3rd-7th year. She also put in a recipe for a girls night out pigfest. Another thing she put in there was her head girls badge, and a locket of a heart that had her and James in it, she had another one so she wanted to put this in there.  
  
" Wait Lily I want to see that?" Kym said , and Lily handed it to her while she put more things on the bed to put in the times capsule, she didn't notice Kym putting something in there. " here you go." After Lily got all her stuff she wrote out an explanation , and the girls said a charm and a times capsule appeared.  
  
" Okay it wont open for exactly 14 years, so if were not here, someone else will see our life at Hogwarts." Lily said and they put all their stuff in " Okay ready , lets close it."  
  
" Wait why 14 years, and not 15?" Bianca asked  
  
" Because I don't know I like 14." Lily said, and that was that " okay ready."  
  
" Wait." Kym said, and she wrote something on a piece of parchment, and threw it in. Then she took another piece and wrote TigerLily, Huntress, and B friends forever, and threw it in. " Okay." And together they closed the capsule and it disappeared.  
  
" This is so , cool." Bianca said , and the other two nodded. Then lily looked at the clock.  
  
" Shoot, its already 2 we better get to bed, night girls." Lily said heading to bed.  
  
" Night, sweet dreams." Bianca said and went to bed.  
  
" Night gals." Kym said , and instead of going to sleep she grabbed a couple things including the yearbooks and went to the common room.  
  
Lily's dream.  
  
" Your ready now Lily to see the truth ,to understand." A voice said  
  
" Who is this , what am I ready to see?" Lily asked looking around , and Kym walked out holding her hand  
  
" Let me show you the truth , what you've wanted to see, let me make you understand." Kym said ,and Lily grabbed her hand 


	60. The ball

A/N: Okay this is the chapter I've been wanting to write from the start of my story so I hope you like this one. It might get some of you angry but it has to happen.  
  
Lily woke up from her dream with a start , she was sweating , and breathing very heavily. " No." was all that Lily could say, she ran to Kym's bed but noticed it was empty yet again, and ran down the stairs to see Kym closing up a yearbook. When Kym heard footsteps she turned around quickly.  
  
" Damn Lily you gave me a fright." Kym said  
  
" No, Kym , it cant happen please don't." Lily said running to Kym crying.  
  
" Lils it has to you saw, now go up to bed and get a little more sleep everything will be better in the morning." Kym said sweetly but Lily just stood there. " Fine talk to me."  
  
"Okay." Lily said and told Kym everything that was on her mind , and Kym answered everything for her.  
  
The next morning the boys walked down to see Lily , and Kym sleeping on the couch with tissues everywhere.  
  
" What were they up all night crying or something?" James asked and the boys just shrugged.  
  
" I guess so , lets wake them up , they only have 2 hours to get ready for graduation ,and you know girls they think they need every minute." Remus said , and the boys walked to the girls and gentle prodded them.  
  
" Kym baby, wakie upir." Sirius said, but Kym wouldn't wake up.  
  
" Lily babe, wake up time." James said , but Lily didn't wake up.  
  
" Sleeping beauty trick." Both boys said , and kissed their girlfriends. When they looked at them they were smiling.  
  
"Always works. " Sirius stated from the memory of the first time he did that when he showed Kym their special room, and the first time they were together intimately. James remembered the first time Lily woke up in his arms the night after he asked her out.  
  
" Well thank you boys for waking up us poor helpless damsels , but we have a graduation to get ready for." Kym said and the girls got up and went to the room. 1 hour and 45 minutes later the girls came down , and the group walked to the great hall to their graduation.  
  
Dumbledore went up and made a speech , as did Professor Mc Gonagall , then James, after James' speech came Lily's.  
  
" The other day I wrote this long speech about the future , about how you need to think about ahead of you, but I threw it away. Last night something or someone." Lily said looking at Kym " made me realize it wasn't what was ahead that I should worry about , but what was happening right now. That I shouldn't take for granted those people that I have in my life, or this education that I was able to have. This person showed me that life is so precious to try and speed it up is a sin. So I tell you all to leave Hogwarts not afraid of what will happen in the future, but live your life like it's the last one , make sure you live it to the fullest. In the dark times as these you need to stand strong, and be you. If at Hogwarts you learned nothing at all but this I would be happy , is that we all chose the direction we want to lead on this road of life , and the only way you can choose this road is by following your heart. So 7th years this morning you were kids learning all that you can, and right now your men and woman proving that you can make it in the world of reality." Lily said " Thank you." And there was a loud applause. " Wait I have one more thing , I figured it wasn't really a Hogwarts party unless are good friend Kymberly Potter sang so here's Kym singing a song that has good meaning to it. I hope you dance.  
  
I Hope You Dance (Lee Ann Womack featuring Sons Of The Desert) (Mark D. Sanders/Tia Sillers)  
  
I hope you never lose your sense of wonder You get your fill to eat But always keep that hunger May you never take one single breath for granted God forbid love ever leave you empty handed I hope you still feel small When you stand by the ocean Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens Promise me you'll give fate a fighting chance  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance I hope you dance I hope you dance  
  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance Never settle for the path of least resistance Living might mean taking chances But they're worth taking Lovin' might be a mistake But it's worth making Don't let some hell bent heart Leave you bitter When you come close to selling out Reconsider Give the heavens above More than just a passing glance  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance I hope you dance (Time is a wheel in constant motion always) I hope you dance (Rolling us along) I hope you dance (Tell me who) I hope you dance (Wants to look back on their years and wonder) (Where those years have gone)  
  
I hope you still feel small When you stand by the ocean Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance Dance I hope you dance I hope you dance (Time is a wheel in constant motion always) I hope you dance (Rolling us along) I hope you dance (Tell me who) (Wants to look back on their years and wonder) I hope you dance (Where those years have gone)  
  
(Tell me who) I hope you dance (Wants to look back on their years and wonder) (Where those years have gone)  
  
At the end of the song everyone applauded.  
  
" In this song it tells you to take a chance , if you have the choice take it because you may never get that chance again, so I say to all of you dance. Now I'm done." Lily smiled and everyone stood up and applauded. The rest of the ceremony went well everyone got their diploma , and after they went off to talk to their parents. The group talked to the Lupins, and the blacks, even though it wasn't fun, Sirius, didn't get along with his parents real well, so they only talked for 5 minutes, then they group went and ate lunch. At around 4 the group was walking around the lake just talking and having fun, and the girls looked at their watch.  
  
" Oh shoot me with a banana." Kym said , and everyone looked at her " What it's a saying."  
  
" Whose?" The group asked  
  
" Mine thank you very much , but as I was saying girls it's 4, and by the time we get to our room it will be 430 , and then will only have 2 in a half hours to get ready , so marsheta." Kym said and the girls ran to the castle doors, but stopped and blew the boys a kiss.  
  
"Mental those ones." The boys said ,and smiled  
  
" But there ares." James said  
  
" Yep, thank God, I don't think any other girls would be able to handle us do you?" Remus said  
  
" I agree especially me, I might be a tad hyperactive." Sirius said and the boys looked at him " ok I'm really hyperactive, but so is she."  
  
" true." The boys said  
  
" Hey boys whats up." Peter said running up to them  
  
" Where have you been Peter haven't seen you much." James asked  
  
" Oh been around, just hanging in the , the library." Peter said  
  
" oh , ok." James said, and the boys kept walking and joking around.  
  
Meanwhile the girls were running around taking showers, and trying to get everything together for the big dance that night. 2 hours and 30 minutes later the girls walked down to the common room where the boys were waiting for them impatiently. The girls coughed to make their presence noticed. When the boys looked up they were stunned 1 because the girls were gorgeous , absolutely stunning and 2 that they girls could surprise them even more by there looks.  
  
Bianca was wearing a deep red dress that was only on only arm and cut down. The dress was knee length , and had a cut up the leg, and it was very tight around her. She wore her hair up with a few curls coming down. She looked great.  
  
" Hello Remus." Bianca said  
  
" H-h-hi." Remus stuttered then came back to his senses " you look great."  
  
" Thank you , you look good yourself." Bianca said Remus was in a muggle outfit. He was wearing a nice jacket with black pants and a red tie to match Bianca. He looked hot.  
  
Next came Kym , she was wearing what people would call a seductive dress. It was a black halter that in the back the ties trailed down her back , which the dress was cut very low in the back. On the front it was cut across the legs , and showed a lot of one leg. The dress had this shimmer look that when she turned it just sparkled. She wore her hair down with big curls and glitter in her hair.  
  
" Babe are you testing my strength or something." Sirius asked still stunned at the beauty in front of him  
  
" Maybe , but if I look that bad maybe I should change." Kym said , and turned but Sirius grabbed her around the waist  
  
" No not necessary, but I guess I will have to be attached to you to make sure no guy gets any ideas." Sirius said  
  
" And the same for me, to make sure no girl does because you look like a stud." Kym said because Sirius was wearing the same as Remus but a white tie, and pants with a black tie. " Were going for the pimp look." Kym said  
  
" I guess so, the seductive look." Sirius said to Kym and she nodded  
  
Last came Lily. She was the prettiest out of all of them. She was wearing a dark blue dress that was a tube top. She didn't look pregnant because of the charm Kym used but her boobs looked huge. Her dress had this fabric that came from the top to the bottom that sparkles all over them. They start of with only a little and when it gets to the bottom has a lot . Her hair had twists going in 3 directions then at the back all her long red hair in curls with lots of glitter.  
  
" Lily you look , well you look beautiful." James said then he looked at Lily " you didn't do that charm again."  
  
" Well yes,but not on me but on my the dress. So it wont harm me or the baby." Lily said , and James looked happy. He like the rest of the guys looked great he wore the same thing but his tie was the color of Lily's dress.  
  
" Well ladies lets go." Remus said , and the boys held their arms for the girls , and the girls took them.  
  
" Oh wait I'll be right back." Kym said and ran up stairs.  
  
" How can she run in heels?" Lily asked  
  
" Don't know." Bianca said , the heard Kym running in the room , then run to the boys dorm, then run back down stairs, and not looking red or anything from running.  
  
" What." Kym asked  
  
" I wont even ask, lets go were late." Lily said, and the group walked to the dance. When they got to the dance they opened the doors, and the music stopped, and everyone turned to stare at them. These were the couples they were waiting to see, they knew they would look spectacular and they did. The guys were drooling , and the girls were slapping there dates, and those without dates were drooling over the boys.  
  
" Continue , hello its called a camera." Kym laughed, as did everyone else they knew she was kidding. So the music struck up again , and the song We danced anyway came on.  
  
" Ladies care to dance." The boys asked and the girls agreed. The group danced for like 12 songs switching partners , and having the time of their lives,on the 13th song they decided to eat. So the group ate for a while , and noticed that Dumbledore, and McGonagall left, there was only Professor Pippy left watching them , but they didn't think anything of it. After a couple more dances the group decided to go and take their pictures. They took couples, then groups. Each had a cute little pose. Remus was behind Bianca is arms wrapped around her stomach it was sweet. Sirius and Kyms was totally different Sirius was holding Kym , like you would hold a baby in that way, and Kym had her arms around his neck. James an Lily's was cute too, James was on the side of Lily, and Lily was grabbing his tie. Then the group took a picture the guys were on the ground as the girls got on them , wearing their ties. After taking pictures the group went and danced some more until the music stopped.  
  
" Hello , usually the Headmaster does this part, but he has some business to attend to I will. Tonight I am about to announce the royal court for you all. So if I may have the envelope for the Prince, and Princess." Professor Pippy said, and a 5th year prefect handed him the envelope. " Your Prince of Hogwarts is , Sirius black, what Sirius black who voted for this." Professor Pippy whined he was outraged that it was a Gryffindor. Sirius gave Kym a peck and went up on stage and took the crown and gave PP a big hug ,and said " I just want to thank all you who voted for me, you made the right decision."  
  
" Cocky aren't we." Kym yelled  
  
" Quite thank you." Sirius yelled back  
  
" Yes, well hopefully we all picked for someone better for princess someone not as annoying." Professor Pippy said and opened the princess envelop. " And your princess is , man why the hell." Professor Pippy said, and Kym walked up there.  
  
" Hey how do you know it's you." Professor Pippy said, as did Brittney.  
  
" Brittney you know its not you, and Professor Peepee hates me so of course its me because he said why the hell. Now read the name please." Kym said  
  
" And you princess is Kymberly Potter." Professor Pippy said. And Kym walked up and got her tiara. She got a loud applause, she went to Professo Pippy and hugged him while putting a sign on his back.  
  
" Now for you King of Hogwarts." Professor Pippy said while turning to get the envelope everyone saw the sign on his back that said " I'm just jealous because I got voted most likely to be a nerd all his life while he was at Hogwarts. When everyone saw this they laughed hysterically. " What are you all laughing at?"  
  
" Sir, you have a sign on your back." Brittney said sweetly " It was Kym Professor."  
  
"Ms. Potter would you have anything to do with this?" Pp asked  
  
" Hey Brittney you have some brown on your nose, but Yes professor it was all me." Kym smiled " now get on calling my brother for king will yeah I'm growing old by the minute."  
  
" Eeeeeerrrr, okay your king is none other James Potter." Professor Pippy said and the hall erupted and James walked up, and took his crown.  
  
" Now for the moment all you ladies have been waiting for the Queen. The Queen of Hogwarts is none other than-." Professor Pippy said but was interrupted when Brittney walked up  
  
" You don't need to say it , I know I won so can I have my crown?" Brittney asked  
  
" Hey Brittney we didn't call the Queen slut , we said Queen of Hogwarts , so sit down." Bianca yelled and everyone laughed  
  
" Yes, bianca." Kym yelled , and Brittney gave them dirty looks.  
  
" And your Queen Hogwarts is none other than Lily Evans." Professor Pippy said, and Lily walked up and gave the boys a hug, then she went to Kym, and Kym nodded and they understood. She gave a Kym a hug,and said goodbye , and ran out of the hall.  
  
" What did you say?" James asked harshly  
  
" James, Sirius, go and check on her please." Kym said, and the boys left. Kym looked at Bianca and she nodded and said something to Remus who ran out of the hall too. Bianca walked up to Kym.  
  
" I have an announcement, theres something that everyone should go out and see so hurry up and get out there." Kym said and everyone started getting out, but when half the people got out there the doors shut ,and the lights went out. When the lights came back on Kym and Bianca were in pants and a tank top with their hair up, and wands out. The room now was crowded with deatheaters , and scared teens.  
  
" Bianca you take the left side we have to get the people out of here the doors most likely will be locked so take them through the secret way. Ready, good luck." Kym said and the two girls parted. Both girls were able to get 15 each side out before the deatheaters charmed the secret passage way shut. Now it was Bianca , Kym ,and the deatheaters. Kym and Bianca got the rest of the students remaining hiding under the stage.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
" Lily whats wrong what did my sister say?" James asked, but Lily was crying hard.  
  
" Lils, its okay tell us." Sirius said, then Remus ran up  
  
" Whats the problem? Remus asked  
  
"Kym and Bianca there fighting the deatheaters right now." Lily cried  
  
" No there not what are you talking about?" James asked  
  
" Listen don't you hear the screaming, inside." Lily said, and the group went quiet, and Lily was right there was screaming.  
  
" Shit, lets go." The boys said , and they ran with Lily behind them, when they got to the door it was shut, and they couldn't open it. Then they saw people coming out of a passage.  
  
" Is Kym or Bianca with you guys?" James asked  
  
" no Kym helped us out but stayed in there, and I think the same with Bianca , I saw her on the other side." Amos Diggory said shaking  
  
" Thanks." James said and the ran to other side where people were coming out, but they gave the same answer.  
  
" James, come here." Lily said, and the group walked to Lily , who walked to the wall, and when she was just about to touch it Dumbeldore came.  
  
" You know where it is Lily?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"Yes."Lily said and she touched the wall and it disappeared to show what was going on in there.  
  
" Dumbledore why don't you go in there stop this, there two children against 20 deatheaters. Mcnagall said  
  
" Because I cant the doors enchanted with to strong of magic that not even all of us together could break only when they deatheaters are beaten or leave will they open , all we can do is watch , and pray." Dumbledore said sadly. And everyone turned to watch what was going on.  
  
" Bianca watch the guy behind you." Kym yelled while socking a deatheater in the stomach , then throwing him against the wall. Bianca turned to see a guy with a chair, he was about to hit her , when Kym slide down and hit him in the private , then Bianca hit him with a stunning spell.  
  
: I learned that from softball." Kym smiled , and went back throwing spells. The two girls were running from three deatheaters when bianca said.  
  
" Hey thank God for Lily being pregnant." Bianca said  
  
" Why because we had to run from her mood swings , yep those put us in shape. Oh Bianca look at your left." Kym yelled  
  
" Hey look at your right." Bianca yelled back , and Kym turned to a deatheater  
  
" Crucio the deatheater yelled. Kym started screaming, and shaking on the ground.  
  
" Bianca help Kym, someone help her." Lily yelled  
  
" Wait that doesn't make sense Kym isn't affected by the unforgivable curses." James said but before could answer Kym did it for them. She kept screaming and shaking and when the deatheater came close to her keeping his wand very low pointed at her, she grabbed it and snapped it in half then kick him in the private part. " Man , am I a great actress or what, you know what I believe that deserves an Oscar don't you, because I fooled you." Kym laughed then stunned the guy " I learned that from Lily always the drama queen, hey don't worry Lily I still love ya." Kym laughed and the girls hit wands. All through the hall you heard stunning spells , but the girls fought hard. They kept fighting until there were only three left.  
  
" Hey Bianca 10 bucks says that two of them are Brittney and Tabatha." Kym yelled  
  
" No I'm not betting against you I'm with you. So uglies show your face." Bianca yelled and the two pulled down there hoods, and they were right. The third pulled up a chair ,and sat , and watched.  
  
" Please make it." Lily said, and James held tight to Lily , he was thankful that at least Lily wasn't in there, but was scared as hell because his baby sister was in there fighting.  
  
" I've been waiting so many years to kill you , lets rumble Kym." Brittney said as Bianca took Tabatha.  
  
" Crucio." Brittney yelled and it hit Kym directly but didn't do anything to her.  
  
" Really is that all you got, come on challenge me a little please." Kym mouthed to Brittney.  
  
" umm , crucio." Brittney yelled again that was the only curse she was taught ,and it wasn't working. Kym looked over at Bianca and she was now fist fighting Tabatha, so Kym yelled grabbed brittney's wand and broke it.  
  
" Brittney if you kill me its going to have to be by hand , well either way you suck, so lets rumble." Kym said  
  
" Gladly and your in for a surprise Brad taught me how to fight." Brittney said cocky  
  
"Really, and Ibet you he showed you all his good moves." Kym said  
  
" Oh he did." Brittney said ,  
  
" Reallly then you should know this one." Kym said and made a ball with her wand and threw it at Brittney when Brittney caught it Kym punched he in the stomach and that's how it started a full out fight. Brittney jumped back up and started throwing punches at Kym. Kym dodged them pretty good until Brittney got a good punch in on Kym's face and knocked her to her knees. She got her so good that Kym was bleeding on the lip. Before Kym could get up Brittney kicked her in the stomach ,and just kept kicking her. Everyone stopped breathing in the hall, and bianca and Tabatha stopped fighting, Kym had never been hit let alone beat up and not do anything about it, she was just lying there.  
  
" Had enough yet, well look what I found here." Brittney said lifting Kym's wand " theres one another curse I learned say good bye to Sirius , because after your dead he's all mine." Brittney started to raise the wand when Kym jumped up with a muggle gun, unlucky for Brittney she didn't take muggle studies.  
  
" What the hell is that?" Brittney asked " Yeah , ooooo im scared. Come on Bitch give me all you got." Brittney said " And after I kill you your friends will be next of course not Sirius, or James they'll be our sex slaves."  
  
" Brittney I think they would rather kill themselves but sorry you wont have a chance have fun in hell." Kym yelled , and brittney raised her wand and yelled Adva K but before she could finish Kym shot her right in the head " I knew the shooting range was always a good place to go." Kym laughed , and Bianca and Tabatha just stared at her " oh I've always had a gun, safety reasons, which it just came in handy." Kym said, picked up her wand and turned to see Bianca stunning Tabatha , and when she turned again she saw the third deatheater lifting his wand , but before Kym could jump in front of her , or yell he said the killing curse.  
  
Binca watch out." Kym yelled but it was too late the deatheater killed Bianca. Kym stunned Brittney and ran to Bianca. " Bianca. No, I was suppose to die, not you. Please." Kym said  
  
Remus wasn't watching he couldn't but when he heard Kym yell he looked up , and saw the woman he love die, he watched her face, and watched her body lay limp on the floor. HE just sat there and watched Kym run to her ,and shake her, but nothing. The woman he loved died. The woman he was going to ask that night died, without knowing he loved her some much.  
  
" Remus." Lily said grabbing his hand but he pulled away. Everyone turned back to what was happening inside again.  
  
" Come on Brad take the stupid hood off, really you all look like idiots." Kym said ,and you could hear the last deatheater chuckle.  
  
" Always the mouth Kym, you never do know when to shut up." Brad said taking off his hood.  
  
" Brad ." Sirius said " Lily why does he sound so familiar?"  
  
" That Mr. Black is because he was Kym's ex boyfriend who she sent to Azkaban." Dumbledore said  
  
" Oh I remember that time in America when she left the week early , she told me he got out." Lily said , and everyone again turned their attention back to the room.  
  
" Well your looking beautiful my darling." Brad said  
  
" To bad I cant say the same to you." Kym snapped  
  
" Oh I am hurt, what I'm no Sirius. Though I think I'm much better than him." Brad said  
  
" Well you think to much of yourself don't you." Kym spit at him.  
  
" Harsh words, you use to be so kind to me, remember that night, you were so gentle. What was that?" Brad asked circling Kym as she walked around him  
  
" A mistake, humans can make mistakes." Kym said  
  
" ahhh but you could be so much more, you could be powerful above mortality you could be Voldemorts right hand gal, and most importantly you could be my woman, you could love me." Brad said  
  
At this point Sirius was grabbing James shoulder very tightly.  
  
" Sirius, ow, let go man." James said ,  
  
" Sorry." Sirius said, and let go ,and keep watching.  
  
" Your right I could , but the only problem is why would I want to go to a lower level , when I'm already above you and Voldemort, now really , and loving you I could , but why would I want to love an egotistical jerk who get's his ass beat by a girl." Kym said  
  
" Oh really , well lets prove it no wands, hand to hand." Brad said rolling up his sleeves.  
  
" Fine lets go." Kym said . Brad ran at Kym , tried to hit her but Kym grabbed his fist and twisted his arm, and flipped him on the ground. Brad then jumped up and kicked Kym in the stomach, while Kym was clutching her stomach he grabbed the chair, and right before he hit her, Kym heard Sirius in her mind.  
  
" Watch out behind you." Sirius thought while watching Kym. Kym looked and right before he hit her, kym did a leg swipe and flipped him onto the ground.  
  
" Thank you Sirius." Kym thought. When Sirus heard this he was so happy.  
  
" Lucky shot, now come on, so I can kill you then go after you friend Lily, and after that your brother, then your love Sirius, and just for fun your friend Remus." Brad said  
  
" Brad you will never touch any of them , and that is my promise to them ,because I will kill both of us before I let you do that." Kym said  
  
" You wouldn't dare, you don't have the guts to do that." Brad said watching Kym. Kym turned to the wall , and mouthed I love you all. Then she started to bring her hands together, and all you saw was this white light.  
  
" Dumbledore what is she doing?" Everyone asked  
  
" She's taking all her energy , and is going to kill Brad, and a chance herself. " Dumbeldore said saidly, everyone couldn't take it so thy started to hit the walls to make her stop.  
  
All of you stop, you have to do some things you don't want to , and so do I now let me do my job." Kym yelled and turned to Brad. " Hey brad save a couple seats in hell for Voldemort and your friends because I bet they'll be seeing you soon." Kym said and Brad looked at her all of the sudden there was a flash of light. Everyone turned the other way , and shield their eyes, and when they came up they heard all the doors , unlock, but the only person that moved was Dumbledore.  
  
" I want all of you to stay here, for now." Dumbledore said , and everyone stood there stunned, not wanting what they thought to be true. Dumbledore was in there for quite sometime. Then he came out. " Mr. Potter, Black , Lupin , and Ms. Evans please come here, everyone else please go to your common room, were there will be a teacher up to talk to you, please do not wake the younger years. Thank you." The four walked up to the Professor with soar eyes. They all looked at Dumbledore hoping that Kym would pop out of the door, and say surprise I didn't die, but they knew that it wasn't going to happen ,they knew that they wouldn't ever hear Kym or Bianca again or see those smiling faces.  
  
" I thought you would like to see them , one last time." Dumbledore said , and the others nodded ,and ran in there. Remus ran to Bianca , Lily walked to Bianca and kissed her on the cheek , and said she'll never forget her, then walked to Kym's limp body. When she walked there Kym was cradled in Sirius arms, and James was holding her hand, and both boys were baling.  
  
" No Kym you weren't suppose to do that, I was suppose to protect you I'm the big brother I was suppose to watch out for you. How could you , how could you be so stubborn, and leave me, like this." James cried  
  
" Kym please, wake up, the joke it's not funny, baby, please." Sirius said " I'll do the sleeping beauty trick that always works." Sirius cried and kissed Kym's lips. " This is where you wake up, Kym. Please no , you cant leave me, you cant. Why , why is it always you. Kym wake up we have to get married, and have babies, and grow old together, stop sleeping, please Kym, come back , please." Sirius cried  
  
" I hate you, Kym , I hate that you left me here, that you had to be the hero, I hate you that your not going to be here on my wedding and be my maid of honor, I hate that, my son will never meet his God Mother, and only loving Aunt. I hate that you left me here, that you didn't take me. Why Kym , why did you have to be you, why did this have to happen." Lily said crying , and the group cried for an hour not let going of their loved ones until Dumbledore told them they had to go. Sirius wouldn't let go of her, and Remus stayed there , and pulled out a box with a ring in it.  
  
" I wanted to give this to you tonight, but now I'll never be able to give it to you." Remus said, and pushed on an engagement ring onto Bianca's finger, kissed her one last time, and got up , and left with the group.  
  
Walking down the halls gave the group to many memories. To many of Kym's smiling face, or Bianca's quick comment. Every corner there they saw the two just smiling at them, killing them. When they got to the common room it was empty they figured everyone was sent to bed, but the group they couldn't so they all decided to grab some blankets and sleep downstairs together. So Lily ran upstairs, and when she got to her bed she found her yearbook, and another book she grabbed both of them ,and a blanket, and pillow and went downstairs. When she got there the boys were already there.  
  
" I guess this was what Kym was running around about before the dance." Remus said softly,and the others nodded. Then all of the sudden Remus's yearbook flipped to a page, the page that Kym had written on.  
  
" What the." They all said  
  
" Read it Remus , obviously she wants you to." Lily said  
  
" Okay." Remus said and he looked at the book and started reading.  
  
" Hello dear friend, Time flies doesn't it when your having fun. I cant believe it's been 7 year, 7 years we've been friends , and you know what were not sick of each other, unless theres something your not telling me. Lol. Remus you were the best of friend anyone could ask for you were the only one out of the boys worth talking to when you needed advice. You have the sweetest , purest heart I have ever seen, and though once a month you don't feel it, I know it. I know it's got to be hard for you because Bianca died, and I died, but you must understand that Bianca loved you, and I know your upset because you didn't get to ask her to marry you, she told me, if you didn't ask her she would have asked you. She loved you so much , there wasn't a minute she didn't talk about you, and true I love you boy, but really annoying I tell you, and I'll probably have to hear about you for eternity up in heaven. But Remus she knew you loved her, she never doubted it, so please don't go crazy about that, because even though you feel you didn't show her enough love or something, she did she knew you loved her, and she loved you. So friend stay strong your going to need to be strong , because this is only the first of your problems, you are going to have a rough road ,but remember that Bianca and I will always be there watching over you. Because the people you really love never leave you. So Remus lupin I leave you will a sweet goodbye, and will be watching you.  
  
Love Kym.  
  
" She knew , she knew she was going to die, how." Remus cried " How did her and Bianca know?'' Before Lily could say something James book opened up.  
  
" Hey Bro, I told you that you would cry when I died. James stop blaming yourself I haven't even been dead that long, and I know your thinking that you were my big brother that you should have protected me that , it wasn't my job, but James it was. You've protected me so many times from guys though you did a bad job I ended up with Sirius, you've protected me from bullies, and you made sure I was okay when Mom and Dad died, but big bro it was my turn to take care of you. Please stop blaming you, please James out of all of you I need you to be strong I need you to be the watching Lily, you have a baby boy coming , and he needs you, and Lily needs you, so please stop mourning my death , and celebrate my life. You know that I would hate it if all of you were crying over my death. Don't worry James I will always be there , I'm here, and when you feel someone prodding you in the neck and turn around and no one is there it's me. Heres a tip that I will tell all of you, if you want to see me that bad, just think about me before you go to sleep , and I'll come into your dreams. So like I said I will always be around death couldn't make me stop bugging you. I love you big brother and I'm thankful that we found each other. Please live life to the fullest an take care of my best friend an nephew, and my love. Love you always Kym  
  
" I hate her, she how does she always know what I'm thinking. Why did she have to die?" James cried  
  
PS: James I had to die because it was why I was here, it was how I was suppose to go, because if I didn't die , all of you would have, and I couldn't have it that way.  
  
" Freaky." James chuckled. Then Lily's book opened up.  
  
" Hey there TigerLily, James please hand Lily a tissue." James handed Lily a tissue while shaking his head " thank you. Lily I know you hate me at the moment, but I know somewhere in there you love me. Man Lily you were a sister to me , well a little sister , I just always had this thing to protect you like James protected me. You were my best friend, we were two peas in a pod you and I, but now you have to let go, you have to go in the right direction. Thank you lily for letting me do this, I know it was hard for you, but I knew in the end you would do what your heart told you to , though it must have been hard , I know it was right. Like I told you, we all have to do things that we don't want to but we have to. Lily I didn't want to die, but I knew I had to , I knew that my sacrifice would save lives , and you know what knowing that made me less scared. The other thing that made me less scared was knowing that I was loved, loved by you, James, Remus, Bianca, and Sirius, you guys helped me be strong. Please remember me with happy memories, in this book theres lots of pictures just remember those time because that's when I was the happiest when I was surround by the ones I loved. Lily stay strong, I know that you will be okay because you're the stubbornness person I ever met. I know that I wont be there for your wedding or when you have your baby, but I will I wil be there in your heart, and I will be watching over you. See now it will be easier for me to watch over you. So please like I said to James don't mourn my death, but celebrate my life, celebrate who I was, and fight for what I fought for , don't go to darkness Lily or my death would be in vain. Good bye tigerLily , I'll see you in your dreams. Call me whenever you want. Love always Kym.  
  
" I love you too Kym. I love you too." Lily cried , and turned the page which happened to be the page with all their school pictures and a couple extra things. Lily looked for Kym, and found her smiling up at them, She looked at her favorite flower : Lilies, favorite animal :a big black dog , favorite qudditich star : James Potter, favorite magical creature: werewolf, Favorite quote: 1) I look at you and think damn I'm fine favorite poem: And so it comes just as it is , a day no longer here, and through my trembling fingertips, the memories of the years. I wave farewell to everything. I will forget you never I wonder it our crazy times will stay with you forever. But if I cry because I may lose a dear and such good friend I will not close this yearbook, and say " Farwell this is the end." For goodbyes create swift hellos and days from now you'll see that though it hurts to say goodbye your friend I'll always be ( Becca Wolf) What do you want to be: A hero  
  
" A hero." Lily said a loud  
  
" what?" James asked  
  
" Kym put for what she wanted to be a hero, she wanted to become a hero." Lily cried just them Sirius's book opened  
  
" Hey there baby, I know your pissed at me leaving you, and I would too. That day you asked me to marry you was the happiest day of my life, and it was biggest decision I made. I wasn't sure if I should say yes or no , not because I didn't love you that thought never entered my mind, I have always loved you, and I hope you know that, But the reason I wasn't sure because if I said yes, I wasn't sure if I would be able to have to do what I had to do, but I had to follow my heart, and I said yes, because I loved you, and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and even if it was only for that short amount of time, I wanted it spent loving you, and being with you. Sirius Black you are my soul mate, and I never questioned it, even when we broke up that time I never doubted I loved you, I hid it but never doubted the love, you were one of the other reasons I almost didn't do what I did because to bear losing you killed me just thinking about it, I couldn't believe that I would never walk down that isle and walk up to you, that I would never have your babies, and I wouldn't be able to sit there and grow old with you, and it killed me, but Sirius, I did what my heart told me to , though it hurt , it hurt like hell I had to , but I want you to know I love you, I will always love you, that night when you told me to promise to marry you, I couldn't promise you that, but what I did promise is that I will always love you for eternity , well that promise I will keep I will always love you, but Sirius, you have to move on , you have to learn to love another, please don't let me ruin your life. I only want you happy , and though it kills me that it cant be me that you wake up to every morning , I still want you happy. Sirius Black you were the man of my dreams , and I don't want you to forget that I love you, that I always loved you, and will always love you. Before I say goodbye I want you to remember my promise , you promise to never forget me so please don't forget me, because then I'll come back and haunt you. Good bye my other half, my soul mate, my love until we meet again, I'll be saving you all a seat up in heaven with me. Loving you for all eternity, and longer your love Kym  
  
PS: When ever you see an eagle think of me, because that is when I was at my best ,when I was free. All of you I'm free now free from the pain of Voldemort, and when you see an eagle it means that I'm watching you , you'll see one when you need me the most. I love you all, so much , you meant the world to me, and if I had to do it again I would because you all were worth the risk, thank you for the time you gave me, until we meet again. I love you and good bye."  
  
" I love you Kym, I could never love another, never." Sirius muttered " You will always be my one and only, that is my promise, I promised you that don't you remember I promised I would never love another and I wont, so there, so just come back, I'm going to forget you so you will haunt me." Sirius yelled  
  
" Sirius." LILy said and grabbed Sirius and gave him a hug, and he cried on her shoulder.  
  
" Why , Why, I loved her, so much, she just left me, how could she, why did she have to be a hero, why couldn't she be a doctor or something." Sirius cried, after a lot of boxes of tissues , the group decided to go to sleep, when Lily laid down she felt something under her, and when she lifted it up , she started crying.  
  
" Lily whats wrong?" James asked jumping from his slumber.  
  
" Kym she made me a baby book, look." Lily said on the cover it said the baby book of ________." When Lily opened the book a note fell out, " This is just an early present since I wont be able to make the shower, I still wanted to give you something, its only half way , you need to do the rest." The first page was of James laying on Lily's stomach under it there was a button when Lily pushed it , it was Kym's voice. " Hey there baby boy, well I'm your aunt Kym, I made the first half of this book for you, now in this picture , well this is the special one because this is the night your daddy found out about you, and right when he was told he loved you, when I went to bed that night I found your daddy laying on your mommies stomach , so in this picture it's the first picture of you three together as a family." Lily started crying she flipped the pages , and each page had Kym talking. Kym had only filled out 13 of the pages, and on the last one said " Baby boy just remember I'm your favorite aunt even if I'm not alive, Petunia is a meanie head. Love ya, hope you don't look too much like james." Lily cried so much that night that she got dehydrated she, didn't sleep at all because she kept pressing the buttons. Just wanting to never lose the sound of her friends voice, of that laugh you could pick out of a crowd.  
  
When Lily did finally fall asleep , a cloud or silver went over them.  
  
" Sleep well my friends, for this is only the beginning." Kym said. Sirius looked up from sleep and swore he saw Kym standing there, but he knew it couldn't be true she was dead, he would never see her again. So he went back to sleep.  
  
" One day we will meet again, until then stay strong, be there for each other because in the end your friends are the ones you need. I love you all." Kym said , and they heard her, but weren't sure where it was coming from so at once they all shot off, and when they looked the silver cloud disappeared.  
  
" Was that Kym, I swore I heard her voice." Lily said  
  
" I think it was." Remus said ,and they all sat together, holding on to the only friends they had left, never wanting to let go, and face reality. 


	61. saying goodbye

The next morning the group woke up, each hoping they were dreaming, and Kym and Bianca would come down the stairs and hit them with a pillow or jump on their stomachs , but it didn't happen. They went to their rooms to get dressed, but it brought back so many memories it hurt them so much. Every thing they owned was special to them.  
  
" Where is my sweater , I need my Qudditich sweater." Sirius yelled  
  
" Sirius , wear another sweater.' James said sadly he knew what the sweater meant to Sirius.  
  
" Wear another one I cant Kym loved this sweater she wore it all the time, I cant just wear another one." Sirius said " I'll never be able to fight with her about my sweater again."  
  
" I know Sirius, I know. Will you be okay I need to check on Lily." James asked , and Sirius nodded with his hands in his face. When James got to the girls dorm he had to force himself to open the door. When he did he saw Lily just laying on Kym's bed ,and holding Kym's eagle that Sirius had won her at a fair they went to last summer.  
  
" Lily baby, you need to get up ,and get dressed. Dumbledore is sending an elf to pack Kym's and Bianca's things so don't worry about it." James said , and Lily turned to him.  
  
" James it just hurts, it's like my heart will never work again. She was my best friend, a sister, how can I wake up every day knowing I lived and she died. It was my fault she died, I shouldn't have let her, but I had to let her do it. She's in heaven right, she's happy where she is, but why wasn't she happy here, why couldn't she just be happy with me, and you, and Sirius." Lily cried " I feel so alone."  
  
" Lily I love you , you cant give up on life now, there are so many people still here that love you, and your , our baby needs you , I need you the most, Lily I cant make it through this without you, and I know you cant make it through it without me, so please Lily stay strong. For me, please." James said crying holding Lily's hands  
  
" I'll try, James, but everywhere I turn she's there smiling at me, I'm afraid that I'll forget her, I cant even remember her laugh James, and I loved her laugh." Lily cried " I loved how she always looked great no matter what, I loved that she could always make me feel special. She was my sister James, she was always there for me." Lily cried on James shoulder , he let her cry for a bit, while he got himself together and looked at her.  
  
" I love you Lily, and will make it together, but we have to get up , and go downstairs and eat, and take one step at a time, but will take it together." James said , and Lily nodded. Lily got dressed and meant the boys downstairs. James had to pick up Remus and drag him out there, and Sirius followed slowly. When they got down there everyone gave them sympathy looks. After sitting down Dumbledore stood up.  
  
" Today is a sad day, last night two of your classmates passed away, but I do not want you to mourn them. Kymberly Potter, and Bianca Smith died saving peoples lives, they also captured 12 deatheaters. These two girls risked their lives to save others. Now I want you to remember because of the bad of Voldemort those two girls had to fight and because they had to fight, they died, so please, I ask all of you to chose the right direction , fight, fight the evil, don't stand aside and let it happen. Do not let these two girls death go in vain, fight for what they fought for fight, for the freedom the freedom of not having to come home and be scared to find that your family was killed. So I ask all of you today, to follow your heart, and honor Kym, and Bianca's death by fighting this battle against evil, you may be scared but I know that those two heroes are watching over us all now. Right after breakfast there will be a memorial service for our two fallen heroes if anyone would like to come , and say something in their behalf. Everyone is welcomed." Dumbledore said, and James could have sworn he saw a tear from his eye. Everyone ate breakfast, and the whole school went outside to the lake were the memorial service was. There were lots of chairs, and a podium ,and by the podium were two pictures one of Bianca smiling, and waving, and another one of Kym smiling and laughing, winking at everyone. First Dumbledore went up there and said a few words, then McGonagall. After that came the students, many students came and talked about Bianca and her funny comments, and Kym's smiling face, and both their kindness, and how they helped them so much. Everything was touching but everything held onto their tissues for the four. After he made sure no one else was going up Remus stood up, and that's when everyone got out their tissue boxes.  
  
" First I want to talk about Kym. What can I say she was Kym, that girl who knew everyone's name, their family, what they liked and didn't. She was the girl who people came for problems, even if she was busy like hell she found time for everyone. She was so brave, nothing scared her except Lily's temper, but that scares everyone. I asked her once why she wasn't scared of anything, and she told me the only thing she feared was fear itself. I tell you that girl always surprised me. She was my best friend and I will never forget her. Now Bianca , she was beauty , perfection in my eyes, when I saw her, I couldn't help but smile. She was always by my side when I needed her, she was the woman I loved, and I hate Voldemort, I hate he took her away from me, I hate that I never got to ask her to marry me. I hate to think of the happy life we would have had, but it was ruined. But then I thought every sentence is about me, how she left me, but she didn't leave me , she'll never leave me, because I promise her, she will always be in my heart. Until we meet again B, I'll love you for forever, I'll love you for always , as long as I'm living my love you'll be." Remus said and walked back to his chair next came James.  
  
" Bianca was a good friend , very trust worthy and loyal, she had the qualities that were hard to find. She was always quick with a comment, no matter what you could always count on that. She was a great friend , and I thank her for what she did.  
  
Kym , she was my sister, though I didn't find her until I was 11 , we never acted like we hadn't seen each other are whole life. We both wrestled , and made fun, and annoyed each other. We bugged each other but, no matter what we loved each other. I had always felt this need to protect her though she was only a minute younger than me, I felt that she was so fragile she was my baby sister, how could I not protect her. I remember in 2nd year she would always fight with me about me protecting her from guys. I guess I was a bit overprotective, but she humored me she knew I did it because I loved her. Sometimes people wondered if we really were siblings though when most of you saw us we acted like best friends, our close friends know we were, but no matter how much we fought we would make up. Kym had this sort of way of making people feel guilty, and after they apologize make them forget the whole thing. She had the best personality she was kind, funny, outgoing, she was perfect. And I hate her, I hate that she was the perfect twin, I hate that she died that she was the one in the end protecting me. She wasn't suppose to it was a rule I protected her I was the big brother , I was suppose to be the protector, but she never knew rules , that was her flaw she never knew her limitations if you told her she couldn't fly she would go on the roof and jump off just to prove she could, she wanted to be everything , she wanted to do everything, but she stopped her dreams the life she was going to have for me for Lily, and Remus, she even sacrificed the dream life she was suppose to have with Sirius for all of us, and I hate her for becoming what she wanted to , and I hate to think that I could never of done that, I don't know how she did it, but I know only someone like Kym could of risked there own life for others, even though I hate her for leaving , I love her for being her." James said " Save me a seat up in heaven sis , and don't bug God to much."  
  
After James sat down Lily grabbed his hand, and looked at Sirius to go. Sirius walked up there, and just stared at the picture of Kym, he didn't even face the other people he just sat there and looked at her, after a minute he went to the podium and started talking.  
  
" Last night I opened my yearbook to find a long page written by Kym. She told me she loved me and that I was almost the reason she didn't do what she did, though it hurts to lose her , I want her to know I'm so proud of her, I want her to know if I was in her place and her life depended upon it I wouldn't think twice. I loved that girl, a lot of you didn't know her like I did, she had so many different qualities, she was gorgeous even when she was sick feeling dreadful she still was beautiful in my eyes. I never understood why she wore makeup because she didn't need it. She was the only girl to keep me on my toes, before her I was always in control , it was my decision, everyone else let me do what they want, they threw themselves at me, but Kym she made me work. Actually I think she had me whipped though she didn't treat me like that. She was my best friend first the only girl I had made a best friends with until Lily, but Kym was always the one doing pranks with me when James was busy or something, she was always there to keep me from getting caught. I'm going to miss her so much I'm going to miss just holding her in my arms knowing that she is the only girl that would feel so right in them. I'm going to miss her confusing Snape and Malfoy with some strange logic if afterwards you think about it all makes sense. I'll miss her beautiful voice when she sings, and when we use to fight how she would yell at me in a different language knowing I didn't understand a word she was saying, and I'll miss that sweet kiss after the fight. It just hurts to think I will never be able to look up into her eyes again, or to tell her to her face I love her. Kymberly Potter was my soul mate my other half, with her gone I feel so incomplete. I tell you all , you really don't know what you have until you lose it, and let me tell you it hurts like hell when you know you will never get them back." Sirius said looking at Kym's picture again and whispered " Don't worry baby will see each other soon until then I'll watch over everyone else. I love you more than life itself and always will, for eternity and on you have my heart, you've had it sense the first day we met. Watch over me baby, and don't worry I could never forget you, not even a memory spell could take away the love I have for you, and neither will death. Night baby sleep well, my sleeping beauty." Sirius said and kissed the picture with a tear running down, and walked back to his seat. Now it was Lily's turn. Lily stood up and walked to the podium.  
  
" Bianca was a dear friend , she was one of the best girl friend a girl can ask for. She was so kind, and quick with a comment which made her, well her. She was great, what more can you say. I'll miss her , and I wish it would've never happen , but it did, and it sucks, but I'm proud to say she was my friend, and I hope that she watches over me. Now Kym and I were closer than Bianca and I, Kym was close to everyone it was just her nature to welcome everyone. She was so kind, well except with Brittney, but whose nice with her. Kym was so beautiful she just had that great face, and beautiful smile that made so many men fall into her trance. She was a great sister to James, and a great girlfriend to Sirius, and a great friend to everyone else, but to me she was a great mentor. She was the one who helped me study for a test and get me these great grades, without her staying up all night and helping me with some things I would never have gotten Head Girl. She always let me be the center of attention in things we both did, she made me shine. Kym was my hero , and one thing Kym loved was music, so heres a song that says exactly what Kym was to me.  
Ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh.  
  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
  
You always walked a step behind.  
  
So I was the one with all the glory,  
  
while you were the one with all the strain.  
  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
  
and everything I would like to be?  
  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
  
I would be nothing without you.  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
  
for you are the wind beneath my wings,  
  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
  
Thank you, thank you,  
  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Kym was the wind beneath my wings, and I thank God everyday that I had the chance to even know Kym because without knowing her, I would've been nothing. In the year book Kym said she wanted to be a hero when she grew up , well she was always the one to mature faster than others, I am so proud of her, I am proud that she was my friend, and though I'll miss her like the day misses the night, I will know that she is in heaven smiling down on us all. She's most likely laughing at all of us , but I know now that since she cant watch over me alive , she's now my guardian angel, and I'm damn glad its her. I want you all to remember what 3 innocent people died for , I want you to remember what 2 people fought for, and to never forget it because soon enough we'll all have to make the decision , and I pray to God we all make the right one." Lily looked around and saw confused faces, James finally spoke.  
  
" Lily what -." James said but he was interrupted by a boy running to the podium.  
  
" Sorry I'm late , I have something to say, actually show. You see Kym helped me out with my muggle video project , and well I never got to show it, so I want to show it all to you." The boy said, and turned around and muttered something and a screen came out of nowhere and a picture showed up.  
  
" You think you know but trust me you have no idea , this is the diary of Kymberly Potter." Kym said standing in the center of the screen.  
  
" You know people see me as the fun loving Kym, true I am fun ,and of course loving but there's a part of my life that not even my brother knows about. Shocking I know , but hey the truth has to come out, and well since I know I'll be dead when this is shown , might as well share it with everyone so they can understand. I know your wondering how the hell does she know , oh but I know lots. This is my life , outside of the safe grounds of Hogwarts while the naïve eyes of students sleep." Kym said and all of the sudden it was dark.  
  
" 1230 am Saturday May 10th ." The picture shows Kym on a broom flying looking around, she's in a muggle neighborhood you can tell by all the houses. All of the sudden Kym stops flying , and dives straight for the street , then stops and jumps off. All of the sudden theres a blinding light, and when they look again theres 10 deatheaters around her.  
  
" 1, 2, 3, 4, 5-." Kym said but was interrupted by the sound of the crucio curse " Excuse me I am trying to count how many there are of you please no curses." Kym said " 6,7,8,9,10. Okay done lets rumble." They all just looked at her, and if at once started at her, they all jumped on her but when they got up she was gone , then a huge cage fell on them.  
  
" Oh mommy can I keep them." Kym laughed " Wands please." Kym said and theirs wands flew to her. " thank you, and remember you just got your butt kicked by a girl. Kym then shot up a signal , and in matter of seconds ministry came, but when they came, so did an unwelcome guest , Voldermort. Through the whole audience they shuddered.  
  
" Kym dearest not dead yet, I would think your mouth would have taken you long to your grave." Voldermort said standing in front of he.  
  
" NO Napoleon didn't only teach me how to use my mouth." Kym smiled  
  
" Yes, well haven't you grown up." He said eyeing Kym " So tell me are you ready to stop fighting me and join me."  
  
" Nope , I'll die before that happens." Kym spat  
  
" Yes, you will , though you'll die and that leaves me to go after your cute little mudblood friend." Voldermort smiled  
  
" You think I am the only one protecting her and the others think twice, I am on the first layer of protection , but if I have to die protecting them I wont think twice, so don't think for one instance it scares me, because you don't scare me Voldermort, and death doesn't, though thinking of you does make me sick." Kym stuck her tongue out. Voldermort was about to say something but the ministry noticed him, and he disapparated.  
  
" Kym your work is done here, you can go." A familiar voice said but some how his face was blurred. It went dark and Kym came back on. " Now that's what I do every night, well most nights, I risk my life to save others. Now you might think I'm crazy, but thing you have to understand was I was trained from 1 - to now to risk my life for others. Shocking isn't it , to be trained your whole life for the day you will die. I figured if I was going to die might as well got out with a bang, and I'm guessing I do. Remember not everything is what you seems it may look good at the moment but then afterwards it may turn out to be something totally different. Some people say life is precious and fragile , and be careful with it, well there just crazy, life is so short don't waste it on being scared live life to the fullest , and a thing to know when your born is the day you start to die, so if your going to die no matter what go out with a band fighting against evil.  
  
" Thank you." The boy said when the screen went back up , that shocked everyone, they didn't know she risked her life every night for people. She was a true Gryffindor. Everyone went back to their common rooms, because they were leaving the next morning for home, some to start a new life , for others another summer.  
  
" Lily something in your speech is kind of bugging me, what are you talking about 3 innocent people died, who was the third person." James asked and Lily stopped and looked at Sirius.  
  
" Bianca, Kym ,and a baby." 


	62. I cant believe you

Recap:  
  
" Lily something in your speech is kind of bugging me, what are you talking about 3 innocent people died, who was the third person." James asked and Lily stopped and looked at Sirius.  
  
" Bianca, Kym ,and a baby."  
  
Ch. 63  
  
" Umm whose baby?" James asked not seeing Lily looking at Sirius. Lily didn't say anything she just kept looking at Sirius , and Sirius understood.  
  
" Mine." Sirius said  
  
" I'm sorry Sirius she told me to tell you at a good time, but me and my big mouth. Well Sirius I guess I should tell you all of it. " Lily said and the rest nodded so Lily walked to the common room, and the boys followed , and the sat on the couch. " You all deserve to know the truth so I will tell you all I know. Okay you see during this year I have been having strange dreams ,and Kym has been in them, do you remember that big fight we had?" Lily asked and the boys nodded they knew the fight , that was right before James and Kym found out their parents were dead. " Well that's what we were fighting about, Kym told me I wasn't ready that I know the truth but I wont except it, and sad to say she was right I didn't want to see what I knew she was showing. Then 2 nights ago, the night before the dance I had one last dream. Kym told me I was ready, and some how I was. She showed me the dance , the crowning , and after the crowning , she showed me what to touch to see what was happening inside. Then she showed me why she was doing it , why she was to risk her life, and then I knew I had to let her do it. I woke up , and couldn't believe it I didn't want it to happen, I ran to her, and found her downstairs signing our yearbooks. I cried telling her not to do it, and she told me that one day we all have to make a decision that she made hers though it wasn't a decision that most would make she made. She told me this poem by Robert Frost , and I found it in one of her poem books, let me get it." Lily said and ran up the stairs the boys were to speechless to talk so they just sat there and waited. A minute later Lily came bounding down the stairs " Okay got it, this is how it goes Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, And sorry I could not travel both and be on traveler, long I stood and looked down one as far as I could to where it bent in the undergrowth: Then took the other, as just as fair , and having perhaps the better claim, because it was grassy and wanted wear: though as for that the passing there had worm them really about the same, and both that morning equally lay in leaves no step had trodden black. Oh, I kept the first for another day! Yet knowing how way leads on to way, I doubted if I should ever come back. I shall be telling this with a sigh somewhere ages and ages hence: Two roads diverged in a wood, and I- I took the one less traveled by , and that has made all the difference. Kym told me that was her , she had two roads one that was the easy way out to live ,and let Voldermort kill lots of innocent students including us, or take the road that not many have taken , and save everyone's lives. She knew that if she would take that road it would make a difference, and that's what she wanted to make a difference." Lily said  
  
" Okay but how does this have to do with her being pregnant?" Sirius asked  
  
" I'm getting there, after I realized I had to let Kym do this, this was her destiny as she told me, I told her that I was behind her decision, even though it killed me to see this happen. Then she told me something important, she told me she was 4 months pregnant , that she didn't tell anyone about it because of this. She didn't want you to hate her for killing your baby, but she had to put herself in risk , which put the baby. She told me that she wish she didn't have to that , she really wanted to have you baby Sirius, but she couldn't knowing that if she did , that even though a new life would be born many lives would have died because of it. Kym asked me to tell you when the time was right, and I guess I failed her but at least you know the truth." Lily said, and looked at the three boys. James and Sirius sat there just thinking , Remus did too, until something hit him.  
  
" Did Bianca know she was going to die?" Remus asked, Lily looked at him, and just the way she looked at him , he knew the answer.  
  
" She did, Kym told me that both were trained for it though Bianca not as much as Kym, but yes Bianca did know." Lily said and just looked at the boys they were quiet that wasn't usual. Then James stood up with an angry face.  
  
" You let my sister kill herself, you knew that she was going to die but you didn't stop her, you helped her, it's like you handed her the knife, I cant believe you Lily I cant believe you would do this to me, that you would kill my sister, I thought you were her best friend, I thought you two were like sisters, but no you let her die. You did nothing about it, and I was here comforting you, when its your fault for letting her go through with it. What are you working with Voldemort make her believe she had to die for you, the baby probably isn't mine who knows if your who we thought you were what if your one of those deatheaters." James yelled  
  
" James stop , that's not fair you don't understand. I'm not a deatheater , I had to let her go James, please understand James, please I need you." Lily cried  
  
" Need me, well you know what I need my sister , but because of you she's not here. Thanks a lot. Lillian Evans or whoever you are I never want to see you again." James yelled and ran up the stairs.  
  
" You guys you understand right, please, talk to James, and make him understand." Lily said turning to the boys,  
  
" Make him understand that his fiancée is the reason that my fiancée and baby are dead, no I don't think so , really Lily who are , how could you do this? She was always there protecting you, and this is how you treat her by letting her die, what friend you are. So don't even try to get sympathy from me." Sirius said, and ran up to the boys dorm. Lily then turned to Remus.  
  
" Remus , you understand , right, your more of the emotional thinker right, you understand why I let her do it, right?" Lily said looking at Remus. Remus looked at her and just stared, now Lily thought how Sirius, and James yelled at her made her feel like crap , but the way Remus looked at her gave her the chills, there was so much hatred in his eyes, so much pain in those deep gray eyes. He just looked at her, shook his head and walked past her and went to the boys dorms.  
  
" I had to do it, or all of us would have been dead , then Voldemort would have won, I wish you would have seen all that I would have see then you too would have done what I did." Lily whispered  
  
The next day the boys went on the train without Lily they went in their own compartment, and didn't even look at Lily when she passed them. Lily was depressed beyond belief, her fiancée hates her, her only two best friends left hate her, her other two best friends died , and she now has to live with Petunia because her and James aren't talking. Lily owled Petunia before she left Hogwarts and then got on the train. She passed the boys but they didn't even notice her, so she found her own compartment, and just sat there thinking. When she was looking out of the window she thought about all the problems going on , and didn't have the bit of hope until she noticed something outside, flying right by her window was a beautiful eagle. Lily looked at it , and smiled she knew everything was going to end up okay.  
  
" Thank you Kym." She said to the eagle, and closed her eyes, and fell asleep the rest of the trip.  
Lily woke up when the train came to a stop, she yawned charmed her trunk to be small, and light ,and walked to find her sister. When Lily got out there she found her sister right away she was the only one wearing muggle clothes, before she walked out the train doors she saw the boys, and she looked at them , and at that minute James turned and looked at her, and this time it wasn't the usual loving look , it was a glare ,a look of hatred. Lily shuddered, turned and left, still feeling James' eyes on her, all the way out the door.  
  
" So I see you got yourself knocked up?" Petunia said holding and just now noticeable bundle in her hand.  
  
" You could say that , so I see that you did too." Lily said looking at the baby which was the ugliest baby she had even seen and usually babies are cute.  
  
" No I'm married dear sister did I forget to tell you, oops my bad, its Vernon , and were both not happy to have you with us freak, but since you are my sister I guess I have to, but not for long, we have to make a play room for Dudley before he turns one which is in 3 months." Petunia sneered and got in her ugly station wagon. Lily did the same , and they were off to Petunia's new house at Private drive.  
  
James still loved Lily he could never stop loving her, but at the moment he just had this hatred and took it all out on her. He knew in his heart that she didn't kill his sister, but his brain wasn't listening to his heart anymore. James , Sirius, and Remus all lived together at James house, and for a few weeks they didn't talk about Lily , Kym or Bianca they had come to an understanding no one wanted to talk about it. James was in denial that he ever loved Lily , Sirius believed it was all Lily's fault along with Remus, but they didn't talk about it, because they all knew somehow it wasn't true. After a couple weeks out James, and Sirius got jobs as auroras in training , and Remus a job as a English teacher in the muggle world because it was hard to get a job as a werewolf in the wizarding world. Lily on the other hand got a job as the Charm teacher at Hogwarts but she didn't start of course until September 1st.  
  
Everything went the same for the boys they would train then come home ,eat , then sleep, then get up early and go back. Everything went this way until one night 2 weeks after school started James and Sirius came home ate then went to bed, but when they went to sleep something happened in their dreams or in better words someone came into their dreams.  
Authors note: Hey don't worry their will be lots of chapters and a lot more twists to it. So don't worry about me stopping now, and well I'll get the next chapter in asap okay thanks for the great reviews all of you , your wonderful, and I'm happy you like my story . Well hope this chapter was good. Ttyl. 


	63. Dreams

Recap:  
  
Everything went the same for the boys they would train then come home ,eat , then sleep, then get up early and go back. Everything went this way until one night 2 weeks after school started James and Sirius came home ate then went to bed, but when they went to sleep something happened in their dreams or in better words someone came into their dreams.  
James looked around he was back in Hogwarts.  
  
" Okay I did graduate right?" James asked himself out loud.  
  
" Yes you did." A voice said in the dark shadows of the old castle.  
  
" Whose there?" James asked looking around  
  
" Oh Jamesis don't you know your own sisters voice?" Kym said walking out of the shadows. " Hey there bro."  
  
" Ky-m" James stuttered  
  
" I told you I would come in your dreams." Kym smiled " Yes it's really me I know what your thinking."  
  
" But how, why , what are you doing here?" James asked  
  
" No hug." Kym said and James walked to Kym paused but then gave her a hug when he let go Kym looked at him then slapped him upside the head. " I tell I was dead for 24 hours and you go , and screw things up with Lily. James you know why I'm here. I know and you know that it wasn't Lily's fault so go make it up with her. "  
  
" No , I wont your dead because she let you go and get yourself killed , I cant love anyone who killed my family." James spat  
  
" James don't you yell at me I'm dead and I have a lot more powers now then I did before so don't make me use them. Just give in go back to her James, don't be a runaway father from your son. She didn't kill me and you know it , your just to blinded by jealousy that you cant see whats right and whats wrong."  
  
" What are you talking about I'm jealous that my fiancée was able to let my sister kill herself?" James asked  
  
" Yes." Kym said matter of factly  
  
" What you must be kidding me." James laughed  
  
"I'm not , you don't see it but I see it clearly. Your jealous that Lily was able to do what you wouldn't have been able to do. Your upset because you think that your weak compared to Lily. Your jealous because you think I chose Lily over you to know I was going to die, but James I didn't I knew one of you would know but it was the fate that decided who, but I know James you would have done the same thing." Kym said  
  
" NO , your wrong I hate her because she killed you , your dead what do you know." James yelled  
  
" More than you think dear brother, but I cant make you see what's in front of you, only you can so goodbye brother I hope you realize the truth before it's too late." Kym said  
  
" Wait no you cant leave don't leave me again Kym." James yelled  
  
" I never left you James, and I never will but you need to do this on your own, until we meet again." Kym said and disappeared. James screamed , then was shaken by Remus.  
  
" James are you okay you were talking in your sleep then you started screaming." Remus asked  
  
" Fine, but I think Kym just visited me." James said  
  
"What, what do you mean?" remus asked  
  
" She came into my dream." James said " I need something to eat I'm starved."  
  
" Well I made mac and cheese, want some?" Remus asked  
  
" Sounds good, should we wake Sirius?" James asked  
  
" Naw." They both said at the same time.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Sirius went to the kitchen first unlike James , and got some food. After eating he went up to bed. When he fell asleep, he suddenly was in the girls dorm in Hogwarts.  
  
" Why am I dreaming about this place." Sirius wondered  
  
" Because you thought I might be here." A voice said  
  
" No the only person I would want to find here is dead." Sirius said  
  
" Do you not believe in miracles." Kym said opening the curtain to her bed. " Miss me."  
  
" Kym , its you." Sirius said  
  
" Yes it is me, in the flesh you could say." Kym laughed , and Sirius just sat there taking everything in.  
  
" But your dead." Sirius muttered  
  
" Yes, but your alive, don't you see the dream world is where anything is possible that's why its called a dream. I'm here because you need me, I'm not a figment of your imagination, I'm the real thing, I told you I would visit you, but for some reason you all doubted me." Kym said  
  
" It is you." Sirius smiled  
  
" We established this my love.," Kym smiled , and walked over to him , and wrapped her arms around his neck " You know heaven is suppose to have hot guys but none compare to you. Would you like to know what heavens like." Kym asked and Sirius nodded and Kym kissed him. After a few minutes she pulled back , looked at him then slapped him upside the head.  
  
" Hey what was that for?" Sirius said rubbing his head.  
  
" That was for being a stupid git to Lily. What were you three thinking distressing a pregnant girl." Kym yelled " You know that she didn't kill me."  
  
" She did she let you do it." Sirius yelled back  
  
" Don't you dare take that tone with me Sirius Black, do you honestly think that if Lily didn't let me I still wouldn't have done it, I would have, so shut up , and go apologize to her." Kym yelled back  
  
" NO , you died because her, and so did my child how can I forgive someone that killed the women I love. Would you forgive someone if they killed me?" Sirius said looking at Kym.  
  
" Yes, if they let you die because you were dying to save many lives, if you were dying to save the people you love lifes , no I wouldn't forgive if they killed you like I don't expect you to forgive me or Voldermort but Lily yes because she did the best thing anyone else could have done, she let me go." Kym said crying  
  
" Why would I have to forgive you." Sirius said  
  
" Sirius I killed myself, though to kill brad I killed myself. Sirius it wasn't Lily cant you see that." Kym screamed , and Sirius held her close not wanting to let go. " Sirius I have to go , but please just look into your heart I know its hurting but you need to , you need to listen to it. Move on love another Sirius , marry , and have lots of little Sirius' , and be James best man at his and Lily's wedding, and be Harry's godfather."  
  
" Harry." Sirius said  
  
" Oops well I let out one thing that will happen in the future for I know everything will turn out ok in the end." Kym said  
  
" NO it wont because you wont be alive, I am never going to love another, I'm going to die a grumpy lonely old man that kids throw stones at my house because I'm creepy." Sirius said and Kym chuckled  
  
" I don't see that happening. Well goodbye love , and I hope you listen to your heart." Kym smiled looking up at him. " Bump forgive bump Lily bump." Sirius laughed  
  
" Kym please don't leave me , I'll sleep forever. Wait is that mac and cheese" Sirius said sniffing.  
  
" Bye Sirius." Kym said and kissed Sirius sweetly and before he could say another word she disappeared. Sirius woke up with a start , and it was weird because he could still feel the sweet kiss, and the pain from Kym slapping him on the head. Sirius sniffed , licked him lips and ran downstairs, smiling like a little boy who just got a puppy.  
  
" Why are you so happy?" James asked  
  
" Oh I just had a visitor , oh is that mac and cheese looks good." Sirius said grabbing a big bowl , and filling it with macaroni and cheese.  
  
" You too." Remus said " I wonder if she'll visit me tonight?"  
  
" What?" Sirius asked  
  
" Oh Kym came into my dream too today." James said like it was nothing.  
  
" What, okay so she was real." Sirius said, and for the rest of the night everyone just did their own thing. James was working on Aurora stuff, Sirius was working out , and thinking, and Remus just went to bed.  
  
Remus fell asleep instantly and noticed he was back in the shrieking shack.  
  
" Kym you here, or Bianca." Remus said  
  
" Kym at your service." Kym said at the same time bianca said " Bianca at your service."  
  
' Bianca?" Kym said questioning  
  
" Kym your not." Bianca said but Kym tackled her, and talked to her for a second  
  
" What were you about to say Bianca." Remus asked  
  
" Oh I was going to say Kym your not done with you angel classes why are you here?" Bianca said  
  
" Oh." Remus said  
  
" Yep, so I'll leave and bianca you can talk to him about he you know what and the you know who." Kym said " Will talk later."  
  
" Okay bye." Bianca said and Kym disappeared. Bianca lectured Remus like Kym lectured the other two but again got no where.  
Lily meanwhile sat in her small uncomfortable bed thinking about what went wrong, what she had left in the world. She wondered would anything be right again. She looked out into the night, and once again saw an eagle flying graceful through the stars. Lily was so surprised it was very unusual to see an eagle in domestic areas, flying so freely, but it also made Lily feel better like it was Kym watching her, telling her everything will be better. She took one last glace at the eagle and went to sleep smiling the first smile she smiled in weeks. 


	64. What are you doing here

A week later James, and Sirius were at work training when there boss came up to them.  
  
" James, Sirius, I have a favor to ask you, I know you new and all but you're the best auroras I have , and I have a new recruit that from what Dumbledore told me would be a great asset to us, especially since she'll be working at Hogwarts , so then we have someone protecting in the inside, but I need someone to work with her." John Fletcher said  
  
" Sounds easy enough." Sirius said  
  
" Yes, it would , but one problem." John said  
  
" What?" James and Sirius asked  
  
" That would be because I'm pregnant , oh and your ex girlfriend." A pregnant Lily said  
  
" Ahhh, yes, Lily , this is Jam-." John said , but Lily interrupted him  
  
" I know who they are." Lily said  
  
" Okay, well thank you boys, for right now I just want you to teach her the special charms , and the basics, no physical things until after the baby." John said " Bye, boys, goodbye Lily."  
  
" Bye." Lily smiled then turned to the boys " Well lets get started shall we."  
  
" Lily what do you think your doing, your 81/2 months pregnant , and you want to be an aurora go home , and have the baby." Jame said  
  
" Oh how sweet didn't know you cared, oh wait you don't." Lily said " Oh and I would go home , but oops I forgot I don't have one, so I guess this job is the only reason I will. Okay so lets get to work before my mood swings kick in.''  
  
" Lily I wont train you." James said  
  
" Kym told me you would act like this, a big baby she said." Lily laughed " She always knew us."  
  
" Shut up, and lets go." James said, and walked to the room, they needed to go to.  
  
" Oh James that hurt right here." Lily said pointing to her arm, though it truly hurt her heart.  
  
They had been training for 2 hours , with non stop bickering between the two while Sirius just sat back and thought, and came to a realization, they missed each other, and loved each other, but both were to stubborn to admit it. " Typical" Sirius thought. He was about to tell James that they should take a break when pot fell from the shelf above, and knocked James out. Lily screamed and ran to James, while Sirius ran to get help. Right when Sirius left ...  
  
James Dream~  
  
" Stop being an idiot." Kym said coming out of the fog  
  
" What , I'm not the only one saying the mean things." James whined  
  
" James shut your yapper, the reason I dropped that pot on you was to tell you two things important. You cant let Lily do this job , she cant go out and battle got it, she has to have this baby, and be safe. IF you let your stubborn ways happen Lily will go through with this and parish." Kym said " James could you honestly let what happen to me happen to Lily. So stop this, stop it now."  
  
" How, she wont listen to me." James yelled  
  
" Yes she will she always will sometimes she might not act like it, but she does, all you need to do is tell her the truth." Kym said  
  
" Okay, I have missed her. Well thank you but what was the 2nd thing." James asked  
  
" Oh the second thing is you better wake up because Lily is in labor. " Kym laughed and disappeared.  
  
" Labor." James thought, then screamed and woke up. He woke up in a hospital bed. When he put his glasses on he saw Sirius at the end of the bed.  
  
" Where is she?" James asked  
  
" She's in the other room, the doctor said its soon, and Lilys cranky almost broke my hand." Sirius said holding his hand  
  
" I'm going to her." James said and jumped out of the bed. Sirius told him the room number and James ran into the room. The doctor stopped him.  
  
" Are you the father?" The doctor asked  
  
" OF course you I-." James was about to finish when lily Screamed for him. " I'm here lily, ill always be here."  
  
" James I hate you." LILy said while a contraction came. " Leave you're the idiot that did this to me."  
  
" Okay Lily if that's what you want." Jame said and started walking away  
  
" Your going to leave me, like you did before, James don't leave me I love you, please, not again." Lily cried, James smiled and walked back to Lily and held her hand no matter how painful it was.  
  
" Okay the baby is ready to come out." The doctor said, and 3 minutes later, Lily and James had a baby boy in there hands. Lily looked at the baby, and had a flashback.  
  
" Lily when you have a baby with my brother you should name him harry." Kym said  
  
" James lets call him Harold James Potter." Lily said , and James nodded and kissed Lily on the forehead.  
  
" Lily I was thinking, how about we get married soon, you know I did propose." James smiled  
  
" Yeah , I would like that." Lily smiled and they kissed then looked down at there beautiful baby boy. 


	65. Dont leave

After Harry was born, Lily went back to James' place and brought here stuff from Petunia's to it. Through the next couple weeks Lily had quit her job for Hogwarts, she actually was never going to get a job as an auror but she knew James boss, and he owned her , and did her that favor. While taking care of the house, the baby, and the Marauders, Lily also planned her wedding, and did everything for it. Remus helped her on some things but not everything.  
  
2 months after Harry was when James, and Lily decided to get married. The day was coming , and both were very nervous.  
  
" Finally the day came and James stood at the alter waiting for his future bride, with his 2 best friends standing by him. Seconds later Lily came down the isle with Dumbledore. Before Lily went to James she stopped at two empty seats that had Bianca, and Kym's name on it, and put a flower on each. Then she turned and walked up to James. The ceremony went on , and they were almost done when they got to the vows.  
  
" Today both of them have prepared their own vows." Dumbledore said ( Who was the priest of the wedding) " James please."  
  
" All my life people looked and thought what a hunk. ( The crowd laughed) I know its funny but it was true at school I was known for being the hottest guy , and the best Quidditch player. Life was so easy for me the girls kissed the floor I walked on, school was a synch , everyone let me do what I wanted, they made life easy, and I hated it, I hated knowing that I could have what I wanted, when I wanted with out any fights. The all of the sudden you come into my life and turn it upside down, because you didn't kiss the ground I walked on, and didn't let me get away with anything. You didn't care that I was sexy and you didn't care I was a superstar, all that you cared about was who I was, and at that point I didn't know who I was, I was still searching, but now I do. I am James Potter, son, brother, and father, but most of all I am James Potter the man that could never stop loving the women that stands in front of him , the man that without this women who is actually willing to take him would be lost, the man who kisses the ground she walks on, I vow today to love you for all eternity though that would not be long enough, I love you Lily." James said starting to cry half way through his vows.  
  
" James , through my whole life I always felt that something wasn't right, like I was missing something I shouldn't be missing, I hated that feeling , I hated having the feeling like I was missing something. Then you came into my life, and for once in my life I felt completed I felt whole. James Potter you are my soul mate, my other half , you make me whole, without you I could never have gone through all I have, you are the love of my life , and I plan spending the rest of my years proving how much I love you." Lily smiled  
  
Dumbeldore said a few words, and both said their I do's and the he pronounced them man, and wife. They kissed and walked down the isle. With Sirius, Remus,and Harry following them.  
  
The rest of the night the couple celebrated, and that morning they went to their honeymoon. Lily had left Sirius breast milk to feed Harry, for 2 days, then she would floo, and leave more. James, and Lily's honeymoon lasted 1 week. When they came back Sirius wasn't ready to give up his Godson but he had to .  
  
" Okay Mr. and Mrs. Potter, have fun, oh and James, the boss said you have to come in tomorrow lots went on without you." Sirius said and disapparated.  
  
" Werido." Lily said  
  
" Hey , he might be a weirdo but he's our weirdo." James said and both laughed.  
  
The months went on , and Harry grew , and James and Lily were happy as ever. James job was great, Sirius too, Remus was working at a school for muggles, and life was perfect.  
  
" So James have you heard of the mysterious Huntress." Siruis said then he remembered that was Kym's nickname.  
  
" What ?" James asked  
  
" Oh the Daily Prophet is calling this mysterious girl huntress because she hunts the deatheaters she caught about 36 already. They don't know who she is the only reason they know she's a women is because her hood fell off ,and they saw her long hair." Sirius stated while cutting a huge slice of cake ,and putting it on a plate.  
  
" really that's interesting." James said  
  
" what's interesting might I ask?" Lily said coming in she smiled at her husband then looked at Sirius, she saw the huge piece of cake he had on his plate and slapped him.  
  
" Hey what was that for?" Sirius asked rubbing his head  
  
" That was for eating my cake, and for barely leaving any for Harry." Lily said  
  
" Where is that Godson of mine." Sirius asked, before anyone could answer Harry came flying into the kitchen.  
  
" HARRY!" lLily screamed and grabbed harry , before he ran into the table. Then she turned on James " James Potter why is my son flying when he is only 10 months old."  
  
" Humm I don't know must be a natural babe." James smiled  
  
" Natural really , well I didn't know natural 10 month olds could go to the store by themselves and buy a broom." Lily said  
  
" You didn't well you have a lot to learn." James said " So babe have you heard of this huntress." James said changing the subject. Luckily it worked for James, Lily handed Harry to Sirius, who seemed to act harry's age, and went to make some coffee.  
  
" Actually I have, quite cool if you ask me, just wonder who this mystery girl is." Lily smiled " Love to meet her."  
  
" Why?" James asked  
  
" Because she's the only women I know that has fought Voldermort and not die, other than ." Lily said but she needn't finish they knew, Kym was the only one who could fight Voldemort, true she died but not by Voldemort.  
  
" Anyways, my little Harry is going to be one soon huh harry?" Sirius  
  
" Wow Sirius I didn't know you had any part of Harry being here." Lily smiled  
  
" Yep you know I was in labor for hours." Sirius said ,and that earned him a smack on the head. " Hey watch it I have a baby here."  
  
" Daddy. " Harry said holding his hands to James.  
  
" Harry." James said picking up Harry , and twirling the little one.  
  
" I swear, I hold him for 9 months, feed him, around him every minute but no his first word is Daddy, honestly , what did you do James." Lily said  
  
" Oh you know what I did?" James said  
  
" Ewwwww your hurting my ears." Sirius said  
  
" Sirius shut up." Remus said coming in the kitchen  
  
" Moony, how you doing," James asked  
  
" Good, a little tired, children our crazy, you think I would be use to it, knowing Sirius, and all, but strangely their worse." Remus said  
  
" Here Remus have some cake." Lily said cutting a piece of Sirius slice giving Sirius a small piece of cake.  
  
" Thanks." Remus said while Sirius whined.  
  
" Remmy, Remmy." Harry cried, and walked shakily to Remus.  
  
" Hey there buddy." Remus said picking him up.  
  
" I tell you he knows everyones name but mine. Harry say Mommy, come on say mommy." Lily said to harry,  
  
" Siri." Harry laughed  
  
" No say Mommy." Lily said  
  
" Kym." Harry looked at Lily, and the rest were shocked, where would he hear that name. They had vowed never to really talk about her. " Hunry, harry, hunry." Harry yelled and put his hand in Sirius' cake and put some in his mouth. Everyone laughed at the baby boy, which made him laugh.  
  
" You know James he looks just like you did as a little kid, I've seen your pictures, well except for his green eyes, those are lily's." Sirius said  
  
" Yes well at least he got one thing from me, because the rest of him is James." Lily said then looking at the clock realized something " James you have a meeting in 20 minutes remember , and you too Sirius and it's time for Harry's nap." Lily said to harry.  
  
" Noooooooooooooo." Harry screamed.  
  
" Bye Harry, love you." James said kissing Harry, then his wife.  
  
" Bye Harry, Lily thanks for the cake." Sirius said disapparating with the rest of the cake before Lily could get him.  
  
" Lily I'll put Harry down, if you don't mind." Remus said  
  
" I don't mind at all Remus go right ahead." Lily said and went to the living room, and put her feet up.  
  
30 minutes later Remus came back down.  
  
" Well the little one is asleep." Remus said  
  
" thank you, was he any trouble?" Lily asked  
  
" Nope , I just read him a story, then he wanted me to show him his baby book." Remus said " He loves that thing."  
  
" Wait where did he get it, I put it under my bed." Lily said  
  
" Well he loves it, he pushes the buttons, and laughs, and looks at the pictures." Remus said " I had to take it from him." Remus said handing it to Lily " I think you should add to it, Kym would want you too, and so would harry it seems.'  
  
" Your right I should." Lily said  
  
" Okay well I'll be off, owl me if you need me bye Lils." Remus said and he like Sirius and James disapparated. After Remus left Lily went to work making the rest of the baby book/ scrap book. After she was done she only had 5 pages left in the book. " Well that's good enough." Lily said and took it up to Harry's room, and put it by him. Then kissed him, and went off to do some house cleaning, and cooking.  
  
A couple hours later James came home a reck.  
  
" James whats wrong." Lily asked  
  
" Okay Lily , well you need to sit down." James said and Lily looked at him seriously " Lily at the meeting we talked about Voldemort and they decided to go on a mission to try and capture him, and his deatheaters. Well baby I'm the leader of one of the groups, and Sirius, is second in command. We have to leave tonight, and I cant tell you where I'm going." James said Lily just looked at him waiting for him to say just kidding but it didn't happen.  
  
" James please , no don't go, why do you have to go, you have a baby, you have a wife, why are they sending you out to be killed." Lily said  
  
" Lily there not sending me off to be killed, Lily I have to go I have to fight Voldemort, because if I do no one will, and we cant let him win, remember what Kym said we have to fight for what she fought for." James said  
  
" Yeah, you know what James Kym fought ,and she died, I wouldn't be able to live if you died to but no you go off , and make me a young widow, make Harry a fatherless child." Lily yelled  
  
" What do you think I want to go, and leave you and harry, no I don't but I have to I'm fighting Voldemort for you and Harry so you both can live without being afraid of a dark wizard being at your house. I'm not asking you to be happy about this, but I'm asking you to let me do this, if I knew you were behind me I would feel so much better. " James said. At that moment Harry started crying.  
  
" How can I be behind you on something that you might kill you." Lily said and ran up the stairs to Harry. James just stayed down there thinking until Sirius came.  
  
" Hey there, how did she take it?" Sirius asked  
  
" Well worse than I thought. She wont talk to me." James said  
  
" I'm sorry man, well it's time." Sirius said  
  
" Okay I'll be right there." James said and he went up to his room, to find his wife, with his son laying wrapped around her arms. James went and kissed both of them.  
  
" I love you." James said  
  
" I love you too James, please come back to me." Lily said  
  
" I will, I could never leave you." James said and went back to Lily and gave her a passionate kiss. " I promise I'll be back by harry's 1st birthday if not sooner."  
  
" You better." Lily said, and with that James left. That night all Lily did was cry. 


	66. New meetings, and a special birthday

The weeks following James absence Lily kept herself busy with cleaning, and cooking, and taking care of the little baby Harry. Everyday when she had a second to spare she would glance towards the door thinking that James would just walk in there like he had never left. Every night she prayed asking God, Bianca, and Kym to watch James , and bring him back to her.  
  
She knew she had to be strong for Harry, so she never showed her emotion while was around Harry , she always played with him on the floor, and made sure she had time for him. She would always have the occasional guest, mostly Remus, but sometimes Dumbledore , and a few other people she knew from school.  
  
One day while Lily was cleaning the living room, and watching Harry play with his little action figures , the doorbell rang. Lily got up to answer it. When she opened the door , she recognized the visitors as her old headmaster ,an a lady she had seen Dumbledore with quite a lot , but she didn't know who she was.  
  
" Hello Professor Dumbledore." Lily smiled  
  
" Lily, please I am not your professor anymore please call me Albus." Albus smiled , as his eyes twinkled with delight, when he saw Lily smile, then he looked at the right of him , and coughed " oh how rude of me , I am sorry , Lily this is my dear friend Arabella Figg, today we have come not as much as a friendly visit , but more of a business visit."  
  
" Oh, okay Albus, Ms. Figg, if you would like to come in , and make yourself, at home, I would be glad to get you a beverage if you would like one." Lily said politely still confused as to what business she might have with Albus , because she had already quit her job at Hogwarts to stay at home and take care of Harry.  
  
" Dear just call me Bella, and if you don't mind a water please." Bella asked, and Lily smiled courteously , and looked at Albus.  
  
" Oh I am fine for now thank you." Albus smiled and Lily walked into the kitchen ,and got a cup of water for Bella, and herself.  
  
" Thank you." Bella smiled , a familiar smile, which dazed Lily off to trying to figure out who , but she was taken out of her thoughts when Albus started talking to her.  
  
" Lily we have come because we believe that Voldermort is becoming to much of a threat. The ministry doesn't believe he is but Bella, and I do. He has been growing more powerful by the days, and has been making quite a few dark friends on his way to gaining this power. So we have come up with a plan to stop Voldemort before it's to late. We have come up with an Order; the order is called Order of the Phoenix. We are trying to get as many people as we can , to be apart of this , but it is hard in these times to find the worthy ones, who haven't already gone to the dark side." Albus explained  
  
" Mrs. Potter we-." Bella started but was cut off.  
  
" Lily please." Lily gave a friendly smile, which Bella returned and continued talking. " We have been trying to figure out Voldemorts where about, and who he has gotten to his side, so we have already gathered spies for our side, but now we need more intellect people who can figure out some of our riddles-." Bella was saying but yet again cut off by Lily.  
  
" Wait , but what does this have to do about me." Lily asked  
  
" Everything, you see from what Albus has told me you were the smartest student in Hogwarts , actually you were up to the intelligence of Rowen Ravenclaw. We need you for the intellect part, and we need your husband for more of the spying stuff, since he is one of the best Auroras out there." Bella finally finished  
  
" So Mrs. Pott-." Albus smiled before finsihing " I mean Lily , would you join, and though it will be very dangerous, and its not quite organized , you would be a great influence in stopping Voldemort before its to late."  
  
" Of course I will join. I can not speak for James of course , but I think he would love to be apart of this. So would Sirius, and Remus, and even Peter." Lily said very excited  
  
' Ahh yes, we have already gotten to Mr. Lupin, and I am about to go , and talk to Mr. Pettrigrew. " Albus stated , then looked at his arm where there was a muggle watch, he looked up and saw Lily's questioning look. " Oh muggles intelligent people are they not, love these watch things , always help me out when I need to know the time, got it from the young Mr. Arthur Weasley."  
  
" Ahh yes, lovely people they are." Lily smiled  
  
" Well I must be going , Ms. Figg here will stay behind and answer any questions you might have about the order, and please keep it on the low, I will be in contact ,with you as soon as we get organized. Thank you, and I will see you soon." Dumbledore smiled then pop he was gone.  
  
" Bella, this might be off the topic and all but you seem so familiar , do I know you from somewhere." Lily asked  
  
" Well I have been with Dumbledore a lot." Bella stated  
  
" No , that's not it." Lily said  
  
" Well I did go to Kymberly Potter's funeral , but I do not think you saw me." Bella stated  
  
" What, but why were you there?" Lily eyed suspiciously  
  
" I actually had the pleasure of meeting Miss Potter , before she died, we actually became very close, but that was in the part of the life she kept from everyone which we saw in the movie. " Bella answered , and Lily nodded ,and understood, Bella then decided to change the direction of the conversation " Well isn't that a handsome young man right here." She said looking at Harry, who laughed at her.  
  
" Yes, he is quite like his father." Lily stated. and the 2 women went off into a deep conversation of James, and Harry, and then finally about Voldemort. In the end the 2 felt like they had known each other their whole lives . When Bella left they had made plans to meet again which they followed through with. The 2 women would see each other when ever they had a chance, and even though they both were quite busy they made sure they had time, it seemed to ease the time for Lily of James being gone, and though it hurt, and it was still lonely, it didnt hurt as much, and it wasn't as lonely.  
  
Time seemed to fly after Bella showed up to help Lily out, and soon it was the morning of Harry's birthday. Lily's stomach gave an awful lurch, and she understood why.  
  
" James , todays your last day, you better show up." Lily said to herself, and got up to get Harry's party ready. Right when she got out of her room, she walked downstairs to find a very awake Harry, and a laughing Bella.  
  
" Morning there Lily, sorry I came right in but i wanted to help you out for the little squirts party, and i noticed he was awake, and figured you might want a little more sleep, because its going to be a long day." Bella explained  
  
" That is alright, with me. You know what you could do to help me, is take Harry out until 11:30 , so i can get everything done." Lily suggested  
  
" Yes, i get a great job, Harry, its you and me time. Off to the park." Bella exclaimed, and she picked up Harry and twirled him around like an airplane. " i'll have him back at 11:30 prompt so he can get ready for his party."  
  
" Thank you, and have fun, love you Harry,." Lily yelled  
  
" Wuv Mommy." Harry yelled and blew a kiss to his mother, you picked it out of the air , and put it in her back pocket.  
  
Right after the two left, Lily went to work cleaning the house, decorating, it, and finally off to the food. When she started the food, Remus came.  
  
" Hello Lils, how are you today." Remus asked " And where is little Harry?'  
  
" Well i am doing just fine, and little Harry is at the park with Bella." Lily explained while charming a spoon to mix the bowl while she sat down and rested her feet.  
  
" Tired." Remus smiled, " I don't know why?" With that Lily hit him with a pillow.  
  
" Hey there now you don't want to make a mess, after you just cleaned up now do you?" Remus laughed " So how are you doing?'  
  
" A lot better , than before, but I just want them both back , so i can stop worrying." Lily stated , just then Bella came crawling in with a very happy Harry on her back.  
  
" Look at you Harry your riding a bella." Remus laughed, and walked , and took Harry off of Bella's back.  
  
" Thank you Remus, my back cant take to much in my age anymore." Bella laughed  
  
" Your not that much older than us." Remus said  
  
" 8 years, older that's it." Bella smiled " but 8 years is 8 years."  
  
" Right well everyone should be coming soon so , I'll go ,and get Harry ready." Lily stated , and picked up Harry , and went upstairs.  
  
" Bella, you seem so familiar, like I've known you for a long time." Remus told Bella.  
  
" Well i do have that personality , I get it a lot from people." Bella explained  
  
" Oh , well maybe, it's just that your personality is what makes you familiar you act just like someone i knew , but i cant figure out who." Remus explained " oh well, so i wanted to thank you for all you've done for Lily, she's been through so much, it's been real hard on her, not having James around, but since you came it's been a lot better for her."  
  
" Well , she helped me too, i was an old lonely lady, but at least now i have someone to talk to other than my cats." Bella laughed, along with Remus.  
  
45 minutes later people started showing up, and the party started. It was a great party for everyone the adults were all talking in groups at the table while laughing at the children who were playing with Bella on the ground. Most of the children were the Weaselys. You could see Bill, Charlie playing with a ball throwing it at each other. Fred, and George, who liked Bella very much , were playing with her who all three were putting worms in Percy's cake. Then there was Ron who was playing with Harry in the playpen. If you looked over at Arthur Weasely who was talking to Mr. Fudge you would see , Percy listening intently to the conversation, actually trying to understand it.  
  
" Bella, could we have a word with you?" Albus asked looking amused at the women on all fours trying to find worms.  
  
" Yes, sir, right there." Bella laughed, and looked at the two boys " Later I'll teach you how to make a simple hair dye , so you can dye your brother's hair, and so your Mom doesn't kill you, I'll put a little charm on it for you so he can only see it."  
  
" You're our idol." Fred , and George smiled, and started planning everything while Bella went to go , and talk to Lily, Albus, Molly, and Remus.  
  
" Dear, if their to much trouble just tell me." Molly stated  
  
" Trouble never, those two boys are wonderful." Bella laughed  
  
" Ah yes, well anyways we have come up with a date , for our meetings, the first meeting is Tuesday, the location, right now i cannot disclose, but i will tell you soon." Albus stated  
  
" Alright sounds good to me." Lily smiled , and looked around her backyard, at all her guest, there were lots of people, but still the one person she wanted here the most wasn't. A whining Percy drew Lily out of her thoughts.  
  
" Mommy, they put worms in my cake." Percy cried  
  
" Who did what?" Molly asked trying to bend over as much as she could, since it was difficult for her because she was 9 months pregnant.  
  
" Fred , and George put worms in my cake look." Percy said showing his mother the cake but all she saw were the gummy worms.  
  
" Honey those are the gummy worms." Molly explained , and Percy looked down , but he didnt see gummy worms he saw like worms moving all over his cake. Percy looked, at his mother with disbelief.  
  
" Mom, look there moving." Percy said, but Molly just shook her head, and turned the others, but Percy kept pulling on her dress.  
  
" Percy, go to the table , and you better eat that whole piece of cake, those aren't real worms there gummy worms. " Molly said, and turned back to the conversation, Fred ,and George who were looking at their mother waiting for her to yell at them, noticed Bella turn towards them , and wink. She had put the spell on it to make it look like they were gummy worms. Remus noticed Bella wink , and laughed, this women acted like she was 15 , playing pranks , and going crazy , she seemed so familiar but who he could pinpoint.  
  
" So Bella where were you yesterday, you didnt call, or come over i was kind of worried?" Lily asked  
  
" Oh so sorry Lily I was busy with some stuff, you know." Bella hinted ,and Lily understood.  
  
Later on they did presents ,and everyone left. After the last person went, Lily picked Harry up and took him to bed. Even though he was playing all day he still wasn't tired so she decided to give him his baby book he loved that, book. So she sat there ,and watch him happily flip through each page, pointing to pictures of Lily, and saying Mama, and then pointing to pictures of James, and saying Daddy. 5 minutes later Harry fell asleep, with the book laid in front of him, Lily went and picked it up, and went to put it back when she found her year book. She took it out and sat in a rocking chair just flipping through it. Until she got to the page where people voted on things.  
  
First there were the most likely. Surprisingly enough the Marauders, and the girls got a lot of these.  
  
Bianca- most likely to marry her Hogwarts sweetheart, most likely to become a doctor, and most likely to keep in touch with everyone  
  
Remus- most likely to be nice the rest of his life, most likely to be a teacher, most likely to keep in touch with everyone.  
  
Kym- most likely to marry someone just like her. most likely to become a model, and most likely to be late for graduation.  
  
Sirius- most likely to be handsome for the rest of his life, most likely to play a prank on his wedding, and most likely to be late for graduation.  
  
Lily- most likely to become a teacher, most likely to give out detentions at graduation, most likely to marry James Potter. ( At this one she laughed )  
  
James- most likely to become a famous Qudditch player, most likely to become Ministry of Magic, and most likely to be in detention on Graduation.  
  
James, Bianca, Remus, Kym, Sirius , Lily, and Peter - most likely to be friends forever.  
  
Then Lily turned the page to what people voted for, like best smile, and things like that. Peter- most clumsy, weirdest  
  
Bianca - nicest, most sarcastic, best dressed  
  
Remus- nicest, best eyes, most sarcastic, best personality  
  
Kym- best smile, best personality, most charming, class clown, loudest, and funniest girl, good twin  
  
Sirius- most charming, class clown, hottest guy, loudest, best hair, and funniest boy  
  
Lily- smartest, prettiest girl, prettiest eyes, best all around, best hair, and most clumsy , most popular  
  
James- smartest, hottest guy, best smile, most popular, best quidditch player, best all around , best body, and best glasses, and evil twin.  
  
Bianca and Remus- sweetest couple  
  
Sirius and Kym- funniest couple  
  
James and Lily- cutest couple  
  
On the next page it showed all the siblings that were at school, and there on the page was James with Kym on his back, mouthing evil twin. Lily just laughed they would always fight over who was the evil twin, and who was the good. She kept turning , and turned to the dances, where they had a photographer take pictures. There were pictures of the girls when they first came on stage at the beach party, then of Sirius spinning Kym. There were lots of pictures of the sandcastles, and of the football game.  
  
Then there were the pictures during classes, where you could see everyone of the group planning a prank except Lily taking notes, Bianca keeping a look out ,and Peter in the corner, trying to hide so he didn't have to be apart of it.  
  
The next page showed Sirius who broke the all time detention record , and under him was Kym who didn't look happy Sirius took first, and below her James who took third.  
  
Lily took one more look at the whole group together happy, and carefree, not knowing what was going to happen to them later on , and closed the book, to look up at the clock , and notice it was 11:59.  
  
" You promised me James, and your not here." Lily said out loud  
  
"Oh , but flower i still have one more minute left." A voice said behind , and Lily came face to face, with the one ,and only James.  
  
" James." Lily whispered, trying to talk but it was hard.  
  
" yeah, flower, I'm home." James smiled just looking at his wife was enough for him, she was so beautiful and he hated being away from her.  
  
" I missed you flower." James said moving towards Lily it had been so long since he held her , and that's all he wanted to do, and never let go. He held her for a long time wishing never to let go , but he did , and turned to his son, and brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead.  
  
" Come on James lets go to bed." Lily smiled, so happy he was back, and James nodded, bed, good idea. 


	67. Back again

The next morning before Harry woke up , Lily and James were talking about what happened to James on his mission.

" James what happened? Why did it take you so long to come back?" Lily asked

" Well Flower, everything was going fine, we had captured quite a few deatheaters, and were about to return back home when the last night we were ambushed. We lost about 3 people, and the rest of us got captured. They held us in a big dark room. The whole time the only thing I was thinking about was getting back to you, and Harry. Sirius , and I tried to find a way out , but it was hopeless, Voldemort , had gotten us." James said sadly , he paused " We had all almost lost hope until about 2 days ago. No one knew where we had gone, so we knew it was helpless for a rescue team to come , and get us, so we figured we were done for until the night before Harry's birthday our prison door clicked open ,and there stood a cloaked person. We knew she wasn't a deatheater , by her cloak. She told us to follow her, and we figured, well its better than waiting around for death might as well try to get out. She took us through passage ways, and stunned so many deatheaters before we could blink. After a while she stopped us, and went into a room, coming out we saw she was carrying all of our wands, and possessions. It was weird she knew that the picture of you and Harry belonged to me, and the picture of Kym belonged to Sirius. We all went to question our hero , but she didn't allow us to , and quickened her pace, until we were all out of the prison camp, and safe. By the time we were done it had to be 4 o'clock in the morning. She told us to go back to the ministry that people would meet us there. We all went back , and they kept us in there all day questioning us , and we asked them about the person they sent to save us, and they had no idea who we were talking about. They hadn't sent anyone to rescue us, because like I said before they had no idea where we were. We were all baffled , but all we know is we owe that woman for saving us, if she hadn't come I would've broke my promise." James smiled looking down at the quiet , thinking Lily. " Lily are you alright?" 

" Hummm." She mumbled " Oh yes, yes I'm just fine, just thinking. James did you by chance get a glimpse of this woman who saved you?"

" No , she hid well. She didn't want us to know who she was." James stated

" Oh." Lily responded . Lily , and James sat there quiet until, someone ran into the kitchen, and twirled Lily around.

" Miss me much Lily?" Sirius laughed

" Oh very much Sirius." Lily laughed, and gave Sirius a hug. 

" See James, I told you she was missing me. So Lily what have yo-." But Sirius was interrupted by the doorbell. " What was that?" 

" Sirius your such a wizard that was a doorbell." Lily stated , and Sirius still looked confused.

" Sirius it means there is someone at the door." James told him, and Sirius smiled.

" Oh , let me get it." Sirius smiled, and bounced off to the door.

" Sirius you act like it'll be for you." Lily laughed heading towards the front door. When she got there she saw Sirius ,and Bella talking.

" oh Bella , your here." Lily smiled, and went to hug her friend. While leaning into the hug Lily whispered " Thank you." Bella looked at her ,and smiled with understanding, and then nodded. 

" Bella I would like you to meet my husband James, and his freakish friend Sirius Black." Lily smiled , as Sirius' mouth dropped.

" Hey cutie, you trying to catch flies." Bella laughed, and pushed up his jaw. " Hello James, I've heard many things about you, and its great to finally see you. Actually that is why I have come today. I've come to talk to both you , and Mr. Black , about something very important from Albus." Bella stated trying to be serious.

" You can't be serious can you." Lily laughed

" Shut it Lily , I'm trying ." Bella laughed

" Anyways she can't be Serious I am." Sirius laughed, and everyone shook their head. Later they all sat on the couch , and discussed everything that had already been discussed with Lily before. James, and Sirius both accepted to be apart of the order. Later Remus came , and they had a big dinner welcoming James ,and Sirius back.

" Well, I'll be leaving you to your party, I'm glad you both got back safely, and I shall see you all soon." Bella smiled, and was walking out the door when Lily ran to her.

" Oh Bella please don't leave, don't leave me with these crazy men." Lily laughed

" Oh Lily, they might be crazy , but they sure are cute. Anyways I have important business that I have to attend to so I'll have to take a rain check. It was good to finally meet both of you, and Remus I'll be seeing you soon , and you little Harry don't give your mother to much trouble." Bella waved goodbye , and disappeared. 

" Now is it weird that I am some how attracted to her?" Sirius asked

" No, I don't think so she's only some years older than us, and she reminds me a lot of someone I knew don't you think?" Lily asked , and the others agreed, and they went back to dinner. The rest of the night was spent talking about old times. They talked about pranks , the dances , old teachers.

" Man I miss being young , if I would've known how crazy it would be when I became an adult I would have had more fun." Sirius stated

" More fun. Sirius you were the craziest out of all of us I don't think you could have gone any farther." James stated

" I beg to differ I think Kym was the craziest out of all of us." Sirius stated, and they laughed in agreement. After dinner , and some dessert the group slowly left. Lily and James sat on the couch for a while just happy to be in each others arms again. A little while after they slowly went to bed , because they needed their rest for the long road ahead of them. They knew now that it wasn't going to be any easier they had the orders business ,and they were determined to stop Voldermort , because they wanted Harry to have a future.

AN: Hey its not done I promise , sorry its been a while , just been really busy , but I will continue writing expect the next chapter real soon. 


End file.
